


Butterfly Wings

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove, tylerbamafan34



Series: Collaborations [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Depression, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Multi, NSFW, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rachel Amber Lives, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Teasing, amberpricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 153,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerbamafan34/pseuds/tylerbamafan34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Max can’t accept that it all came down to Chloe in the end? What if she goes back over and over again, but just can't get it right? So many worlds, so many timelines... she decides to go back one final time. What if she goes much further back than she meant to... what if she went back to Arcadia Bay before Rachel Amber disappears?</p><p>This time, she will get it right… but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the forest of Arcadia Bay sits an abandoned tree house. One that holds so many memories for the person now hiding out there, Max Caulfield. Now, she has a mission. To fix everything, starting right at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big warm welcome to all of you from both myself and tylerbamafan34 (my cowriter who came up with this awesome idea). This story may cover topics such as PTSD, depression and suicidal thoughts. We shall deal with these topics as respectfully as we can. If anyone is affected by any topics brought up, feel free to comment or contact me via Tumblr (nothing-you-can-prove). The rating may change as we progress. Enjoy.

" _The flap of a butterfly's wings in Brazil, can cause a typhoon in China."_

**Prologue: Chaos Theory**

**Arcadia Bay Forest – Time Unknown**

Arcadia Bay had always been heralded as one of the most picturesque towns in the Pacific Northwest, with its cozy small town Americana nestled up against the widespread forests of Oregon and the surrounding beaches. There were so few places left that seemed to intermingle so well with nature, especially on cloudless nights such as this one, with a large full moon hanging low over the Olympian forests.

Deep in the forests, a section of trees had been cleared away some time ago. The trees circled the clearing with a single mighty Oak that had survived whatever cut down others of its species. Entwined in its ancient branches was an old, decrepit tree house. Its angles were clumsy and sloping, indicating whoever built it hadn't been very experienced at the time. It looked like it had been sitting abandoned for some time as cobwebs, moss and lichen, such as vines, encroached the borders and cracked the floorboards. The wooden slats that had been nailed in to serve as a ladder in times past had all but rotted away.

A small tawny doe darted out from the undergrowth a little way from this pitiful old wooden tree house, its huge eyes filled with fear. It dashed frantically over twisted roots sticking from the ground, almost tripping over them in its panic and narrowly avoiding the gnarled tree trunks that sped past as it desperately tried to escape its pursuer. The fallen leaves rustled under its hooves as it ran, the sound piercing the air and echoing around the desolate area. It didn't look back even once… it didn't have the time to. Ragged panting and snarling could be heard, only serving to intensify the doe's hysteria.

Unfortunately for this dismal creature, its time was already up. It was only delaying the inevitable.

Max watched the doe with faint curiosity from her vantage point in the tree house. She could tell what was about to happen. It is what always happened to weaker creatures. They get hunted down, caught and then torn apart by anything that can sink its claws into them. Still, she couldn't deny that she wasn't a little curious as to how it would end this time. There was always a chance. A miniscule chance that the prey could escape. Sometimes, that's all you need…

She was living proof of that.

Deep down, Max always hoped that the prey would find a way to outsmart its attacker. Maybe she shouldn't get her hopes up too much, but she never could stifle that tiny sliver of optimism she felt each and every time she witnessed something like this. The funny thing about optimism… the more it failed you, the less inclined you were to believe in it. Nevertheless, it still persisted in the depths of her mind.

Max propped her chin on the rotted ledge of the tree house's glassless window, looking out over the eerily silent woodland clearing and waiting patiently to see if another defenseless animal was about to get ripped to shreds by the cruelty of nature. The jagged splintered pieces of wood stuck into her chin, but she was too focused on the doe to care. This pain was nothing compared to the one she experienced during the rewind. Nothing could ever be as excruciating as that.

Her tired blue eyes wandered over to the wolves lurking in the overgrown bushes. They snapped and growled menacingly as they advanced towards the helpless doe. Truth was, there had been a time where she could've identified with the doe. To an extent, she still did. But now… she felt more like the wolves at the hunt.

It was then that Max saw the bloody trail on the forest floor. From the looks of it, the doe had already run a fair distance before arriving at this point. On closer inspection, she could see blood oozing from a deep gash on the doe's side, its fur matted and stained red. She then came to the realization that there was no chance of survival for this doe. She sighed and shook her head slightly.

The thing was, Max never felt sad when the hopelessness of a situation dawned on her. It was more like… disappointment. Optimism had fucked her over again. It was getting harder by the second to place her trust in anything nowadays.

The doe bleated pathetically, desperately searching for someone… anyone to come to its rescue. As the high-pitched cries echoed around the otherwise unnervingly still forest Max grimaced. She watched with an almost clinical gaze as the doe stumbled further into the clearing. Maybe at one time she would've tried to help, but not anymore. No matter how many times she helped, there would always be another. Besides, even if she did want to help, she didn't have the energy right now. Unfortunately, you can't rely on anyone but yourself. That was something she had learned the hard way.

The wolves finally caught up with the doe, snarling and circling it. They were large for the typical Timber wolf that normally inhabited these forests and she idly wondered if they were a subspecies. The largest of them lunged, fangs bared and saliva dripping from its jaw as it landed on the doe's back, its razor like teeth sinking into sinewy flesh. Max took no pleasure in seeing this, but felt as if she had to watch… even if it was just to remind her of the brutality of life. The strong always devoured the weak.

When she thought back to how she used to be, she had to laugh. The naïve teenager with little more to worry about than fighting the daily procrastination that came with student life. If only that was all she had to worry about now…

The wolves mercilessly began to tear into the doe, its high-pitched screeches reverberated off of the trees. It sent shivers up Max's spine, but it didn't deter her from witnessing the horrific display. She had always been a passive participant in life, always watching and observing just like now. As she looked down on the scene, she morbidly thought that this would actually make a good shot… that is, if she still had her camera. While the camera had been a nice addition to her life, it had been unnecessary and just took up valuable space. Still, old habits die hard. Every now and again she came across something that would make a good photo and had to fight the urge to look for her old Polaroid camera.

Her interest in the spectacle below was lost soon enough as the doe's feeble cries ceased and she instead began to focus on more pressing matters. She went back to examining the scraps of paper with messy scrawls, water damaged photos and a crumpled poster, all of which were pinned to the slightly rotted wooden wall of the tree house. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of one particular photo. She stared at it for much longer than she had intended to, getting lost in the memories it brought back. This was the only remnant of the old Max.

In the photo were two young girls, both dressed up as pirates. One had brown hair, gentle blue eyes and a soft freckled face. She had a smile on her face… a smile that hadn't been seen for a long time. It was the other girl who really caught Max's attention. She was strawberry blonde with an impish grin and a mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes. Max lightly brushed her fingers over the photo, her eyes lingering over the face of the blonde girl.

_Chloe…_

Her old friend was the only thing keeping her going at this point, the sheer determination to keep her alive and happy. Max chuckled lightly, thinking back to that fateful week in Arcadia Bay, and how Chloe had blasted back into her life with all the subtlety of a mac truck. She just didn't have it in her to dispose of this photo, unlike everything else. After everything she'd been through, she figured she was allowed to have one small pleasure. One last ray of light in this bleak life she had come to lead. As she gazed at the photo, she felt the corner of her lips quirk upwards into a rare and fleeting smile.

She recollected all the adventures they'd been through together up until this point. Meeting again in the parking lot of Blackwell Academy and fending off Nathan Prescott. Then regrouping at Chloe's house, almost drowning in nostalgia -not to mention guilt- and afterwards going to the Lighthouse, simply enjoying being friends again. Then… things got strange. She'd met Frank Bowers under unfortunate circumstances in American Rust, aka Arcadia Bay's local junkyard, saved Kate Marsh from committing suicide, broken into Blackwell for information and enjoyed a midnight swim with Chloe. Found Rachel's corpse buried in the Junkyard and then…

Max's fists clenched, fury erupting in her chest.

_Jefferson… Prescott… the Dark Room… and the Storm._

Max shook her head. No, that stuff hadn't happened, not in this timeline. At least she didn't think it had. It was hard to tell nowadays. She had lived through so many timelines that she was starting to lose track of what had and hadn't happened. Technically it had all happened… in a way. She had no clue what day it was. Let alone what time. Her sleep cycle had been brutalized by nightmares, and a good night's sleep was often hard to come by these days.

Now wasn't the time to reminisce though, now was the time for action...

She glanced over at the yellowing poster pinned up near the window, wet from the rain drops that seeped through into the tree house. After taking it off the wall and carefully shaking off the worst of the rain, she stared down intently at the pretty girl looking back at her. The photo was in black and white, but Max knew the girl had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had no idea how much time she had spent staring at this one girl. Only that it had been too much.

Max knew almost everything about her. She was 5'5, 110 pounds, born July 22nd 1994 and had two tattoos, a star on the inside of her left wrist and a dragon on her calf. Her eyes roamed over the information she had read a million times before. At this point, she was pretty sure that she could quote every single word and describe the layout in immense detail with her eyes closed. This one girl had to be the key to everything. This whole damn place revolved around her. She was the final piece of the puzzle… or so Max hoped. She was tired, tired of everything and couldn't keep running anymore.

She placed the poster back up in its position on the wall. Once this had been done, she reached over and grabbed her bag from the floor. The creaky floorboards groaned as she stood up and walked across them towards the makeshift ladder. Stopping just before the exit into the forest, she threw on her hoodie, pulling up the hood in an attempt to shield herself from the ice cold rain and bitter wind. She took a deep breath to calm her shaking nerves.

Now was the time to finally do what she had set out to do from the beginning... to save Rachel Amber.

* * *

**Rachel's POV - Vortex Club Party April 22** **nd** **\- 8:30 P.M.**

The baseline of the music pulsated through my body. Disorienting, colorful strobe lighting flashed, briefly exposing faces in the crowd before they were plunged into darkness once more. My body moved to the violent beat, my mind whirring and my vision hazy. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm, tugging me towards the side. Assuming it was some pervy Jock trying to cop a feel, I wriggled out of the hold and went back to enjoying myself. No way was I going to let anyone ruin my night. I came here to cut loose and let my hair down. Not to be ogled by some asshole. Soon enough, I was once again lost in the warm mass of writhing figures.

Just as I was getting back into the beat, I was pulled violently out of the large crowd of sweating bodies by my arm. Everyone around me was too wasted to even acknowledge me bumping into them as I was dragged out. Although, a few people did grunt as I bashed into them. I looked around in confusion to see who had plucked me so unceremoniously off of the dance floor. Thanks to the dim lighting, I could barely make out a figure in front of me. Not only that, but I was too high and drunk to really register what was going on. The figure continued to pull me, nearly causing me to trip up over a passed out party goer. I was starting to feel annoyed now, my words coming out slurred.

"Leave me alone."

I tried to pull out of the hold again, but the grip tightened and dragged me along more violently. The more I struggled, the harder the hand on my arm became. Suddenly, the music became more distant and muffled. The grip on my arm loosened, the hand was removed and I was thrown down onto one of the couches on the side-lines. Just as I was about to get up and leave, there was a sharp pain in my neck. I instinctively reached up to brush whatever it was away, half expecting it to be some guy biting down on my neck. To my surprise I felt nothing. No gross Jock panting over me. I only had a moment to feel relieved.

I tried to speak, ready to tear into whoever had caused this pain, but the words got caught in my throat. No matter how many times I opened my mouth, there was only silence. As I tried to find my voice, it became even harder to focus on my surroundings. My limbs felt like dead weights and my body began to slump. I attempted to steady myself by reaching out for a wall, but my hand refused to obey my command and I felt my body fall. Before I collapsed to the floor, I was propped up against something, my arm thrown around someone's shoulder. I managed to raise my head, squinting in an attempt to identify the person dragging me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't distinguish their features. As time passed, my vision began to darken around the edges.

In a vain attempt to stay away, I shook my head. From what I could make out, everybody seemed too busy partying to really gauge what was happening. There may have been a few concerned onlookers, but their worries were dismissed by the person taking me, saying something like I was drunk… which to be fair I was. It was no secret that I partied hard and this wasn't the first time I had been carried away in a state. Now it was getting hard to make out what was being said. The words sounded distant. As if everything around me had been submerged underwater. I saw their lips move, but couldn't decipher what they were actually saying.

After a few moments of being jostled around, I vaguely registered the bitter wind on my skin, presumably from finally exiting to the outside world. I tried once again to call out, to move, to do anything… but my body failed me. The sudden severity of my situation hit me. I had been drugged. Someone was kidnapping me and I was most likely going to end up buried in a shallow grave. I was too out of it to feel properly panicked about my situation, however my heart raced erratically as this thought crossed my mind. All I could do was hope that someone would come to my rescue. I heard the distant beep of a car being unlocked and made one last feeble attempt to escape, but I was slowly losing consciousness.

Just as I started to resign myself to my miserable fate, I heard a faint click. This noise roused me enough to glance over. I squinted, trying to make out what was happening when I saw a bleary figure. Someone I recognized but couldn't quite place. I tried hard to remember, but my attempts were futile.

"Step the fuck away from her, Prescott." A voice hissed into the darkness, low and threatening.

That was the last thing I heard before the darkness enveloped me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the prologue. Have an awesome day guys and see you next time,  
> Olivia and Tyler


	2. Santa Monica Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, reluctant Arcadia Bay resident Chloe Price receives a mystery phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. We hope you are all having an amazing day. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter One: Santa Monica Dream**

**Chloe's POV - Chloe's Bedroom - 9:33 A.M.**

My phone buzzed violently on my bedside table, breaking the peaceful atmosphere I had spent the past half an hour or so creating, with the help from some melancholic music and weed.

_Who the hell would be calling at this hour?_ I thought in annoyance.

I didn't even bother to look at who was ringing. From my experience, unknown callers were always bad news. They either wanted money, something I didn't have, or were a waste of time. If it was that important, they would try again. I continued to stare up at my ceiling, my eyes tracing over the familiar graffiti. Gentle guitar strumming and a raspy voice came out from my speakers.

_Goodbye to my Santa Monica Dream/Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine…_

I let the nostalgic music wash over me. Something about this song in particular always moved me. I was never sure why. Well, maybe I did know. It reminded me of someone. Someone I hadn't seen in nearly five years.

Smoke billowed around and engulfed me as I exhaled. I allowed myself to get lost in thought. A face came into my mind as I laid there. A young, anxious looking teen with mid-length brown hair, huge blue doe-like eyes and freckles covering her nose. I felt a brief pang of longing, followed swiftly by anger. The rage pulsated through my veins as I pictured the face of the girl who had once been my best friend…

_Max Caulfield._

Max hadn't even sent me a fucking emoji since she left to start her new life in Seattle. She was probably thriving and having the time of her life, not even giving me a second thought. While I was laying here getting high, feeling sorry for myself and pissing away my potential. She was the one person left in my life I thought I could trust after dad died. I was wrong. She fucked me over, just like everyone else had. My teeth gritted as I tried to prevent the tears from falling. My eyes stung and I swiped at them furiously.

_No, I promised myself that I wasn't going to waste my tears on Max. Not anymore._

After inhaling deeply to calm myself down, the phone began to vibrate impatiently again. I glanced over at it, debating whether I should answer or not. Instead of answering, I shook my head and focused on the music. It couldn't be that important if they were calling me. They would most likely drop me a text if it was urgent.

No sooner than I thought this, my phone began to ring again. They were persistent, I would give them that. After the fifth time, I decided to pick up. They probably wouldn't stop until I answered. I sighed and rolled over, reaching out to take my phone off the bedside table. With my phone retrieved, I reluctantly answered the call. For a moment, there is complete silence. I almost hung up, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Hello?"

A slightly hoarse voice came out of my phone. "Go to the hospital, now. First floor, Room three. Rachel Amber is waiting."

I was uncertain how to react to this. It had to be a prank call… right? But what if it wasn't?

With this question in mind, I cleared my throat and put on a confident tone. "Who is…?"

Before I had the chance to speak further, a monotonous beeping signaled that the caller had disconnected. I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a few seconds, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_What was that all about?_

After shrugging it off, I resumed what I was doing before. However, there was a nagging thought in the back of my mind. I was sure I recognized that voice. It was fairly high-pitched, so presumably the caller was a girl. Not that this information narrowed it down much. As I pondered the identity of the anonymous caller, I sat up and put out my joint using the red ash-tray beside my bed. I racked my brain, thinking hard. After a few moments, I simply gave up.

_I suppose there is no harm in going there._

With my decision made, I glanced over at my truck keys and impulsively grabbed them. I threw on some clothes from the haphazardly balanced pile by my desk. Now dressed, I picked up my black jacket from the back of my desk chair and exited my room, unsure of what awaited me.

* * *

**Tree House**

Max's hand shook as she hung up, almost dropping her phone on the wooden floorboards because of it. Without hesitation, she shoved it back in her pocket and clenched her fists in an attempt to steady them. She had known that calling Chloe would be weird, but she hadn't realized it would affect her this much. Chloe's voice had stirred up deep buried feelings she'd been trying hard to suppress ever since deciding to do this. Her confident tone was one Max knew all too well. It was the tone she always adopted when she was unsure, but didn't want anyone to know. Max couldn't help but smile at the bravado of her best friend. However, her smile was fleeting, soon replaced by a troubled frown and her heart felt heavy in her chest.

Calling Chloe had been a huge mistake on Max's part, but it was too late to change anything now. Rewinding wouldn't fix this… not this time. At least it gave her the resolve to do what had to be done. She sighed tiredly, leaning her back against the old wooden wall of the tree house and rubbed her hand over her face. She could so easily close her eyes and let sleep take her…

Max shook her head violently, trying to rid herself of the constricting tiredness. She still had work to do. There would be time to sleep when she was dead. Which could be a possibility if she messed this up…

She took a moment to stare out of the window. The rain had long since ceased, but a few drops still remained. She watched as they fell from the leaves of the trees onto the ground. Her eyes briefly lingered over the half eaten carcass of the tawny doe from earlier, before she shuffled over to the wall that held all the pieces she had managed to collect on the Prescotts and Mark Jefferson.

At the very thought of that name, Max's blood ran cold. She closed her eyes…

_Flashes of bright white light that stung and caused her eyes to water, a slightly blurred smug grinning face, a taunting voice that made her feel ill and a sharp stinging pain in her neck…_

Max instinctively reached up to her neck at the memory. This flashback had been from one of the many timelines she had created. Or was this a mixture from several different ones? Regardless of where they came from, she still remembered them. Whenever she closed her eyes in an attempt to rest, she relived it all. Every single time she had watched Chloe die, each time more brutal and poignant than the last.

_The blood oozing from her stomach onto the tiled floor as Nathan Prescott stood over her with a smoking gun in the dingy bathroom. A metallic ping as a bullet ricocheted off the bumper of a rusted car in the junkyard straight into her chest. Tracks vibrating from the train speeding towards her as she struggled to escape being ripped apart by the cold metal wheels. The blurry image of her falling backwards onto the shallow grave of the missing girl she had been searching for. Standing on the cliff watching the impending tornado heading to destroy Arcadia Bay and that fucking butterfly photo._

That was when Max had made a decision. One that sealed her fate… and that of so many others.

* * *

**Another Timeline** \- **Blackwell Bathroom - 7th October 2013**

Max found herself back where all this started… the bathroom. She scanned the area and could see the confinements of the photo, the colors bleeding at the seams of the scene. The door creaked open and Nathan entered inside, muttering to himself. Not that Max was really paying attention to his presence. She couldn't register anything other than the pain of knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Chloe would walk through that door demanding money, then…

Max slumped down the bathroom stall, swallowing hard and stifling the sobs that wracked her body. She couldn't watch this. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on them, trying desperately to block everything out. Her heart dropped as she heard the door creak open again, signaling that Chloe had arrived. Right then, she had to physically restrain herself to stop her from running over and punching Nathan Prescott straight in the nose. As Chloe's mocking tone reverberated off of the walls, Max felt something warm and wet run down her cheeks. She reached up to wipe away the tears. That was when she froze.

She stared down at her right hand. The hand that had brought about so much death and destruction over this past week. She had been so naive to think that she could fix everything. Instead, she had made everything so much worse. It shook as she examined it. Max might have laughed at her stupidity, if it hadn't cost her the one person she couldn't bear to lose.

_Why should Chloe have to die?_

This single question marked a change in Max…

Without Chloe, Max was nothing. Chloe was her first mate, her partner in crime, her best friend… the woman she loved with all her heart…

Max realized that she was making a huge mistake by going through with this. She was about to throw away her only reason for living. The panic in her chest began to rise, her mind whirring. She had to stop this. She had to. Voices began to filter through the air. She had been so spaced out, that she hadn't been paying attention.

"Don't **EVER** tell me what to do. I am so sick of people trying to control me!" Nathan's voice pierced the air, escalating in both volume and pace.

She wasn't too late, she could still save Chloe.

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs." Even though Chloe was trying to stay in control, the audible wavering in her voice was a dead giveaway that she was terrified.

A loud bash rang through the air as Nathan hitting his hand on the wall he'd backed Chloe against. "Nobody would even miss your punk ass would they?"

Max decisively stood up, jumping out from her hiding spot and thrusting her hand out. Much like the first time she rewound. Her hand tingled as she watched Nathan back up from Chloe, putting his gun back in the waistband of his trousers, Chloe walking backwards out of the bathroom and Nathan following close behind. Max closed her eyes, preparing herself for the inevitable brain crushing pressure in her head to appear, but it didn't. Confused at this, she opened her eyes and was shocked to see that the rewind had kept going. She didn't really understand how her powers worked, but before they kind of stopped on their own.

This time was different.

She was pinned to the spot. No matter how much she tried to move, her feet stayed firmly planted on the floor. Her hand began to shake as she held it out in front of her. A million ghostly figures surrounded her, all symbolizing past events that had occurred in this spot… all now undoing themselves before her eyes. Usually, she couldn't withstand the pain of rewinding back like this more than a few minutes. At least, not without the help of a photo and even then it had its restrictions.

With this thought, she remembered back to when Chloe found out about Rachel and Frank. She had looked so emotionally drained that day and Max wanted to desperately alleviate the pain. That was when she first learned that she could jump into photos. She'd been sat on her bed at Blackwell, staring at the photo William had taken. The last one he ever took before he died. There had been some ghostly echoes and other weird things. By focusing on the photo, she had managed to use it to go back and save him. Nothing comes without a cost however. She was thrown into an alternate universe, where she had been part of the Vortex Club of all things and Chloe was in a wheelchair, with very little time to live.

Max's powers had been evolving ever since she first discovered she had them. She thought back to when she saved Kate. Here too her powers had changed, letting her freeze time altogether. It would appear that her powers were yet again pushing the boundaries.

_How many more times would they change?_

Her head began to throb and the tingling in her hand spread all the way up her arm. She felt something warm run down from her nose, something she had become accustomed to since getting her powers. The blood ran down to her lips, tasting slightly metallic. A warm sensation now joined the tingling in her arm. As time reversed, the pain in Max's head began to intensify. She tried desperately to stop, but the more she tried the quicker time seemed to reverse. Without warning, Max's body collapsed and she hit the tiled floor with a loud thud.

Everything went dark...

**Sometime later…**

Max's eyes finally flickered open. Her head felt like it was going to explode and the harsh artificial light didn't help. With a groan she closed her eyes again, trying to block out the invasive light. She laid there for a moment, her cheek feeling cold from the tile floor, as she tried to work up the courage to move. After some time, she managed to prop herself against one of the bathroom stalls and scanned the area. To her surprise, the posters and graffiti she was expecting to see weren't there.

Just how far had she gone back?

Eventually, the throbbing in her head died down and she got up off the floor. She wobbled a little as she made her way out of the bathroom, her head spinning. Cautiously, she opened the door and peered out into the hallway. It looked mostly the same as the Blackwell she knew, so she couldn't have gone that far back. She hesitantly stepped out into the corridor and looked around for some clue as to how far back she was. Seeing the notice boards on the wall, she decided to go and investigate them further. They might have some indication to the date. One thing she noticed straight away was the lack of Missing Persons posters that had previously lined every free space. Among the other useless scraps of paper was a flyer. Max examined it closer.

It was a flyer for a Vortex Club party. One Max vaguely recognized from Chloe's hideout at the Junkyard. She stared at the board for a few seconds, her mind processing all the information she had come across. There was only one logical conclusion…

She had gone back to before Rachel went missing.

* * *

**Current Timeline -** **Tree House**

Max's head hurt at the very thought of how many timelines she had so recklessly brought into existence… all the Maxes she'd left behind just to find that perfect happy ending for herself and Chloe. The ending she was still searching so desperately for…

Ironically, she didn't have the time to think about this. She gathered up a few of the pieces of paper and photos pinned to the tree house wall and spread them across the floor in front of her.

Daydreaming about the future could wait. She had to stay focused on her mission.

* * *

**Chloe's POV - Arcadia Hospital - 9:45 A.M.**

I pulled up in one of the free parking spaces and stared at the imposing building. After a moment, I got out of my truck and walked up to it. My pace dwindled down to a stop as I approached the double doors, my heart racing erratically. I didn't know why, but I always hated hospitals. That was a lie, I knew _exactly_ why.

When dad got involved in that crash, he was rushed here. By the time they got him here, it was too late. They tried, but ultimately it was pointless. I still remembered how I felt that day. The crushing realization that my dad was dead, and that I couldn't remember the last time I had told him that I loved him.

I swallowed hard and stepped over the threshold before I lost my nerve. Once inside, I spotted the front desk and moved towards it. The receptionist smiled at me as I came over. "How can I help, my dear?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, pulling my beanie down a bit. "Um… is there a girl called Rachel Amber here? She should be on the first floor, room three."

The receptionist turned to her computer and typed away. She leaned in closer and then looked back up at me. "There is indeed someone by that name."

Panic began to rise in my chest. What if she had been really hurt? I took a deep shuddery breath to calm myself. There was no point in freaking out… yet.

I spoke in the calmest tone I could muster. "Is she... is she ok?"

The receptionist smiled reassuringly at me. "She's fine, just a little dazed and confused."

At this, a sigh of relief escaped my lips. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't been ok. Well, I would have probably broken down then and there. Now there was a small problem. I wanted to see Rachel, but they probably wouldn't let me, unless…

A thought crossed my mind and a plan started hatching. "Can I go see her? She's my sister. Our parents couldn't come yet, so they sent me on ahead to check in on her. I really would like to see her and make sure she's ok in person."

The receptionist gave me a once over. She narrowed her eyes at me skeptically, obviously not believing we could be related. "One moment."

She got up and walked off down the corridor. While I waited, I tapped my fingers impatiently on my leg, hoping that my plan would work. If all else failed, I could come back here later and climb in through a window or something. The room was only on the first floor and Rachel could let me in.

After a few painstaking minutes, the receptionist came back and smiled at me. She motioned for me to follow her. "If you would like to follow me Ms. Amber."

It felt a bit weird to be called this, but I couldn't let my shock show if this was going to work. We walked down a hallway lined with doors. The receptionist stopped in front of one of the doors on the right hand side, a small three on it.

She turned to me with a kind expression on her face. "Now, I should warn you that she may be a little confused still. It is nothing to worry about however."

After thanking her, the receptionist left. Now alone, I placed my hand on the door handle and opened the door. The hospital room was small, sparsely decorated and carried that antiseptic smell commonly found in hospitals. A metal chair sat to the left next to the bed, presumably reserved for visitors. My eyes wandered over to the girl laying in the bed. She had several wires sticking out of her arm and looked very pale. Her long blonde hair was messy, as if she had only just woken up and there were dark circles under her eyes… those hazel eyes I have stared into so many times.

The girl sat up a little and beamed at me cheekily with a wink. "Hey sis."

My legs moved instinctively and I launched myself at her, giving her a bone-crushing hug. I felt her thin arms wrap around me, weakly returning my hug. She looked like death warmed up, but at least she was alive.

After a few moments, I reluctantly let her go of her to bring the chair up next to the bed. "Rach… what the hell happened?"

Rachel shifted a little to a more comfortable position, her eyes full of confusion. "That's the thing, I'm not really sure. The last thing I remember is being at the Vortex party. I got dragged off of the dance floor and I felt a sharp sting in my neck… then I think someone was taking me away, but they were stopped. Then I blacked out."

While the information Rachel had just told me sunk in, I leaned back in the chair. None of this would have happened if I'd just gone to that fucking party with her. I didn't even want to think about what that bastard would have done to her if they'd managed to take her. The very thought sent a shiver down my spine. Tear began to well up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to compose myself, guilt surging through me. "I should have been there with you."

Rachel feebly waves away my remark, the wires on her arm becoming more visible as she did so. "It's fine, Chloe. It's not your fault. I should have been more careful. It's just lucky that someone stopped the asshole trying to kidnap me."

Just then I began to wonder who could have saved Rachel. Most of the people there would have been too wasted to even look after themselves, let alone anyone else. If it had been David, he would have contacted me. That phone call had to be the key.

After a brief silence, I turned to Rachel. Surely she must have seen something else that would help us figure out who had saved her. "Do you remember anything else?"

Her tongue was stuck out slightly as she thought, something she always did when she was concentrating. Usually I would have teased her about it, but this wasn't the time nor the place for jokes.

"Well, there is something. I caught a glimpse of the person who saved me, and I think I recognize them… but I'm not sure."

That was something at least. I waited patiently for Rachel to continue. She moved a loose strand of blonde hair out of her face. It looked like it could do with a wash really. Rachel always hated feeling unclean, as opposed to me who could easily go days without even changing my clothes. I could see it was making her feel uncomfortable.

"I think it was a girl, at least I'm pretty sure. I don't think I know her very well, but I have seen her face before somewhere…"

She stroked her chin in contemplation for a moment, then her tired eyes suddenly widened in realization. A few seconds later, she lifted her head and stared at me solemnly. The intensity of her gaze made me feel a little uneasy. There was only one other person I knew who could rival her in that department and that was…

Rachel's voice brought me out of my thought. "Chloe… can you describe Max for me?"

Her name caused my stomach to drop and my heart rate to increase significantly. My body folded in on itself, becoming more closed off. I crossed my arms and spoke in a defensive tone. "Why?"

"Please." Her eyes pleaded with me to be reasonable. She had heard everything about Max and I knew she wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. Besides, I could never resist Rachel's requests.

With a deep sigh, I shrugged and scratched my chin, refusing to meet Rachel's gaze. "Well, she has blue eyes, freckles and brown hair, at least the last time I saw her anyway. Her mouth is always a little bit open and she has quite defined cheekbones."

She was silent for a few moments. I used this moment to think back to the voice I heard on the phone earlier. At the time it had seemed familiar, but I had just brushed the familiarity off. It had been a long time since I'd heard Max's voice and puberty would have taken its toll. I knew that my voice had changed, become deeper and huskier, so it wasn't unreasonable to think that Max's would have altered as well. The more I thought back, the more I began to really consider the possibility. Rachel met my gaze then. We didn't need to say it, both of us knew what the other was thinking without having to confirm it out loud…

Max was in Arcadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed that and we shall see you next time. Thanks for reading.


	3. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the possibility of Max being within their reach, Chloe and Rachel begin to track her down. Meanwhile, Max considers her next moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello one and all. A big warm welcome back to you all from us. Thanks to all of you for reading the story so far. Enjoy.

**Chapter Two: Reconciliation**

**Chloe's POV - Arcadia Hospital, Rachel's Room - 9:55 A.M.**

My heart raced at the realization that Max might be within my reach. So many memories related to Max rushed to the forefront of my mind then. The time we had that wine tasting session and spilt it all over the carpet. Our daydreams of travelling the world together in search of our fortunes. The many times we tried to dress Bongo up only getting clawed arms for our troubles. Those silly pirate games… and our old tree fort.

When Max first left, I used to go to the tree fort all the time. I laid there for hours just reliving every single moment we had spent together there. Dad helped us construct it and over the years the place really grew into a safe haven as we collected things from our travels. Most of which came from the beach. Things such as scraps of fabric that we theorized belonged to flags from ships that had crashed ashore and pieces of fur that we were so sure came from weird monsters residing in Arcadia. I still remembered making tea-stained, crumpled maps with huge red X's to mark where we had buried our treasure, which I might add consisted mostly of candy. Not to mention the stash of pirate dress-up like eyepatches and hats we'd collected, all stored in a small cardboard treasure chest, and every single drawing we had made to chronicle our adventures.

Once Rachel came into my life, I started going there less. It soon became replaced by out hideout in the Junkyard. Treasures of children were quickly succeeded by teen fancies and troubles. The funny thing was that whenever I had a particularly shit day, I always found myself back at that damn treehouse. Something about it made me feel… safe and complete. The years hadn't been kind to it the last time I went.

"Chloe, this is great news. If Max is here, then we can find her. You want to see her again, right?" Rachel's words brought me out of my thought, her voice holding a hint of excitement at the prospect of seeing Max for the first time.

She had always been curious about Max, asking me things about her whenever she could. If it had been anyone else, I would have shot them down and snapped, but Rachel had this weird effect on me that made me spill my guts. Rachel had seen a few photos of us together and always made comments like how she thought Max would probably look really hot now. I can't deny that I may have thought about it once or twice over these past five years. Max would probably be shocked at this transformation I'd gone through. With the short blue hair, tats and clothes I doubted that she would recognize me now. I had changed a lot from the girl with long blonde hair and hopeful future.

I wasn't really sure how to take the news that I could potentially see Max again after all these years. Part of me was thrilled. I hadn't seen her for so long and I would have been lying if I said that I didn't want to. I really had missed her. A lot more than I was willing to admit out loud. I had spent many a wasted day waiting around, hoping to hear something from her. Anything.

Max had been the only person I felt I could confide in. The only person I allowed to know what I was thinking, let get close and see me vulnerable… then she'd shoved it back in my face. Things would never be the same between us. Not after everything that had happened. She left me at the worst time possible when I needed someone… when I needed her. Then she proceeded to completely ignore my existence and move on with her life. Out of sight, out of mind. I couldn't just forgive that instantly.

Besides, if she was in Arcadia why hadn't she come to see me? What if she didn't want to see me? What if she was just scared to make the first move?

_What if...?_

I bit my lip, worrying it between my teeth nervously. Finally, I replied to Rachel's question, but my voice came out more hesitant than I had anticipated. I hated feeling like this, so exposed. "I'm… not sure. Maybe… I don't want to see her."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. Even in her haggard state she was still capable of giving that look that said, _Quit lying to yourself._

"Well, I think we should at least try to find her, even if it's just to thank her for saving me. I know that deep down you want to see her too. Even if you don't want to admit it."

It's not like I could argue with her. She had a valid point and if Max had been the one to save Rachel, she did deserve a little slack. Rachel was a very important part of my life now and without Max's intervention, she would probably have ended up hurt… or worse. My stomach churned at this thought.

I quickly clamped down on it before I started to overthink and nodded. "Ok. We can at least try I guess."

Rachel furrowed her brow deep in thought, stroking her chin. "How do we even start looking? Where would she go?"

My mind wandered back to the phone call I had received almost an hour earlier. I briefly wondered how she could have gotten my number. If it was in fact Max who had called anyway. I had changed my number since I last saw her, meaning that there was no way she could know it. At least not without help. Maybe she had gotten it off of mom, but surely she would have told me if Max had contacted her.

"I got an anonymous tip off that you were here. I think it might have been from Max. It kind of sounded like her a bit. Maybe we could try the number."

Rachel pondered over this information, then nodded decisively. "It's worth a shot at least."

* * *

**Tree House**

Max stared at all the pieces of information she had managed to collect over the many different timelines she had experienced. Surely, if she studied them hard enough a solution would become clear. She would find a way to make everything right again… to make Chloe happy.

A quiet buzzing caught Max's attention, bringing her out of her ponderings. She always left her phone on silent now. Just in case. She didn't want something like that to catch her out, especially given the stakes. One false move and it would be game over for her. She couldn't let that happen. At least, not yet anyway. She glanced over to her phone which sat on the old, slightly rotted wooden floorboards of the treehouse. It had been a while since she had received a call, so she was understandably confused. Her curiosity got the better of her as she reached over and grabbed her phone, almost dropping it when she saw the caller ID.

A fleeting thought crossed Max's mind… to answer it. As soon as she thought this she realized how stupid it was. She couldn't involve Chloe any more than she already had. With this in mind she let it vibrate, waiting for Chloe to give up. Max hoped that she would only try once. She wasn't sure how many times she could ignore it before she gave in to her desires and answered. After a slight pause, she jabbed a button and turned off her phone. This way she wouldn't be tempted. The phone call had however brought up an important topic.

_Nathan Prescott._

Max was certain that he wouldn't give up that easily, and neither would Mark Jefferson. He had too much pride to accept defeat. They would no doubt try again to take Rachel Amber, and by extension Chloe would most definitely get caught up in all this yet again. Mark Jefferson was more than happy to kill Chloe. He had done so once before after all.

She shuddered as the image of Chloe's lifeless body came into her mind. The red spot on her forehead where the bullet had entered, blood pooling around her. Her glazed over blue eyes staring up at the pitch black sky, while Max lay there unable to do anything to stop the horrific display. A helpless onlooker. She couldn't let that happen again.

She would keep Chloe safe… even if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

**Chloe's POV - Chloe and Rachel's Hideout - Junkyard - 1:23 P.M.**

As soon as Rachel was discharged from the hospital, we immediately began to start our investigations. After several attempts at ringing the number from before and getting no answer, we decided to regroup at American Rust. My home away from hell.

We sat in the decrepit brick building next to the railway. Various graffiti and posters lined the dull grey brick walls. Near the doorless entrance was a dart board, underneath it a tally. Rachel was winning, much to my disgust. I had always been competitive. A few empty beer bottles and pizza boxes littered the floor. There were various pieces of furniture Rachel and I had managed to salvage dotted around. From the haphazardly balanced piles of junk outside, including a couple of chairs, a makeshift table and a small wooden bookcase.

"So," I began. "Where do we start?"

Rachel idly twirled a dart between her fingers and launched it at the dartboard, smirking when it landed just outside the bullseye. "What's she even doing in Arcadia in the first place? Wasn't she studying for a photography degree in Seattle?"

"She was," I agreed, trying not to let the bitterness from the memories show. "It was always her dream to be a photographer."

Rachel turned to me, a curious glint in her eyes. "Was she any good?"

I rubbed the back of my neck as I considered my reply. "She had only just really gotten into photography when she left. I think dad had encouraged her quite a lot. The few I saw were pretty good though. She did have a good eye for images. It really was fun to see her at work framing a shot."

As soon as Max's parents had gotten her that damn camera, she took it everywhere. I remembered seeing her wandering around my garden, chasing after small birds and taking lots of pictures of Bongo too. In fact, most of the photos I had stashed in my room were taken by Max.

I sighed, scratching my head. "Anyway, let's get back on track. I guess we could try calling her parents. I'm sure my mom still has their number somewhere."

Rachel drummed her fingers on her leg and nodded in approval. "That could work. What if that fails?"

Maybe we could start looking around all the places Max had frequented as a child. She was such a sentimental nerd that I was sure she would visit them at some point. Arcadia Bay wasn't really a very large town, so we were bound to run into her at some point if we kept at it.

Just as I was about to answer her, I heard a slight rustling coming from near the glassless window. It piqued my interest for a moment, but I soon brushed it off. Noises like that were common in the Junkyard. It was probably some animal scrounging around for food or something. As I was about to resume our plotting I heard it again.

I turned to Rachel, my voice low. "Did you hear that?"

Rachel nodded solemnly and grabbed a piece of scrap paper from the side. She continued to idly chatter with me, but scribbled on the paper as she did so. I played along. She finally handed over the paper, which I unfolded.

" **Do you want to investigate?"**

I nodded decisively. Rachel grabbed one of the empty bottles from the table. I gave her a questioning look. She shrugged and gave me a look which said, _you can never be too careful._

We slowly made our way out of the hideout, carefully scanning the area. I signaled for Rachel to go round the other way. If it was some creep perving, maybe we would catch them off guard and box them in. Rachel nodded, holding her bottle up. Even given the possible severity of the situation I had to stifle a giggle at the ridiculous sight. Rachel shoved me playfully before making her way round to the back, her long blonde hair swishing as she disappeared around the corner. I began to make my way around the corner cautiously, preparing myself for a potential fight.

When I finally made my way round, I almost collided straight into Rachel, who looked puzzled. "Weird. I swear I could hear something."

Just as we were about to make our way back, I spotted someone out of the corner of my eye. They were a little way from the rail tracks, hiding behind a tree. I almost missed seeing them. For now, I didn't make a big thing out of it to avoid alerting the figure.

"Rach, I see someone."

She casually leaned against the outside of our hideout, looking relaxed and calm. "Where?"

I slightly motion my head behind me. "Behind one of the trees over there."

Rachel closed her eyes, deep in thought. "Hmm… how should we go about this? We can be sneaky… but that's kind of boring. Or we could just jump them. I'm sure with the two of us, we could pin them down."

I always did love how bold Rachel was. Most people would have left by now, but not her. She wanted to investigate, and so did I.

"You know me. I am always up for a full on offensive attack."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Ok, on the count of three, we run. 1… 2… 3…"

On that note, Rachel and I dashed across the tracks over to the spot where I had seen the figure. They made a run for it. My long legs could easily make up the distance, while Rachel had always been swift. Just as I thought we were about to catch up, the figure disappeared. We skidded to a stop.

_What the…?_

Rachel grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me along to the left. I could vaguely see the hooded figure up ahead. Again, we were just about to catch up, when they vanished. They almost seemed to glitch out of existence for a second before reappearing in another spot. Rachel turned to me, confusion all over her face. None of this made any sense.

After a few more tries, we were no closer to catching the figure than we had been at the start. We would need a different approach to this. Rachel began to sneak around this time, her footsteps light and she avoided stepping on any twigs or leaves. I followed close behind her. Suddenly, she held her hand up and glanced over at me.

We were in a forest clearing, in the middle was an old twisted oak tree. In the tree was a sight I hadn't seen in months, not since Rachel had come into my life really. My eyes widened in shock as I took in the slanted boards that made up the main body of the treehouse and the slightly rotted planks nailed to the tree trunk serving as a ladder.

_Why the hell had the figure come here of all places?_

Rachel pointed towards the undergrowth a little way ahead of us. I looked over and saw the hooded figure doubled over, panting and trying to catch their breath just in front of the tree. Rachel crouched down and slowly began to make her way over. I decided to go round, just in case the figure tried to dart away again. My heart was beating so fast that it felt as if it would burst out of my chest. I didn't dare to breathe in case I alerted our resident creep here. Rachel was making good progress, in fact she was nearly within touching distance, the bottle tightly clasped in her hand.

The figure straightened up and in a decisive moment, Rachel threw the bottle at the mysterious figure's head with immense force. It hit them with a loud thud, causing them to yelp and clutch at their head. She used this chance to pounce, both her and the figure crashing to the floor. I ran over to them to find the figure pinned to the floor under Rachel's body. They desperately wriggled, trying to break free of her hold. As I got closer I could start to make out the figure a little better, however I still couldn't see their face from the angle I was coming from.

They were wearing light blue jeans, which were covered in dirt and god knows what else. Their black and white converses were tearing apart at the seams and were full of holes. The hoodie they wore had tears and was slightly damp. When I finally got to the figures face, I froze.

The figure was a girl; I would say around eighteen. Her pale face was gaunt and her cheekbones prominent. Large dark circles sat under her piercing blue eyes. Eyes that looked tired and a little scared. Her nose was covered in small freckles with more dotted around her face. Her pale lips were chapped and dry. From what I could see of her brown hair under her hood, it appeared that she had cut it herself if the random long strands and shapeless style were anything to go by. She was very skinny, her bones jutting out under her clothing.

"M-Max?" I breathed, my mind racing.

She refused to meet my gaze. Instead, she just laid there, looking defeated and gazed off into the distance.

"Hey, Chloe." She finally mumbled, her voice sounding so exhausted.

Rachel finally got off her, but Max didn't stand up. I just stood there, frozen to the spot. My brain didn't register what was going on. Max Caulfield was laying here in front of me in the middle of the forest after almost five years of radio silence and she looked like shit. Rachel offered Max a hand. She glanced at it and, after a moment, took it. As she stood, her shoulders were hunched over slightly, her head bowed down hiding her face. I was suddenly overcome with anger. Max wouldn't even look me in the eyes. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, trying to calm the seething rage in my body.

Everything was silent for a few moments. The gentle warm breeze lapped at my exposed skin, the leaves rustled, the birds sang and the sun shone down, illuminating the clearing in an orangey haze… but this did nothing to ease the tension.

Rachel finally spoke up. "So, Max. Would it be ok if we had a chat? There are a couple of things at least I'd like to discuss with you."

"Fine," Max sighed before making her way over to the rickety makeshift ladder of the treehouse. She turned back when she realized we weren't following her. "Are you coming?"

With that reluctant invitation, Rachel grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me along. I let her. We made our way up to the tree house. When we got to the top, my eyes widened in shock. The walls were covered in scraps of paper and photos. There was a spot in the corner that had a coat lying on the floor. It looked like Max had been sleeping here.

_What the hell was going on?_

One thing caught my attention, a single Missing Persons poster on the wall. To my surprise, I saw Rachel's face staring back at me. I had no idea why Max would have something like this, but it made me very worried. Max sat down, propping herself against the wall of the tree house. Rachel and I followed her lead and took a seat on the floor. As we sat there, Max kept glancing over at me. She didn't seem happy that we had caught her. It was obvious to me that something was very wrong.

So many questions came to mind, but Max didn't look in any state to answer them. Sure enough, after a few minutes I realized that she had actually fallen asleep. Even in sleep, her face seemed troubled. She used to have such a baby face. Everyone always thought she was way younger, something that annoyed her to no end. Now her prominent cheekbones, sunken eyes and hard jawline made her look so much older and jaded.

Rachel turned to me, sadness in her hazel eyes. "She doesn't look good, Chloe."

I glanced back over to Max. It kind of broke my heart to see her like this. Sure, I was still hella pissed that she had bailed on me, but it didn't look like she had been having as good a time as I had suspected.

"No, she doesn't."

Rachel's brow furrowed as she looked at Max. She shook her head and turned to me. "We can't leave her like this."

I couldn't even begin to imagine how Max had ended up like this. It didn't make any sense. Just what had she gotten herself into in Seattle? The Max I knew was an introverted nerd who would've never even dreamed of rebelling against anything. Something told me that the Max before me was nothing like that. I could tell she had changed, this Max was more guarded and seemed to have lost that naïve innocence she once had.

_Max…_

I swallowed hard and turned back to Rachel. "What do you think happened to her?"

Rachel propped her chin on her hand and closed her eyes deep in thought. "Whatever happened to her, I don't think it was a pleasant experience. There are so many things it could be. Maybe she got involved in a bad crowd and all the other things that come with that. Maybe she's on the run from some creep… your guess is as good as mine."

I heard a muffled voice fill the air. We both turned to Max, who was still propped up against the wall of the tree house. Her face was contorted in pain and her brow furrowed, with beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Her breathing had become uneven and labored.

"...no… please…" her voice sounded so desperate and scared, her body shook slightly as she winced. "...C-Chloe… sorry… so..."

A tear ran down her cheek, streaking her face. Rachel and I glanced at each other. This may have explained the dark circles under her eyes. Whatever plagued Max in her sleep was obviously very traumatic. When we had sleepovers as kids Max had nightmares sure, but they were never this bad. It reminded me a little of the times I had woken up crying from nightmares involving my dad. Max continued to twitch and incoherently mutter as she slept.

The realm of dreams could both be the kindest and most brutal place. I had experienced it more as the latter, and it would appear that in this moment so had Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed that. Have a super day and we shall see you next time.


	4. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Chloe and Rachel have found Max, how will they deal with the situation? Will Max be willing to cooperate with them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome back. Here's the next chapter for you.

**Chapter Three: Changing Tides**

**Rachel's POV – Tree House – 1:57 P.M.**

I looked over to Max's sleeping form as Chloe examined the wall covered in photos and scraps of paper. She shook her head and muttered to herself. "None of this makes any sense."

Curious, I joined her. "What do you mean?"

Chloe sighed heavily. "From what I can make out, there seems to be a lot on the Prescotts."

The Prescotts were trouble. Anyone who had been in Arcadia for more than a few minutes knew that. Why was Max so fixated on them? Chloe moved aside a few of the papers, her eyes scanning over the information.

"There also is a lot on Mark Jefferson too."

_Now, the Prescotts I can understand, but why is Max investigating Mark?_

"Ok, that is strange. What would the Prescotts and Mark Jefferson have to do with each other? I suppose it would have been the Prescotts who hired him, seeing as how they basically own Blackwell, but still… what other connection is there?"

Chloe glanced over to me, looking conflicted. "That's not all. Look at this."

She held out a piece of paper, which I took and examined closer. It was a Missing Persons poster. My eyebrows raised when I saw what was on it. The picture on the poster was of a girl… of me. This had to be some kind of joke… right? The date claimed that I had gone missing on the 22nd April.

"This date… it's the same as the Vortex party." I mention incredulously.

_This, coupled with me almost getting kidnapped… what the hell was going on? Maybe someone made these posters in advanced? But why? If someone wanted to kidnap me, why would they make posters saying I was missing? That also didn't account for the yellowing. This looked to be months old._

I looked up from the poster over to Max, who was still out for the count. "I'm not sure what is going on… but whatever it is, I don't think we are going to like finding out. Maybe we should keep this quiet for now. We don't want to scare Max off, especially when she's the only one with answers."

Chloe nodded, her eyes closed in contemplation. "Yes. I agree. Max isn't very good at hiding things or lying, at least that was the case when we were growing up, so I'm sure she'll slip up soon enough. We just have to time it right."

With that agreed, I glanced back over at Max as she twitches in her sleep. She looked so small and vulnerable like this. I didn't want to leave her here in this state and, deep down, neither did Chloe.

"She doesn't look like she's slept or eaten properly in a very long time. Before we start asking her any questions, we should get her straight."

Chloe was silent for a moment. "I guess you're right. We can't really leave her like this. I don't think there would be enough room in your dorm for her, so she'll have to stay at mine. That'll be fun explaining to mom and god knows how Step-douche will react… not that I care too much. We'll need to come up with some sort of cover story… and get Max on board as well."

That might be difficult, considering how she'd tried to run away from us earlier. If push came to shove, Chloe and I were more than capable of forcing her… but I didn't really want it to come to that if we could avoid it.

Just as I was about to speak, more shuffling came from over near where Max was. I turned my head to see her yawning and stretching. She blinked a few times, then her gaze focused on us. There was an initial hint of panic in her eyes, which died down when she had properly assessed the situation, and she slumped back against the wall. She still didn't look in any shape to answer questions, but her nap had seemed to help a little.

Max's voice was hoarse as she spoke. "So, why are you here? Why did you chase after me?"

"To be honest, at first we thought you were some creep." I stated matter-of-factly.

Max remained stony faced, watching our every movement carefully. "Well, I'm not. So you can go now."

This was going to be difficult. Max seemed very reluctant to even let us be here, let alone talk to us. I cleared my throat, trying to think of a way to convince her. "Max, I'm not sure what is going on here, but Chloe and I can't leave you here. You look like a zombie and living in a tree house isn't the best place."

Just when Max looked as if she were about to protest, her mouth opening ready to do so, she simply sighed dejectedly. "I'm too tired to argue with you and I doubt you will let this go." She rubbed her face with her hands and exhaled deeply. "Fine. I'll come with you for now. I'm not making any promises though. Just let me get my stuff together."

She got up slowly from where she had been sleeping and began gathering up a few items, placing them in a pile on the floor near the exit ready to take. After a moment, she glanced over to us briefly.

"Well, you could help me pack up." She walked over to the wall and began to carefully unpin all the items from it. "Chloe, can you grab my bag? There is a plastic sleeve in there to put all this in."

Chloe reached over and took the bag as I went over to help Max.

"Holy shit!" I turned to the source of the exclamation. Chloe was holding Max's bag. It was open and inside was a large amount of cash. There must have been at least a few hundred. "Where the hell did you get this?"

Max smirked. "Let's just say it was a small… loan from Nathan. One I don't intend to pay back."

She took the bag from Chloe and began to place all the paper into a plastic sleeve. Chloe shook her head in disbelief, but didn't say anything further. Unfazed, Max continued to pack up. How did Max even know Nathan anyway? It was unlikely that she would have spoken with him much, if at all, when she was last in Arcadia. I suddenly recalled something from the night of the Vortex party. The last thing I heard before I blacked out.

" _Step the fuck away from her, Prescott."_

So… it had been Nathan who had tried to kidnap me. At least, that made the most sense. There were no other Prescotts at Blackwell and Nathan would have blended in the most at a Vortex party. He had been acting strange recently and faster to anger than usual. I had tried to ask him what was wrong, but he never told me. All this made my head hurt. I decided to put this to one side and focus on the task at hand. We finished packing up Max's stuff, which didn't take long at all. She closed up her bag and we climbed back down the makeshift ladder towards the Junkyard and Chloe's truck.

* * *

**44 Cedar Avenue - Price Residence - 2:24 P.M.**

Chloe pulled up in the parking spot in front of her house. The house needed some work, the walls half painted blue to cover up the off-white peeling paint underneath and a few of the roof tiles looked as if they were about to fall off any moment. An American flag hung limply next to the door, the breeze too gentle to cause it to even flutter.

"Home shit home," Chloe mused as the three of them all piled out of her beat up yellow truck. As they approached the door, she fumbled around in her pockets for her key. Finally, she produced the key and placed it in the lock, unlocking the door with a small click. She turned back to Rachel and Max. "Let me just check mom and Step-douche aren't in. We don't want to have to explain everything to them. Things are already complicated enough."

The door hinges creaked as she pushed on it, revealing a small hallway with a few doors leading off it. She peered around to check the coast was clear. Once satisfied, she motioned for Max and Rachel to follow her in and shut the door behind them. Max's eyes roamed the insides of the house she had spent so much time in as a kid, as well as in a previous timeline. She was hit with so much nostalgia even before she took even a single step. In an odd way, this felt like home.

Chloe began walking down the corridor and flopped down on the couch in the lounge at the end of the hallway, followed closely by Rachel and Max. The tension hovering in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Max had wanted to avoid this awkwardness. That was why she had holed herself up in that damn tree house in the first place. She'd already had to go through this once before when she first reunited with Chloe in her "original" timeline.

The blue haired punk turned to face Max. "No offence Max, but you could really do with a shower."

With this Max looked down at herself, unable to remember the last time she'd showered. Every now and then, she had washed her face in the stream a little way from the tree house, but she hadn't done that in a while and the water there wasn't the cleanest. While she could, she should take advantage of having access to a bathroom. She didn't plan on sticking around for too long. There was work to do and didn't want to endanger Chloe and Rachel, any more than she had already.

"I guess you have a point."

She swore she could see the faintest of smirks form on Chloe's face. It was something Chloe did every time someone admitted she was right. Old habits die hard, even in situations as serious as these.

The smirk soon faded, replaced again with a stoic expression. "Well, you know where the bathroom is. I'll get you some fresh threads too, because yours look like they are about to fall apart, and I don't think any amount of washing is gonna get out those stains."

Max had to admit that her clothes were on their last legs. They'd caught on so many branches and other sharp things. Initially, she had tried to patch them up, but eventually she gave up and embraced the inevitable. There was also no way she could have really washed them, so all the various stains remained, including blood stains from her rewind nose bleeds and cuts.

"Ok, I'm going." Max turned away from Rachel and Chloe and headed on up the stairs.

She felt safe here in Chloe's house, she knew that was stupid. Logically, it was probably safer being in the tree house in the middle of the forest, but still she couldn't shake off the feeling. When she reached the top of the stairs, she could see the door to the bathroom in front of her a little way to the left. To her immediate right was the door to Chloe's room. So much had happened in that tiny cluttered space. In a previous timeline, after their awkward reunion, they had come here. Max had learned that Chloe was searching for Rachel, Chloe had found out that Max saved her from Nathan and David had busted Chloe with her weed, which Max had taken responsibility for. They had come back here from their misadventures at Blackwell, then Chloe had dared Max to kiss her…

Max's mind reeled with the memory. Chloe's hesitant voice, her smug challenging smirk, one that was immediately wiped off her face when Max had actually gone through with it. The brief moment when their lips collided and Chloe's threat to tell Warren, a threat she had followed up on. Finally, their investigation on Rachel Amber's disappearance…

This memory brought a rancid smell to Max's nose, the same one she had experienced when they dug up Rachel's remains in the Junkyard. She shuddered at this and continued on to the bathroom. Her eyes briefly lingered on the door to Joyce's room, feeling a pang of guilt over William's fate. In the end, it had been her who had killed him in a way. She had brought him back, made him see his little girl suffer and then let him die. William hadn't deserved to die once, let alone twice.

Max sighed before entering the bathroom. She fumbled around for the switch, instantly casting an artificial white light on the previously unlit space. After blinking a few times to get accustomed to it, she closed the door and went to lock it, only to find the lock was broken. She shrugged and began to get undressed. Before she may have been self-conscious about that, but she had long since lost her shyness for that kind of thing.

She kicked her clothes away from the shower, grabbed a bottle of shampoo and shower gel and then stepped inside. It was then that she noticed a pirate towel hanging from the top, which caused her to smile. Chloe had that damn dirty pirate towel since she was little. She turned the water on, letting the warm liquid run down her skin. Once warm enough, she took the shampoo bottle and lathered up her hair, washing it thoroughly. To make sure, she repeated the process several times. Her head had been so itchy from not washing it for so long time. After this, she squirted some gel into her hands and began to wash away all the dirt and grime which clung to her body. The water began to run murky.

A sharp pain entered her arm and she recoiled her hand. She examined her arm and realized that she had managed to get gel on a fresh wound. Her entire body was covered in scars and bruises, some newer than others. She continued more carefully this time. After she was satisfied that she was clean, she shut off the water and squeezed out the excess from her mid-length brown hair. She stepped out and took a clean towel from one of the cupboards, drying herself off. Chloe hadn't given her a fresh set of clothes yet so she hastily threw on her bra and pants, then walked out of the bathroom and downstairs.

* * *

**Chloe's POV - Kitchen**

Rachel and I decided to make some food while we were waiting. Max sure as hell looked like she needed some, and I was getting hella hungry too. I ambled over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon. Rachel took a frying pan out of one of the cupboards, oiled it up and turned up the heat. I placed the ingredients on the side for her. She always was so bossy in the kitchen, having to do everything herself, not that I minded much. Rachel expertly took an egg and cracked it into the pan, along with some bacon. It sizzled slightly as she did so. The heavenly smell filled the air as the food began to cook, causing my stomach to grumble.

"Are you ever full?" Rachel chuckled.

I placed my hands behind my head, grinning cheekily at her. "Nope."

She shook her head, her lips quirking upwards into a small smile. "I have no idea where you put it all."

Rachel hummed softly as she cooked. Whenever I tried to cook, I nearly always messed it up. It tasted ok, but it looked disgusting. Somehow, Rachel managed to get it perfect every single time, both in appearance and taste.

She suddenly stopped humming, a troubled expression forming on her face. Then she sighed and turned her head to me. "Chloe, we have to find out what is going on with Max. She must be in trouble. No-one would live in that tree house by choice."

For some reason, I felt a little offended by Rachel's remark. Like she was taking a dig at mine and Max's treehouse, even though I knew this was a stupid thing to think. Still, Max must have been pretty desperate to hole up there. It wasn't exactly built to live in.

I searched the cupboards for some plates. "Yeah."

That was all I could manage to say. I wasn't sure what to think. Max was a bit of a sore spot for me. I still felt so pissed at her, but equally I felt sorry for her. I didn't cope well with my feelings at the best of times. This situation was only serving to confuse me further.

"You've gone uncharacteristically quiet, Chloe. I know you're thinking something. Come on, spill it." Rachel's tone indicated that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

She placed her hand on her hip, the spatula in her other hand. Her long blonde hair swished as she turned to face me. I could never hide anything from her. She just had this look that made me feel compelled to tell her everything.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, squirming a little under her intense gaze. "This is all just… really strange. I don't know how to feel about any of this."

Her hazel eyes softened. "Look, Chloe. I know this is kind of a weird thing for you to be having to deal with right now, but we have to make sure Max is ok. You know that, right?"

I exhaled deeply, scratching my chin. "Yeah, I know. It's just all happening so fast and I'm not sure how to process everything."

She offered me a sad smile. "I think this is weird for all of us. I know I'm confused as hell."

Rachel hadn't exactly been having an easy time either. She had been drugged, nearly kidnapped and seeing that poster must have been trippy.

"We just need to try and get to the bottom of this. Go all good cop, bad cop on Max's ass if she won't tell us anything." She turned back to the food, making sure not to burn it.

I heard the creak of wood as footsteps echoed from the stairs. It had to be Max. Sure enough, a few seconds later a voice came from behind them.

"Chloe."

I twirled around and was met with a sight I wasn't expecting. Max stood there in her bra and pants, drying off her hair with a towel hung over her shoulders. My jaw dropped a little at the sight and my brain short-circuited. The Max I had known would've never dared to be so bold and unashamed. She'd have been embarrassed even wearing a towel, let alone putting her body on display for all those around her.

Max didn't seem to pay much attention to my shock. "You didn't give me any new clothes."

My words get caught in my throat. I looked away from her, but couldn't help my eyes wandering back every now and then. Her pale skin looked as if it had never seen sunlight. There were various scars, cuts and discolored bruises dotted on her exposed freckled skin. A few of the cuts looked fresh, maybe a few hours old or less. Her bones stuck out prominently, indicating that she had missed at least a few meals. Max had always been thin, but now she was unhealthily so.

I shook my head in an attempt to regain some sort of sanity to this situation. "Sorry, I'll go get you some now."

As I left, I noticed Rachel smirking at me. I flipped her off discreetly and went up to my room to grab a spare set of clothes for Max. She followed close behind me, something that did nothing to help my nerves.

I rummaged around in my wardrobe, trying to find some of Rachel's clothes. Mine would be way too long for her. Max and Rachel were basically the same height, but any clothes Max wore would probably hang off her in this state. I finally found a pair of black jeans, a red flannel shirt and an under top. I handed them to Max. A flicker of sadness entered her blue eyes as she looked over the clothes in my hand, however this only lasted a second. She took the clothes and began to get changed. I stared at the wall, waiting for her to be done. It took a lot not to peek at her again. My throat had become a little dry and I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly. Rachel always walked around half naked when we were alone, she was so comfortable in her skin. That never really bothered me, but for some reason with Max, I felt so nervous. Maybe a little… excited? Was that it?

"I'm done, by the way."

I composed myself and turned back to see Max standing there. As I suspected, the clothes hung off of her frame, but they did suit her. She stood up straight, not hunched over like she used to do when we were kids. Her blue eyes seemed colder than I remembered as they stared back at me, almost challenging me. Before, she would've never met anyone's gaze for more than a couple of seconds if she really had to.

_Max really has changed._

Her eyes softened as they met mine, the warmth returning slightly as she murmured. "Thank you."

Again I noticed the melancholy in her voice. We exited the room in silence and made our way back down to the kitchen. Rachel turned to us as we entered the room, a huge grin on her face as she spoke with a coaxing tone. "You two took a long time."

She winked at me and I pushed her playfully as I walked past her, which only caused her smile to widen. Max and I headed on over to the table, while Rachel brought over the food. While we were gone, she had also put on some toast. She placed it all on the table in front of us and sat down beside me. Max occupied the seat opposite us. She glanced down at the table, then looked up at us.

Rachel smiled at her and motioned with her hand towards the steaming piles of food. "Dig in, Max."

Max hesitated for a few moments, then tentatively began to pile her plate with food. Rachel had thankfully made a lot. She descended on her food with a ferocity not unlike the wolves in Arcadia's forest. Max used to be such a delicate eater, taking her time over every mouthful. Rachel and I exchanged glances before joining her.

For the next few moments, all that could be heard was the clatter of cutlery against plates and the occasional shuffling as someone adjusted their position in their chair. Soon, there were three empty plates on the table. Max seemed to have brightened up considerably now she had eaten properly. Sure, she still looked awful, but a little color was starting to appear in her cheeks. She leaned back in her chair and sighed contently.

Rachel propped her chin on her hand and tilted her head curiously, "Now, Max. We have a few questions if you don't mind." Max bit her lip, looking conflicted. At one point, I thought she might bolt, but she didn't. Instead, she nodded reluctantly. Rachel, taking this as a positive sign, continued. "Firstly, was it you who saved me at the Vortex Party?"

Max ran her fingers tiredly through her hair before answering. "Yes."

_What had she been doing at that party? Wasn't she supposed to be in Seattle right now?_

I remained silent for now, not trusting myself to keep my cool. It was quite possible that I would end up blowing up in Max's face if I said anything. I would let Rachel handle it… for now.

"Well, firstly I would like to thank you. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't been there," Rachel shuddered involuntarily at the thought. "But, I am curious as to why you were there in the first place."

Max swallowed hard. She grabbed her fork and began to drag it along her clean plate, refusing to meet Rachel's gaze. "I was… meeting up with someone."

She made that face she always did when she was lying, her mouth parted open slightly more than usual and her eyes pinned to the table. If she thought she could pull the wool over my eyes, she had another thing coming. She at least owed me the truth. I slammed my fist down on the table, causing the plates to move and clatter against one another. This noise made Max look up to investigate. She always had been nosy.

I was shaking now, my voice no longer calm and collected. "That is bullshit, Max. Don't even fucking try to lie to me."

Both Max and Rachel seemed shocked by my outburst. Max's face hardened, her blue eyes steely and unforgiving. "Well, I'm sorry if that answer wasn't satisfactory, but that is the only one I can give."

She sounded so exhausted, her tone monotonous and slightly mumbled. I clenched my fists. It hurt to know Max was lying to me, especially after everything we'd been through. Besides, even if she was telling the truth, it was a punch to the gut to know that Max was in Arcadia visiting someone… someone who wasn't me.

I grit my teeth and jabbed my finger in her direction. "Oh no. I'm **NOT** letting you get away with that. You owe me answers, Maxine Caulfield."

Her face twitched and her body tensed at this. I knew she hated being called by her full name, but I had done it anyway. It obviously annoyed her, as she began to tap her fingers on the table, her eyes closed and her brows furrowed. She didn't say anything for a few moments, a tense silence passing between us.

"I owe you, huh?" she stared out of the glass door into the back yard. After a while, she shook her head and mumbled something that sounded a little like. "After everything I've done… it's still not good enough".

_What is she on about?_

She turned to me, her eyes full of defeat and her voice breaking. "I've tried so hard to make things right for you… so damn hard."

Her words caused me to freeze. She wasn't making any sense right now. Maybe sleep deprivation was getting to her. Her body shook uncontrollably and her voice became thicker. She clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white from the immense amount of pressure she was exerting on them.

"I… I don't know what else I can do. I've tried everything, but it just never seems to work out for us. Most of that is my fault, if not all," she put her head in her hands and continued, her voice muffled. "I really don't know how much more of this I can take." I had never seen Max like this… or anyone for that matter. I heard her take a few shuddery breaths. "Maybe I should just go."

She suddenly jumped to her feet and darted for the front door. Fear immediately gripped me. She was going to leave me again, and something told me this time would be for good. Instinctively, I stood up and reached out, grabbing onto her arm to stop her from leaving. She struggled against my hold, trying to escape me. I violently tugged her back and found myself wrapping my arms around her, breaking down into tears.

"Don't you dare fucking leave me again, Max."

Max stood there awkwardly for a moment, but she didn't pull away. I finally felt arms envelop me, gripping onto my clothing tightly and pulling me in close. She buried her face in my shoulder, probably to hide the tears that had been threatening to fall. It felt so… good to have her in my arms, as if a balance had been restored. I gripped on tight, worried that if I let go for one second, she would fade away or that I would wake up and she would be gone. It wouldn't have been the first time I had dreamt about Max. I had no idea how long we stood there for, just holding one another.

Eventually, Max pulled away, swiping at her eyes. Her blue eyes pierced mine, her cheeks tear streaked. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "I… I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Max waved away my apology. "I deserved it."

We both stared awkwardly at one another for a few seconds, then Max returned to her seat. I followed her lead. She took a deep breath and stared at us earnestly.

"Look, I don't want to hide things from you… but I'm not sure how to say this. Just… give me a bit of time." Something about her words seemed to make Max grimace.

Rachel re-joined the conversation, her voice gentle. It was a tone I had rarely ever heard her use. Only once or twice when she was comforting me. "Maybe you should go get some rest, Max."

Max nodded tiredly. "Maybe you're right."

I motioned my head towards the stairs. "Go upstairs and chill in my room, ok?"

"Yeah." Max got up from her chair and made her way up to my room.

I leaned back in my chair, slumping down the back a little and rubbed my face with my hand. "I really handled that well, huh?"

I felt a warm pressure on my arm and looked over to see Rachel staring back at me, her hand on my arm, rubbing it. "It could have gone worse."

I sat up straighter, "Not much, though." She nodded in agreement and I playfully pushed her arm. "You're not supposed to agree."

Rachel chuckled heartily. She grabbed some of the empty plates from the table and brought them over to the side near the sink. The water ran and she squirted in some dish soap.

"You know, not to bring down the tone of the conversation, but I was right about Max being hot now," I rolled my eyes at Rachel, which elicited a stern look. "Um, excuse me, Ms. Price. I saw you eyeing her up, so don't act like you didn't think so. She cleans up well, especially when she's not about to keel over from exhaustion and hunger."

I couldn't really deny it. Ever since Max left, I had been thinking that maybe… maybe the teen me had a crush on her. Only a little one though. Seeing Max again had brought up a lot of confusing feelings, ones I had shoved to the back of my mind to spare myself the pain. I hadn't worked through them, I had just ignored them. Now they were coming back to bite me on the ass.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe."

Rachel offered me a lopsided smirk, her eyes holding a knowing glint, "Uh-huh, sure." She turned her back to me yet again and reached over to grab another plate. Her voice became quieter and more hesitant. "Anyway, I'm really worried about her. She seemed a bit…all over the place, didn't she?"

I had to agree. One minute, Max had been ready to tear into anyone who questioned her, yet the next she looked so defeated and sad. Ready to just give up. That look broke my heart each and every single time. It made me want to just hold her and never let her go, to tell her it would all be ok… even if it wasn't.

Rachel dried her hands and turned around to face me, leaning against the counter. "We should keep an eye on her. She appears to be in an unstable state, for want of a better word. Kind of like a bomb just waiting to explode. Actually, it reminds me a little of how you were when we first met."

I thought back to that time. If Max felt anything like I had, then we really did need to make sure we monitored her.

"Yeah."

Rachel pushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "So, what now?"

This question had been playing on my mind as well. "I guess we just wait for Max."

* * *

**Chloe's Room**

Max closed the door to Chloe's room. Sighing, she rested her back against the wooden door. She had really made a mess of that. She could rewind, but she was too tired now and she wanted to save it for when she really needed it. While she wasn't against using her powers, she had experienced enough to know what happened if she messed around too much. Besides, it could have gone way worse.

She walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep just yet, she had a few things to resolve… the first being whether or not to tell Chloe and Rachel about her powers. On this point, she was still conflicted. Part of her wanted to get it off her chest, the other part was worried that a) they wouldn't believe her and b) it would put them in more danger. She idly twirled a strand of her sloppily cut brown hair around her index finger as she pondered this.

Maybe she should focus on the more pressing issue, the one with a clear cut answer… what to do about the Prescotts and Jefferson. The anger began to rise in her body. They were going to pay, she would make sure of it. The only problem was, that she needed to get close to them. She had no access to them right now. Her stomach dropped as she realized she only had one option…

... to enter the belly of the beast and enroll at Blackwell Academy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day guys and see you next time.


	5. A Matter of Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line between truth and lie is very fine as Max, Chloe and Rachel will now find out. The truth is a matter of perspective after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you are doing well today. We were curious as to whether anyone with artistic talent would be willing to do some cover art for this story, or if you know of anyone who would be. We are looking for a similar style to the one used in LIS. It will include Chloe, Rachel and Max, so please ensure all three are good for you to draw. We would like it to be digital. If this applies to anyone, we would love to hear. Either comment, pm or contact one of us on Tumblr (battyarchamac or nothing-you-can-prove) for further info.

**Chapter Four: A Matter of Perspective**

**Chloe's Bedroom - 5:46 P.M.**

Max's eyes opened and were met with the sight of a ceiling. She had half expected to see the wooden beams of the tree house. That was the sight she had become accustomed to. She glanced around to gauge her surroundings. The room she was in was a complete mess, with papers and clothes scattered everywhere. Her eyes roamed over the familiar graffiti and posters that filled every square inch of the walls. When her eye fell on the violently scribbled out height chart on the wall to her right, her heart dropped.

She had fallen asleep, which was unsurprising considering she had been running on a couple of hours of nightmare plagued sleep ever since she had entered this timeline… and even before then. In fact now she thought about it, ever since she had gotten her rewind powers she couldn't remember having a decent night's sleep. Now was just worse. _Much_ worse.

Pushing this thought out of her mind, Max rubbed her bleary eyes and stretched out on the bed, her body cracking loudly. Her body was sore and achy, but that wasn't anything new. She had no idea when exactly her eyes had closed, and she didn't really care. That was the best she had slept in a long time. She wondered if it had been the fact that she was sleeping in an actual bed as opposed to on the hard wooden floor of the tree house, or knowing that Chloe was here with her… finally. Maybe a bit of both. Whichever it was, she was thankful for it.

As Max laid there, a torrent of thoughts entered her mind, breaking the moments respite she had managed to enjoy. She sighed as they filled her brain with so many unwanted images and words. Ones she had tried to ignore for so long. Each time they re-surfaced, the memories became harder to process and she inevitably resorted to suppressing them. She wouldn't be able to live like this for much longer. There was only so much one person could handle… and she was getting close to the limit.

The sound of birds chirping filtered through the slightly open window, causing Max to turn her head towards the noise. She gazed out of the window, but didn't really take anything in. Right now she shouldn't waste time lying here, but her body felt heavy and refused to obey her command. Every day it became harder to pull herself out of bed and face the day head on. Most days she felt like hiding from the world, just lying there and letting herself fade away. If it wasn't for the fact that she had to make sure justice was served and that Chloe was still alive, then she might have allowed herself to completely disappear.

A faint knock on the door caught her attention. She theorized that it wasn't Chloe. Chloe's knock was brash, unashamed and loud. Most of the time she didn't even bother. It must be Rachel. Max was not sure what to think of Rachel. She had caused Chloe so much heartache… but so had Max herself, just in a different way. Obviously, Rachel meant a lot to Chloe. She had been there for Chloe when Max hadn't. Still, it didn't justify what she had done with Frank. She still remembered how Chloe had reacted the day they found out about Rachel's dalliances with Frank. Her tear streaked cheeks, wavering voice and aura of complete and utter despair often played on Max's mind. This particular memory was high up on the list of things she wanted to forget. That along with Chloe's heart-breaking cries when they had exhumed Rachel's remains.

" _What kind of world does this? Who does this?"_

This one line would forever haunt her, especially the sobbing that followed...

Max exhaled deeply, pushing Chloe's broken voice to the back of her mind, as she always did. Chloe loved Rachel, she said as much herself. This made Max's stomach knot and her heart feel heavy. Chloe was happy and that's all that mattered. At least, that's what she had to keep telling herself.

The knocking persisted, a little louder this time, refusing to be ignored. Max turned onto her side and curled up into a ball, bringing her knees up to her chest. She felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes. For all her rewinding, she had come to the conclusion that nothing was perfect…

...especially not Max herself.

* * *

**Rachel's POV - Outside Chloe's Bedroom**

I rapped on the door again with my knuckles. No answer. I held a tray in my hands balancing a bowl of soup, some bread and water on it. This was the only thing we could do for Max, to tend to her physical health. That was until she decided to tell us about her situation. Chloe had gone out for a while, said she needed to clear her head. I didn't blame her. This was all so bizarre. Max had pretty much turned up out of thin air after almost five years of nothing. I'm not sure how I would have felt in her position.

I tried again, but soon realized that Max was not going to answer. I placed the tray on the floor and gently pushed on the door, opening it to reveal a small gap. Max was lying there curled up on Chloe's bed. I swear I could hear quiet sobbing. I stood there near the door, debating whether to intrude or not. If nothing else, I needed to give her this food. After a moment, I popped my head around the door.

"Max? I have some food for you."

She didn't move or acknowledge my presence. I sighed, picking up the tray and carried on into Chloe's room. I placed the tray on the bed side table after swiping some of the things on it out of the way. Chloe sure as hell wasn't tidy by any definition of the word. Max curled up more, avoiding looking at me. I drew up the desk chair and sat beside the bed. She didn't react, she just stayed as she was, her face covered by her arm.

"Don't make me feed you, Max. I will and you'll probably end up with soup on your eyebrow."

Max lifted her head up a bit and rested her chin on her arm, her eyes boring into mine. "Why are you doing this? You don't know me, so why do you care?"

I leaned back in the chair. No matter what Chloe said, she cared about Max. Whenever she talked to me about her childhood, her eyes always lit up when she spoke about the adventures her and Max went on. Had it not been for Max moving just after William's death, it could have been possible for them to salvage their friendship before now.

I shifted forward in the chair and leaned in close to her, my voice low and gentle. "Because, you are important to Chloe."

Max scoffed, turning her head away from me. "She hates me…"

Despite all the anger, I knew that Chloe still wanted to have Max around. They just had a lot to work through to get back to how they used to be, or at least something similar. Both of them were older now, and so things would never be the same.

"She doesn't hate you. She's pissed, but that's just because she cares about you so much. She's not very good at expressing herself and it usually comes out as rage."

I myself had been on the receiving end off a few of Chloe's outbursts. Chloe did it when she was unsure or scared. I had lost count of the number of times we had fought… particularly over our relationship, or lack thereof.

After a few minutes passed, Max sat up, dangling her feet off the edge of Chloe's bed and stared intently at me. "Do you love Chloe?"

The directness of her question caught me off guard, my eyebrows raising in shock. Max ignored this and pressed on, her expression stony, however her eyes were steely and her voice was confident, verging on threatening.

"Because if you do, I suggest you make damn sure that you are 100% committed to her."

I couldn't say I had been the most loyal to Chloe. Chloe had wanted someone she could depend on, while I had just wanted to keep it casual. Nearly getting kidnapped the other day had changed my perspective. I now realized that my irresponsible actions were going to get me and others hurt… and that I had to grow up.

Max closed her eyes momentarily, gathering her thoughts. She opened them, a flash of anger flickering across them, her brows furrowing in annoyance. Her tone was a little cold. "I won't ask for the details, but I know about you and Frank."

How could she know that? I had broken it off with Frank recently when he had started getting violent. I didn't want to stick around waiting for it to get worse. He hadn't been particularly happy about it, but he'd been fairly civil about it. He was a decent guy, just lonely and lost. Still, I had messed around. If Chloe found out, she'd flip out and understandably so. I bit my lip and waited for Max to say her piece.

She took a few deep breaths before continuing, "There comes a time in our lives where we all have to make a decision. Some of the choices we make will hurt others. Maybe even ourselves. I don't want Chloe to get hurt any more than she already has. Knowing about Frank would break her beyond repair. We've all messed her around enough. So..." Max swallowed hard, her voice breaking as she spoke the next few words. "...you'd better make her fucking happy."

She shook as she said this and refused to look at me any longer. Her unevenly cut hair fell over her face, hiding her features. Everything about her right now screamed out that she had lost all hope. Her closed off body language, the desperation in her voice and the melancholy in her eyes...

"Max…"

Just as I am about to speak, a faint jingling of keys and a click reached my ears. I heard the creaking of hinges and a thud, signalling that someone had entered the house. A familiar voice called up to us. "Rach, I'm back. Is Max up yet?"

Max swiped at her eyes aggressively and composed herself as loud footsteps echoed through the house. It would appear that she didn't want Chloe to see her tears. The door suddenly burst open, revealing Chloe standing there. She raised an eyebrow questioningly as she saw us, obviously wondering what we were up to.

"What's going on?"

Max cleared her throat and jabbed her thumb over to the tray on the bedside table. Her voice was still thick with emotion, but she had managed to gain some composure, enough to pull off a semi-collected tone. "Rachel brought me up some food."

Chloe gave us a skeptical look, but then shrugged and came over. The bed dipped as she sat down beside Max. She squinted her eyes suspiciously. "I have a feeling you two are up to something."

I grinned at her innocently and shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever makes you say that? I have never done anything suspicious."

Chloe shook her head at us, suppressing a smile. "Sure you haven't."

She turned to Max, her expression softening a little. "How are you feeling, Max?"

Max shifted forward and grabbed the tray from the table. There were no longer any tears in her eyes and she even managed to smile a little. I had a feeling Chloe's presence had something to do with that. Her eyes had brightened up considerably from before, and I could tell this was genuine.

"Better thanks. I don't feel like I'm about to keel over any time soon, so that is a major improvement."

She began to eat the soup, not quite as ravenously as before, yet she retained an essence of urgency. Chloe watched her with rapt attention as she shovelled warm soup into her mouth. Max didn't seem to be conscious about this. She paused for a moment to grab the glass of water and took a huge gulp and to make a start on the bread. Max managed to get some soup on her face, causing both Chloe and I to chuckle heartily. She soon placed her tray back on the bedside table, wiping her face with her hand and sighing contently.

"Better?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, thanks Rachel."

I smiled at her warmly. "No problem. Happy to help."

She returned my smile, then a hint of confliction entered her eyes. After a moment, she scratched her chin, then sighed before repositioning herself to face Chloe and I.

"Before, when I said I didn't want to hide things from you…" Max seemed unsure of how to proceed, her voice tentative and cautious. She bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth. Chloe and I patiently waited for her to continue. "This is going to sound crazy whichever way I introduce it, so I'm just going to say it."

Max crossed her arms protectively across her chest, her shoulders hunched over a little. She didn't look very comfortable talking about this, but seemed determined to finish off what she had started.

"Have you ever had something so unbelievable happen... something that would forever change everything you once thought you knew?"

Chloe glanced over at me, her face crumpled up in confusion. I had no more idea what Max was going on about than she did. "Max… are you high? Did you find my weed stash? If you have, you totally owe me."

Max shook her head earnestly. "I'm not high. Just… hear me out, please."

Her eyes were filled with desperation and pleaded with Chloe to listen to her. Chloe sighed, but didn't interrupt any more. Max drummed her fingers on her leg lightly as she continued. "Well, I have. This thing has made my life go in a crazy direction I could never have imagined it going. It's turned my world upside down… but not necessarily in a good way."

She abandoned her drumming and began playing with the bands on her wrist instead. She was drawing this out as much as possible. When she had exhausted this method of prolonging her explanations, she spoke again.

"At first, I thought it was the best thing in the world, that it would make everything better… but it only ended up making everything worse." She mumbled as she pulled her knees up into her chest, looking morose. "Since then I've tried to avoid it when possible. Each time, there's a price."

She hugged her knees tighter, holding on for dear life, trying to ground herself. Her watery blue eyes were filled with despair. She was no longer here in this room, she was reliving something. Whatever it was couldn't have been a pleasant memory judging by her troubled frown.

"The final one I was not willing to pay." She whispered, her voice wavering as these words left her lips.

Chloe's gaze never left Max for a second. I had never seen her so focused. Usually, her attention span was very short and she was renowned for her impatience. "Max, what are you saying?"

She took a deep breath before uttering the next few words. "I can travel back in time."

Chloe and I were both completely blown away by what Max had said. It didn't register at first. My brain whirred, trying to process the implications of this new piece of information. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't believe it and from the looks of it neither would Chloe.

Disbelieving of all this, Chloe shook her head. "Ok, I see you are a geek now with a great imagination, but this isn't an anime or video game."

Max grimaced. "You said that the first time too."

_The first time? Max isn't making a lick of sense right now. I can believe a lot… but time travel?_

I turned to Chloe, who had closed her eyes in contemplation. After a few moments of silence, she opened her blue eyes and spoke up. "Ok, let's say I believe you. Can you prove it?"

Max nodded. She really was convinced that she could rewind time, I could see the determination in her eyes. "I can steal anything from you without you realizing. Just name it and it's gone."

This sounded like it could be fun, even if it turned out to be a trick. Somehow, I didn't think that Max was trying to purposefully dupe us. It was more likely that she truly believed she had powers, but this was little more than a drug induced hallucination. Maybe Max really had found Chloe's weed stash. There was only one way to find out.

Chloe tilted her head curiously at Max's proposition, her eyes shimmering with amusement. "Ok super Max, we'll humor you."

She looked around trying to find something good to challenge Max with. After feeling around in her pockets blindly and finding an appropriate test, she turned to Max. "Try your best at stealing my phone."

I was not sure how Max could pull this off, however I was interested to find out. Chloe and I waited for a second for Max to work her magic. She didn't move an inch from her spot on the bed.

"Done."

Chloe fumbled around in her jacket pocket. She froze as she frantically checked every pocket, making sure that she hadn't just missed it by accident. Her eyes widened when she came up blank. When she looked back up, Max was dangling Chloe's phone in her hand, a victorious smirk on her face.

There was no logical way Max could have done that. Both Chloe and I had been looking at her the entire time since suggesting the plan. Max hadn't moved at all and only a couple of seconds had passed. That wouldn't have been enough time to even reach in and take Chloe's phone without either of us noticing. Chloe came to her senses and grabbed her phone back from Max's clutches, looking a bit pissed that she had managed to take her phone without her realizing it. Chloe hated losing.

"That was an easy one. It proves nothing."

Max shrugged as Chloe stroked her chin, thinking up a challenging suggestion. Her eyes lit up gleefully as she rummaged around in her pockets and produced a quarter, shoving it in her bra. She looked up at Max, a smug grin on her face as she crossed her arms, only making it harder for Max to get the coin.

"Right, there is no way you can get that without me n-" Chloe's words got caught in her throat as she noticed Max spinning the coin between her fingers casually. As she stared on, her mouth gaped open in shock.

Max glanced up, trying to suppress the smile -not to mention slight blush- from creeping onto her face. "Don't let me stop you. Please continue."

She flipped the coin lethargically in her hand. Chloe checked to make sure Max hadn't just had another quarter to hand and cheated, but sure enough the coin was no longer there. Chloe gave me a brief glance, her eyes mirrored the confusion I was feeling. There was no way Max could have pulled that off… unless she was telling the truth.

Once the initial shock had worn off, Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "Dude, how the hell did you do that?"

Max winked at her. She was enjoying this too much, but at least she was smiling for a change. She had a pretty smile, one that seemed to make everything a little brighter. "A magician never divulges the trade secrets."

As Chloe realized what Max must have done to get the coin, she pulled her beanie down awkwardly, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. From what Chloe had told me of Max before, she would never have been so bold as to do something like that. Just further evidence to show how much she had changed.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but shut it immediately. I had never seen her speechless before, so this was a novelty. This certainly was an unbelievable situation even for me to comprehend, I can't imagine what it must be like for Chloe. Her ex best friend had effectively become a human time machine.

She exhaled sharply, rubbing her face with her hand. "Man, this is such a mindfuck. You have powers."

Max leaned back on her hands, swinging her feet as they dangled over the edge of the bed. "I did try to tell you."

Chloe's face suddenly broke into a huge impish grin, one I hadn't seen in a long time. She was almost shaking with excitement. "This is amazeballs. You can bang anyone no strings attached, rewind time and boom, it's like it never happened… maybe you made a move on me and I would never know!"

Of course that is the first thing Chloe would say. In a way, I am glad it was Max and not Chloe with these powers. The world truly would be in trouble if Chloe could time travel. She would definitely abuse it.

Max smirked smugly at Chloe. "Well, I kind of did with that coin thing, right?"

Chloe laughed at Max's boldness, the most genuine laugh I had heard from her in months. "Whoa, Caulfield. Just what did you do to me during your rewind?"

She absentmindedly inspected her short uneven nails, which had almost been bitten down to the quick. Her tone was casual and taunting. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Max was revelling in making Chloe squirm, to have the upper hand for once. For all Chloe's flirtations, she was actually very hesitant when it came to enacting upon them. This was something I myself had discovered.

I giggled at Chloe's embarrassed expression and gently nudged her shoulder. "It seems you're losing your touch, Chloe."

She turned to me and glared, her cheeks reddening by the second. "Shut up, Rach."

Max's smile soon faded, returning back to the dejected expression. "This next bit is going to sound even more unbelievable. So bear with me."

She began to relay a tale which seemed impossible. One that not even the most proficient of writers could have made up.

One of an eighteen year old girl who had obtained the power to rewind time after her former best friend was shot in a school bathroom by a troubled and disturbed boy. The girl's friend had then saved her from the said boy and they were re-united once more. They worked over the next week to find a missing girl, each clue they found bringing them one step closer to solving the mystery.

In their search, they had faced immense dangers, all the while reconnecting and learning about one another. Eventually, their investigation had led them to a shallow grave in the junkyard. The girl's friend had almost died several times on their adventures, however thankfully the girl was able to prevent it each time, but not without consequence. The girl had several dreams of a huge tornado ripping her town apart, one that soon became reality. In the end, the girl had been faced with a choice. One that would define the fates of many…

Sacrifice her friend, or sacrifice the town.

She had chosen her friend, however changed her mind at the last minute, realizing that without her friend, she had nothing, was nothing. The girl was able to go back one final time… but it had been much further back than she had anticipated. She had gone back to before the missing girl had been murdered.

She saw a chance. A chance to change fate and destiny. A chance to find the happy ending she and her friend had been searching for, yet never able to find. The one she was still fighting for as she spoke.

As Max came to the end of her story, there was a lingering silence. None of us spoke for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't know how to take the news that Chloe and I should both technically be dead right now. The very thought made my stomach churn.

Chloe finally broke the silence. "So… what now?"

Max shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed. "Now, the Prescotts and Jefferson will pay for what they did. No matter what."

There was something frigid and cold in her voice, her eyes hardened into blue steel. I couldn't help the shiver of slight fear that raced up my spine. _This girl has so much power._

"What did you have planned?"

Max shook her head dismissively. "I have to do this alone. I've already involved both of you much more than I would have like to. The more you help, the more danger you are in. I can't let that happen, not again. You've both died too many times already, especially you Chloe."

Chloe crossed her arms and stared defiantly. "Max, there is no way we are letting you do this on your own, right Rach?"

She turned to me, looking for backup. After everything Max had told us, how could we just let her do this without any help?

"Right. Besides, I think I owe both Nathan and Mark a visit."

Max's eyes sparked with a fierce protectiveness, "Absolutely _not."_ Her voice cracking like a whip. I couldn't help but shrink slightly in response; she was so passionate about this. It was both touching and alarming. "I made a vow that I'd never put you in danger again."

Chloe scoffed at Max, obviously not impressed with her lone hero plan. "We are already in danger, Max. Besides, it's better that we stick close to you just in case they attack directly. I doubt Asscott and Jeffershit will give up that easily."

I chuckled at the names Chloe had come up with for them. She always did love crude nicknames, as David had proven. I had lost count of the inventive names Chloe had come up with for him since I had met her. I did also see Max's lips twitch a little at the names.

Max appeared to be considering her options, then sighed, "I suppose you have a point. If something happens to you guys and I'm not around…" She didn't finish her sentence. We all knew what she was going to say. "I have a plan, but I haven't figured out all the details yet. Maybe you guys can help."

Chloe nodded decisively. "Always."

* * *

**Dark Room - Time Unknown**

Nathan stood there in the dark room along with another man. He wore a black suit with a slightly unbuttoned white shirt and glasses. He had short brown hair and a beard. This man was Mark Jefferson, a photography teacher at Blackwell Academy… with a dark secret.

His cold calculating eyes bored into Nathan's. "I gave you one job and you fucked it up."

Nathan cowered at the harshness of Mark's voice. It had not been his fault. It had been the fault of whoever that girl was that stopped him. It was _**HER**_ fault. He didn't deserve to be shouted at because of it. Nathan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his voice barely clinging on to calmness. He didn't want to shout. Mark would not like that and Nathan didn't want to anger him.

"It wasn't my fault. Some bitch pulled a gun on me. What was I supposed to do?"

Mark did not seem pleased by his excuses. He shook his head and adopted a disappointing and patronizing tone that set Nathan's teeth on edge. "I thought I could trust you to do one simple task, yet you couldn't even do that, could you?"

Nathan was unsure as to how Mark would react to the news. He had been known to flip out in his rage, and Nathan had been on the receiving end of his fists more times than he could count. He was not the most forgiving of people, and that was a huge understatement.

Mark sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, his clinical gaze making Nathan feel uneasy. "I shall give you one last chance to rectify your mistakes. You will get Rachel and you _will_ find that other girl. We cannot allow for any witnesses to… talk."

There was a menacing quality to his voice. Nathan knew exactly what Mark was suggesting. The thought made a shiver run down his spine. He himself was scared of Mark, scared of what would happen if Mark decided he was a burden. If Nathan failed in this mission, it would be him who would be silenced. He wouldn't let that happen.

"I don't care how long it takes or how we do it, I am not letting anyone get in my way."

* * *

**Chloe's POV - Chloe's Bedroom - 6:14 P.M.**

Max began to explain her plan. "Right, so in order to get close to both Nathan and Mark, I need to enrol back at Blackwell. That is the only way I can do anything without raising too much suspicion."

Since I had already been kicked out of Blackwell, I would not be able to follow Max and Rachel there for too long, however I couldn't come up with another alternative. I resigned myself to the fact that this was the only realistic option.

"As much as I hate the thought of either of you being near those bastards, I see your point."

Max nodded, "This does mean that I will need to get in touch with my parents… or the original Max's parents at least…" Her face was racked with guilt as she pressed on. "I think the original Max from this timeline, who I shall dub Max-O to make it less confusing, has been removed. When I have travelled to a different timeline before, I took over the Max that was already there. However, this time I travelled with my body. There can't be two Maxes in the same timeline, because that would majorly fuck up everything... or at least more than my powers already have anyway."

Max sighed deeply and stared down at the floor. The consequences of her actions seemed to be taking their toll on her.

"This means that Max-O will most likely have been reported missing from Seattle. I came here a couple days before Rachel would have gone missing on the 22nd, I'm not sure exactly what day it was though. We need to come up with some way to explain this to Max-O's parents."

All of us sat there in silence, deep in thought. It would be hard to explain this without mentioning time travel. There is no way they could say anything about that. They'd be written off as crazy.

Rachel suddenly piped up. "How about we just use what nearly happened to me?"

I wasn't really sure how that would help. "How do you mean?"

Rachel pushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear and exposing her blue feather earring. "Well, we say Max was the one who got kidnapped. That way, we won't be lying necessarily, just altering the truth."

I pondered over her suggestion for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea actually. Max nodded in agreement. "Ok, that's a start. We just need to work out the finer details."

I grabbed a pad of paper from my desk along with one of the many scattered pens and began to brainstorm ideas. "So, you went out to take some photos around Seattle for a project or something. Then you got drugged and kidnapped and were taken to Arcadia, the kidnapper's base of operations. You escaped somehow when the drugs wore off before anything happened and managed to flag down a car."

Max stroked her chin in contemplation, thinking over what I had so far. "Now we are getting somewhere. Hmm… we can't say I went to a hospital, because they'd have records. I guess we could say we used Rachel's name just in case the kidnapper came around and tried to get me again. The kidnapper may have been stalking me for weeks for all we knew, however the staff would know it wasn't me. Rachel and I don't really look anything alike, so that wouldn't work. The police may want to investigate further and we don't want to be caught out."

Rachel stuck her tongue out in concentration, trying to figure out how to overcome this obstacle. "Maybe we were passing by in the truck. You flagged us down after escaping and we took you to Chloe's house, because you didn't want us to take you to the hospital and you hadn't actually been hurt. You've been here ever since resting. The kidnapper took your phone, so that's why you didn't call your parents straight away."

I neatened up the final version a little, then read it back out loud. Satisfied with our efforts, we agreed that this was the story we should go for. Max read over the notes again, making sure she was clear on it.

"Any details we can't work out could be blamed on the drugs and the fact that I was fighting for my life."

Just as we had finished planning, I heard the door downstairs creak open and someone enter the hallway. "Shit, that must be mom… at least I hope it is. I don't like the idea of having to tell Step-douche first, or at all really."

A cheerful, yet tired voice echoed through the house. "Chloe, I'm home."

I let out a sigh of relief. Figuring that we had better get this out of the way, I got up off my bed and walked over to the door. Before I left my room, I turned to Max and Rachel. "Right, I'll go down and prep mom. You guys stay here."

They nodded and I made my way out of my room and down the stairs. Time to put our plan into action. I just hoped that it would work.

Mom had flopped down on the couch. When she heard me coming, she turned her head and smiled tiredly. "Hey Chloe. God you wouldn't believe how busy it was at the diner. I swear that place will run me into the ground one day."

Ever since dad died, Mom had been working so hard. We had been so short on money and we still were even now.

She shifted on the couch, sighing deeply. "What have you been up to?"

Here went nothing. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Well, that's the thing…"

Mom looked at me suspiciously, one eyebrow raised. "Don't tell me you've gotten in more trouble while I was away."

While this was a perfectly valid conclusion to draw, it still annoyed me that mom had automatically assumed I had been causing trouble. I didn't _always_ go out and wreak havoc… just most of the time.

"No. It's not that."

Mom didn't look like she believed me entirely, but didn't comment on this. I could tell she was thinking it though. She took on a sterner expression, her arms crossed. "Then what is it?"

There was no point beating around the bush, so I just got to the point. I gently kicked the carpet with my boot. "Max may kind of be here."

She didn't speak for a second. "Max… as in Max Caulfield?"

I nodded in response. Mom looked puzzled for a moment, then beamed at me. "Well, why didn't you say so? That's amazing news. I know you've missed her, and I have too. When did she get here?"

After taking a deep breath, I quickly ran over the plan we had come up with before replying. "Um… Rach and I kind of found her wandering around the streets of Arcadia."

Mom's eyes widened in worry. "What do you mean?"

I cleared my throat and began. "We went out for a drive, to go get some snacks and on our way we saw someone stumbling around in the rain. They didn't seem to be paying much attention to their surroundings. When they saw us coming, they tried waving us down. We were curious so we stopped. I almost recognized them right away. It was Max. She looked really rough. We were going to take her to the hospital, but she refused to come with us if we did that. We didn't want to leave her, so we said we'd bring her back here."

Mom just sat there on the couch, stunned. If I had been in her situation, I would have done the same. The seconds ticked by before she regained the ability to speak again. "What on earth was Max doing in Arcadia? Wasn't she supposed to be in Seattle?"

I decided to let Max take over now. Mom would definitely want to talk to her, and it was best if I kept the details vague for now. I didn't want to make it any easier to slip up.

"That's what I had thought. She hasn't really talked much about it, but what she did say kind of worried me. She's upstairs if you want to speak with her."

Joyce jumped up from the couch and swiftly made her way upstairs. I followed close behind her, but she beat me to it. When I entered the room, I saw Mom giving Max a bone-crushing hug. Max was like a daughter to mom, so this reaction was what I had been expecting.

"Oh Max honey, what happened to you?" Mom finally let Max go so she could speak.

Max shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed and began. "I'm… not sure really. It's all a bit hazy."

Mom rubbed her arm gently. "That's ok, Max. Just tell me what you remember."

Her face crumpled up a little as she closed her eyes. "I went out to take some photos for part of my portfolio. I'd been putting it off for a while and it was getting close to deadline time. I still needed some variety for a decent grade. There is such a thing as too much of a good thing." She paused for a few seconds, swallowing hard. "I was so engrossed in the whole thing that I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. I was nearly done when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I thought I'd been bitten or stung by something at first so I moved my hand up to swat it away, but then I started to feel really dizzy and my vision began getting all blurry. I tried to run, but my legs refused to move. I collapsed and blacked out."

Mom gave her a reassuring smile. "You're doing well. Anything else?"

Max nodded and continued. Her breathing picked up here, becoming more uneven. She ran her fingers through her hair, her hand shaking. "When I woke up, I didn't recognize where I was. It was dark and I was really out of it. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My wrists hurt from some kind of constraints, I couldn't really see or think straight so it's hard to know what they were. All I knew is that I couldn't move freely. I can remember hearing voices and seeing some shadows I think… but nothing really helpful. Then there was a really bright flashing light."

Judging by the way Max was telling this part, she was possibly drawing on a real experience. I could hear the fear in her voice, see the pain in her eyes. They were things you couldn't just fake. It made me sick to my stomach to think that she had gone through anything like this. Max had been sketchy on the details when telling us about her powers, and something told me that she was still holding out on some of the details. Not that I really blamed her, I would have done the same. I just hoped that she would tell us eventually and that we could help her work through them a little. The traumatic experiences would never go away and would always plague Max, but maybe she could get them to a more manageable level with a bit of help. That is what I hoped anyway.

After some brief hesitation, she pressed on. "I have no idea how long I was there for. It could have been a couple of hours, maybe days... most of the time I was too drugged up to really know. I really thought I was going to die there, but a chance to escape finally emerged. When the drugs started to wear off, I started to look for a way out. They had taken all my stuff, so I couldn't use my phone or anything."

Max tapped her fingers against her knee, her body twitching slightly as she talked. "I tried pulling on the constraints, but they were too tight. I kept at it for a while and they started to loosen a little, but not enough to free myself. I managed to crawl around a bit, but it was hard and I didn't know how much time I had. I remember finding something kind of sharp, I don't really recall what. I was still kind of going in and out of consciousness and I couldn't focus. I used it to try and loosen the constraints. After a while, I managed to get them loose enough."

Max was quiet then and began to bite her nails, but mom gently took her arm and held her hands to stop her from doing it. Any more biting and Max would have drawn blood.

"Then I heard footsteps. I pretended to still be unconscious and hid my hands and feet so they didn't see I had gotten free. They'd come to dose me up again, I could see the syringe. When they got close, I kicked out. They dropped the syringe and I… grabbed it and plunged it into their leg. Then I just ran and didn't look back."

Max was coming to the end of the story now. I had to hand it to her, she was doing well under pressure. The Max I knew wouldn't have been able to tell the smallest of lies without sweating and falling apart. Now, Max could come up with an elaborate story without hesitation.

"I finally found a road and tried to flag down a car. I had no clue where I was and no phone to call anyone. Turns out the truck I came across belonged to Chloe. Chloe and Rachel brought me back here and they've been looking after me."

Mom tilted her head to one side, a question in her eyes. "Do your parents know you're here?"

I scoffed. "Mom, do you really think Max would still be here if her parents knew?"

She didn't seem too pleased with the way I had said that. "Fair point, but no need for the attitude. Well, let me have a word with them. I'll let them know you're here and ok. They must be worried sick. You can stay here for as long as you need while you recuperate, Max."

Max smiled at mom. "Thanks, Joyce."

With that, mom left my bedroom and headed on downstairs. She seemed to have believed it, thankfully.

"Wow, that actually worked. Nice job super Max. You're almost as good at elaborating on the truth as I am." I patted her on the back gently.

"You mean lying?"

I shrugged. "Hey, it's not lying per se. It's just part of the truth, the part that helps us out the most. We just of glossed over the unhelpful bits."

Max shook her head at me, a small smile on her face as she did so. "Chloe, your logic is just... incredible."

Rachel chuckled. "That's one word for it."

I grinned cheekily. "I'll take that as a compliment. It got us where we needed to be, right?"

Max conceded the point. "Ok Girl Wonder, I'll give you that."

We were one step closer to sorting this mess out. Max leaned back on my bed, looking worn out from story time. "Now all that's left is to get set up to deal with Nathan and Jefferson."

"Oh, is that all?" Rachel mused. "Well I guess it'll be easy then."

Max rolled her eyes at Rachel, but more in a playful way. "I didn't mean it like that. It won't be easy at all, but it's something we have to do."

I leaned back as well, lying beside Max. This reminded me of the sleepovers we'd had as kids. Staying up until ridiculous times in the morning, shoving candy in our faces and playing truth or dare. Max was such a coward back then. She rarely did the dares. I bet she'd do them now though.

"We're with you, Max."

Rachel nudged Max and I on the knee. "Isn't this where we do the cringey group fist bump, hand stack or whatever?"

Max waved her hand dismissively. "I think I'll pass."

"Me too. It's hella stupid."

Rachel pouted, crossing her arms. "You guys are no fun."

I laughed and laid back, crossing my arms behind my head. "It's good to have you back, Max."

"I suppose it's not so bad seeing you either."

I shoved her, nearly making her fall off the bed. She managed to stop herself at the last second. I put on an expression of mock hurt. "I'm pouring my heart out here and that's the best you've got? I'm offended."

Max smiled at me and nudged me with her foot. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Rachel got up off her chair positioned by the bed and leaned across both of us, her weight settled against my stomach. Max looked both amused and resigned as Rachel's head rested against her thighs.

"Gotta admit," she murmured. "This isn't how I pictured this week going."

Max glanced down at her, something unidentifiable flashing through her eyes for a brief moment.

"You and me both," I agreed. "I've got my best friend back, and now we've got this whole trio thing going on. Arcadia, here we come. I hope you're ready for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	6. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Chloe and Rachel start to seriously plan their moves against the Prescotts and Jefferson. Max has a suggestion, but will everyone be happy with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome back from us. We present to you the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter Five: The Best Laid Plans**

**Chloe's Bedroom - 7:08 P.M.**

Max pushed her unevenly cut hair off of her face, revealing her determination filled blue eyes. "Right, we seriously need to start planning our moves against the Prescotts and Jefferson. Any ideas?"

The three of them sat there on Chloe's bed, trying to come up with some sort of plan. The stakes were high, so they had to be careful. One wrong move and it would be game over for all of them.

Max placed her elbow on her knee, propping her chin on her hand and gently tapped her index finger on her gaunt cheeks. She had always had defined cheekbones, but this was on a whole different level. It hadn't really bothered her before when she was hiding out in the tree house, but now there were mirrors around it made her feel uneasy. She was now able to clearly see the state she had allowed herself to get in. Maybe the fact that Chloe was around didn't help her unease regarding how far she'd fallen. She had never been the most fashion conscious person or anything, but now she had descended way beyond the scale of caring in any way for appearances. These worries were ridiculously trivial in comparison to everything else going on right now, so Max put them out of her mind.

"We need to decide who to target first. It would probably be better to focus all our efforts on bringing one person down at a time."

The more strained their resources, the more mistakes they could potentially make. Chloe nodded in agreement. "You may be right there."

Rachel didn't say anything, so Max assumed she agreed as well. She took a deep breath before beginning, counting off their options on her fingers. "We have two options, either tackle the Prescott threat first, or Jefferson. There are both pros and cons to each approach."

Max grabbed a pad of paper from Chloe's desk and flipped it to a clean sheet. She swiped a blue pen from the floor, taking the faintly chewed lid off with her teeth. She hunched over as she began to scribble away. After a moment, she stopped writing. Satisfied with her notes she shoved the pen behind her ear, placing the paper pad on the bed in front of her and looked up at Chloe and Rachel.

Rachel tilted her head curiously at Max as she began to point out her thoughts. "Nathan is probably the most immediate threat. It seems Jefferson doesn't like getting his hands dirty if he can help it. Using Nathan means he has a scapegoat, so Nathan will most likely be the one actively pursuing us, however we can't take that for granted."

Max almost felt sorry for Nathan. He was as much at threat from Jefferson as they were. She would make Nathan pay for his crimes, but would more lenient towards him… maybe. She'd have to see when the time came. Pushing this out of her mins for now, she moved onto her next point, jabbing the paper with her finger.

"Jefferson is most likely the ring leader. Nathan's being manipulated by him. If we take Jefferson down, the rest may follow."

Max still wasn't quite sure how Nathan's father, Sean Prescott, fit into all this. She knew he had financed the Dark Room; she had seen as much from the receipt. How personally invested was Sean in Jefferson's sick and twisted photo shoots? She hadn't seen him in the Dark Room, but that was hardly proof of his innocence either.

Chloe sighed deeply, scratching her head. "As much as I'd like to kick the shit out of Jefferson-of-a-bitch right now, it might be better to work on Nathan first."

Rachel crossed her arms, thinking it over. She had been surprisingly quiet during the planning. Max had at least expected her to pipe in with an inappropriate joke or teasing remark to lighten the mood.

After a couple of seconds she nodded, her hazel eyes closed. "Nathan might be easier to start off with. He's more accessible and as you said, he is the most immediate threat right now."

Max was inclined to agree with this line of thought. However, she knew that unexpected opportunities or complications would almost certainly arise, meaning they needed to be prepared for anything.

She shifted to a more comfortable position to stop her foot from going dead. "Another issue regardless of who we go for first is that we still have to work out how to get close to both of them."

Unless they had a death wish, they didn't want to tip Nathan or Jefferson off that they were being observed. Max could only think of one way to successfully monitor Nathan without raising suspicion, but the others wouldn't like it… especially Chloe. Max herself wasn't overly keen on the idea, but it was the only logical solution she had been able to come up with since she entered this timeline. It was surprising how much time sleeping actually took up, time she had used to plan.

She cleared her throat then relayed her plan to the others, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable fallout. "I have to enter the Vortex Club. That way I can tail Nathan, get others to keep track of his movements, possibly even get friendly with him, although this seems unlikely. I'll need to get on Victoria's good side seeing as how she seems to run the club, or at least she thinks she does and no-one has the balls to tell her otherwise."

Rachel suddenly piped up, pointing to herself. "What if it's me who enters the Vortex Club? I have connections already. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard."

Max shook her head firmly at Rachel's suggestion, shooting it down point blank. She couldn't allow that under any circumstance. It put Rachel way too much at risk, more than she already was anyway.

Max took on a stern tone, one that stated this wasn't up for negotiation. It was either her or no-one. "That is out of the question. You are already in enough danger as it is going to Blackwell without putting yourself directly in harm's way. Besides, Victoria hates your guts. Unless you want to start a Vortex revolution to overthrow the Queen bitch of Blackwell, I don't think it'll work. That would bring too much attention and waste time."

There wasn't a way to do this unanimously. A certain amount of compromise would have to be made, however this would be hard given how stubborn all three of them could be. Even Max, who usually avoided confrontation like the plague, could dig her heels in when necessary. Rachel looked as if she was about to argue, but just ran her fingers through her long blonde strands and shrugged in defeat, her tone resigned, peppered with a hint of annoyance.

"Fair enough. I see what you're saying."

Max had half expected Rachel to put up more of a fight, however was thankful when she conceded the point. It had probably been more due to Victoria than the thought of her being in danger. Rachel struck Max as impulsive and reckless. In this regard, Rachel and her were polar opposites. While Max overthought every single point in great detail, Rachel acted with little consideration of the consequences... and they all knew where that had gotten her.

Chloe on the other hand…. Her jaw visibly clenched, her brow furrowed and her eyes became steely. Max had a feeling Chloe wouldn't be too pleased at the plan, but there wasn't really any other alternative.

"Max, what about you and the danger _you'll_ be in?"

Max shrugged nonchalantly at Chloe's concern. "That doesn't matter," she mumbled, knowing full well that Chloe would react badly to this way of thinking.

Chloe's frown became deeper and she grit her teeth. She spoke, only barely managing to sound calm. "Of course it fucking matters, you idiot. You think I want you to be anywhere near that bastard. I've had enough of this lone wolf logic of yours."

Max scoffed lowly and retorted. "They won't be able to touch me."

This attitude only seemed to annoy Chloe further, her hands balling up into fists. "Max, just because you have powers doesn't make you invincible."

Max had been through enough to get that. Sometimes she wondered if her powers actually made her more vulnerable. She had relied on them so much. It's what had screwed her over in the end. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to stop herself from exploding at Chloe. Max found that with each passing day, her temper and mood were becoming more and more unpredictable and unstable. She knew Chloe had the best intentions in mind, but that didn't make her feel any less irritated at being questioned like this.

She gritted her teeth so hard her jaw began to hurt, her voice coming out low and strained. "Don't you think I know that well enough by now?"

Chloe crossed her arms and gave Max a skeptical look, a hint of anger flashing in her eyes. "Well, start acting like it. I know we have to do some dangerous things to sort all this out, but don't act as if your life is something easily expendable, because it isn't, ok?"

Her voice broke at the end of her sentence. She swallowed hard and bit her lip. The harshness faded, now replaced with sorrow as she covered her eyes with her hand. She had never been good at showing her emotions, preferring to get angry. Anger was something she understood and could process. These confusing emotions she was feeling now scared her.

"I can't lose you again." She mumbled.

Chloe's words hit Max hard, like a punch to the stomach. They left her feeling winded and unable to speak.

"Chloe…"

When she refused to respond, Max sighed and gently removing Chloe's hand from her eyes and lifting her chin up. Chloe tried to resist her intense gaze, but in the end her efforts were futile.

Max spoke with a gentle tone, one she hadn't used in a long time. "Listen to me, Chloe Price. I have no intention of throwing my life away for petty heroics. It makes the most sense for me to do this and you know it."

"But…" Chloe began to protest, but Max gave her a stern reprimanding look that made her hold her tongue.

"Trust me, I'd rather not do this either, but we have little choice. I am _not_ letting that fucker run free. He's done too much to me and the people I care for to allow that. I can't promise that I won't be in danger, but what I will promise is that I'm here. For as long as you need me."

Chloe sighed. She tried to make her voice sound threatening and confident, but her attempts failed miserably. She just ended up sounding completely exposed and vulnerable, something she hated.

"You'd better promise, Maxine Caulfield. If you ever break that promise, I will kick your boney white ass, got it?"

"Loud and clear." Something flashed through Max's eyes that neither girl could identify, a trace of melancholy perhaps.

"Get a room you two."

They both glanced over to Rachel, who was grinning from ear to ear. Max hadn't realized how close Chloe and her were. She immediately dropped her hands from Chloe's chin and shuffled back, her cheeks heating up considerably. She didn't dare to look over at Chloe, but she was pretty sure the blue haired punk would be blushing just as much.

A sobering thought crossed Max's mind at this point. No matter what happened, she would do anything to finish this once and for all. Even if it meant she wouldn't live to see the outcome. She didn't want it to come to that, but sometimes sacrifices were required. Death terrified Max, but not as much as the thought of losing Chloe. With this, Max decided it was time to get back on track and focus on their mission.

"Now, for Jefferson. We already have a good start considering Rachel and I will be in his class. We know that he has targeted both of us at one point in time, which may make it easier to get him on his own if we need to… but also puts us in a very precarious position."

Max didn't like how vulnerable they would be at Blackwell, but it was their best option.

"We need to make sure that if we're alone with him, it's on our terms. We can't let him have the upper hand. He maybe be more reckless because of his failed attempt to kidnap Rachel, which means two things. One, he is more likely to make mistakes and two, he will use increasingly desperate measures to get what he wants. We know for a fact that he isn't above killing."

These words hung heavily in the air, the trio mulling them over as they sat there. The thought of death had certainly brought down the mood.

"However, it seems that killing is more of a last resort for him, to tie up loose ends more than actually being an essential part of his plan. Had Chloe and I not been investigating, it is likely that I would have still been kidnapped, but not killed. Kate proves that."

_Her fingers hesitantly brushing over the blood red binders, stopping as soon as they hit familiar territory. The loud thud the three binders made when she threw them on the metal desk. Her heart feeling as if it was about to explode, pumping adrenaline around her body. Her throat dry from apprehension and her stomach churning at the very thought of the contents of these binders. So many possibilities racing through her mind, but none of them could have truly prepared her. Her hand shaking as she reached out tentatively to open the first foreboding binder, as it were a starved feral beast capable of ripping her to shreds at any given moment. The very brief sense of relief washing over her when she discovered this binder, marked Victoria, was empty. This fleeting relief soon replaced with the dread of knowing Victoria was the next victim, or so she thought. Her hand feeling disembodied as she pushed aside the empty binder and stared at the remaining two. They enticed her to open them, to reveal their dark and twisted secrets. She had given into the urge, slowly pulling the front of the binder back to reveal what Max could only describe as the things nightmares were made of._

_Kate's posed limp body, so vulnerable, exposed and small, her gold cross hanging loosely from her neck, the light from the camera flash reflecting off it. Her unblinking glazed over eyes begged to be released from this torturous living nightmare..._

"Max…?"

This hesitant calling caused Max to open her eyes abruptly and turn to the voice. The images of Kate now replaced by Chloe and Rachel anxious faces. Rachel's brow furrowed in worry, while Chloe's blue eyes were filled with concern. Max had no idea how long she zoned out for. She had hoped that with time the vivid memories of her horrific experiences would become vaguer. If anything, with each reliving, the details became more prominent and numerous.

They said time healed all wounds… she wasn't so sure about that.

Max realized that she still hadn't answered Chloe's hesitant calling. She put on the calmest tone she could and even managed to offer a half-hearted smile.

"Sorry, I'm fine." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Chloe.

Chloe gave Max a skeptical look, but didn't push any further. Max wasn't sure if she could ever share these deep dark memories with anyone. Maybe one day she would feel differently, but for now she maintained her silence and pressed on.

"Basically, so long as we're careful and stay in control of the situation at all times we should be ok. I have the rewind powers as a backup, but we shouldn't rely on them. They don't always work how I expect them to."

Max still wasn't sure whether her powers were a gift or a curse… not that it mattered.

"Now, I guess I'd better bite the bullet and get this plan in motion. I'll go talk to my…" Max paused. Technically these weren't her parents, they were the original Max's parents. "...Max-O's parents."

Before Rachel or Chloe could say anything further, Max quickly exited the room.

* * *

**Chloe's POV -** **Chloe's Bedroom**

"You saw it too, right?" Rachel asked me as soon as Max's footsteps faded.

Max had zoned out for a long time. We had tried to get her attention, but she hadn't heard us at first. She had sat there with a kind of blank expression, like she was a million miles away, her glazed over eyes had flickering with fear.

"Yeah, I did." I took the beanie off my head and ran my fingers through my faded blue hair, exhaling deeply. "Max just keeps coming out with stuff that freaks me the hell out. I don't like how she's thinking. She's going to get herself really hurt and I don't want that."

Rachel offered me a sad smile, her hazel eyes gentler than usual. Her eyes were usually so alive, fiery and full of mischief… but all this just hid how she is truly feeling, like a mask. Right now that mask had been removed, finally revealing the softer layer behind.

"I'm not sure how we can help her, Chloe… if it's even possible."

I couldn't just accept that there was nothing I could do for Max. Every now and then, I could see a hint of the person she used to be buried deep down. There had to be a way to make her smile like before. There just _had_ to be. I couldn't bear to see her like this, so defeated and worn down.

I shook my head dismissively. "We have to try though. We have to… I don't know…"

My voice stuttered as I spoke and trailed off, my words swallowed up by silence. I had no answers as to how we could actually help Max, hell I couldn't even help myself sometimes.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't try to help her, Chloe. She's just been through so much, too much. We only know what she has told us, and I have a feeling that isn't even half of it."

Even as a kid, Max had kept things to herself. She didn't want to bother others with her problems and just bottled it up. She hadn't changed much at all. She had just experienced more shit.

"I just feel so fucking helpless, Rach. I can see that she's hurting and I can't do anything. It's frustrating."

Rachel placed a hand on my shoulder. "Chloe, I think just seeing you again has done Max the world of good. I bet she hadn't smiled much, if at all, before she met back up with you. We just have to be patient and let her say things when she's ready."

I exhaled deeply, knowing Rachel was right… as much as I hated to admit it. "Yeah. You're right."

This got her smirking smugly. "Oh? I think this is the first time you have admitted I was right. Wonders will never cease."

I shoved her. "Shut up."

Rachel chuckled heartily at me, then sighed. "Seriously though, we'll get there with Max. Like she said, she just needs time… as ironic as that may be."

* * *

As Max made her way down the stairs, her mind began to race. She was unsure how to approach this. She knew Max-O's parents would be reluctant to let her go to Blackwell given the story her, Chloe and Rachel had come up with. She didn't know how much Joyce had told them.

Max could hear Joyce quietly humming to herself in the kitchen. She held back behind the door frame, listening to the cheerful slightly off key tune. It carried out into the hallway, echoing off the walls. She thought she recognized this specific tune from somewhere, probably from Joyce herself. As a kid, Max remembered Joyce always humming and even singing sometimes. She wasn't particularly good at it and Chloe had shot her down more times than Max could count. Not that this had deterred Joyce. If anything, it made her more determined.

After William's death, Joyce had done this less and less with each passing day. Max's heart dropped in her chest at this thought. The fact that Joyce was doing this again meant that she was content to an extent. Max wondered briefly if David had something to do with that. Whatever the reason, Max was glad that Joyce had found a little happiness.

"How long are you going to stand there listening to me, Max?"

Max stepped out from behind the doorframe, rubbing her neck. "Hi, Joyce."

Joyce smiled at Max, her eyes lighting up as she spoke. She had always been like a mom to Max, especially considering how much time she had spent at the Price house when she was a kid. She had been at Chloe's house as much, if not more than, her own house when she lived in Arcadia. Her parents weren't strict, but William and Joyce let a lot more things slide. Something they had taken advantage of.

At the thought of William, Max was hit with a sense of immense guilt. She had let him die. Just watched him walk out of that door, knowing full well of his fate and the devastating effect it would have on both Joyce and Chloe. She didn't deserve Joyce's concern or smile, nor did she deserve being anywhere near Chloe after the years of pain and suffering she had caused her. She couldn't even use her powers to save the people she cared for, if anything she had just caused more suffering than necessary. While the other choice hadn't been better, Max had made the decision… one that she would never be able to forgive herself for.

Joyce turned around to face Max, leaning against the counter. "What can I do for you?"

Max couldn't use her phone around Joyce, not after saying that her kidnapper still had it. Besides, she wasn't even sure whether the phone she had now had the same number as Max-O's phone. She could use Chloe's phone, but she wasn't sure if her parents would pick up, seeing as how they didn't know her number. They knew the number for the Price's landline, so would definitely answer that.

"Is it ok if I use the phone? Since I don't have mine."

Joyce offered Max a kind smile. "Of course, honey."

Max had to know what Joyce told Max-O's parents for this to work. The last thing they needed was for people to ask more questions than necessary.

"Um… how much did you tell my parents?"

Joyce's face softened as Max asked this. "I just said you were here and safe. I thought I'd leave the rest to you, unless you'd like me to explain. I imagine it's hard to talk about."

Max sighed in relief. Now she could say what she liked without restriction. She'd still have to give the bare bones, but she had a bit of leeway. If she went into too much detail, they wouldn't let her attend Blackwell which would really complicate matters. It was the best plan they had.

"Thanks Joyce. I'm fine though."

Joyce didn't seem to completely believe Max but she didn't question her, much to Max's relief. "Just take your time and if you need me, I'll be right here."

Max nodded and walked out into the small hallway. She grabbed the phone and began to make her way outside, but her eyes were drawn to the door leading to David's workshop. David had installed cameras in every room, so would have definitely caught their conversation in Chloe's bedroom. Max didn't want to leave any loose ends, just in case. She had learned through experience that it was the small things that came back and bit you on the ass. She snuck over to the door and pushed on it. Max peered in to make sure David wasn't around before she stepped inside.

It wasn't too different from the last time she was in here, maybe just a bit tidier. Her eyes lingered over the gun case in the far left hand corner. Unlike before -or was it technically later? - all the guns were safely tucked away. Chloe hadn't taken the gun yet, which was a very good thing. She had already shot herself once in the Junkyard when she was trying to show off. This thought made Max grimace. She hated guns, she always had. She thought back to when Frank had started hassling Chloe in the Junkyard. Max had pulled a gun on him… but she just couldn't do it.

_The metallic glint of Frank's knife. The obvious terror in Chloe's eyes as he threatened her. The almost reflex reaction bypassing all logical thought. The cold hard metal pressing into her hand. Her shaking finger hovering over the trigger. The brief flicker of panic in Frank's eyes when he saw her, soon overtaken by amusement when he realized she couldn't do it. His taunting voice and cocky swagger as he prized the gun from her hands with little resistance. The look of utter disappointment that had filled Chloe's face at Max's lack of action._

She blinked hard, forcing herself to focus on the here and now. _A downside of time travel powers,_ she mused, _they make it so much harder to focus on the present._

Had Max been in that situation with Frank now, she was certain she would have shot without hesitation, but maybe aimed for his leg. Not a lethal shot, but enough to prevent him from being a threat.

Max was actually in possession of a gun now, courtesy of Nathan. Yet another thing she had taken the liberty to swipe from his car before ditching it. Maybe she had allowed herself to slash the tires as well, mostly to ensure he wouldn't be using it that night. However, she couldn't lie, it had felt satisfying. If she had more time, she probably would have completely wrecked it, but there had been more pressing matters to attend to. Still, she had to take small pleasures where they came. God knows they were few and far between, almost non-existent at this point. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it, but if the situation called for it...

She figured that she had spent enough time standing there and got to work on erasing the last half an hour or so of footage. She added another five minute on for good measure. With that task out of the way, she stepped out of the door, closing it quietly behind her so as not to alert Joyce. With Chloe for a daughter, Joyce had acquired a keen sense for trouble. Max could rewind, but that would be a waste. Besides, she trusted her powers about as much as she trusted Jefferson at this point.

Max clutched the phone tightly in her hand and took it outside for some privacy, sliding the door shut behind her. The cool breeze lapped at her skin, gently ruffling her unevenly cut brown hair. The sun beat down on the yard, basking it in light. Birds chirped happily as they lazily swooped overhead.

Her eyes settled on the ancient rusty swing to the far right, red paint peeling from its twisted frame. The chains creaked as it swung in the wind. She was immediately hit with a wave of nostalgia. Max and Chloe had many conversations about their future on that swing. Daydreams about travelling the world in search of adventure, fighting bad guys and finding treasures beyond their wildest imaginations. Max of course would be taking photos of their travels, while Chloe would be the badass bodyguard, with fists of steel but a heart of gold… or at least that's what she used to say.

Max sighed forlornly, reminiscing over simpler times. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh cool air.

_Maybe one day…_

For now, she had to be focused on their mission. Daydreaming would unfortunately have to wait.

Max looked down at the phone in her hand. She was clutching it so tight that her knuckles were turning white from the pressure and her hand was starting to hurt a little. She unclenched her hand, worried that she may actually crush the phone if she continued the way she was. With shaking fingers, she clumsily punched in the numbers and held the phone up to her ear. She heard the electronic ringing as she waited for her parents to pick up. She wasn't sure who she would prefer to speak to about this. Her mom had always been aggressively protective of her, but was more malleable when it came to compromise than her father. She tapped her foot nervously on the grass, fighting the urge to just drop the phone, run and never look back. She couldn't run away though… not anymore.

"Vanessa Caulfield speaking." A voice Max knew well answered. The tiredness and sad tone punched her in the stomach, and her heart dropped.

She swallowed hard then spoke. "Hey, mom."

There was a brief silence before Max heard a faint sobbing from the other end that tore through her. She wasn't sure what to say, so she just waited. Even though this Vanessa Caulfield technically wasn't her mom, it still hurt to hear like this.

"Maxine, is that really you?"

"Yes. It is."

She knew she was lying in a sense. She wasn't the right Max. Another pang of guilt filled her chest as she thought of Max-O's fate. It had been bad enough after her first photo rewind when she had stolen the body of another Max and left her to face the consequences… this time was much worse.

"We were so worried about you. You just vanished without a trace and we couldn't get hold of you."

The relief in her mom's voice was heart-breaking, and Max swallowed hard. "I-I know. I never wanted this."

"So long as you are safe that's all that matters now."

The thing was, that Max wasn't safe, she probably never would be again. She wouldn't ever tell Max-O's mom this of course.

"Yeah. Thank God for Chloe and Rachel."

There was a slight pause. "Maxine, I know it may be difficult, but your father and I need to know what happened to you."

Here was the part Max had been dreading. She was unsure as to how this was going to play out.

"Well… I went out to take some pictures for my portfolio when…"

If Max mentioned that she had been drugged, it would only make Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield more reluctant to let her attend Blackwell. It might be best to leave that part out and to also downplay the whole being trapped part as well. She should just keep it vague.

"...someone grabbed me. I tried to escape, but they were too strong. They tied my hands and feet and shoved me in the trunk of a car. I'm not sure how long the journey was and the car stopped sometimes. I tried to shout out, but they had gagged me. Anyway long story short, I managed to escape and just ran as fast as I could. I ran for such a long time and I had no idea where I was. I didn't look back, I just kept going and hoped I wasn't getting followed. I saw headlights in the distance and managed to flag down a truck. Luckily they stopped. Turns out it was Chloe and her friend Rachel Amber -she really needs to give that truck a good scrub- and they were as surprised to see me as I was to see them."

Max paused for a moment, letting the story sink in before continuing.

"They brought me back to Chloe's house to make sure I was ok and I was so exhausted that I just slept. Then Joyce came back and Chloe explained they had found me wandering around. She called you to say I was here."

Max finished speaking, waiting to hear the reaction.

"I… oh, Maxine. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Are you ok?"

She let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, just a little shaken up."

Yet another lie. Now all that was left was the matter of her enrolment at Blackwell to discuss. How should she go about this?

"We'll need to get in touch with your principal and explain the situation. Maybe it would be best for you to stay home for at least a few days to recover and we should sort out someone to talk to you about everything that happened when you're ready. I'm sure the school will understand your absence given the circumstances."

It was then that Max saw a window of opportunity and took it. "I actually want to talk about something kind of related to that."

Vanessa's voice was gentle and soothing. "What is it?"

Max steeled herself for a potential struggle, one she wasn't willing to back down from. "I still want to enroll at Blackwell."

This was what Max had been waiting for, the first hurdle in their mission.

"Maxine… I'm not sure that would be a good idea after everything that's happened. I know you really want to go there, but that was before this. Your father and I would be constantly worrying about you. Isn't there somewhere else you would go?"

Her concern was understandable, but Max couldn't give up now. This was the only plan they had.

"Mom, I just can't hide from this, scared that it'll happen again. I can't just live in fear all the time."

Max couldn't just ignore all this and let Jefferson get away. He had hurt so many people she cared for and if she didn't stop him he would do it again.

"But what if they try again?"

Max was just so tired. She didn't want to be asked all these questions. She just wanted to get things done so she could take down Jefferson. She struggled to keep calm, her voice strained. How long would it be before she completely lost it?

"I was taken in Seattle. That means I'm no safer at home than I am in Arcadia. No matter where I am, I will be under threat. Anyone smart wouldn't take people from their base of operation, especially someone they've already tried and failed to kidnap. It'd draw too much attention."

Mark Jefferson had been foolish. He got complacent, thought he was untouchable and so made mistakes. For a perfectionist, he sure had fucked up royally. Max couldn't help the morbid smile that crossed her face at that point.

"Maxine… are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Max shook her head to focus again. This was a crucial part of the convincing. If she messed it up now, she'd have to waste her rewind, something she didn't really want to do unless completely necessary.

She looked around Chloe's small backyard again. The breeze rushed through the grass, causing the blades to sway slightly. She leaned against the half painted wall next to the sliding door. William had started it… but hadn't had the time to finish. She absentmindedly picked at the wall, removing a few flakes of peeling white paint. She flicked them onto the grass as she gathered her thoughts.

"I can't just put my life on hold because of this. I've wanted to be a photographer for such a long time and Blackwell is the only place I can do that properly. Besides, the police are looking into it now. I'm sure they'll get the people responsible."

Max knew as well as anyone else in Arcadia that the police were almost all under the Prescott's thumb. _Although… if the police are all bought and paid for… now_ _ **that's**_ _an idea._

"We're just worried, Maxine."

It was nice to think that there were people worried about her… well at least one version of her. Even knowing it wasn't really her Vanessa Caulfield was worried about, it still made Max feel a bit better.

"I know. I'm glad you care so much."

She heard a sigh from the other end. "I suppose we can't really stop you. You will be eighteen soon and we know how much going to Blackwell means to you. Just please think it over, be careful and promise me that you will go and talk to someone about this."

Max gave a small flinch, knowing that she _couldn't_ talk to people about this. She swallowed the lump in her throat and said quietly, "Promise." She took a shallow breath. "If I can find someone. I promise."

Now, she needed to stay in Arcadia for at least a couple more days to finalize their plans. She'd have to go back home eventually, but she could come back to Arcadia between now and when she enrolled officially. There was also the fact that since Chloe had a truck now, she could come visit if she wanted.

"I think I'd like to stay at Chloe's house for a couple of days. It's been awhile since I've seen her and I don't think I'm quite ready to come back to Seattle yet."

This wasn't a lie. Max did want to spend time with Chloe. They had a lot they needed to talk about, more than just planning against Jefferson. She'd have to work hard to gain Chloe's trust again. Maybe she could even salvage their friendship. That was all Max could hope for at this point.

"Of course. We'll sort it all out with the school for you. We love you and hope you'll come back home very soon."

"Yeah."

With that, she hung up. It was a hollow victory for Max. She was making so many promises, promises she wasn't sure she would be able to keep at the end of the day, especially considering what was to come.

Lying was starting to become as essential as breathing to her. This both saddened and amused her. Before, she would have stumbled over her words and got all tongue tied over the smallest of white lies. While she was still not comfortable with it, she was finding it easier each time. It would become second nature to her soon enough.

She was already doing a pretty good job lying to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed that and we shall see you next time. Stay safe out there.


	7. Bonds: Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's unexpected return home causes potential problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. I know it’s been a while. I’ve had a lot of work on recently, so it’s been hard for both Tyler and I to work on this. I’ll be free soon…

**Chapter Six: Bonds: Old and New**

**Chloe's POV - Chloe's Bedroom - 8:43 P.M.**

I leaned against my desk, sighing boredly and absentmindedly picked at my chipped blue nail polish. Max had been gone for at least ten minutes and I had little patience for waiting.

"What is even taking Max so long?" I whined.

Rachel waggled her finger at me tauntingly, her hazel eyes flickering with amusement. "Now, now, Chloe. Patience is a virtue."

I scoffed at her then flopped back down on my bed, sighing in exasperation. As I stared up at my ceiling, my hands came to rest on my stomach. "But waiting is hella boring."

I had never been the most patient of people at the best of times. I always felt so uneasy just lying around doing nothing.

_There is no point just waiting around like this for Max to finish. Let's do something fun._

I lazily motioned my arm in the direction of my chest of drawers. "Rach, can you get my stash?"

She grinned at me smugly, twirling a strand of long blonde hair around her index finger. Her fingernails were bright orange, a color she seemed to favor. Unlike my chipped blue nail polish, they were perfectly painted. "Only if I can have some too."

_Like I would dare to get high without her._

After shifting to a more comfortable position on the bed, I placed my hands behind my head and rolled my eyes playfully at her. "Fine. Last thing I need is for you to ransom it or something."

Rachel chuckled heartily at my resigned tone. "Wise choice."

She made her way over to the chest of drawers and bent down. Now at the right level, she opened the bottom drawer to retrieve my stash, which had been buried under an unorganized mess of clothing. I had to keep it out of sight just in case David came snooping around here, something I was sure he'd done in the past. He wasn't renowned for his respect of personal boundaries in my experience... or anyone else's for that matter. You just had to ask anyone at Blackwell to find that out.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder at me while she rummaged. "You could help instead of lazing around on your boney white ass."

I turned my head towards Rachel and smirked at her mischievously. "But I've got a nice view from here."

She gave me a coy smile, then went back to searching. "Is that all you think about?"

I jumped up from my bed and cracked open a window while Rachel prepped everything. "Hey, that's not _all_ I think about. Give me some credit."

Once Rachel had finally found the small plastic baggie, she shoved all my clothes back in the drawer haphazardly and stood back up. She turned to face me, her hand on her hip with one eyebrow raised skeptically.

"If you say so." She brushed the stray strands of hair out of her face and over her shoulder.

I shook my head as I sat back down on the bed and smiled. "You are such a bitch sometimes. You know that?"

She stuck her tongue out at me teasingly, then perched herself on the edge of my bed. "Look who's talking."

Rachel held out her hand expectantly, indicating for me to relinquish my lighter. I dug around in my jacket pockets, feeling crumpled up parking tickets, spare change and cigarettes along with hearing a quiet jingling as my hand brushed against the cold metal of my truck keys. She laughed at my vain attempts to locate the lighter. An action that earned her a middle finger and an annoyed scowl. After a few moments, I finally managed to locate my rusted lighter and dropped it into Rachel's outstretched hand. She placed the joint between her lips, flicking the lighter on with her thumb a few times.

"Chloe, this lighter fucking blows." She cursed under her breath when the flame didn't appear.

I scoffed at her remark. "Well, not all of us shit gold doubloons."

She looked up from her attempts to get the lighter going, "Alright, Captain Chloe, enough sass." A small yellow flame suddenly burst to life much to her delight. "Finally."

Rachel brought it up to the end of the joint and the tip began to burn a bright orange as the flames lick at it. Before long, smoke clouds began to seep into the air, engulfing everything in their wake. She inhaled deeply, her eyes closing as she did so. I could see her automatically beginning to relax as the smoke spiraled from her mouth. After a few seconds, her eyes flickered open again and she lazily passed the joint over. I copied her action, feeling the tenseness in my shoulders fade away gradually as I exhaled. I laid back down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling as I handed the joint back over to Rachel.

This had become a regular activity ever since we started hanging out together. It was the one time where we could both forget about all the shit we were going through. Even now, I still treasure these times above everything else. This moment of respite from all the bullshit.

I heard the door creak open as Max re-entered my room. She waved at the air with her hand in a vain attempt to alleviate her coughing from the thick smoke. She covered her mouth and her eyes fell on us. She closed the door behind her and made her way over to the bed.

"Geez, I leave you two alone for five minutes and you're already getting high."

"Max, it's been more like thirty minutes, maybe more. I lost track. Whatever, it's enough time for us to have some fun." Rachel spoke lazily, her words slower and more slurred than usual.

Max gave her an amused look. "Not sure if I'd call that fun, but fine."

As Rachel handed me the half-smoked joint I glanced over to Max, who was stood about a foot away from my bed. I had increasingly noticed how on edge she was. Every single sound or subtle movement made her body tense and fists ball up. I had yet to see her truly relax. It was understandable given everything she'd endured to get here. I had no idea how Max was remaining so composed, I'd have been a quivering wreck at this point.

I brought the joint to my lips and inhaled deeply, then held it in Max's direction. "Maybe you should join us."

My offer was half-joking, but Max seemed to be seriously considering it. Her eyes were focused on the smoke billowing from the end and I swore I saw her hand twitch as if she were about to give into the temptation. Suddenly, her hand clenched and she bit her lip, her brow furrowing. She looked away and grabbed onto her left arm with her hand, her eyes focused out of my window.

"No thanks." She mumbled, seemingly not totally sure of her decision.

I was shocked that Max had been so close to accepting my offer. I thought at most she would have rolled her eyes at me and given me a mini-lecture on how bad it was for my health, but something had briefly flickered in her eyes. Desperation to be relieved from all her problems, even if it was only for a moment. Max continued to stare out of the window, refusing to meet my eyes. A pang of guilt entered my body.

Maybe I shouldn't have offered in the first place thinking back on it. Max had just looked so damn depressed and that was the only way I could think of to help. It's how I'd dealt with everything after all. Also, maybe I had been searching to find some remnants of the Max I once knew. I always found the faces she made in reaction to my stupid ideas cute, especially the way her eyebrows knitted together in a slight frown, a small crease forming between them. When we were kids I tried to get that reaction out of her as much as possible.

Before I could say anything else, I heard a loud thud from downstairs from the front door shutting. That could only mean one thing... David was home.

"Great, now Step-douche is back. I thought we might have another couple hours before he got back, but when does anything ever go my way?" I sighed as I stubbed out the joint on my ashtray beside my bed and ran over to the window, opening it wide to try and get rid of the herbal stench. I didn't need David flipping out over that.

"David's not as bad as you think he is." I froze in my tracks and slowly turned around. Max stood there, staring at me earnestly. Her words hit me like a punch to the stomach, leaving me winded.

I stared at her in disbelief for a moment, then my jaw clenched as I scowled at her. "And how the fuck would you know that, huh?"

She shook her head at me and sighed tiredly. "How do you think?"

I felt anger begin to boil in my body. Max should've seen what David was like from her time travel, so why the hell was she defending him?

"I don't know what he could have done to win you over." My hands balled up into fists at my sides as I tried but failed to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

Max met my gaze, her eyes melancholic and intensely serious. "He saved my life."

My mouth fell open before I could catch it.

_David… saved Max?_

It took a moment for this concept to completely sink in. I had only ever seen David hassle Blackwell students. The thought of him actually helping someone else was almost too much to comprehend. Instead of accepting the absurdity of Max's suggestion I crossed my arm and scowled, unwilling to concede my prejudice against David.

"Well, sorry if I have a hard time believing that."

Her brow furrowed in confliction and she bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth. "I knew you would say that."

Max perched herself on the edge of my bed and closed her eyes in thought. After a moment, she sighed deeply and her eyes flickered open. She looked so damn tired and done with everything at this point.

"David saved me from Jefferson. If it weren't for him, none of us would be here right now," she muttered almost to herself. My eyebrows raised in shock, the words I just heard refusing to register.

"Wait… what?"

Max sat there wringing her hands nervously, her shoulders hunched over and her unevenly cut hair covering her eyes. She had only revealed a very brief outline of her time travel experiences to us before. It appeared that she was going to finally tell us more.

She took a shuddery breath and continued. "David had been investigating Nathan and Jefferson. As I told you before, Jefferson had a creepy photo kidnap set up. He'd drug girls and take messed up photos."

I saw Rachel shudder a little at this. Max hadn't gone into too much detail before, but she'd told us that Nathan had given Rachel and overdose and… I couldn't continue this train of thought. It's not like it mattered now, Rachel was here with me.

Max tentatively continued, her voice quieter than before, "I… we went back to the Junkyard to…" She stuttered as she glanced over at Rachel and swallowed hard, then she shook her head to rid herself of the painful memory she had just relived. "...anyway, Jefferson was there waiting. He took me to this old barn and… David saved me. His intervention let me find a photo and use my powers to…" Her face contorted into a pained expression as she said this and she bit her lip hard. "...bring you back, Chloe."

'Bring you back' could only one thing here. I had… died. Max had been sketchy on the details of my multiple deaths, something I was thankful for. Maybe one day I would work up the courage to ask out of morbid curiosity, but for now I was happy to remain in the dark. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Max must have been through every time she had to witness me die.

_Had it been the other way around…_

My heart felt as if it had been ripped out of my chest at the thought of Max dying over and over again right in front of me.

"Max…"

She began to take a sudden interest in her dirty and worn converses, playing with her frayed shoelaces. She provided no further information. I glanced over to Rachel and silently confirmed that we would let it slide… for now. There was no point in pushing Max. It would just end up with her completely closing herself off from us.

"My point is that just try not to antagonize him." Max said as she finally looked up again.

I scoffed at her insinuation. "Who says I antagonize him?"

Rachel laughed at the question as she gently nudged my shoulder. "Oh please, Chloe. When don't you try to piss people off?"

At this vote of doubt, I pouted at her. "Hey! I don't _try_ …really. It just kind of happens."

I wasn't sure if it was possible for David and I to get along… but I guess I would try. If Max was telling the truth, then it seemed I had a lot to thank him for. She didn't have any logical reason to lie to me about this. I turned back to her and exhaled deeply. As much as I would have liked to promise indefinitely, part of me was reluctant to accept the fact that David might not actually be a complete asshole.

My jaw tensed a little as I spoke. "Look, I can't… promise that, but I'll try."

Max stared at me for a few seconds before nodding, sounding amused by my half-hearted promise to make peace with David. "Good enough."

Rachel also laughed at my semi-obedience. "I think that's the most agreeable I have seen you in a long time, Chloe."

Max had a very slight smirk on her face. "Same for me as well."

I flipped them both off, only causing more laughter. Even Max managed a small chuckle, her once tensed up and hunched over shoulders relaxing significantly.

I scratched my head, "Well, I guess there really is no point in putting it off. The sooner we face Step-do… um… I mean David, the better." With that, I made my way over to the door and looked over my shoulder as I reached out for the handle. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Max and Rachel stood up and followed me out of my room to the ground floor. David was sat on the couch watching TV. Mom was nowhere to be seen, so she was probably upstairs.

_Here goes nothing._

As we approached the lounge David swiveled his head round. He was still in his navy Blackwell uniform. When he saw me with Rachel and Max in tow, he grunted. "It seems you've brought over half of Blackwell."

I wanted to retort, but managed to hold my tongue. David seemed a little confused at my lack of back talk. He got up from the couch and walked over to us. At the sight of Rachel, his stern eyes squinted. David really didn't like Rachel for some unknown reason, not that he liked anyone. They always seemed to have a mini-standoff every time they saw each other. When I brought Rachel over for the first time, he really wasn't happy. He still wasn't, but that didn't concern him. Eventually, David's eyes settled on Max.

_He'll probably accuse her of being a drug dealer like he does with literally everyone._

He drew himself to his fullest height and squared his shoulders in his usual confrontational manner. His jaw tightened as his gruff voice filled the room. "And who are you supposed to be?"

Max stood tall, showing no hint of fear or apprehension. Before if she had met David, she'd have been a stuttering wreck under his harsh stare, but now she met his eyes confidently. "I'm Max Caulfield, a friend of Chloe's."

His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Hm. Friend, huh?" To David, friend was a euphemism for drug dealer. He studied Max thoroughly, seemingly deciding whether or not to start a fight over her presence. "I don't think I've seen you at Blackwell."

She stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest. "You will soon."

David scoffed and shook his head, "Figures. Don't go causing any trouble, missie." He grunted, jabbing his index finger in her direction.

"I won't."

David appeared to be taken aback by this. He had been so used to mine and other Blackwell students' resistance to him that he probably expected Max to do the same. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it almost immediately. After a moment he sighed, "Good then."

There was an awkward silence. After one final hostile glance in Rachel's direction he shut off the TV and skulked off into his workshop, closing the door with a slam behind him.

I placed my hands behind my head. "That was surprisingly pleasant for a convo with Step-Dick."

Max gave me a smug smile. "I told you. If you try to get on, he probably won't be as aggressive towards you."

I raise my eyebrows skeptically at her. "We'll see about that."

She shook her head and chuckled in amusement. "You just can't admit I'm right, can you?"

In response to her smugness, I stuck my tongue out at her, to which she playfully rolled her eyes before yawning.

"Oh my, is our little Maxie sleepy?" I lightly teased, knowing full well that this would get a rise out of her.

Sure enough, her eyes flashed. I took it as a good sign that I managed to get anything at all out of her. "In my defense, I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a week."

Rachel gently ruffled her hair. "You look cute when you're tired, Max."

Max batted her hand away, or at least tried to. Rachel could be very persistent, something I had found out the hard way. "I get enough of that from Chloe. I don't need you at it as well."

"Yeah, Rach. Quit stepping on my turf."

She pulled Max towards her, wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders and gave me a challenging smirk, "Oh, afraid I'll steal Max away from you? I can see why you would be worried."

Rachel knew how to push my buttons, even if she was just joking right now. I had always been fiercely protective over Max and our friendship as a kid, monopolizing almost all her free time. While Max had benefitted from this many time, especially where bullies were concerned, she had probably also lost out on making other friends. Even after all these years and with everything that had happened between us, I still felt that way. In fact, now seemed to be much worse. Maybe it was knowing what she'd done on my behalf, or rather, not _knowing_ but being able to guess. I tried to play it cool, to act as if it didn't bother me.

"Why would I be worried?" I questioned in as casual a tone as I could manage. Rachel looked at me skeptically, completely unconvinced by my act. Even Max's eyebrows raised in doubt even through her blush.

"You keep telling yourself that," Rachel said as she let go of Max.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," and stood up to turn on my music. "That's enough doom and gloom, let's have a bit of fun."

Max yawned again. "I think I've had enough fun for one day."

"Fine, we'll save it for tomorrow then." I reluctantly conceded.

Truth be told, this weird turn of events had taken a lot out of me. As we made our way back upstairs to my room, I pondered over what was to come. We were all in serious danger and the risk only became higher with each passing day. While Max had her rewind power, we couldn't rely on it to get us out of a bind and I didn't want her to see anymore shit if I could help it. There was only so much one person could take and Max was already at breaking point. How much longer before she completely snapped?

"Chloe?"

I lifted my head to see Max and Rachel stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at me questioningly. It was then I realized that I had stopped mid step halfway up the stairs. I shook my head and continued walking up the stairs.

"Geez, I'm coming. Wait a damn minute."

Max and Rachel exchanged amused glances before entering my room. At least they seemed to be getting on well, even if it was at my expense. They had settled down on the bed and were chattering away. I leaned my head against the doorframe and watched them for a few seconds.

No matter what else happened, the three of us had to make it out of this… we just had to.

* * *

**Chloe's Bedroom - 9:14 A.M.**

"Mmmm…"

My bleary eyes flickered open, met with Rachel's sleeping face. My vision was hazy as I stumbled into the small bathroom across the hall and washed my face with some cold water to wake myself up. I stared at myself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom, running my fingers through my faded blue hair, the strawberry blonde roots poking through. I'd have to re-dye my hair soon.

When I re-entered my room I couldn't see Max, so I assumed she was already up. Last night we all talked until we passed out in an undignified heap on the bed. Rachel had sprawled out further since I had vacated the bed. As I walked closer, I could see she was drooling a bit. I gently shook her shoulder, only to get an unintelligible groan in response.

_And people say_ _**I'm** _ _hard to get up._

"Rach, come on," I moaned as I shook her more firmly.

Her hazel eyes open very slightly to assess why she had been disturbed. When she saw me, she exhaled deeply, "Chloeeeeeee, why'd you wake me up? I was having a good dream." She mumbled into the duvet, her voice thick with sleep.

"Oh yeah? What were you dreaming about?"

She smirked tiredly at me, her eyes half closed and her tone teasing. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Without divulging, she yawned lethargically and stretched out, almost hitting me in the face. I managed to dodge out of the way at the last second.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry." She laughed as she held her hands up defensively.

"At least sound like you mean it."

My efforts to get her up were proved vain when she placed her head back down on the pillow. "I'll be down in a sec."

I had the feeling I would have to drag Rachel out of bed, but it's not like we were in any rush. She could stay in bed a little longer. I exited my bedroom, leaving Rachel to hopefully wake up and made my way down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I heard someone in the kitchen so went to investigate.

As I entered, Max turned to face me. "Oh, so you guys are up."

I yawned and brushed the stray strands of hair from my face. "Why weren't you still in bed when I woke up?"

Max looked at me accusingly. "Well I would have been, but a certain someone ended up pushing me out in her sleep."

I grinned apologetically at her, scratching my head. "Sorry."

She waved away my apology. "It's not like I wasn't expecting it. You've never been a still sleeper. I've lost count of the times I've woken up half dangling over the edge of the bed with your foot in my face."

Max hadn't had the best of times at our sleepovers. Most of the time she had ended up pushed to the edge of the bed, usually falling ass up on the floor because of me. She opened the fridge and took out some milk, then looked back at me over her shoulder.

"I was tempted to get revenge, but you and Rachel looked so cute snuggled up together that I just couldn't do it. I wish I still had my camera so I could have taken a picture." Max mentioned as she poured milk into a bowl set up on the counter.

"Hey! There is nothing cute about me. I'm all punk thank you very much." I protested.

"I beg to differ." A familiar voice spoke from behind us. Both Max and I turned to see Rachel leaning against the doorframe smiling.

"Well, no-one asked for your opinion." I teased, sticking my tongue out at her.

Rachel waltzed over, expertly grabbing a bowl from one of the cupboards and joined Max in preparing breakfast. They both made their way over to the table, closely followed by me. For the next few moments all that could be heard was the clatter of spoons against bowls and the occasional slurp.

When I had finished, I slumped back in my chair and sighed contently. I glanced over to Max, who was finishing off and then to Rachel, who smirked when she saw me looking. It felt so surreal for the three of us to be sitting here. I had always hoped that one day something like this could've happened, but it had seemed like a distant dream. While the reason for us all being drawn together wasn't a happy one, I couldn't help but feel like this was how it was supposed to be.

I stood up abruptly, almost knocking my bowl off of the table as I hit my hand on the table, "Let's go do something fun and just forget about this shit for a while." I turned to Max then. "You need some new clothes and a haircut because, no offence, the one you have now is hella weird."

It looked as if Max had been cutting it herself with little regard for how it looked. There were many random long strands of hair she had missed and it seemed like she hadn't been using the proper equipment either.

Max took a strand of her unevenly cut hair and examined it thoroughly. She shrugged in defeat and stood up. "I can't argue there."

Rachel clapped her hands excitedly, a huge grin on her face, "Oh, this is so exciting. Just the three of us going out on the town. Arcadia Bay had better watch out." She said as she threw her arms around both Max's and my shoulder, pulling us closed to her.

Max shook her head and smiled. "Now I'm worried to see what you guys have planned."

I scoffed at this. "Planned? Fuck that! When do we ever plan anything?"

Rachel flashed her a cheeky grin, her tone coaxing. "Yeah, Max. Just go with the flow."

Max sighed, and picked up her hoodie off of the stair's banister, shoving her arms through the sleeves. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this… but fine. I doubt you guys would let it go."

I grinned triumphantly at Max. "Damn right we wouldn't."

"We'd drag you there if we had to." Rachel added.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see you try, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go with you guys."

I smiled charmingly at Max. "When has anything ever gone wrong when we hook up?"

She zipped up her hoodie and grabbed her worn converses from beside the door, glancing back briefly at me. "How much time have you got?"

Rachel brushed her hair over her shoulder, exposing the blue feather earring she was so attached to. When I tried asking her about it before, she'd been very cryptic and changed the subject almost immediately. I had a feeling that it would forever remain a mystery to me.

"In my experience, I reckon we'd need a good month or so at least."

Max and Rachel were really teaming up against me right now, not that they were wrong. Still, I would never admit this out loud to them. There would be no end to their teasing. I could barely handle Rachel on her own sometimes, with Max it would be nearly impossible for me to get the upper hand.

"Oh, well thanks for the backup, Rach. Glad to know you've got my back."

"Anytime."

I casually flipped Rachel off while sticking my tongue out at her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in amusement, her lip quirking upwards into a lopsided grin. "How charming."

"You know it. Come on, let's bail."

* * *

**Streets of Arcadia - 10:24 A.M.**

As I drove, Rachel fiddled around with the radio. She never could settle on anything. That pretty much summed up Rachel. Always looking for something new and exciting, refusing to commit herself to anything or anyone. This thought left me feeling bitter. I had tried so many times to get her to admit that what we had was more than just some casual fling. So far I had been unsuccessful, despite my numerous attempts. I just wanted something secure to cling onto, somewhere to ground myself… someone to call home. While Rachel had been there for me, it freaked me out that she could basically up and leave anytime she wanted with no strings attached. It's not that I wanted to trap her into anything, it just would be nice to get a bit of reassurance.

To my surprise, Rachel finally picked a song and stuck with it. It wasn't the usual kind of music she listened to, at least from what I'd heard.

_**Step in front of a runaway train just to feel alive again.** _

_**Pushing forward through the night, aching chest and blurry sight.** _

_**It's so far, so far away.** _

_**It's so far, so far away.** _

_**Cold wind blows into the skin.** _

_**Can't believe the state you're in.** _

Rachel turned to Max. "I bet you're all over this hipster music, right Max?"

Max didn't reply. She just stared out of the dirty window, a distant expression on her face as she listened.

_**It's so far, so far away.** _

_**It's so far, so far away.** _

_**Who are you trying to impress, steadily creating a mess?** _

At this, she reached over and jabbed the button to change the station without saying a word. The once haunting lyrics and distinctive guitar strumming was replaced with an upbeat bassline reminiscent of the music played at the Vortex Club parties. Not really my kind of thing. It was more Rachel's scene. When I glanced over to Max, she had grabbed her left arm with her hand, something she always did when she felt insecure or anxious. This time, she was really crushing her arm.

_Maybe the song hit a little too close to home for Max._

I gently reached over and placed a hand on Max's arm. This seemed to bring her out of her trance and her hand unclenched.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Max managed, eyes still locked halfway on something only she could see. "I'm fine. Just… thinking."

"I think the word you're looking for there Max is 'brooding'," Rachel commented. "What's wrong?"

Max leaned back, reclining into the beat up upholstery of the truck. "Time travel can really fuck with how you see yourself..."

I glanced at Rachel over Max's head. Neither of us knew what to say to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stay safe out there


	8. Catching Your Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Rachel make it their mission to get Max sorted out with a haircut and some new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back to the story. We hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Seven: Catching Your Breath**

**Barber's Shop – 11:16 A.M.**

Max stared down at the magazine that Chloe had procured at the barber's shop. She glanced up at her and deadpanned. "Absolutely not."

"Oh come on Max," she whined. "It would look hella cool."

"Hella stupid more like it," Max sighed and stared at Rachel pleadingly. "Can you talk some sense into her?"

She motioned for Max to relinquish the magazine and flicked through it, her eyes widening at the weird styles inside. She marveled briefly at how some of them were even possible to achieve. "I'm going to have to side with Max on this one."

Chloe pouted at them. "You guys are no fun."

Rachel gave her a skeptical look, crossing her arms. "Ok, how about you get one of these then if you think they're so great?"

"Fine, fine. You win," Chloe reluctantly conceded. "It was just a suggestion."

Rachel narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her. "Uh-huh. I'm sure you were just trying to help."

"What can I say?" Chloe began. "I'm just too kind."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Rachel picked up another magazine from the selection, expertly browsing through it. Every now and then, she glanced up from the pages at Max. "It's probably going to have to be shorter because of the… interesting way you've cut it up until now."

Max took a strand of her unevenly cut hair and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She'd had this haircut for a long time, pretty much ever since she'd started at her new school in Seattle and even before then it hadn't been that different. Maybe it was time for a change… so long as it wasn't one of Chloe's suggestions. Rachel seemed to be fairly fashion conscious, unlike herself, so she figured it would be better to defer judgement.

"Hmm…" Rachel continued to search through the magazine in her hand, her tongue stuck out in concentration as she deliberated over the choices.

Chloe was surprised at how serious Rachel was taking this. Normally, she was so impulsive and decisive about things, but she really was taking her time here. It was almost strange to watch her like this.

Rachel shook her head and threw the magazine back on the pile, grabbing another one and skimming through it. Finally, she stopped on a page and tilted her head to the side. Without warning, she bounded over to Max and grinned proudly at her find, "I think this one would be a good look for you."

Max took the magazine from her and glance at where Rachel pointed with her manicured fingernail. "Are you… sure? Isn't that a bit short for me?"

Rachel shook her head firmly. "Trust me, it'll look great."

The confidence in Rachel's tone was overwhelmingly compelling, but it wasn't just that. Her open body language, friendly expression and that almost hypnotic glint in her hazel eyes all combined together to create a force to be reckoned with. She could probably tell Max that the sky was purple and she'd believe her without question.

Now Max finally began to understand how Rachel Amber had so thoroughly wormed her way into everyone's heart and blended in so well at Blackwell. Hell, not even just at Blackwell. She'd managed to captivate pretty much everybody she came into contact with, except Victoria and David. Then again, that was no surprise. Victoria was merely jealous of Rachel's popularity and David was… well, David.

Max had to wonder how much of the behavior Rachel exhibited was an act. Had she become so socially adaptable that she could get anyone to believe whatever she wanted them to? Did she even realize she was doing it anymore?

Maybe she had just become too cynical and suspicious of people's actions since obtaining her time travel powers. Besides, there wasn't really any reason for Rachel to lie to her now… at least not that she would think of. Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was much more to Rachel that met the eye. She had already seen her perfect mask crumble during her time travel. How much of her real self was she hiding from the outside world?

"Ok, I trust you." Max apprehensively agreed to the decision.

Maybe this would be the first small test of trust for Rachel Amber, however trivial this decision seemed in the grand scheme of things. One thing Max needed right now was people she could trust and it seemed with each passing day the list dwindled.

Rachel offered her a dazzling smile, "I'm glad you agree. I promise you won't regret this." She waltzed over to the coffee table and sat down, brushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she looked out of the window at the nearly empty streets of Arcadia.

Many promises had been made recently, some blatant lies while others made with the best intentions of being kept. Max was losing track of it all.

A hand was suddenly placed on Max's head and her hair was ruffled, pulling her out of her thought. When she looked up, she saw Chloe staring down at her. "Don't worry so much, Max."

"I'm not." Max protested too quickly.

Chloe gave her a skeptical look, "Like hell you're not. Even after five years you're still Max Caulfield." She re-adjusted her dark blue beanie before continuing in a hushed voice. "I know things seem... grim right now, but we'll get through somehow. Whether it's beating the shit out of Jefferson-of-a-bitch." Her serious expression changes into one of wry amusement. "Or the even more life-threatening choice of what haircut to have." Her azure blue eyes met Max's and softened. "My point being that together we can do anything, just like before when we were little pirates running around Arcadia Bay with plastic swords and eyepatches."

Even though Max knew it would take more than words to get them through this alive, something about Chloe's little pep talk made her feel truly hopeful for the first time in weeks. Had anyone else tried to get her to see the bright side of things, she would have laughed at them dismissively and waved their foolish comments away, but Chloe… Chloe was different. Maybe Max was just setting herself up for a fall by blindly clinging onto optimism once more, but she needed something to keep her going. Despite everything that had happened and how much she tried to kid herself, to detach her emotions from her actions as much as possible… she was still human. She made mistakes and had feelings that sometimes clouded her judgement. Like right now for instance.

She stared at her old friend and nodded. "Yeah. It's just hard to keep thinking like that after a certain point."

Chloe gave her hair one last tussle before joining Rachel at the small coffee table in the corner. "Well, that's why I'm here to keep reminding you and to also provide those witty one liners you love so much of course."

Max looked over to Chloe and Rachel, watching them mess around and laugh raucously, both getting a few stern glares from the girl behind the counter who was trying to take a phone call. She felt conflicted about the scene, both happy and maybe a bit sad too. It was so good to see Chloe smiling again, but at the same time Max felt like she was intruding, like she didn't belong there beside them. If she ever told them this she'd get shot down instantly, but it wasn't a feeling she could just ignore.

This weird sense of isolation from the world and the people living in it was something that had only increased the more she used her powers. She had never really been able to fit in well before. Always a passive observer as opposed to an active participant. The feeling only intensified now that she looked at the two people she had risked so much to save as they chatted away almost without a care in the world.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Chloe and I watched with interest as Max's hair started to take shape. She seemed a bit apprehensive about the whole thing given the tenseness in her shoulders, but this soon began to fade as time passed.

"This is taking forever." Chloe whined as she lounged lazily on her seat.

"Your impatience really does astound me sometimes," I chuckle as I look through another of the dog eared magazines from the pile on the table. "It'll be worth it."

"It had better be." She grumbled as she propped her boots on the coffee table much to the disgust of the girl behind the counter. I could almost feel her glare on us, not that Chloe seemed to notice or, probably more likely, care.

"You can't deny that you aren't a little bit intrigued to see the result." I offered, knowing that despite Chloe's protests, she was itching to see Max's new look.

Chloe placed her hands behind her head and shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I might be a bit curious. Still doesn't mean I want to wait around for five hours."

I peered over to where Max is. Strands of light brown hair fall to the floor as she sat there patiently. There couldn't be too much left to go, just a few minor touch ups and making sure everything is even.

"I don't think we'll be waiting too much longer now," I mention in an attempt to pacify Chloe. "Then it's on to some new clothes for her after this."

Chloe sighed at this. "Great. I guess anywhere is better than sitting around here with nothing to do."

I chuckled at her child-like patience. "It'll be fun. Just think, you can have a hand in what she wears from now on. I'd have thought that would have been a good enough incentive."

As much as Chloe tried to act uninterested, her eyes betrayed her, showing a flicker of anticipation. "If it'll get you off my crack, then I'll do whatever."

"Oh, really?" I grinned mischievously. "Be careful what you promise me. I may take you up on that if you're not careful."

As Chloe is about to speak again, I hear shuffling coming closer to us. When I look over, I see Max standing there, playing with the ends of her now much shorter hair. She bites at her lip nervously. "Does it… look ok?"

I stand up and walk around her, inspecting her new style with a scrutinizing gaze, gently running my fingers through it. It is a very different look from before, but it definitely suits her. "Just as I predicted, it's perfect."

A very slight blush formed on Max's cheeks from my proximity to her as I glance back over my shoulder at Chloe. "What do you think, Chloe?"

Chloe sits there with a dumbfounded expression on her face as her eyes roam over Max's new style. I can't help but smirk at the fact she has been rendered speechless. After a few moments of silence, she stands up and comes over to Max.

"You look… really nice." She mutters, seeming to look away almost shyly as she pulls her beanie down a bit.

I had been expecting some sort of smart comment or maybe even a teasing flirtation to get Max all flustered, but this reaction was neither of those. In all the time I had known Chloe, I had never once seen her act like this. Sure, she'd had her more affectionate moments, but this was something completely different. It was like seeing two very awkward teens with obvious crushes on one another trying to start a conversation. In a sense, that was exactly what this was.

Chloe had spoken to me about Max a few times over the years and when she did, she had this distant expression on her face. As if she were re-visiting a long forgotten place where she felt free and alive. It was painfully obvious to me that she had a thing for Max, no matter how much she tried to deny it and she did try the few times I mildly hinted at it. Sometimes Chloe was too stubborn for her own good, going so far as to lie to herself.

More often than not, it was easier to lie than have to accept the truth, to run away from everything so you didn't have to deal with it. There was only so far you could run…

Max ran her fingers over her now short hair. "Y-you think so?"

It was cute how flustered she was getting right now. In the short time I'd known Max, it had become apparent that she was trying to hide herself away so she would stay focused on taking down Jefferson and the Prescotts. Ever so slowly, her quirks and personality were being revealed to me and the reason for that was Chloe's influence. They had a lot of time to catch up on and a lot of things to work through. Bit by bit they were opening up and reconnecting, learning almost from scratch about one another.

_I shall be interested to see how this plays out. Maybe I can give them a little nudge here and there if need be._

Chloe cleared her throat nervously. "Yeah… I do."

I make my way over to the counter and hand over the money, then make my way back over to them, "Alright you two." I grabbed hold of their arms and pulled them excitedly out onto the streets. "We can't stand around gazing lovingly into each other's eyes forever. We have stuff to do."

"I… wasn't gazing lovingly at anything." Chloe mumbled defensively.

"If you say so." I smirked.

* * *

**Chloe's POV - Streets of Arcadia - 3:07 P.M.**

After a couple of hours of Rachel dragging Max and I around countless stores and her also getting distracted a few times, Max finally had a new set of clothes to wear.

"Man, I am never going shopping with you again." I moaned as we made our way out of the last store.

Rachel grinned. "I think that's what you said last time too if I remember correctly."

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Well, now I really mean it."

"Sure." Rachel replied teasingly as we approached my beat up truck parked just up the road.

When we were close enough, I would see the familiar yellow slip of paper sticking out from underneath one of the wiper blades. I snatched it and screwed it up in my pocket along with the other parking tickets I had yet to pay and turned to Rachel and Max. "There's one more place I want to stop off at before we head on back."

They nodded and we all piled in the truck, which was a bit of a squeeze. I turned the key a few times to get the truck started and it finally sputtered to life.

"I'm surprised this truck even runs." Rachel commented.

"You and me both." I agreed, seriously beginning to wonder how much time before this hunk of junk fell apart as I pulled off the curb and onto the road.

"So," Rachel coaxed. "Where are you taking us?"

"It's a surprise." I replied.

Max gave me a mildly worried look. "For my experience your surprises can be, how do I put this? Dubious at best."

I waved away her concern. "Just go with the flow, Max. I know what I'm doing."

"That's what I was worried about," she sighed. "You certainly have a history of badly thought out ideas, Chloe."

"Hey! No need to get all personal. I'll have you know that I've had tons of good ideas, you just don't appreciate them." I protested.

Rachel chuckled. "Oh yes. I really did appreciate almost getting arrested more times than I can count because of your… 'good ideas'."

"That's right, gang up on me why don't you?" I stuck my tongue out at them as I pulled into a small road leading down to the beach.

Max peered curiously out of the window. "So… this is where you wanted to take us?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to just kick back and relax for a bit. I thought you'd be all over this kind of thing, being a total sentimental nerd and all." I turned to face Max to see a very slight hint of sadness in her eyes, one that quickly disappeared once she noticed me staring.

"Maybe you do have good ideas every now and then." She smiled cheekily at me.

"I'm totally down for this." Rachel excitedly rubbed her hands together and all but jumped out of the truck the second I stopped.

"Hey," I called to her. "Wait up."

She glanced back over her shoulder, her long blonde hair whipping around her in the cool breeze as she ran. "You'll have to catch me first!"

I shook my head and turned to Max. "Well Max, we have been issued a challenge and our honor is on the line to meet it. You in?"

Max looked over at Rachel running around tauntingly on the beach, then back to me with a smile. "Well, when you put it that way how can I possibly say no?"

We got out of my truck and began chasing Rachel with all our cunning and strength. Despite her valiant attempt, with both Max and I hunting her down she didn't stand much of a chance. We all finally collapsed in an undignified heap on the sandy beach near the shoreline with a soft thud, panting with flushed cheeks.

"I have to… give it… to you, Rachel," I struggled to catch my breath. "You certainly… put up a fight."

She wiped at the small beads of sweat forming on her brow. "Well, I gave it… my all. I think I… did pretty good."

Max nodded tiredly. "Yeah… better than… I'd have done."

I nudged her shoulder and took a deep breath. "Oh come on. You're telling me that you wouldn't use your rewind to cheat?"

Max snorted at my suggestion. "Not all of us are like you."

"Hey, what's _**that**_ supposed to mean?" I pressed, narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously.

"It means you are one of a kind, Chloe." Rachel interjected.

I shook my head. "Hmm… somehow I don't think that's how she meant it, Rach."

She shrugged, gazing up at the birds lazily swooping in the sky, "Maybe not, but I'm sure deep down she thinks that too." She turned her attention to Max. "Right?"

Max seemed caught off guard by the directness of her question, "I…"

She stuttered as she glanced over at me, her eyes difficult to read. There was a time when I could always tell what she was thinking, no matter how well she tried to hide it from me. Now… it wasn't quite so easy. She still had a few of the same tells, but she seemed better at concealing them from me.

She sat up, hugging her knees and propping her chin on them as she looked out over the clear sparkling water. All she managed to offer in response was a mumbled, "Yeah."

I sat up and shuffled closer to her. "Hey, what's up?"

She was silent for a while, then finally sighed. "Just… thinking too much."

Rachel came out of nowhere from behind us, resting her chin on Max's shoulder. "About what?"

Max hugged her knees tighter to her chest, "Everything really. I can't seem to stop thinking over things I've done and all the stuff I'm about to do and…" She bit her lip, worrying it nervously between her teeth. "Sometimes I wonder if…" her voice trailed off, her unfinished sentence hanging in the air.

"If…?" I prompted, wanting desperately for Max to start confiding in both Rachel and I.

From my experience, there is only so much you can keep to yourself before it drives you crazy. Then you lash out at everything and everyone who gets close to you instead of dealing with it.

"If I've… made the right decisions…" She whispered, her voice almost drowned out by the wind.

I wasn't sure what to tell her. If I was an irresponsible idiot I would have told her everything was going be ok, but… that would be a bold faced lie.

"Max…"

Rachel suddenly piped up. "You want to know how I see it?"

Max lifted her head up to face Rachel, her eyes full of hopelessness and regret.

"We all do shit we aren't proud of and sometimes we hurt the people we love the most because of it," she offered me an indecipherable side-ways glance before continuing. "You can spend forever worrying about it, wondering what you would have done differently." She placed a hand on Max's shoulder. "But if you do that, you're just going to stop yourself from moving forward and being happy. It becomes a weight that pulls you back." She stopped, a contemplative expression crossing her face. "You need to make the mistakes to learn and then you grow, become better than the person you were yesterday. Most of the time there isn't a "right" decision. You just have to go with your gut instinct and run with it. If you keep living in the past, you can miss a lot that's happening around you right now."

I turned to Rachel with a mildly impressed look. "Wow, Rach. That is surprisingly deep for you."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes playfully at me. "Don't make me hit you, Chloe."

"But what if your mistakes get people killed?" Max asked, bring the conversation back around.

Rachel sighed deeply, "What if? Max, I'm a great believer of things having a set course, certain events are going to happen regardless of your actions. That is not to sound irresponsible or anything of course. You can make them better or worse leading up to it, but ultimately you don't have as much control over a situation as you may think, and yes I am taking your powers into account here. Sure, we all like to think we have the power to change things and to a certain extent that is true, but there are limits. I'm sure you've experienced them yourself. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, things don't work out how you want them to and that's just life. It sucks sure, but it's something we all have to come to terms with."

Max shook her head and shifted to stand. "That might make it easier for you to sleep at night to think of it like that, but the fact that you're here now kind of disproves that little theory of yours. I _**can**_ make a difference. I _**can**_ change things. I've already done it more times than I can count."

Rachel shrugged at Max's dismissive tone, "You don't have to agree with me, Max. I wouldn't really expect you to given your situation. I just don't want to see you run yourself into the ground is all." She stood up and stretched. "Let's hope you're right about all this." She turned to face us and continued more cheerfully. "Anyway, I don't know about you guys, but I am starving."

As if on cue, Max's stomach began to grumble, her once tense expression changing to one of mild embarrassment. "I… guess I am too."

Rachel glanced over at me. "And I know a certain someone is always hungry. So let's make a move."

"You're damn right I am." I agreed, standing up and brushing the sand off of me.

As we made our way back to my truck, I couldn't help but feel worried for all of us, Max in particular. She seemed so determined to fix everything somehow. While I believed in her, it was a lot for one person to do on their own so Rachel and I would have to help her in any way we could.

I just hoped she'd let us help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	9. Season of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the return to Blackwell swiftly approaching, how will Max, Chloe and Rachel deal with the prospect of being back in the lion's den?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back to the story. We are really getting things moving now. 
> 
> Enjoy

**Chapter Eight: Season of Change**

Max once again found herself on that cursed path leading up to the lighthouse, the one she had set on when all of this started. She struggled against the howling wind, shivering as the cold raindrops pelted down on her, soaking her through to the skin. As she approached the clifftop, the storm she had been running away from for so long finally came into view in the distance. Each time she visited this place, the gargantuan tornado bearing down on Arcadia Bay's shoreline only seemed to grow in size and ferocity. She stumbled forward to the cliff edge, looking up at the overwhelming natural force threatening to destroy everything so knew.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" a voice from behind her called out.

Max swiveled around, her brow furrowing when she saw a familiar figure stepping out from the shadows. The figure was a girl around her height, with the same mid-length brown hair, blue eyes and freckled face she had come to identify with her own appearance.

The girl crossed her arms, giving Max a twisted grimace, "It's not everyday you see that kind of imminent destruction," her steely blue eyes hardened, "Are you proud of how badly you've managed to fuck up so far? Are you that intent on seeing Arcadia and the rest of the world burn at your hand?"

Max glanced over at the impending storm, her heart sinking in her chest as it twisted its way across the now turbulent waters, "No. I don't want that. I _never_ wanted that."

"You could have fooled me," the girl snorted derisively, "You were so close to fixing this mess you created, but then you just had to go and save her again, didn't you?"

Chloe had been the only thing keeping Max going throughout this ordeal and she hadn't really understood that fact until she'd sat there on that cold bathroom floor waiting for Nathan Prescott. Both of them had suffered so much… too much to just let it all end there. Max hadn't asked for these powers, but she wasn't going to waste an opportunity like this. Regardless of the original intent behind her time travel abilities, she would do everything within her power to keep Chloe alive and happy… even if it killed her.

Max scowled, hating how she was constantly being questioned about every single thing she chose to do, "What else was I supposed to do? I can't watch my best friend die… not again. Not after everything we have been through."

"You should have let her die. It would have been the best thing for all of us," the girl hissed irritatedly, "And don't even try to act like you guys are hella best friends all of a sudden. You ignored her existence for five years when she needed you the most, so you don't have that right."

The almost daily pang of guilt entered the pit of Max's stomach at this point. Yes, she had abandoned Chloe when she should have been there. There was no denying this fact regardless of how you looked at it, but she was here now trying to make things right again. Although that week leading up to the storm had been fraught with death and heartbreak, they had also shared a few genuine moments of happiness. No-one could take those away from her.

The girl regarded Max with contempt, "If you had just accepted it, you would've only had to have seen her die once and then everything would have been over, quick and painless. But, oh no, Max Caulfield can't help but try to play the hero and save everyone…pathetic," she scoffed at this misguided notion, "That's not how real life works, you of all people should know that by now," her expression darkened considerably and her jaw tightened, "You're living in a fucking dream world. It's time for you to wake up and face reality for a change."

Max's hand clenched into fists beside her legs, "Shut up. You are so full of shit."

The girl seemed almost amused by her response, raising her an eyebrow mockingly, "Am I now?" she shook her head as her eyes narrowed, "There is only so long you can keep up this ridiculous fantasy of yours, Max. One day, it's going to come crashing down around you and then you will be left with less than nothing."

Max refused to accept anything she was saying, "I am not giving up. No matter what you say."

The girl gave Max a long hard stare, "Then I pity you. Do you really think you can alter your and other people's fate? You have selfishly brought back so many people, Kate, Rachel… Chloe," Max's heart jumped at the mention of her childhood best friend as the girl continued her lecture, "They are _supposed_ to be dead, Max. Without your intervention, they wouldn't even be here," her brow furrowed in annoyance, "You're messing around with things you don't understand… and there are grave consequences."

Unable to keep the anger bubbling in her veins at bay, Max snarled aggressively at the girl in front of her through gritted teeth, "I know that already. I've _lived_ it, so don't you dare pretend that you have a single fucking clue about to anything I have been through."

The girl let out a twisted laugh as she listened to this, "Do you? I don't think you really get it, otherwise you wouldn't still be clutching onto the unattainable idealistic bullshit you have dreamed up," she closed her eyes momentarily as if gathering her thoughts, then once more glared icily at Max, "Quit the 'Woe is Max' act and think for one goddamn second," she motioned angrily back towards the swirling vortex drawing ever closer towards Arcadia, "Is this really worth all the pain you are putting yourself and others through?"

When Max didn't answer, the girl's lip curled in disapproval, "It seems that you are just too dense to get it. I'm embarrassed to even be standing here listening to you, let alone sharing a name with you."

Max had heard enough of this, "I don't _need_ your approval or anyone else's. All this world has done is mercilessly take from me and everyone I care about. Well, that ends now. I am so fucking tired of it. If I have the power to change it, then I will," she took a step forward towards the girl, drawing herself to her fullest height and squaring her shoulders confrontationally as she leaned in, her voice low and threatening, "and there is absolutely _nothing_ anyone can do about it."

After a brief tense stare off, the girl sighed defeatedly and shrugged, "Fine, if you want to keep chasing your tail for eternity, then be my guest. Have fun tearing the world asunder," with that the other girl stepped forward, past her and onto the cliff proper, before vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

_You're wrong,_ Max thought, suppressing a growl. Almost in tune with her anger, the lightning flashed above her, _and I'm going to prove it._

She never noticed the figure watching the entire confrontation from the top of the lighthouse with idle curiosity, "Let's see what you have to offer, Max Caulfield."

* * *

Max woke up hanging halfway off the bed. With the last vestiges of her nightmare still in her mind, she carefully pulled herself up and re-positioned herself with great difficulty, letting her feet dangle over the edge. She put her head in her hands and tried to breathe.

Today was the 2nd of September. Later on, she'd finally be back in her old dorm room at Blackwell and they could start putting their plan into action. Her parents still weren't overly happy that she was going back to Arcadia Bay, especially her dad, and had tried all summer to change her mind to no avail. After a few heated discussions, they had eventually resigned themselves to the fact that she was going no matter what they said. It's not like they could really stop her even if they tried anyway. She could be extremely stubborn when necessary, especially when her life, along with so many others, depended on her being at Blackwell. As much as she would just love to hide away in Seattle like a coward, she just couldn't justify that course of action.

She glanced out of the window up at the early morning sky. She had no clue what time it was or how long she'd been out for. Her eyes fell on the small pile of cardboard boxes and plastic bags stacked up in the corner of her room containing pretty much her entire life. Compared to last time, she'd packed a lot less. Living in the forest for a while had majorly reset her priorities about what was necessary to survive.

Thankfully over the summer, Jefferson and the Prescotts had held off on their offensive, at least from making an obvious move against them at any rate. She had no doubt that they were subtly scheming behind the scenes. Jefferson wasn't a total idiot, he mostly seemed to plan carefully and strike at the most opportune moment. Probably if she and Chloe hadn't been snooping around, he would've gotten away with much more and probably never been caught.

She hadn't given them much of a chance to attack though. She'd traveled back and forth between Seattle and Arcadia just as much as Rachel and Chloe had been. When she wasn't around them, which was a very rare occurrence, she demanded constant text and call confirmations on their location, something they had been surprisingly compliant with.

At this, Max glanced back over her shoulder to see Chloe and Rachel still sound asleep. They sure hadn't given her much space when they'd all passed out on Chloe's bed sometime late last night and her arm felt like a lead weight right now from laying on it funny. Small beads of sweat trickled down her brow and she ran her fingers through her hair. Under the firm instruction of Rachel, she had kept the shorter haircut for now.

She sighed and stood up, stretching out as she snuck her way as quietly as possible out of the bedroom. She crept across the hallway over to the bathroom, holding her breath as the wooden floorboards quietly creaked under her footsteps. She had no desire to wake anyone up this early in the morning, least of all David. While the two of them had a less antagonistic relationship nowadays, she didn't want to do anything to anger him unnecessarily.

She made her way over to the sink and ran the cold tap, splashing her face with water. The soothing droplets ran down her face as she exhaled deeply. While she had been sleeping a bit better recently, it wasn't much of an improvement. At least she could keep her eyes open for most of the day now, unlike before. So long as she didn't sleep for too long at a time, the more potent nightmares she was plagued with were kept to a minimum. This was just something else she'd learned to live with, not that it made it any easier to ignore her distorted memories and fears.

Learning to live with something like this and overcoming it were two very different concepts. Her doubts and past experiences were always lurking in the back of her mind, ready to rush to the forefront at a moment's notice to torment her. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to successfully master either.

When she looked up from the basin to the mirror, she could see someone standing in the doorway. Max turned around to see Rachel casually leaning against the doorframe with a sleepy smirk on her face, "It took you long enough to notice I was here."

Max was so lost in thought that she hadn't even heard Rachel creep up on her, "Rachel, how long have you been there?"

Rachel idly twirled a strand of her long blonde hair around her index finger, "A while. I heard you get up and thought I'd tag along."

Max raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Did you now?"

"Yep," Rachel confirmed before lazily jabbing her thumb towards the stairs, "I also wanted to get in on that ice cream Joyce brought home yesterday before Chloe finds it. You know what she's like, such a sweet tooth."

"That's certainly one way of putting it," Max chuckled, fondly remembering one Halloween Chloe and her had spent eagerly devouring buttloads of candy… and the morning after when they'd woken up with the worst stomach aches ever. William found it hilarious...

"Want to join me?" Rachel asked, tilting her head curiously to the side.

Max hadn't really spent much time with Rachel on her own. She was Chloe's… whatever they were, and she didn't like to intrude on that. She had to admit though that she was a bit curious about Rachel Amber and this feeling grew the more time Max spent around her. She'd heard so much about her from other people, but not much from Rachel herself. While they had a mission to focus on, it couldn't hurt to get to know her a little better.

Max shrugged, "I probably won't get any more sleep now, so why not?"

Rachel latched onto Max's arm and began pulling her out of the bathroom towards the stairs, "Great. Let's go."

Just like Chloe, Rachel didn't seem to have much concept of personal space, but it's not that Max really minded it much. She was used to it by now and knew it was much easier just to go along with it than struggle against it. You had to pick and choose your battles around both of them.

They finally made their way down to the first floor and lightly stepped into the kitchen, "This is like some sort of covert mission," Rachel commented as she felt around for the light switch before turning back to Max, "Kind of exciting, don't you think?"

Max had gotten into the habit of sneaking around in the shadows ever since gaining her powers, a prime example being when Chloe and her had broken into Blackwell at night to try and get some intel on Rachel, which quickly turned into a chance for Chloe to flaunt her ninja skills, or lack thereof, by opening up the Blackwell pool for a midnight swim.

"You certainly live on the edge, Rachel," Max remarked wryly as she grabbed a couple of spoons from one of the drawers.

"That's one way of putting it," her playful expression dropped ever so slightly at this and an almost indecipherable glint flickered in her hazel eyes before she shook her head and the practised smile returned, "Anyway, enough chit-chat. We have a mission, Agent Caulfield."

She turned her back on Max and took out the small tub of ice cream, muttering to herself as she brought it over to the table, "This is seriously not going to last five seconds when Chloe gets her hands on it."

Max followed her and took the seat beside Rachel as she popped the lid off, holding her spoon eagerly in her hand, "Joyce sure has great taste."

The two girls dug into the ice cream, working their way from either end.

"What did you dream about?" Rachel asked knowingly, pausing in her perusal of the ice cream, "I know the look. Chloe has woken up like that often enough."

Max stabbed the tip of her spoon repeatedly into the surface of the ice cream, refusing to meet her eyes, "Nothing pleasant."

Rachel tapped the handle of the spoon lightly on the table, "You're almost as cryptic as I am. It's not like you have to tell me though. We all have our secrets, things we don't want people to know."

"People like Chloe?" Max asked, trying to steer the conversation away from her.

"Yep," Rachel sadly agreed before narrowing her hazel eyes suspiciously at Max, "And don't think I didn't notice the deflection attempt, Caulfield."

Most people would have let that go or not even picked up on Max's eagerness to change the subject, but not Rachel it seemed.

"Not much escapes your notice," Max muttered under her breath.

Rachel shrugged, a distant expression on her face, "It's just that I know the technique well. Better than I probably should."

Max sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her hair. She was slowly getting used to the shorter length now, "I feel like I might be slowly catching up to you in that aspect."

"Maybe… but you're doing it for much better reasons than I am," Rachel remarked as she absentmindedly inspected her nails, "You're doing it to keep other people safe. I've done it and still am doing it as some form of egocentric self-preservation."

Max couldn't help but feel shocked at Rachel's admission. She hadn't expected Rachel to be this open with her, especially considering the short amount of time they had known each other. She'd been so used to everyone hiding things from her that seeing someone admit something so freely was… refreshing, especially when that someone was Rachel Amber.

Max leaned back in her chair, "No-one's perfect."

It's not like her own motivations were selfless, they just so happened to be helping a few people along the way.

Rachel grimaced, "Unless your name is Rachel Amber supposedly…"

"So I'd heard," Max commented.

"I'm sure you have, along with all the unsavory rumors," Rachel mumbled, her face strained to remain stoic. She was trying so hard to make it look like it didn't bother her, but there was no way she couldn't feel at least a bit frustrated with it all.

Max could remember the various graffiti around Blackwell relating to Rachel, all of which had been… cruel to say the least. Everyone seemed to have something to say about her, their own version they'd come to know. While some may have been more genuine than others, she suspected that none of them were the whole truth or even a half truth.

"I've never been one to put too much stock in rumors," Max stated matter-of-factly. Rumors and gossip had been what nearly killed Kate Marsh after all. Her teeth grit at this, remembering the look of utter despair on Kate's face when she had been teetering on the edge of the Prescott Dorm roof. While Jefferson and Nathan had done horrible things to her, that they _would_ pay for a million times over if she had her way, had it not been for the bullying Kate probably wouldn't have even considered trying to commit suicide. The scariest and most merciless thing in this world were the people living in it.

Rachel tilted her head to the side with interest, "Really? Aren't you even curious to know which are true?"

While Max couldn't deny that she was curious, she now understood that there were some things she should never pry into, "Maybe a little. I am known for my nosiness after all, but it's not like I need to know or anything."

Rachel's blonde eyebrows raised and her hazel eyes registered surprise, "That's… not a sentiment I have come across much, if at all."

It hadn't been on Max herself had encountered much either. She allowed herself a wry, mysterious smile, "Well, I'm not like most people." _Understatement of the century._

Without hesitation, Rachel's lip quirked up into a coy smirk, "That you aren't, Max. I can see why Chloe digs you."

Max didn't have a counter for this, instead her heart felt heavy in her chest. _It's too bad I don't know how all this will end._ "You realize," she said slowly "That when I saved you I created an altogether different timeline. My knowledge is… well useless now."

Rachel closed her eyes momentarily, gathering her thoughts before finally speaking again, "I guess we'll just all have to work it out together. You can rely on Chloe and I to have your back whatever happens," she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "Besides, I'm sure there are some things you learned that will come in handy at some point."

She had a point. There were certain small pieces of information she could use to help them in their mission like how to deal with Victoria and gain entry to the Vortex club which was a key part of their plan, still, the dream had shaken her and the lightning and wind and rain howled in her mind. She shook her head, _Focus._

Rachel grabbed the lid and placed it back on the ice cream, then shoved it in the freezer before it completely melted, "Anyway, enough doom and gloom for now. Even with everything going on, it'll be fun living across the hallway from each other from now on."

"Oh, will it now?" Max questioned with mild amusement.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder and offered her a cheerful grin, "If I have anything to do with it, then yes," her expression turned sterner at this point, "I'm not going to let you hole yourself up in your room all day and I'm sure Chloe will back me up here. We'll drag you out if necessary."

Max rolled her eyes playfully, "Sounds like I don't have much of a choice but to entertain your crazy schemes."

"You sure don't," Rachel smirked mischievously.

The sun was beginning to creep above the horizon, birds starting to wake up and dogs barking in the houses nearby.

Rachel glanced out of the window, "We can leave for Blackwell as soon as Chloe gets her ass out of bed, which might not be for a while yet. There's not much point hanging around here after all," she broke into an evil grin, "We could go give her some incentive to get up."

"What did you have in mind?"

Rachel stroked her chin in contemplation, "There are so many options to consider… ideally we don't want to wake Joyce or David up, so loud noises are out of the question."

Max smiled slyly "Food?" she asked, wry amusement in her tone. It was one of the only fool-proof ways to get Chloe awake this early in the morning.

"Well, aren't you just full of good ideas?" Rachel chuckled as she crouched down and rummaged around in the cupboards for something to lure Chloe out of her den.

Max joined her in her search, starting from the other side, "Even if Chloe has changed in her appearance, she sure hasn't in other aspects."

"I can imagine that was a shock for you at first to see the blue hair, punk rocker style and tats," Rachel mentioned as she triumphantly pulled out a bag of potato chips.

"I didn't recognize her at first," Max admitted, "It took her nearly hitting me and Warren with her truck to register who she was."

Chloe certainly wasn't the young teen with long blonde hair Max had grown up with anymore. Then again, it's not like she could talk.

"Well, Chloe did mention that you were pretty oblivious."

"That's one word for it," Max muttered to herself, "Things are different now though."

"I'll just go wake her up now," Rachel said as she made her way over to the stairs, leaving Max alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

When I entered the room, I could see Chloe unceremoniously sprawled out on the bed, her fade blue hair sticking out at all sorts of angles and her foot hanging over the edge as she snored lightly. She'd pushed the covers onto the floor some time during her slumber.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the bag of potato chips. The second the noise filled the air, Chloe stirred, her blue eyes opening a fraction, "Rach…" she mumbled groggily.

I reached out and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face with a gentle smile, "It's almost scary how quickly you wake up when food is involved," Chloe stretched out, nearly hitting me in the face with her arm. I managed to dodge out of the way at the last second with practiced ease, "I can't tell if you keep doing that on purpose or not."

"I'm not saying one way or the other," Chloe grinned, "Where's Max?"

"I think she's cooking an actual breakfast," I remarked, "If the smell of eggs is anything to go by. To be honest I think she's just trying to distract herself."

"Yeah?" Chloe asked as she swiped the bag from me and happily began shoveling them into her mouth. I had no idea where she put all that food she ate. I was kind of jealous… make that _really_ jealous. Some of us had to watch what we ate.

"Well, something tells me that she had a pretty bad nightmare again. She didn't give me any details, but I could figure that much out."

Chloe stopped eating, her whole face seeming to fall, "I just wish she'd put a bit more faith in us. I don't like the thought of her trying to deal with this all on her own. She shouldn't have to. I know we have no clue what she's been through and I can't even begin to imagine what she's seen, but…" she sighed, "I just want to see her smiling like the carefree dork she was again."

"I don't think it's anything to do with us specifically," I said gently, "I think it… has more to do with how her powers have changed her, time travel seems to offer her a lot more perspective than we mere mortals have access too."

Chloe's expression became troubled, "It's so frustrating watching her bare all this burden though and knowing that there isn't much I can do about it," she paused for a moment before muttering, "Also, knowing that it's mostly my fault that she has to do all this…"

I gave a sharp glance, "Don't you dare," I snapped, "I agree with Max in this issue, you are worth it."

"If you say so," Chloe sighed, obviously not convinced. Before I had the chance to say anything else, she jumped up off the bed, "We'd better not keep Max waiting."

Deciding to drop it for now, I followed Chloe out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. As expected, Max was stood with her back facing the door in the middle of making breakfast. Chloe held me back, placing her finger on her lips with an impish glint in her eyes and began sneaking up on Max.

Just when she was about to pounce, Max glanced over her shoulder, "Nice try, Chloe," she smirked lightly, "You'll have to get up earlier if you want to try that."

Chloe pouted, "Cheater."

"I'm sure you would have been _so_ much happier if we were eating breakfast off the floor," Max wryly remarked.

I nudged Chloe shoulder, "I for one am glad that your sabotage attempt failed."

"I thought you would be," Max grinned, "Sausage is over on the counter, I've set food aside for Joyce and David."

Chloe rubbed her hands together eagerly, "You sure know how to treat a girl."

"A certain girl maybe," Max chuckled as she finished up.

We all began assembling our breakfast. Chloe carefully balanced as much as she possibly could without it overflowing on her plate and cautiously made her way over to the table. Max and I exchanged amused glances before joining her with our own modest portions.

I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about returning to Blackwell after everything Max had told us. Anyone would, however I put on a brave face. It's what I always did after all. Besides, Max and Chloe had more than enough to worry about without my own anxieties being voiced. It's not like it would make them go away if I simply mentioned them enough times. Still, knowing that Max had visited at least one timeline where I had been dead was… unnerving to say the least and I was certain that Chloe felt much the same.

Pushing this disturbing thought out of my mind for now, I dig into my food. Despite mine and Max's ice cream raid earlier, I still find myself finishing everything off with ease. I probably could have eaten more at a stretch, but I had to stay conscious of my figure. As expected, Chloe manages to polish off her plate… along with another one. Even though she had her own, she still took the time to eye up our plates throughout the meal to see if we'd leave anything. Max was more reserved, with Chloe eagerly finishing off anything she failed to eat.

"Man, I am stuffed," Chloe sighed contently as she leaned back in her chair and rested her hands on her stomach.

"I'm not surprised considering how much you just packed away," I commented as I neatly gathered my cutlery on the plate.

Chloe smirked, "What can I say? I'm a growing girl."

"You can only use that line for so long, Chloe," I lightly teased.

She stuck her tongue out, "You're just jealous I can eat way more than you without gaining weight."

I rolled my eyes at her and took all our now empty plates over to the sink. I had noticed that Max had been really quiet during breakfast, well quieter than usual. Blackwell was probably the last place she ever wanted to go back to after everything that happened to her and the people she cared about. I'd have probably long since run away in her situation. It was easier to just leave your problems behind and starting afresh than having to deal with them.

With everything now cleaned up we all headed on upstairs to grab Max's things from Chloe's room. She certainly hadn't packed much, just a couple of boxes and plastic bags. When I first moved into the Prescott Dorm, I brought way more than that. To be fair, most of it had been clothes and makeup, which Max didn't seem to have much of. We loaded up Chloe's truck and, after a hug from Joyce and a grunt from David, we piled in and headed on out to Blackwell.

* * *

**Prescott Dorm Building - 10:27 am**

As Max climbed the stairs to the girl's dorm, her heart began to race. It felt like an eternity since she'd last been here. She clutched onto the cardboard box in her hands as her, Chloe and Rachel reached the top and proceeded on through into the hallway. Nothing had changed, except the obvious lack of missing person's posters. She'd been so used to seeing them that now the peeling walls and crowded cork boards looked incredibly bare.

"It's so strange to be back here," Max murmured.

Chloe offered her a sympathetic smile, "I bet."

They continued on down the currently empty corridor to Room 219. Max took the key out of her pocket with shaking hands and unlocked the door. She was immediately hit with that weird musty smell she could remember from the first time she'd ever moved in here. The room had been kept shut all summer, so it was no wonder. It'd taken a full week for the weird scent to go and she wasn't overly pleased at having to put up with it again. She placed the box she was holding on the floor by the bed and strode over to the window, opening it as wide as it would go. Chloe and Rachel walked in behind her, putting the various boxes and bags on the floor.

"So… here we are," Chloe announced before flopping down onto the bed.

Rachel joined her, leaning back on her hands as her eyes scanned the small dorm room, "It almost seemed like it'd never come around."

Summer had certainly dragged on. Max would have loved to have actually enjoyed the time off, but all she could think about was coming back to Blackwell and the mission they had… that and the horrifying flashbacks that plagued her on an almost daily basis. It hadn't all been bad though, spending time with Chloe and Rachel had been fun, if a little worrying at times. They sure loved trouble. Being around them kind of made her feel like the carefree teen she should be… like her old self. While saying that she was relaxed would be a bit of an overstatement, she certainly felt less tense than before.

Max was broken from her thought when she heard a soft knock on her door and could see a figure through the gap in the door. She turned back from the window and opened the door wider to reveal a short girl with blonde hair tied up into a bun stood there looking down at her shoes.

When she heard the door creak open, she glanced up and offered Max a warm smile, her hazel eyes gentle and welcoming, "Hi. I'm Kate," she motioned behind her with her thumb, "I'm in 222. I heard people in the hallway so I thought I'd drop by and investigate."

Max had to physically restrain herself from hugging Kate right now. This was the Kate she wanted to see more of, the bubbly, cheerful and carefree girl who had yet to experience the horrific events that lead to her attempting suicide. She vowed that this time she wouldn't let Kate go through that again.

Max held out her hand, "Hey, Kate. I'm Max."

Kate beamed at her as she took her hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Max."

Max's lips quirked up into a smile as she looked at Kate. She tried to stifle it so as to not look like a total creepy weirdo and scare her off, "You too, Kate. Have you been here long?"

Kate shook her head, her bun still wiggling around as she does, "Only about an hour or so. I've just been unpacking and rearranging my room, which took much longer than I had anticipated."

Max glanced back into her room at the cardboard boxes near her bed, "I still have that to do. I have a feeling it won't take that long though."

"You obviously don't have as much stuff as me then," Kate lightly chuckled, "My parents pretty much packed up the entire house for me to take. They worry too much."

"Don't most parents?" Max countered.

Kate pondered this from a moment, then nodded, "Fair point, but you haven't met _my_ parents."

Max couldn't help the smile that appeared as she fell into the familiar pattern of banter that came so naturally between them. This was _easy_. She had to tread lightly here though. If she let slip information she shouldn't know, it would be hard to talk her way out of it. She could rewind, but she really didn't want to if possible. There were also certain people she was more reluctant to rewind on simply because she didn't want to manipulate them, Kate being one of those people.

"Max, what's going on out there?" Chloe called impatiently from inside the room.

Max looked back into the room at her, finding that she was still sat on the bed, "Jeez, Chloe. Wait a minute."

When Max turned back to Kate, her brow furrowed slightly and she began playing with the golden cross dangling down from her neck, "Oh, I didn't realize you had people with you."

Max waved away her worries, "It's cool. It's not like they're going anywhere."

Kate didn't look convinced by this, "If it's family I wouldn't want to intrude."

This was just like Kate Marsh, always considerate of others. It's just a shame she hadn't been treated so kindly in return.

Max shrugged, "It's nothing like that. Rachel comes here anyway and Chloe's probably going to be hanging around."

"Don't sound so happy about it, Max" Chloe grumbled from inside the room.

Rachel giggled, "Oh look, Max. You hurt Chloe's feelings."

"Shut up, Rach or I swear I will so hit you," Chloe threatened playfully.

Max shook her head as a small smile tugged at her lips, before turning her attention back to Kate, "If anything, you are saving me right now."

Kate seemed to perk up almost immediately at this, "Oh, ok then."

"I came over from Seattle so I was staying at Chloe's house last night. I thought it would be easier that way," Max clarified.

Kate nodded in agreement, "Oh yes, definitely. I should imagine Arcadia is much different from Seattle."

"It is," Max agreed, "I used to live here in Arcadia though before we moved. It's kind of weird being back actually." _In more ways than one._

"You'll have to show me around all the local hotspots since you're such an expert," Kate suggested.

Max rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't know if I'd call myself that, but I'd be more than happy to do that."

Kate's smile widened, "I look forward to it, Max," she cleared her throat, "Anyway, I won't keep you. It was nice meeting you and I have no doubt that I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around, Kate. Don't be a stranger."

She let out a cheerful laugh, her hazel eyes lighting up, "Be careful what you offer. You won't be able to get rid of me."

_Kate Marsh could never be a burden, even if she tried._

"My door's always open for you, Kate."

"So you didn't take my warning I see," Kate raised an eyebrow in mild amusement, "Seriously though, thank you Max. The same goes for you too."

After quickly exchanging numbers, Kate made her way back to her room, waving as she disappeared into Room 222 once more. Max turned back into her room and opened one of the boxes to unpack.

"So… that was Kate, huh?" Chloe asked as she slide off the bed to help Max.

Max nodded sadly, knowing what the future could potentially hold for her, "Yeah. We just have to make sure she doesn't go to the Vortex Club party coming up under any circumstances."

Rachel joined Chloe and Max, "Gotcha, Max. We'll make sure she's ok."

As expected, it didn't take long for the three of them to unpack Max's things. It was starting to look like the room she'd come to know. Only things missing were the few posters and art books Max had bought in Arcadia Bay, and Lisa.

"I wonder if Victoria's here yet," Max wondered aloud.

Rachel shuddered at this, "I kind of hope not. It'd be nice to walk down the hallway without receiving a death glare for once."

Max walked over to the chest of drawers at the end of her bed, "She sure has it in for you."

Rachel sighed, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she perched herself back down on the bed, "Yep. She's pretty much the only person around here who hates me so openly… well apart from David, but he goes without saying."

"She's just jealous, Rach," Chloe pointed out.

"Actually, Chloe's right," Max remarked casually, setting up her Hi-Fi system, "Victoria is jealous."

Chloe narrowed her eyes and gently pushed Max's shoulder, "Don't sound so surprised that I'm right, you ass."

"There's a first time for everything," Max cheekily commented, which earned her a scowl from Chloe.

Rachel shrugged, looking a bit disheartened, "I guess at least she's honest about it. So many people around here pretend to be your friend to your face and then talk about you behind your back."

Victoria Chase had certainly been a thorn in Max's side, at least at first. She had been intent on messing with Max at every single opportunity and it had backfired. She smiled fondly while remembering the look of shock on Victoria's face when she'd been covered in paint. The more Max got to know her however, the less of a bitch she had become. Deep down, she wasn't too dissimilar from Max, just that she'd had a different upbringing. While Victoria's methods for getting what she wanted had been questionable, deep down she wasn't so bad.

Max turned back having now hooked up her Hi-Fi, "You know, at one point I was actually on decent terms with Victoria. Sure, we weren't best buddies or anything, but she seemed to be just about tolerating my existence."

Rachel seemed almost impressed by this, "I think that's about as much as people like us can hope for."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Max interjected, "I reckon if I really tried, I could get Victoria eating out of the palm of my hand."

Chloe regarded Max with a disbelieving look, "Ok, now I _know_ you're shitting me."

"Well, one Max managed it, so I obviously have it in me," Max paused before mumbling as an afterthought, "A bit of confidence sure changed my personality a lot. Not in a good way either."

It had really surprised her the first time she'd been thrown into the alternate timeline. By saving William, nearly everything she knew had been turned upside down. She'd really looked up to William so when he died it had been horrible, especially seeing what it had done to Chloe. That moment had defined Max more than she had realized before.

A lopsided grin formed on Rachel's face at Max's claim, "Now this I can't wait to see."

"We'll see what happens. I have to focus on actually getting on her good side before anything else." _That certainly will be a task,_ Max mentally noted.

With a wistful sigh Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear, exposing her trademark blue feather earring, "Well, I know one sure fire way to hit it off with her."

Max turned to the blonde girl, intrigued to hear what she had planned, "Which is?"

"Isn't it obvious? Just badmouth me a bit and you'll be well on your way," she stated matter-of-factly.

Max's eyebrow shot up, "Are you serious?"

Sure, it made sense, but she hadn't expected Rachel Amber of all people to suggest it. Maybe she had underestimated how committed Rachel was to this plan. She had every reason to given what that bastard had done to her… or a version of her at least. Regardless, it hadn't really been until now that she'd shown it. While she seemed to be irresponsible and reckless on the outside, it seemed that deep down she was taking things seriously.

Rachel nodded firmly, her eyes full of unwavering determination, "Damn right I am. The sooner we get into the Vortex the better, right? We need to use every single advantage we have. It's a small price to pay."

"I…"

Rachel immediately cut her off, "Max, it's ok. I know you won't really mean it. I can handle it, I have before and no doubt I will again. So, if you see an opportunity take it," when Max didn't look convinced, Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully, "You have my permission if you really need it."

Max _hated_ the thought of this. Her mind just kept flashing back to Kate, so hopeless and full of despair when people were relentlessly bullying her. She wasn't sure she had it in her to follow through with this. While she was more than willing to mercilessly pursue those who crossed her, she would aggressively defend those she sought to protect by any means necessary. She'd thrown a lot of her morals out of the window since getting her powers, but this...

"I don't think I can, Rachel," she mumbled, her voice trembling.

"Look if it makes you feel better, I can talk shit about you back," Rachel suggested with a wink.

No matter who you were, there was only so much criticism you could ignore. The fact that Rachel seemed to be taking all this in her stride was too much to believe. She was extremely good at hiding that all the gossip and rumors bothered her.

After careful deliberation, Max finally spoke up again, "If and _only_ if I can't find another way… then I'll consider it."

"You'd better put some conviction behind it if you do," Rachel firmly demanded, "I won't be happy hearing some half-assed rumor about me. I get enough of those from Victoria."

Chloe narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Rach, you almost sound too excited about this."

Rachel offered her a wide shit-eating grin, "I enjoy watching the drama unfold."

The blue-haired punk shook her head, "Have I ever told you how weird you are before?"

"Aw, you don't mean that, Chloe," Rachel whined, "Besides, a little dash of weirdness never goes amiss. It certainly keeps life interesting."

"Well, you came to the right place if you wanted drama. There's almost a never ending supply at Blackwell," Max added. Blackwell was essentially a breeding ground for trouble and petty fights, at least from what she had experienced.

Chloe snorted, "Too much for my tastes," she raised her arms up behind her head, "it was half of the reason I left."

"Left…" Rachel scoffed, "is that what you're calling it now?"

"I'm just misunderstood," Chloe proclaimed, "Those academic jerk offs don't get people like me."

Max raised an eyebrow skeptically, "If you say so, Chloe."

Chloe's face fell, "Thanks for the vote of confidence…"

Rachel gave her an unimpressed look, crossing her arms over her chest, "Enough of the kicked puppy dog act, Price. It's not working."

"It was worth a shot," Chloe replied.

Rachel turned to Max with a conflicted expression, "Not to bring the tone down or anything, but are you prepared for tomorrow, Max? You know we have a photography class..."

She didn't need to say anymore. Jefferson would be there. Max wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold back on that smug bastard. Maybe she'd allow herself to have one rewind to pound his face in… not that it'd ever be enough and that could lead into a never ending spiral. She had to keep her cool and not let him catch on that she was onto him. They couldn't give him any advantage if this was going to work. If anything, she needed to make sure she got close to him so that his guard was down when she finally decided to strike. It was best to keep her head down and stay on his good side. She had to clamp down on her unprecedented hatred for now… as hard as that would be.

"I won't lie, it'll be tough," Max admitted reluctantly, figuring that they would see straight through her if she lied, "I'll manage though."

Rachel exhaled deeply, "Yeah. It's going to be hard not taking him down right then and there."

"It's a good thing I won't be there," Chloe mumbled through gritted teeth, there is no way in hell I'd let that asshole walk out of there in one piece."

Max really hoped that she could control her rage tomorrow, "We just have to keep calm and be prepared for anything. While I don't think he'd make a direct move against us now, we can't be too careful. I think we need to make it completely obvious that there is no chance in hell he's getting either of us alone, Rachel. That way, he'll be forced to deal with us together."

Rachel's brow furrowed as she asked, "Wait, he was after you too?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure if it's just because I was snooping or… something else. Probably both," Max mentioned offhandedly, realizing her mistake immediately when she saw Rachel and Chloe's expressions. She mentally kicked herself.

"Max…" Chloe began, warning in her tone, "What was he planning to do?"

Max had kept these particular details extremely sketchy, knowing that both Chloe and Rachel would flip out. She'd had a feeling it would come up sooner or later… though she had always hoped it would be later. She couldn't help the shudder that raced up her body at the thought of the Dark Room and curled in on herself slightly.

"That's not important now," she mumbled as her mind dragged up that horrific ordeal.

_Bright flashes of light making her eyes scrunch up. Her entire body feeling numb and her mind hazy from the drugs injected into her system. Panic, confusion and fear gripping at her heart as a vaguely familiar voice echoed around her while hands positioning her like some lifeless doll. And the horrible guilt as she thought Chloe was dead-_

"Not important?" Chloe questioned incredulously, "No fucking way did you just say that."

"Please… can we not talk about it right now," Max begged, her voice strained as she tried to keep some form of composure. She hated how weak and vulnerable she sounded right now, like some scared defenceless kid. She _hated_ how much power that fucker had over her more than anything. He hounded her relentlessly, haunting her dreams and tormenting her at every possible moment. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall… crying wouldn't help her.

Chloe's face softened and her heart sank in her chest when she saw Max's tortured expression. Max sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face in the hole it made. No matter how much she pretended or tried to fool herself and others, this would never go away and she knew it. Some days were better than others, but that wasn't saying much. It was always hanging over her shoulders, pulling her back and making it ten times harder to carry on. Some days… she wanted out, to hit the escape button on her life and just rest. It was in these moments she remembered Kate, how desperately they had both fought for her to live. Then she remembered how many people were depending on her, giving her a reason to keep fighting. That had been enough to deter her so far… but she wasn't sure for how much longer.

She felt a hand tentatively being placed on her shoulder and looked up ever so slightly to see Chloe, her blue eyes apologetic, "Max… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried. I just… wasn't thinking as per usual. Way to be an insensitive asshole, huh?"

Max shook her head, "You're only asking because you care, I know that."

Chloe offered her a melancholic smile and gently rubbed her arm, "There are some things you should never ask."

Silence filled the room. This was a moment where any further words were redundant. The months they had spent planning and theorizing were all for this moment. Tomorrow their journey would really start… and maybe end if they messed it up.

With the last remnants of the memory finally retreating to the back of her mind, Max swallowed and slowly began to unfurl, "Maybe… one day I'll tell you, but I just can't right now."

"Don't push yourself, Max. We're here if you need us, but there's no pressure," Rachel added gently.

Max gave a slightly wavering smile, "Thanks…"

Chloe perked up, "Alright enough moping," she got up and began dragging the other two towards the door, "You guys start school tomorrow, let's go have fun before this starts for real."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Max sighed as she was pulled down the hallway.

"Because this _is_ Chloe we're talking about," Rachel affirmed, "which no doubt means there will be some form of trouble on the horizon."

"Like you can talk, Rach," Chloe defended as they made their way down the stairs.

The three of them put aside their worries and concerns about the road ahead as best they could for now. There was only so much any of them could think about the future without going completely mad. In fact, it was a small miracle they'd managed to retain even a shred of sanity thus far, especially in Max's case.

The stakes were high, but at least they had time on their side. More literally than anyone thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we will be getting to the main body of the fic... REVENGE ON JEFFERDICK! (which I am totally not excited about as you can see...)
> 
> Take care of yourselves and we'll see you next time.


	10. Justice and Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How while both Max and Rachel cope being face to face with the very man who ruined their lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we hope you're doing well. This chapter might get a bit dark in places, particularly near the end, so proceed with caution. It's not necessarily in a bad way though as you will see. In fact, it'll probably be welcomed.
> 
> Enjoy

**Chapter Nine: Justice and Vengeance**

**Tuesday 3rd September 2013 - Max's Room - 3:07 am**

Max laid there on her back, staring up at the familiar discolored ceiling of her dorm room. She hadn't been able to sleep at all so far tonight and didn't foresee herself managing to any time soon. There were just too many bad memories she hadn't had the energy nor inclination to properly deal with… and still didn't want to. There had been no way she could have prepared herself for this, no matter how much she had psyched herself up before leaving for Blackwell. Now she was here, they assaulted her senses at every turn, tormenting her mercilessly with despair and heartbreak. She figured that if she just kept herself busy, focused on what had to be done, then hopefully everything might just magically disappear. Even though she knew that probably wouldn't be the case, at least it hadn't worked so far, it didn't stop her from trying.

She sat up and shuffled off of the edge of her bed, striding over to the window overlooking Blackwell's ground. She opened it as far as it would go, letting in the bracing night chill as she rested her hands on the window sill and stared out. It was still pretty dark out there, with hundreds of stars twinkling in the midnight blue sky and a half moon shining a dim, hazy light down over the grassy area. Small flickers of light moved around against the dark sky, most likely fireflies darting around.

Max couldn't suppress the urge to take a photo, even with everything going on. It would take her mind off it for a few minutes at least. She turned back and grabbed her newly acquired camera from the desk. Over the summer, Chloe had given her William's old camera as an early birthday present. Last time she'd received the camera, it had been as a belated birthday gift. She made her way back over to the window and lined up the shot with practiced precision, her finger hovering over the button ready to capture the image at the perfect moment. It was in moments like this when her mind was truly distracted, which was always a welcomed change. She crouched down ever so slightly and, when the opportune shot presented itself, she took it. The resulting picture came out from the bottom of the camera and Max eased it out, waiting around for the image to develop.

The last time she'd been in this situation, she'd been so ecstatic to be here, if a bit apprehensive at first because she was a worrier by nature. This had been the first time she'd ever been away from home and her parents for more than a night or two, which had been hard to deal with at first, but she'd soon adapted after a couple of weeks. She had been starting out on a new journey and the path ahead had looked promising. All she'd had to worry about was getting her assignments in on time, which had turned out to be as difficult as she'd expected thanks to her tendency to procrastinate big time, and avoiding the worst of the drama at Blackwell, a truly herculean task by anyone's standards. It all seemed so trivial and stupid now though.

She sighed deeply, her breath fogging up the glass of the window, and glanced down at her most recent photographic endeavour. She'd noticed a subtle shift in her style and focus recently. She almost never bothered with selfies anymore, in fact she couldn't even remember the last time she'd taken one. The general vibe of everything she'd taken since getting William's camera had been of a much darker and melancholic nature. Even this shot seemed gloomy for some reason. Maybe it was just her own projection, this was the spot where Kate had tried to jump after all. She immediately regretted this thought as it threatened to overwhelm her.

_Her heart stopping in her chest as she took the final step around the corner allowing her to see Kate teetering on the edge of the Prescott Dorm rooftop. The hushed whispers of the crowd below, some panicked while others were more mocking and the collective gasp as Kate's body plummeted to the ground, hitting the pavement with a bone crunching crack. Her hand immediately thrusting out to reverse this, only for it to happen again. The determination to prevent this being so strong that she kept on pushing through the pain of the rewind. Her head feeling like it was going to explode as she slowly opened her eyes to find everyone and everything around her frozen. The warm blood oozing from her nose as she stumbled forward through the mass of people. The excruciating trip up the stairs to the roof, a silent prayer being made that she would be able to make it in time. The brief surge of relief as she made it to the top, which soon faded when her power cut out on her and the mind crushing pain that followed as she tried to stop everything again unsuccessful. The way Kate had looked at her, so hopeless and just done with the world and all the people in it, her tears mingling with the ice cold raindrops falling from the stormy gray clouds. Kate's wavering voice and quivering bottom lip as she told Max that it was all over for her, that there was no point in fighting. The overwhelming panic that had filled her body as Kate glanced over her shoulder at the ground below her. Her desperate pleas to rekindle Kate's faith in the world, using every single card she had available to play. That heartstopping moment where she had said all the things she could think off to get Kate to come with her, where blue eyes briefly met hazel._

The memory of course cut out before the resolution, always teasing her with the hope of a happy ending, but never providing it for her. She moved away from the window and decided to go wash her face, hoping that might help her remain focused on reality as well as wake her up a bit seeing as there was no possibility of a decent night's sleep. If she thought before had been bad on the sleep front, she had a feeling that being in her old dorm room was going to be so much worse if tonight was anything to go by.

Max strode over to her door, opening it with a soft creak as she stepped out into the hallway. She shut it behind her as quietly as possible and briefly glanced over to Rachel's room. Chloe was staying over tonight and Rachel had asked Max if she wanted to join them in her room, but she had politely declined. Chloe and Rachel hadn't really had any time to themselves since she had abruptly entered their lives, which wasn't fair on either of them. She had to keep reminding herself that none of that week in October had actually happened for Chloe, not in this timeline. She hadn't been shot by Nathan, they hadn't been investigating Rachel's disappearance, nor had they broken into Blackwell or the swimming pool and… Chloe hadn't dared Max to kiss her. She didn't even know about that, because Max didn't want to cause a rift or force a split in Chloe's loyalties. That wasn't fair and it would make her unhappy, which was the last thing Max wanted.

Chloe had Rachel now, the person she'd been so desperately searching for and that was a good thing. That is what Max had wanted, or part of what she had wanted anyway. At this point, Max really had no clue what she really wanted or maybe needed beyond getting revenge on Jefferson. She of course wanted Chloe to be happy more than anything, but if she was completely truthful with herself, she wanted Chloe to be happy with _her_ , not Rachel Amber.

She shook these selfish thoughts from her mind and all but ran to the bathroom, flicking on the light switch before stopping in front of one of the sinks. She turned the cold tap and began splashing herself with the cool liquid a few times to calm herself down and push back this sudden relapse in composure. She let the tap continue to run as she gripped onto the sides of the basin tightly and gave herself a long hard look in the mirror, watching as the water droplets trickled down her pale freckled skin.

She had to learn that she couldn't have it both ways… no matter how much she wanted that.

After reminding herself of that a few times in an attempt to strengthen her resolve, she switched off the tap. Her ears picked up on a gentle shuffling from behind her near the doorway. She slowly turned to see a girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes leaning against the doorframe. Rachel Amber seemed to have a weird sixth sense where Max was concerned. This had not been the first time she'd snuck up on her like this early in the morning.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" Rachel sympathetically asked as she idly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It seems that I could say the same for you," Max countered as she wiped the remaining water droplets from her face while clamping down on the sudden wave of resentment she felt.

"Well, when Max the not-so-ninja is stumbling around outside your room it's pretty hard to ignore," Rachel wryly commented.

Max briefly considered protesting here, but she was too tired and there was no point.

"No witty comeback for me? Have to say I'm disappointed, Max," Rachel lightly teased in an attempt to lighten the gloomy atmosphere that seemed to have suddenly settled.

Max let out a self-depreciative laugh, "My wit is running on less than empty by now."

It had been so long since she actually felt like herself. Right now she kind of felt like a ghost, stumbling tiredly through everything with no clue what she was supposed to be doing and just trying not to feel anything to spare herself the inevitable pain it would bring. The moment she allowed herself to give into her emotions was the moment when she would totally breakdown and maybe never manage to get back up again. Her own mentally and emotionally volatile state worried her. Knowing that one mistimed flashback or phrase could tip her over the edge was terrifying for many reasons.

"You know, the offer I made earlier still stands about staying in my room," Rachel's voice broke through Max's erratic thought, "I'm sure Chloe would be happier knowing that your aren't suffering completely on your own," her tone became more coaxing, "Besides, it's cold tonight, so the more body heat the better."

The offer was… tempting. Max's sleep had been slightly less broken and nightmare riddled when she knew that Chloe was by her side and could visually confirm that she was still safe. It was kind of the same with Rachel too, although not as strong.

She rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled unconvincingly, "I'll be ok."

This was a blatant lie and by the skeptical expression on Rachel's face, it would seem that she knew it, "You aren't fooling anyone with that weak reply, Caulfield," she scoffed in mild disapproval, "At least say it with some conviction if you want to lie to me successfully. Just remember I am pretty good at it myself, so you'll have to do better than that," she put on an expression of mock hurt, however the smirk tugging at her lips betrayed that, "I'm actually kind of offended that you think I would accept that."

"You're stubborn, I'll give you that," Max exhaled deeply.

"Says you," Rachel retorted, placing a hand on her hip and tapping her foot in exaggerated and comical impatience before walking over to Max, grabbing onto her arm and dragging her out of the bathroom, "In your own time. Don't make me carry you over there. Neither of us want that. I'd probably drop you."

Max slowly began to shuffle her feet along the stained blue carpet of the main hallway, but not quick enough for Rachel who kept pulling on her arm to signal for her to get a move on. She was kind of like Chloe in that aspect, always wanting to get to her destination as quickly as possible and having little patience for any obstacles. While both of them had little concept of personal space or privacy, she was definitely more touchy feely than Chloe and not shy about it either. Max had to wonder how much Rachel and Chloe had affected one another since meeting, probably not all of it being for the best. They were similar in a lot of aspects, but very different in others and Max suspected that she had only just started to scratch the surface with Rachel.

Rachel pushed on her door, not letting go of her arm just in case she tried to escape at the last minute. Max had a brief look around Rachel's room the other day. There were numerous trinkets and mementos scattered around the room, tucked away in between book on the shelves, hanging off of any jutting out section and stuck to the walls. While her room wasn't as messy as Chloe's, it came a close second with various magazines, clothes and other random objects littered over the floor and slung haphazardly over the furniture. There was an odd herbal smell lingering, much like the one persisting in Chloe's room no matter how hard she tried to cover it up, but not quite as potent.

"I'm not quite sure how you were expecting this to work, Rachel," Max mentioned as she glanced over to her bed, where Chloe was currently sprawled out on. It had been hard enough for all of them squeezing onto Chloe's bed, this seemed near impossible.

"We'll just have to get extra close then," Rachel smirked almost challengingly, her hazel eyes shimmering with amusement in the dim lighting, "You don't have a problem with that, right?"

Something about Rachel's tone kind of made her feel a little flustered, not anywhere near as much as she would have done before though, "I guess not."

Rachel playfully punched Max's arm as she made her way over to the bed, "That's the spirit, Max," she pushed Chloe over to the side, with great difficulty considering how much taller and lankier Chloe was than Rachel, then turned back to Max, "So, would you prefer getting constantly elbowed in the face by Chloe while being in the middle, or going on the edge and ending ass up on the floor when she pushes everyone over?"

"Well I am spoiled for choice," Max chuckled lightly.

Rachel offered up a small grin, "Damn right you are. See, I'm even being nice by letting you pick first."

After some internal confliction, Max finally decided, "I guess I'll risk getting elbowed in the face."

"I bet you would," Rachel winked knowingly. She'd had a feeling that Max would chose to be close to Chloe. She had considered forcing the issue initially, but then began to wonder what Max herself would chose in the situation. She stepped aside and motioned over to the bed, "After you, Max. And if you could do it before Chloe decides to hog all the bed that would be great. You'll be moving her next time, because I am not doing that again. She doesn't look it but damn she is heavy."

Max mentally kicked herself for letting something like this happen. She could tell that Rachel was enjoying this _way_ too much by the smug grin permanently plastered to her face the whole time she was awkwardly positioning herself on the bed.

"Done?" Rachel inquired a moment later.

"Y-yeah," Max mumbled. Before she had any idea what was going on, she heard a gentle click and glanced over her shoulder to see Rachel grinning from ear to ear, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Rachel shrugged as she slid in behind her and pulled the covers up around them.

Max sighed deeply at her overly-innocent tone, "That click which sounded suspiciously like you taking a picture on your phone."

"Well," Rachel breathed against her ear as her arm lightly brushed against Max's side, "I really have no clue what you are talking about. Would I of all people do such a thing?" it was obvious from her tone that she was smirking uncontrollably now.

"If you're anything like Chloe, then yes," Max whispered, feeling very warm right now because of the thick fuzzy blanket/extra body heat/mild embarrassment combo. She hadn't even considered what Chloe would think when they all woke up like this in the morning without any explanation. It was too late for reservations now though as there was no way Chloe was moving even an inch and Rachel wouldn't budge under any circumstances. She just had to grin and bare the consequences. There were worse situations she could find herself in after all. As of now though, Max was extremely aware of Rachel's body pressed up against her back and her arm so casually thrown over her waist, probably even more so than of her proximity to Chloe.

"Night, Max," Rachel's warm breath tickled Max's ear.

"Night," Max mumbled in response as she closed her eyes. She might as well try get some sleep, it's not like she was going anywhere any time soon.

* * *

**Rachel's POV - Rachel's Room - 7:16 am**

The soft buzzing of my phone alarm filled the air, pulling me from my slumber. I groaned and fumbled around on my bed side table, knocking over a few things and letting out a couple of choice mumbled curses, before finally jabbing my finger on the snooze option. Thankfully, it appeared that I hadn't been shoved onto the floor last night, which was always a miracle whenever Chloe was concerned. I'd lost count of the number of bruises I had received because of her constant wriggling. I wasn't in any particular rush as classes didn't start until 10, but I always allowed myself plenty of time to wake up and get ready to face the day.

I carefully untangled myself from Max so as not to wake her and stood up, stretching my arms above my head and yawning. I had half expected to see Max awake by now, maybe even already gone if she'd managed to somehow maneuver herself out from in between Chloe and I. Even while asleep, she seemed tense and her expression slightly troubled. Max tried her best to hide everything while awake and managed for the most part to appear composed, but the cracks in her guard were beginning to slowly show. The pressure was starting to get to her to the point where she could no longer simply suppress it through her own will. She'd been zoning out a lot and it was all too obvious that she was having frequent nightmares. Max had seen way too much and in such a short space of time too, things that would stay with her forever even if she did manage to work through them to some extent.

That was the thing though, I had a feeling that Max was just avoiding the issue, letting it slowly build up and eventually it would consume her. She was a ticking time bomb, ready to just completely self destruct without any warning. The worst thing was that there wasn't much Chloe and I could do about it, unless Max herself reached out for help. Forcing the issue would only exacerbate everything, inevitably causing her to completely shut down and push her over the edge. I had noticed a very slight change in Max's behavior towards me, seeming less guarded, so I hoped that she would come to me if she needed help. I suspected that Chloe would be her first port of call though. Regardless, so long as one of us was there when she needed someone, then that is all that really mattered. From what I had seen, being around Chloe automatically seemed to calm Max down and even tease out her more playful side on occasion. Not only that, but the long overdue reunion appeared to be doing Chloe some good too. We all just had to make sure that in between school and enacting our plan to take down Jefferson that we did have some time to relax, even if that meant physically dragging Max out somewhere.

I glanced down at my phone, totally ignoring the sudden torrent of unread messages and briefly smirking at the picture I took of Chloe and Max earlier, to see that it's almost half seven now. I decided to leave Max asleep while I go get a shower, she sure as hell needed it.

* * *

**English Classroom - 10:53 am**

Max's foot tapped on the floor impatiently as her eyes darted over to the clock fixed to the wall opposite her desk. She watched as the seconds ticked by, drawing ever closer to the end of this particular class. Their English teacher, Mrs. Hoida, was finishing up the lesson but she couldn't focus on that, which was a shame because Max actually enjoyed having her as a teacher before. Since she'd already experienced her first month or so of classes, she was only really here to keep up her attendance. The last thing she needed was being hauled up in front of Principal Wells. She just had to keep her head down and sit through all her classes, doing whatever work she needed to.

Ever since she'd entered the room, all she could think about was the next class… Language of Photography with Mark Jefferson. The very thought of that sick bastard's name made her feel ill and her shaking hands clench into fists, anger threatening to engulf her.

 _Calm down, Max. Keep it together and stay focused,_ she thought as she took a deep shaky breath to calm herself down, _Don't blow your cover now. You'll get your revenge soon, you just have to be patient._

The problem was that she didn't have much patience left after waiting for so long to get to this stage. The high-pitched bell rang from the hallway, signalling that the first class of the day was over. Everyone began packing up and shuffling their way out of the room into the inevitably crowded hallway, Max included.

Just as she was about to walk on ahead, someone grabbed her from behind, "Max, don't think you can escape me so easily," a familiar mischievous voice announced.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Max asked, knowing that she was supposed to have been on the other side of the main building this morning. For her to get here so quickly was almost unbelievable, especially considering how hard it was weaving through the bustling crowds.

"I might have cut class this morning," she mentioned casually as if it wasn't that big a deal, "I had a lot of things to catch up on and didn't really feel like going in the end. Also I wanted to walk with you and that would be hard to do otherwise."

"You're going to get kicked out before you've really started if you miss your classes now," Max noted as they began to move through the hallway, narrowly missing getting bashed into as they jostled their way through.

Rachel dismissively waved away her concern, "It's fine. I know how much I can miss before I get hauled up and it's not like they can complain about my GPA. Besides, first lessons are always a waste of time anyway, mainly just introductions and talking about what we're going to be doing later in the year. So boring," she paused for a moment before adding as an afterthought, "that and the people in my class this morning are all assholes."

"What did you do instead?" Max asked curiously, trying to take her mind off her impending meeting with Jefferson.

"Well, well, wouldn't you like to know?" Rachel chuckled at Max's borderline invasive nosiness before answering, "Mostly just hanging around with Justin and the skaters, among other things. I'm not the only one to think first classes are a waste."

Max could remember Justin speaking fondly of Rachel and Chloe when she'd talked to him at the start of that week. Even now, she found it incredible how easily Rachel seemed to blend in with anyone she needed to. While there had been a few negative opinions on Rachel, mostly from Victoria and David, most of the people Max had talked to in that week almost idolized her.

"Maybe we should get you on a board, Max," Rachel suggested half jokingly.

"That's more Chloe's scene," Max clarified almost immediately, "She got me on a skateboard once and let's just say it didn't end in amazing success, like a lot of the things she's roped me into doing over the years."

"Chloe certainly has a way with people," Rachel wryly remarked as they drew closer to the photography classroom. She was feeling apprehensive herself about this, not that she would ever admit it. That had actually been part of the reason she'd skipped her first class. She'd even briefly considered just hiding in her room all day to avoid coming face to face with the man who'd kidnapped and indirectly killed her in at least one timeline, but she couldn't leave Max to do this on her own. Besides, in a way she was acting as bait in this situation to lure Mark Jefferson into making a wrong step that would inevitably cost him everything. She swallowed her nerves and put on her emotional mask, something she was all too used to doing by now.

She was about to enter the classroom when she realized that Max was no longer following her and had stopped dead in her tracks a little way behind. Neither of them wanted to be here, but they didn't have much choice. Rachel gracefully span around and made her way back over to Max, her brow furrowing when she saw the brief flicker of fear in Max's blue eyes before she had the chance to clamp down on it.

"Max…" Rachel softly called out, not knowing how to really handle this.

"Just… give me a minute," Max mumbled under her breath as she rubbed her face with her hand. This was the moment she had been waiting for all this time and now she was getting cold feet. She had worked so damn hard to get here, sacrificed so much… she couldn't just run away now. She was so tired of running. She pushed through the fear, taking a decisive step forward. She could do this… she _had_ to.

When she finally stepped inside the classroom, with Rachel following close behind her, she was relieved to see that Jefferson wasn't here yet. It gave her a bit of time to mentally prepare herself, not enough though. It would never be enough. Most of the seats in the room were taken already, but she did notice that there were some people yet to arrive, Hayden being one of them. He'd been about ten minutes late last time if she remembered correctly.

As expected, Victoria was already here, with Taylor stuck to her side like glue. Kate was sat in her usual spot, the seat near the window. She offered up a shy smile and a wave when she noticed Max, exactly like she'd done the very first time, which had been a huge contributing factor to Max's choice of seating. It had also meant that she had been directly in Victoria's firing line, but that might work to her advantage now. Max re-adjusted her bag strap before sitting down in her old seat. Rachel and Victoria exchanged hostile glances before she took a seat a little way from her, not too close but close enough to have a clear view of her.

It felt kind of weird for Max to not be wearing her trusty gray hoodie, but there had been no way to salvage it given the amount of holes and stains. Her wardrobe now was a weird amalgamation of her own, Chloe and Rachel's styles, along with a couple of outfits in preparation for her future Vortex Club debut she'd have never picked out herself in a million years.

As the seconds ticked by, she grew ever more anxious but also frustrated and enraged. She had no idea how she would react when she saw Jefferson again, something told her that it might result in a rewind. She'd prepared for that possibility, only allowing herself one time if she really couldn't hold it in. She couldn't afford to use her powers on ultimately trivial matters that would compromise her mission, such as the desire for immediate revenge, any more than she already had… no matter how much she would love to punch that smug bastard's face in for eternity, make him suffer for what he'd done to her and those she cared for. On the flip side, letting herself give in to the unadulterated rage might momentarily help, give her some small amount of emotional release to stave off her oncoming breakdown a little longer… but the question was, would she be able to control it once it had been unleashed?

For now, she would try to suppress it as best she could. Her body tensed as she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway, her eyes briefly meeting with Rachel's as reassurance for both of them, before a man wearing a suit with short brown hair, a beard and glasses stepped inside. Almost immediately, Max felt the overwhelming rage bubbling up inside her as Mark Jefferson made his way over to his desk at the front of the classroom. She grit her teeth hard as he scanned over the faces of his students with an almost predatory gaze, or at least it seemed that way to Max.

He almost immediately zeroed in on Rachel, who was trying to look as calm and casual as she possibly could so as to not raise any suspicion. If it seemed like she had no clue he was the one behind it all, his actions would be less cautious and planned. It would also mean that she would probably be in more danger, which wasn't ideal by any definition of the word.

Max could swear that when his eyes fell on Kate, his lip quirked upwards ever so slightly, as if he were already scouting out his next victim for after he'd dealt with Rachel. Max's hands shook both from suppressing her anger, but also from the explosion of fragmented memories in her mind upon seeing him. She put her hands under her desk to hide the visible quivering and focused on her breathing, keeping it as steady and even as possible. That was when Jefferson's eyes fell on her, a faint glimmer of curiosity crossing them. She did her best to put on a neutral expression, but this was getting increasingly difficult. She decided instead to focus her attention on Rachel, who seemed almost unaffected by all this, her body language relaxed and the usual tinge of mischief in her hazel eyes.

On the inside however, Rachel Amber was completely panicking, especially considering the almost lustful glances she was receiving from Jefferson every few seconds. She tried her best to ignore it, but that was easier said than done. While she wasn't a stranger to fooling those around her, and even herself, that she was fine, this situation was really stretching that ability. Deep down, she wanted to just run out of here and never return. Instead she retrieved her note book and a pen from her bag as she always did, turned to a clean page and waited for the class to officially start.

Spurred on by how well Rachel was playing her part, Max majorly clamped down on her desire to rip Jefferson to pieces. She would not let him win. After brief introductions, he began to prowl around the classroom as he usually did, his back turned away from the majority of the class, the ones he had no interest in. And so, the class began with him lecturing away at them with that arrogant and patronizing tone she'd come to loath beyond anything else. She tried to focus on something else… anything else to distract herself from the sudden onslaught of whispered echoes reverberating in her mind from when she had been drugged up in the Dark Room.

She resisted the urge to just curl in on herself and desperately tried to push back the images and voices. It was then that she started noticing a few strange things. Her hand started to tingle and she could almost feel the energy radiating from it. Almost simultaneously, the scene before seemed to jump, Jefferson's pacing quickening and his voice gaining in both speed and pitch as if he was stuck on a fast forward. It wasn't just him this was happening to either, everyone in the room seemed to be affected… apart from her. Just as suddenly as this had happened, everything around her slowed down to a standstill, the room gaining a thick haze with visible discolorations and hushed indecipherable whispers getting lost among the gentle background whirring, much like when she rewound.

Max rubbed at her eyes, wondering what the hell was going on. She glanced down at her right hand, which felt really warm and numb all of a sudden. When she looked up again, everything seemed to have returned back to normal and she had to wonder if she'd just imagined it all. Was that even possible?

It was then that Rachel looked over, her brow immediately furrowing at Max's extremely pale face. Something had happened just now. What, she had no clue, but that was the only explanation. She would have to try and ask her about it later once this was over, hopefully Max would tell her.

Jefferson continued to drone on with Victoria being her usual ass-kissing self around him, not that Max was really paying much attention to that. She was still trying to figure out what she had just experienced. As far as she could tell, her powers were, at least to an extent, connected with her emotions. Whenever she had been pushed to her limit, some new ability had been unlocked. Her powers had been kickstarted by Chloe's death, she'd managed to freeze time completely on Kate's attempted suicide and on finding out about Rachel and Frank and seeing the effect it had on Chloe, she'd discovered she could jump through photos. All these times had been mainly inspired by feelings of despair and the desire to save. If this was the same, then these weird time skips could only be the result of her anger and the need to exact revenge, which might explain why they were less controlled.

"...ax. Max, are you even listening?" an irritated voice pierced through her thought. When she looked up, Jefferson was standing right in front of her. She didn't answer for a moment as she tried unsuccessfully to repress the seething rage pulsating through her veins.

A twisted grimace crossed her face, "No. There is no fucking way I would listen to someone like you."

Jefferson seemed taken aback by her hostile defiance, uncertain of how to react to it. She couldn't help but revel in the confusion in his eyes. He was no longer in control of this situation, _she_ was.

She leaned back in her chair, slowly feeling her grip on composure fading away, "I've heard _more_ than enough of your arrogant, fucked up, self serving monologues for a lifetime, make that several."

Everyone was staring at her now, except Rachel who merely gazed out of the window with a distant expression. She had a feeling this would happen at least once and she didn't blame Max one bit. She had all this pent up anger and frustration with no real way of releasing it. While the thought of an eventual release kept her going, it didn't satisfy her immediate demand for revenge against this man who had hurt her and everyone she held dear… Chloe most of all. Who knows, maybe this was the second, third maybe even tenth time Max had snapped like this, there was no real way of knowing unless she asked her directly.

Max, who was now well past the point of no return, decided that she may as well try to get it all out of her system now before rewinding. She had to do it anyway, so she may as well make the most of it.

"Did you _really_ think you could get away with everything?" she asked as she glared at the man who had taken everything from her, "That there would be no consequences for your actions?" her expression darkened considerably as she felt those feelings she had kept locked away for so long finally begin to escape, " _Every_ action has consequences."

She watched with twisted glee as Jefferson's once smug grin turned to confusion and then a new emotion she had not seen from him before, a very slight flicker of panic as the realization kicked in that she wasn't playing around now.

"Max, I think you should come with me. Now," he ordered abruptly, "I will not tolerate this behavior from anyone."

Max couldn't help but laugh at this, "I'm not going with you anywhere. Not anymore. Neither is Rachel, Kate or Victoria," while none of them had been to the Dark Room yet in this timeline, she needed to get it out of her system.

"I don't think you are feeling very well, Max," Jefferson mentioned in a threateningly calm tone, "You're not making any sense."

"Sense? None of this makes any sense," Max snarled aggressively, "Things haven't made fucking sense in a long time for me… all because of you," she stood up at this point, slamming her hands down on the table, unable to keep still any longer. She saw him flinch a bit at the noise, something which amused her greatly.

"Max, I am going to say this one more time," Jefferson said through gritted teeth as he drew himself to his fullest height, "You are going to come with me right now."

Max shook her head slowly, completely giving herself over to the fury now as she placed a well-aimed kick in between his legs, putting all her frustration into it. Jefferson fell to the floor, groaning in pain from the impact. Max crouched down and grabbed a handful of his hair, twisting it in her hand, "How does it feel, huh? To be at the complete mercy of someone else."

She slammed his head against the floor, hearing a satisfying bone-crunching crack as his nose broke. Everyone watched on in silent horror as she lifted his head up again, seeing the blood trickling from his nose, "You know, this is nothing compare to what _I've_ had to suffer through."

An idea crossed her mind then. She reached over to her bag and took out her camera, "How about we frame you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation? Or maybe that's too easy? Too obvious?" she smirked as she held her camera with a surprisingly steady hand, lining up the shot with great care, determined to get it right first time.

He looked very pathetic now. Blood oozing down from his broken nose, his glasses shattered and that glint of fear in his eyes. Without hesitation, she took the photo, gently placing her camera back over near her bag before examining the photo.

"What do you think? Is it good enough to enter into the Everyday Heroes contest?" Max mused as she showed it to him, adding insult to injury, "I think it's by far some of my best work. You always said that I was wasting my talent with selfies."

She stashed the photo in her bag, figuring that it might give her the resolve to keep going. It really was tempting to submit this photo merely to fuck with him, to see that confusion turn to panic and then fear once more. She cracked her knuckles, "I've thought of this day for such a long time, wondering how it would feel to finally see that arrogant grin wiped from your face. I've thought up countless situations in which to punish you for what you've done, but none of them were ever enough."

She stood up and aimed a sharp kick to his ribs, making him grunt and curl inwards on himself, "Even now you are getting off lightly. Don't worry though, there is much more to come. The only reason you're actually alive now is because it'll be so much more painful and humiliating for you to be caught red handed."

Max briefly glanced up at Rachel, who was watching the scene unfold with a cold approval. The others in the room looked terrified of her right now, but if they knew what the man had done they would realize that this was justice, or as close as she could get.

"Are you fucking insane?" Victoria finally managed.

Max merely shrugged as she stared down at the man she hated more than anything, "I have no idea anymore."

As much as she would love to continue this, she knew that if she let this go on much longer she would lose herself. This should tide her over, give her the immediate revenge she had so desperately been searching for. She brushed herself off, made sure everything was in her bag once more, sat down at her seat and raised her right hand, watching as the scene before her reversed. She felt an odd sense of peace wash over her now, as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. While it didn't solve anything, she'd needed this more than she had initially realized. It didn't make her desire to destroy Mark Jefferson any less, but it still made her feel… good, better than that, elated.

As she reached the point before her breakdown, she halted the rewind and exhaled deeply. Now when she looked at Jefferson as he lectured on at them, she still hated him more than anyone else in this world, but she was in control of it now. She zoned out as the class continued, making sure to appear as if she were paying attention. When the bell finally rang, everyone began gathering their stuff together, eager to have their freedom as it was now lunchtime. Finally, he dismissed them. Max stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder, hanging back to wait for Rachel. She didn't want to give Jefferson any chances.

Just as they were about to exit, a voice calling from behind them caught their attention, "Rachel, I need a word with you. Do you have some time now?"

Max was slightly shocked at the early bold move from him. Maybe he was getting desperate and simply wanted to get this over and done with so he could move onto his next twisted project. Or maybe he was trying to earn Rachel's trust somehow. Either way, Max had no intention of letting that happen.

"Oh come on Rach," Max whined as she grabbed hold of her arm, "You promised that you were free now. There is no way I am letting you back out of it now. You still owe me a free meal, remember?"

Rachel played along, "Don't worry. I'm not trying to back out of it. I wouldn't dare at the risk of facing your wrath," she turned to Jefferson with a practiced apologetic smile, "Maybe another time. I don't think I'm getting out of this one."

"Damn right you're not!" Max agreed.

Jefferson's brow twitched slightly in annoyance, but this soon faded and was replaced with a forced smile, "We can arrange a more suitable time later."

"Sure," Rachel called cheerily back as she exited the classroom with Max. They walked down the hallway in silence, checking over their shoulder to make sure he wasn't following them. Once satisfied, they headed on outside to meet up with Chloe as they'd planned via text in front of the dorms.

"He sure is persistent," Rachel sighed tiredly as they continued down the path towards the dorm building, "Not to mention a total creep."

Max nodded in agreement, "That's an understatement."

Rachel glanced over at Max, sensing a subtle change. She didn't seem quite as tense or vulnerable as before for some reason and the aura around her was much calmer and relaxed, as if some balance had been restored. She wanted to ask, but figured that if it was something she needed to know that Max would tell her in due course. No matter the reason for this, Rachel was glad for it. Max had been close to breaking point and now it seemed that she had been pulled back from the edge… at least for the time being.

While she doubted that this would be the end of Max's problems, at the very least she seemed to have in part resolved one of her many burdens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was… satisfying to write. It's always good to get some Jeffershit suffering in. Have a great day guys and see you next time.


	11. Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Max re-adjusting to her life at Blackwell and her plan beginning to take shape, everything seems to be going according to plan... for the most part anyway.  
> Maybe there is something unexpected that Max, Chloe and Rachel will all have to work through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you amazing people, we hope you're doing well. Here is the next chapter for you.
> 
> Enjoy

**Chapter Ten: Only Human**

**Friday 6th September - Max's Room - 5:19 pm**

Max propped her chin on her hand, idly tapping the end of her pen on the messy desk before her as she gazed out of the window. Rain pelted against the glass, distorting the outside world. Music came from the earbuds now positioned in her ears, running through the usual indie playlist on shuffle, minus one or two songs that were going to be coming out at the end of September. Obviously, she had listened to them in another timeline, but now had to wait for them to be released again which was a pain.

It had been a couple of days since her first encounter with Jefferson, days she had spent getting reacquainted with the place she once considered her second home, now she felt more like a wounded soldier reluctantly returning to the battlefield. It wasn't all bad though, at least she got to spend time with people like Kate, Chloe and Rachel.

Kate and her fell right into the routine she had come to know in the other timeline. In fact, things were even better than before given Max's new found confidence and knowledge from her power usage. The first time she'd been through this, it'd taken Max a good week to actually work up the courage to knock on Kate's door to talk to her, always finding some excuse to chicken out at the last minute ranging from not wanting to disturb her to overly procrastinated homework, despite encouragement from Kate herself for Max to stop by whenever she wanted. Without that initial awkwardness, their friendship was quickly forming and would be back to its previous state in no time, maybe even going beyond that.

As for Chloe and Rachel, well they were always around being their usual mischievous selves. Max wasn't sure if Chloe had gone home even once yet. When questioned, she claimed that there wasn't really much point going home since all she needed was at Blackwell, apart from Joyce's cooking that is. That was probably the only real hold Joyce had over her daughter at this point. Food had always been a sure-fire way to ensure Chloe's compliance. Nothing had changed on that front. Rachel was more than happy to accommodate Chloe, just like last year. From the sounds of it, Chloe had essentially been living in Rachel's room at Blackwell and there was enough evidence to support that with some of her clothes and belongings scattered around.

The pair of them often barged their way into her room as if they owned the place, never knocking of course. Once or twice they had very nearly caught her halfway through changing. Max had to wonder if maybe they had done it to mess with her, they did both love trying to get her flustered after all and really had no concept of privacy. Not that she minded their forced entry too much. It kept her on her toes and served as an effective distraction from, well everything. Everyone had told her that these years at Blackwell would be the best of her life, where she could create happy memories she would remember for the rest of her days. They had gotten half of that right. She'd seen things she would _never_ forget.

She sighed deeply as she leaned back in the desk chair, letting her hands dangle down limply at her sides, the wooden frame groaning under the extra pressure.

She still needed to start working on Victoria. There hadn't been much of an opportunity yet with her being surrounded by her mindless minions. Max needed to get her alone, preferably in an emotionally vulnerable state. That was the way she'd managed to start breaking through Victoria's guard the first time after all.

She glanced down at her desk, the pile of books and papers she'd gathered together for her school work looming over her. One good thing about coming back after her struggle with her powers, she knew most of the answers to her classes and homework for about a month. That made things so much easier on her with everything else going on, especially with subjects like science. Warren had been willing to help her out before, something she had been eternally grateful for at the time. He'd certainly bailed her out of a few tight spots. She'd almost felt sorry for Ms. Grant trying to teach science newbs like herself.

Max strengthened her resolve and delved back into her mountain of homework, eager to get it done soon so she could just chill out for a bit, if that was even possible for her any more. There were too many unresolved issues constantly revolving around in her head to ever feel truly at peace. She suddenly felt a hand at her shoulder and jumped in shock, spinning around to face the person who had snuck up on her.

"Yo, chill Max. It's just me," Chloe chuckled, holding up her hand in resignation as she noticed the relief spreading across her childhood friend's face.

"Jeez, Chloe," Max breathed out deeply, trying to get her pounding heart rate under control, "Don't creep up on me like that."

"You left yourself open," Chloe countered cheekily with a wink, "You should know better than that when I'm around."

Max ran her fingers through her short brown hair, "Yeah, still it doesn't mean you should scare me just because you can."

Chloe pouted at this, "No fun, Max," she strode over to the bed and flopped down on it, sprawling herself out to take up as much space as possible.

After adequately composing herself, Max looked over her shoulder and finally got round to asking, "So, what brings you here?"

Chloe scoffed at this, sounding almost offended, "Do I need an ulterior motive to come see my best friend?"

Max shook her head, turning back to face her work, "Other people no, you on the other hand…" it was then that she heard a loud whoosh and felt something soft hit the back of her head. When she turned back, she saw Chloe with a huge smirk on her face. Max glanced down at the floor to see one of her pillows on the floor, obviously having been thrown at her.

"You are such an ass sometimes," her punk friend playfully teased before clarifying, "Rach is getting homework done right now and apparently I'm too much of a distraction, so she kicked me out for a while."

Max could remember seeing Rachel's flawless GPA on her record when she and Chloe had poked around in Principal Well's office. She was intelligent and hard-working, even if it didn't seem like it to some people who considered her little more than a fake, standard less slut intent on sleeping her way around Blackwell, aka Victoria's view. Regardless of what people personally thought of Rachel Amber, they couldn't fault her on her grades even if they tried.

"Why is that easy for me to believe?" Max chortled as she shook her head slightly before twisting in her seat and resting her chin on the back of the chair to get a better look at Chloe, "Maybe _I'm_ trying to get homework done too."

"Yeah, but _you_ wouldn't be so cruel as to kick me out… right?" at this point, Chloe tapped into her failsafe way to bring Max around, the infamous Price puppy dog eyes. In all the time she'd know Max, this method had always made her cave into demands without exception and she had tested it numerous times.

"Fine, you can stay," Max reluctantly conceded after a brief pause, "Just be quiet until I finish this off. That's all I ask," she mumbled a few choice words under her breath at Chloe's abuse of the kicked puppy look before going back to her work.

Chloe sat up a bit, brought her fingers across her lips as if closing a zip before laying back down on the bed. As expected, she couldn't sit still for long and decided to have a snoop around Max's room while she finished up. It was only fair considering that Max would be doing the same in her position. She shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood up, pacing over to Max's closet and examining her new wardrobe. Anyone could clearly see that more than one person had assembled the clothes inside just from a quick glance. It was actually pretty amusing to examine the divide in fashion choices. Rachel's selection was all cutting edge style since she had always been fashion conscious, things Chloe wouldn't be caught dead wearing. Max's stuff was pretty basic with t-shirts and converses. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to find a replacement hoodie that she liked, complaining that they were itchy, the wrong color or the sleeves were too long, among other grumbled protests. She could be surprisingly picky when she wanted to. The clothing Chloe had chosen was obviously more of a punk rocker style, not as much as her own though. She couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the image of Max wearing her clothing. She would look so out of place, more like a costume than anything, a Chloe cosplay.

Rachel had made Max try everything on and give them a little catwalk show the second they had returned to her house that day from their shopping spree, both to distract Max and to have a chance to properly check her out. Rachel really was unashamed when it came to eyeing people up. It kind of made Chloe feel a little weird hearing Rachel complementing and playfully flirting with Max, but she couldn't tell if it was in a good or bad way… it was more confusing than anything. This had not been the only time she had felt that confliction. Chloe had been thinking on it long and hard over the summer, and more recently too, coming to a very strange conclusion.

As much as she didn't want to admit it because of how awkward she felt about it, she kind of had a thing for both Rachel and Max. It felt… different though for each of them. Rachel was smart, sassy and sexy, eager to take risks, totally unpredictable and mysterious while Max… she was kind-hearted, witty and, as weird as Chloe felt talking about her childhood best friend in this way especially considering that she still remembered Max as a shy thirteen year old girl she used to play pirates with, kind of cute. She was Chloe's impulse control, the person who brought out her softer side and always wore her heart on her sleeve.

She had no clue how to deal with this. For a while she had hoped that it would eventually fade away, but if anything the feelings had only intensified. It had the potential to be extremely messy and she didn't want to ruin what she and Rachel had… although Chloe had to seriously wonder if Rachel would be mad. She'd been very open in her opinions on Max, most of which suggested that she found her attractive, and for some reason Chloe didn't think her remarks were simply to tease. She'd picked up on the more lustful glances Rachel had given Max, especially in the past week or so.

Max however was a total unknown. Chloe had no clue if Max even swung that way and if she did, she might not be Max's type. Still, she'd been getting some... intense vibes from Max, especially when she thought nobody was looking. There was almost always some weird tension between them, something that only intensified when they were alone together. Maybe she was imagining it… then again, maybe she wasn't. Just maybe, there was something being withheld from her regarding that week only Max could remember.

Should she risk telling Rachel and hurting her feelings? Should she risk telling Max only to get brushed off and make everything between them awkward?

These questions had been floating around in her head for a good couple of weeks at least and there was really only one solution… to actually grow a pair and tell both of them, even if it was terrifying. Rachel would probably be the easier one to approach with this first… maybe. She was the person Chloe was in a kind of on-off casual relationship with after all and she was pretty sure Rachel would be cool with it, maybe even have a solution to this.

It was then that Chloe noticed the very tempting unguarded box of cookies sat inside the closet on a shelf, which distracted her line of thought. She glanced back over her shoulder at Max to check she wasn't looking before deftly snatching one and shoving it in her mouth all in one go. Finding nothing else of interest, she brushed the crumbs off herself, backed out and scanned the rest of Max's room. The walls were extremely bare apart from a few post-it notes outlining their plans over the next month and some messy scrawled notes on time travel too. She moved over to the shelves near the desk, finding a few books shoved haphazardly on them. Moving her attention to the chest of drawers at the end of Max's bed, Chloe opened the topmost drawer to find it almost empty except for a few unopened packs of photography film, various pens and pencils, some scraps of paper and one photo she recognized.

Chloe carefully took the familiar photo out, a fond smile forming on her lips as her eyes wandered over the two young girls in the picture both dressed up as pirates. The girl on the left had a wide toothy grin on her face, her mischievous blue eyes twinkling. There was a black captain's hat with a skull and crossbones sat atop her head, shoulder length strawberry blonde hair flowing down. The girl on the right had an eye patch covering one of her soft, doe-like blue eyes, a very slight smile tugging at her lips. Her soft baby face was pale and freckled framed by her mid-length brown hair. Chloe remembered her countless teasing of Max because of her youthful looks, always taking the chance to poke her cheek and comment on how squishy it was. It really irritated her to no end, only inspiring Chloe to do it more.

"Even with everything going on, you still brought this picture with you. You're such a nerd," Chloe muttered to herself.

"Of course I did," Max responded softly as she finished up, "I brought it with me before too. It's a fond memory for me."

"I should hope so, Caulfield," Chloe playfully threatened as she gently placed the photo back.

Having exhausted her potential snooping areas, Chloe made her way back over to the bed with a satisfied smile, resting her back against the wall and picking up Max's old one-eyed bear, Captain. The story behind Captain's injury, Max swallowing the bear's eye and having to be rushed to hospital, was a fondly told story in the Caulfield house. It was barely holding together, with many parts of the bear obviously having been re-stitched, more than once too, as well as the artificial fur wearing away in places. As she stared at this bear, one particular unanswered questions burned in Chloe's mind, a question she'd carried around with her for five long years. She was kind of afraid to ask, but needed to know.

"Max…" she hesitantly called out.

Max pulled one of her earbuds out of her ear and glanced over her shoulder, "Hmm…"

Chloe began fiddling around with the bear's worn ears, gathering her thoughts as she tried to figure out the right way to put this. She didn't want to come across as if she was trying to accuse Max of anything. She just… needed to know for closure. It's something they both needed.

When Chloe didn't say anything, Max knew there was something really serious on her mind. She was basically done with her work now anyway so she quickly closed up the book she was reading, paused her music and stood up before making her way over to the bed to join Chloe. She shuffled beside her, resting her back against what used to be the "Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall" and waited for the blue haired punk beside her to continue.

Chloe swallowed in an attempt to wet her suddenly dry throat, the words getting stuck. She was happy that Max was willing to wait for her to speak, unlike most people. She took a deep breath and stared down at the bear as she played with its arms before finally mumbling, "Why didn't you get in contact with me when you moved to Seattle?"

She glanced up and caught Max's eye. Her expression became more troubled and apologetic the longer the silence lasted between them. Just as Chloe was about to retract her question, Max began to answer, "Well, I guess I was kind of scared."

"Scared?" Chloe prompted, her heart racing in anticipation at finally being able to find out the answer. She carefully placed the bear beside her on the bed, her attention now fully focused on Max.

Max nodded solemnly, "Yeah. I didn't know what to say to you or how you would react. Pretty lame, right? I was being a coward, and a selfish one at that. I tried to send a text several times, but each time I deleted it," her tired blue eyes closed as she pressed on, "The more time that passed, the harder it was to actually make contact and the easier it was to justify chickening out," her eyes opened a fraction as a self-depreciative smile and a light frown formed, "Then I figured that you didn't need someone like me in your life, someone who bailed on you when you needed support," Max's voice became strained as she brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly, "It was better if you just forgot about me and found someone reliable. That's the least you deserve."

On hearing Max's confession, Chloe's heart constricted painfully. Max hadn't forgotten her; she just couldn't find the right words to say. She pulled down her beanie with her left hand so it covered her eyes as she swallowed back the tears of relief on knowing that Max really cared. When she finally trusted herself to speak, her voice wavered and was thick with emotion as she whispered, "You should have let _me_ decide that for myself, you ass."

"I know that now," Max mumbled, uncertain how to deal with this sudden surge of emotions. She'd been suppressing them for so long that facing them now was difficult, "I was stupid. I just... didn't want you to hate me."

Chloe shook her head slightly before blurting out, "Fuck, Max. I could never hate you, goddamn it. You are my best friend and..." she faltered, her unfinished sentence hanging in the air. Without warning, she buried her head into Max's shoulder, clutching tight to her shirt as the tears began to fall, "You're such a fucking idiot. You know that, right?"

After the initial shock of seeing Chloe break down like this, Max stretched her legs back out in front of her and tentatively placed an arm around Chloe's shoulder, drawing her closer. She hated seeing Chloe like this, especially when it was her own fault. She winced as she felt the warm tears fall onto her shoulder. Chloe Price never cried, or at least that's what she liked to make out. Now was like those five years of suppressed emotion all getting let loose at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," she finally managed to choke out, feeling the sting of tears in her own eyes. Instead of holding them in like always, she let them fall down her cheeks. They remained like this for a few moments until the tears subsided.

Eventually, Chloe swiped at her eyes, but didn't remove her head from Max's shoulder. While Max was much thinner and bonier now, it felt comfortable and familiar being close to her like this. There were some things that didn't change, like her scent and the steady, if slightly increased, beating of her heart.

"Don't be sorry, Max. I can't deal with apologies for the past any longer," Chloe finally announced after composing herself, "Just be thankful that we got the chance to meet again."

"Believe me, I am," Max softly replied as she offered up a small smile, pushing back the urge to wipe away Chloe's tears… or maybe even kiss them away. She pushed that thought to the very back of her mind, firmly clamping down on it and mentally reprimanding herself for even considering something like that in this situation.

_Goddamn it, Max. Chloe is pouring her heart out here and all you can think about is that. Bad Max._

Despite knowing how inappropriate this thought was, part of her so desperately wanted to. There was obviously something there between them, otherwise Chloe wouldn't have dared Max to kiss her on the Wednesday of that week... and she definitely wouldn't have reciprocated that time on the cliff just before Max traveled back to the bathroom one last time.

_That moment of silence as they shared an uncertain gaze. A shaking hand tentatively placed on a cheek, then another, teetering on the edge. That very brief flash of surprise in Chloe's blue eyes at the unexpected bold move, one that soon faded to desire. Standing on tip-toes as her face leaned in closer to Chloe's, her eyes closing, swiftly followed by those of the woman she loved with all her heart and soul, as their lips hesitantly pressed together. The moment when Chloe leaned in closer, tilting her head and moving her lips against Max's, putting all the emotion and feeling she could into that one kiss. Chloe's hand finding its way to her back, holding her steady and never wanting to let go as the tornado whirred in the background. They paid it no mind… not in this moment. That soul crushing moment when Max reluctantly pulled away, knowing what was going to happen now, her heart feeling as if it were being aggressively ripped from her chest and stomped into the ground. Her hand lingering momentarily on the cheek of her best friend, her partner in both crime and time, the person she loved so much that it made her chest hurt thinking about letting her go. And then the final nail in the coffin, really twisting the knife in… Chloe telling Max that she would always love her, to never forget her._

This memory would always be bittersweet for Max, one she never wanted to forget yet brought her to tears. If she hadn't been certain before, now she knew that working so hard to keep Chloe alive had been the right decision. There is no way she could've functioned without Chloe at her side… no way. Without her, Max would have slowly withered away from the guilt and heartache, become even more of a ghost than she was now. Not only that, but Chloe would have died thinking nobody gave a shit about her, that everyone had abandoned her to a life of betrayal and pain. That couldn't be further from the truth.

_There is no way in hell I would let that happen,_ Max thought with a newfound determination, _No fucking way._

She could always rewind if it went wrong now… but that would be a breach of Chloe's trust, something she could never forgive herself for. She'd promised herself that the only time she would rewind with Chloe was when she… when it was absolutely necessary. Not only that, but Rachel was here now. The weird thing was, she had a sneaking suspicion that Rachel had worked out already that she loved Chloe and at times even seemed to be encouraging those feelings, like the first night back at Blackwell when she'd coerced Max into sleeping in her dorm room.

Maybe she needed to have a chat with Rachel about it at some point… and Chloe too. The longer she kept these secrets, the heavier they weighed her down. She had enough going on without adding to her troubles and she didn't like hiding things from Chloe above all people. If she bottled everything up much longer it would eat away at her and eventually compromise their mission.

For now though, Max gently rested her head against Chloe's, content with just being close to her. Neither of them said another word, there was no need.

* * *

**Monday 9th September - Photography Classroom - 3:47pm**

Max counted down the minutes until the end of photography class, her eyes switching between the clock, Rachel, who was sat a little way in front of her constantly checking her phone no doubt because of Chloe's usual text spamming, and the man she despised with every fiber of her being, Mark Jefferson. He cockily strutted around the classroom, lecturing them endlessly like he had done for the past hour and a quarter.

_Just ten more minutes, Max. Then you can escape from this hellhole._

Jefferson paused momentarily, his cold brown eyes roaming over the students in his class, lingering for a second longer on Rachel before leaning against one of the empty desks, "Your first big project shall be a paired one."

This new occurrence caught Max's attention. He certainly hadn't done this the first time, _What is he up to?_ she wondered with faint curiosity.

She didn't have to wait too long to find out. He gently drummed his fingers on the surface of the desk before continuing, "I have matched everyone up beforehand based on complementary, in some cases contradictory, style and skill," a quiet collective groan echoed across the room from a few of the students, namely Hayden who looked like he had nearly been asleep for most of the class, "and no, there is no way to swap. This _will_ count towards your final grade so take it seriously," he tilted his head slightly before adding as an afterthought, "Consider this good practice for the Everyday Heroes contest I expect each and every one of you to enter, the deadline for which is the beginning of October as you already know."

Max shuddered involuntarily at the mention of that contest. Jefferson had tried so hard to pressure her into that damn thing before and she had to wonder if he was planning on kidnapping her all along. At first, she'd thought it was just because she was snooping. If that had been the case though, he would have just killed her along with Chloe in the Junkyard on Thursday. This thought caused her heart to constrict painfully and the disturbing memory to play back.

_The emotionally drained tone and resigned posture of Chloe as she sank to her knees and began to dig up the remains. The cold dirt getting stuck under Max's fingernails as she helped her best friend in this morbid undertaking. The black bag serving as a shocking reminder that Rachel Amber, the girl Arcadia Bay seemed to revolve around, was buried just a few inches from the surface. The sharp pain in her neck and the numbness that began to course through her body as the needle pierced her skin, injecting her with some drug. Thrusting her hand out in a vain attempt to rewind, but finding herself unable. Her feeble cries to warn Chloe of the man skulking around in the darkness. The look of confusion that crossed Chloe's face as she turned… and the gunshot the pierced the air seconds later. The small bullet hole in the center of her forehead as her body collapsed over the shallow grave of the girl she'd been searching six long months for. The red pool of blood oozing from the wound, collecting around her head as her glazed over blue eyes stared up at the midnight sky. The overwhelming resistance as Max tried to undo this, the soft thud of footsteps as she weakly shuffled around on the ground and the surge of betrayal on seeing the face of her assailant… one she would never forget._

Max shook herself back to reality, or at least tried to, as Jefferson began to rattle off the names in his usual condescending and patronizing tone. She switched off for a while as he ran through the pairs that held no interest for her. There was no point taking in invaluable information now. Her mind snapped back to attention when she heard what she was waiting for, "Rachel and Kate shall be working together," he mentioned in an overly casual tone, which instantly alerted Max to there being an ulterior motive to this set-up, before glancing over at her with a mildly smug and plotting grin that set her teeth on edge, "Which leaves Max and Victoria."

This announcement inspired a disapproving groan from Victoria, who obviously would rather work with someone like Taylor in this project. Max knew that Victoria considered her a rival, probably more so now than before with all the renewed surge of praise she'd been receiving from Jefferson in the past couple of days due to her increased class participation and photographical prowess. That was the main reason Victoria had despised Max in the first place, that and her jealousy over Max's disregard for other people's opinions of her, not letting them alter her personality.

Jefferson had asked them all to bring in a photo they were proud of last Thursday. Since the photo she took on her first night here of Blackwell's Ground was the most recent, Max had chosen it. She figured the whole morbid atmosphere of it might appeal to that bastard's tastes and she had been right. Like her, he could immediately sense, as he put it, the "ominous undertones of the image, highlighting the ethereal and mystifying crepuscular counterpart of the diurnal world," aka a gloomy picture taken at night in plain English. She'd blanked out the rest, but she could imagine it being as pretentious as the first part.

While Max detested him praising her, she needed to assume the role of a model student if this was going to work. They needed to get through to Jefferson either by using Rachel or herself. Jefferson seemed to target individuals who showed potential and would, in most cases, easily bend to his will. Both Kate and Rachel had been high achievers with promising futures, the "perfect" students with impressive GPAs and extensive extracurricular involvement. Given, their personalities couldn't be more different, but that didn't stop them from being targeted. Max didn't want to put Rachel in any more danger than she already was, for both her own and Chloe's sake, so if she could somehow get him to give up pursuing Rachel and shift his attention to her that would be the ideal situation. Max knew that realistically, Jefferson was too proud to completely abandon his plans to get Rachel, but if she could get him to temporarily change his focus then it would lift a weight from her mind.

In setting up this group project, Jefferson must be trying to separate Rachel and her while pairing up the two people he wanted to target. Every time this week when Jefferson had tried to get Rachel on her own, Max had stepped in and whisked her away before he could even protest, that and she had made sure that Rachel steered clear of Nathan at all costs. Jefferson must be getting pretty pissed off by it all now. With this move, could easily section Rachel and Kate off from the rest of the group, Max included, and enact his plan, whatever that was from here.

Max couldn't help but feel mildly impressed by his tactic. While Jefferson was her arch nemesis, her hatred for him burning with a never before seen passion, she didn't want this to cloud her judgement. He'd gotten away with drugging and kidnapping countless girls before Rachel without getting caught and the only reason for that was because of her powers, although David had been close. Whether that was because of the Prescott's protection or Jefferson's cunning, maybe both, she shouldn't underestimate him. As much as she despised the thought of leaving Rachel so open, this meant that she would finally have a chance to get the Queen Bee all alone. It's not like Max could protest anyway, there is no way Jefferson would change his decisions now.

She clamped down on her doubts about this for now as he continued, "Work together to produce the best possible photo you can. Play to your strengths, but don't be afraid to experiment if you like. You have free run on the topic," he stood back up and made his way back to the front of the classroom, "I shall be available for anyone seeking guidance and I will be meeting each pair individually after classes have ended to discuss your ideas next week. Ensure that you have a good idea of what you are doing by then."

Max would have to make sure she secretly accompanied Rachel and Kate to their "meeting" somehow so that Jefferson didn't take advantage of their isolation. She could hide somewhere in the room and listen in. It would be easy given her powers.

Just as he finished, the bell rang signaling that classes had ended for the day much to Max's relief. She really didn't want to be around Jefferson more than she had to be. She gathered her things and, after waiting for Rachel to be done after once again blowing Jefferson off, finally left the room. Almost the second Max exited the classroom, she felt someone violently pull her back by the arm, nearly making her fall over. She managed to steady herself by placing a hand on the wall and spun around to see who the hell was stopping her to find that it was none other than the Queen Bee herself, Victoria Chase.

"Where do you think you're going, Caulfield?" she barked with a contempt filled sneer, "As much as I don't want to waste any of my time hanging around with you, we don't have a choice."

As much as Max really wanted to make some sarcastic and offensive remark, she bit her tongue and even managed a semi-friendly smile, "Sure. You want to start now?"

Victoria scoffed mockingly, "Um, no. I'm not _that_ desperate," she held out her hand expectantly in Max's direction. When Max didn't react, Victoria sighed heavily and gave her a look dripping with disapproval, "Give me your phone."

After a moment's hesitation, Max took her phone out of her pocket and handed it over to Victoria, who immediately began typing at the screen with lightning speed before passing it back over. Max looked at the screen to see that Victoria had put her number in. After sending Victoria a text so that she had her number too, the Queen Bee finally spoke once more, "I'll text you when we are going to start working on this. You'd better keep your schedule clear, not that I imagine you are busy with anything important unlike myself," with that, she swiftly made an exit.

Feeling a little confused at the sudden exchange with Victoria, Max shook her head and joined Rachel, who had been lingering just ahead in the hallway leaning against the wall to keep out of Victoria's warpath. When Max finally caught up, she pushed off of the wall, "What was that about?"

Max rubbed at the back of her neck as they started making their way down the hallway back to the Prescott Dorm, "Victoria trying to establish her dominance in this project. It seems I'm going to have to work around her, not that I expected anything different."

Rachel nodded sympathetically, "Good luck with that. You're going to need it dealing with Victoria."

"Actually, on her own separated from her drones and once you get past that bitchy front, she's borderline civil, at least she was in the other timeline," Max commented as they exited the main building to the grounds.

"I guess I'll have to trust you on that one, Max," Rachel mumbled skeptically as they followed the concrete path around to the dorm. Everything she had seen of Victoria Chase proved that statement wrong, but she knew better than anyone about putting up a front and hiding who you really were from others.

When they reached the door leading into the dorm, Max pushed on it and the two of them climbed the stairs in silence. Rachel glanced over to Max, noticing the slightly conflicted expression on her face and the light frown as she bit at her lip. It would appear that there was something on her mind, like she was heavily debating something. Deciding to ignore it for now, Rachel maintained the silence as they entered through the double doors at the top of the stairs and carried on through the hallway. As they reached the end where their rooms were, Rachel finally broke the silence and jabbed her thumb over to her door, "You want to come in? Chloe will probably be there."

Max briefly looked over to the door then slowly shook her head, "Not this time. I… have a headache coming on. I don't think being around Chloe will help that," while this wasn't a total lie, it wasn't the main reason for her refusal. Max had a few things she needed to sort out in her head right now, mostly about Chloe and Rachel, that and she was feeling pretty wiped.

Rachel offered up an understanding smile, "Ok, well you know where we are if you need us."

"Yeah, thanks," Max sighed before approaching her door and entering her room. The second the door closed, she pressed her back against it and tiredly rubbed her face with her hands before sinking to the floor. She had no clue what to think or feel about anything right now. The only thing that was certain in her life right now was her desire to take Jefferson and the Prescotts down. Everything else was a minefield of conflicting possibilities and emotions she really didn't want to have to deal with. Despite her best efforts to kid herself, she was only human.

* * *

**Rachel's POV - Rachel's Room**

I opened the door to my dorm room to find Chloe had made herself comfortable, laying on my bed with her boots still on and the Hi-Fi on my bedside table blaring out some generic punk rock music as she carelessly flicked through one of the many magazines usually dotted around my room. I shook my head at her lack of respect for my possessions before kicking off my own shoes, walking over to the bed and turning down the music so I could actually hear myself think. I motioned for her to move over, "Budge up, Chloe before I sit on you. You know damn well that I'll do it."

"I know that all too well," Chloe chuckled softly as she threw the magazine to the floor and lethargically shuffled over to let me on, patting the space beside her. I took her up on her offer, sitting down on the edge of the bed and positioning myself so that we were both comfortable, well as much as we could get anyway. These dorm rooms didn't seem to be created for comfort. After a few moments of re-adjusting, Chloe gently bumped her foot against my leg to catch my attention, "So, how was Blackhell today?"

I turned my head her way with a slight smirk, "Oh, just the usual. Mostly just death glares from the Queen bitch herself. You'd think she'd have something better to do with her time."

A cheeky grin tugged at Chloe's lips, "You know, maybe she acts like that because she's secretly crushing on you."

My face crumpled in mock disgust as I playfully shoved her shoulder, "Don't even joke about that."

"I wouldn't blame her," she added casually before flashing me that impish grin I had come to know so well, "Besides, she may be a total bitch, but you can't deny that she is actually pretty hot. I would."

I playfully rolled my eyes at her, "Of course you would."

Chloe gave me a look of utter disbelief as she turned onto her side to face me properly, "Oh come on. You're saying that you'd turn her down?"

"I never said _that_ ," I responded with a mildly suggestive tone.

"Figures," she mumbled under her breath.

I rolled onto my side too and tapped her lightly on the nose, "Now, now. Don't go getting jealous on me."

"I could never be jealous of a skank like Victoria Chase, ever," Chloe scoffed, as if what I had said was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard in her life.

It was then that I saw an opening to push her buttons and confirm a suspicion I'd had for a while now about certain feelings Chloe almost definitely had for Max, "Not even knowing that she is going to be stealing Max from us?"

This immediately caught Chloe's attention, with her body tensing up as her brow furrowed, "Wait… what? What do you mean?"

Knowing that I had her fullest attention now, I offered up a coy smile, "Wouldn't you like to know? Let's just say that they're going to be spending a lot of time together and getting pretty…" I raised one of my blonde eyebrows suggestively, "close if you get my meaning," at the gradually increasing look of horror on her face at my insinuation, I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh relax, Chloe. I'm just fucking with you. No need to look so worried. She just got paired up with Victoria for some project," my lip quirked up into a mischievous, lopsided grin, "What did _you_ think I was talking about?"

Chloe pouted and shoved my shoulder, nearly making me fall out of the bed, "You are such an ass."

She really was starting to panic there, which only went to support my suspicions. It was so damn obvious that both Max and Chloe loved each other, well to everyone other than them. For whatever reason, the two of them just didn't realize it… or maybe they did and were just trying to ignore it. In fact, I was sure that's what it was. This caused a potential problem of course, especially for Chloe, mainly because of me. That was probably the main reason for both Max and Chloe holding back. The thing was, I didn't mind in the slightest. If anything I found it cute. Besides, there were several ways around this that I could think of, some of which I actually found highly appealing. The only real barrier was Max and Chloe's reluctance to admit their feelings to one another… a barrier I was eager to remove.

Once I managed to steady myself again, I shrugged, "I was just… testing out a theory is all."

"Theory?" Chloe questioned as she narrowed her azure blue eyes at me.

I nodded as I shuffled around on the bed to find a good position again, "Yep. You don't need to worry about it though."

Chloe raised one of her strawberry blonde eyebrows skeptically, "Right, because _that_ really fills me with confidence."

I reached out and began twirling a strand of her faded blue hair with my index finger, "I'm still trying it out. I'll tell you more about it later."

"Sure you will," Chloe went uncharacteristically quiet for a while, her expression cycling through a lot of different and conflicting emotions. I was just about to change the subject when she finally broke the silence, "Seriously though, would you get with Victoria?"

Despite her "I don't give a shit" attitude, Chloe was surprisingly insecure. It was completely understandable considering what she had been through with William and then Max leaving. She had trouble trusting people and constantly worried that they would abandon her. I placed a reassuring kiss on her cheek before replying, "I already have my hands full with you. I don't think I could handle both of you, it'd be too tiring and one of you would probably end up killing the other because of it."

"Fair point," she conceded as she reached down and took hold of my hand, idly playing with my fingers, "What about… other people?"

This line of questioning piqued my interest, "'Other people' is a pretty vague phrase."

Chloe shrugged, her eyes focused on our linked hands, "I dunno. Just, other people."

Under normal circumstances, I would probably have said no given how possessive Chloe usually was, but I had a feeling that telling the truth here was what she wanted from me. I had a feeling that this went beyond being merely hypothetical.

"Well, I wouldn't be against it as such. I suppose it would depend on a few things really," a pang of guilt entered the pit of my stomach as my mind wandered back to Frank, a feeling I pushed back on before echoing the question, "What about you? Would you hook up with 'other people'?"

"I…" her eyes filled with uncertainty as she hesitated before tentatively replying, "maybe for the right person."

Deciding to push my luck here, I lightly prompted, "And who _would_ the right person be exactly?"

Chloe seemed taken aback by the direct question, as if she didn't think I would push any further. Normally I might have dropped it, but now we were on the topic it seemed like as good an opportunity as any to try and get her to admit how she so obviously felt about Max. A tense silence followed my question and she refused to look at me. After a few moments, she sighed tiredly and turned over to face the wall as she mumbled, "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

I shook my head, shuffling up behind her and wrapping my arm around her waist, giving her neck a light kiss, "Okay, Chloe."

It was best not to push her too much if she wasn't ready to tell me. I would just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lots of uncertainty and weird feelings. Let's hope for some resolution there in the future. Have an amazing day, take care and see you next chapter.


	12. Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we hope you are well today. Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment.

**Chapter Eleven: Baby Steps**

**Monday 9th September - Max's Room - 11:37 pm**

Max laid back on her bed atop the blanket, blankly staring up at the ceiling with her hands resting on her stomach. As had become customary late at night, sleep eluded her, not for want of trying either. Then again, her sleep was so shattered and broken by nightmares these days that she was kind of glad when it didn't come, even if she felt like shit the next day. Each time her mind showed her new horrors, her fears and imagination twisting memories and reality into something much worse… even though she hadn't thought it possible at the time.

She could go see Chloe and Rachel now, but they might be busy doing… whatever they did when she wasn't there. Besides, she still needed some time to think about a few things related to them and wasn't ready to face the reality that brought with it yet. Kate would probably be asleep now and Max didn't want to keep her awake. She knew that Kate would happily stay up, but she didn't want to abuse her like that. Everybody else here she didn't know well enough in this timeline to randomly drop in for a midnight chat. Dana maybe, but she would no doubt start asking a ton of questions Max just didn't have the energy to lie about.

Instead she did what she always did, obsess over her plans to take down Jefferson and the Prescotts. It would be so much easier if she could trust the Arcadia Bay Police Department, but it was so obvious that they were in the Prescott's pocket, either that or they didn't really care. She wasn't sure which possibility was worse, a corrupt enforcer of the law or an uncaring one. Both were pretty grim prospects. Rachel's case had best demonstrated her suspicions. The police hadn't even tried, giving up way too easily. If Max could uncover the truth with her newb level detective skills, and yes maybe a little help from her powers but if she'd had the resources the ABPD had access to she could have probably managed without, in under a week then anyone could. There was also David who had managed to work it all out and he didn't even have access to rewind powers… at least as far as she knew. Maybe there were other people like her out there, although she highly doubted David Madsen was one of them.

If she found herself struggling against Jefferson, she could always turn to David for help. While she wasn't sure about the stage his investigations had reached with Rachel still alive, her disappearance presumably being the main reason for his extensive surveillance and paranoia, he must at the very least be suspicious of Nathan by now, then again he was suspicious of everyone. Still, he had managed to find the Dark Room in the other timeline all by himself and gathered impressive intel on Jefferson and Nathan's movements. It could be a very useful skill when trying to gain enough evidence to make it impossible for Jefferson to worm his way out of getting convicted. It would require some delicate explaining, maybe even demonstration on her part. It was an option however, and a good one at that.

The major issue with all this was possible Prescott intervention, as well as having sufficient proof of course. If she wanted to go higher than the police on this case, much higher if she had her way, she would need some extremely incriminating evidence to support her claims. Just finding the Dark Room wasn't enough if she couldn't tie Jefferson to it, all they would uncover were the red binders full of horrific images, a fucked up photography set up and some drugs. If anything, the Prescotts would take the fall. Sean Prescott had paid for the bunker, the receipt being proof of that, a quick trip to Frank or texts left on that second phone stashed behind Nathan's couch, maybe even Frank's phone if not, could confirm that Nathan was the one providing the drugs used, and Jefferson could testify that Nathan's fragile mental state led to him committing the crimes, maybe even painting himself as a hero who tried to stop the madness. Nathan's DNA was probably splattered all over that place, whether planted or not. Jefferson would have ensured there was nothing from him, that he couldn't talk his way out of anyway. He was careful, sly and cunning. He wouldn't leave evidence lying around... that he didn't want anyone to find anyway. While Nathan and his father had to pay for what they had done, the one most deserved of punishment was Jefferson.

There was always someone willing to be bribed for the right price no matter how high she went, so as long as the Prescotts were in the picture then it was too much of a risk. She saw two, maybe three possibilities here: one, befriend Nathan and get him to testify against Jefferson; two, damage the Prescott's reputation or cash flow so they couldn't talk or pay their way out of this and three, blackmail. Option one was unlikely as Nathan needed serious professional help before he would be of any use and she had no desire to hang around him. Option two was again difficult, although would be effective. It would take a lot of time, effort and money, things she didn't have… except time maybe. Even so, she didn't want to rely on her powers more than she had to, given how temperamental they were. Option three was a more viable one. The Prescotts must have all sorts of dirty secrets they would prefer to remain hidden and would gladly let Jefferson take the heat to prevent it from being revealed, just as Jefferson would do to them in the same position. She had to actually find blackmail material first though.

One more kink in this was simply, how involved were the Prescotts in Jefferson's scheme? Sean Prescott wouldn't have helped Jefferson out of the kindness of his own heart, no way. So why had he provided the money for the bunker? Again, several reasons were possible that she could think of now: investment; friendship; sick gratification; appreciation for Jefferson's style; blackmail or debt.

Investment was low on the list as, Jefferson's photos were more for personal use than to sell from what she'd gathered… although to the right bidder on a black market…. That thought made her shudder, especially when she imagined Kate, Rachel and even herself being the subjects. Friendship was possible, doing Jefferson a favor, but it was a lot to risk getting caught even for a friend, unless Sean Prescott didn't know the specific use of the bunker. Sick gratification was Max's least favorite option, not because it was an out-there suggestion, but because it made her feel ill to even consider it. How anyone could take pleasure knowing what had happened to the girls involved in the picture was way beyond her. Appreciation for Jefferson's style… that was an interesting one. It wasn't beyond the realms of possibility that Sean Prescott and Jefferson met on some shady site and discussed weird fantasies under the guise of "artistic vision". Sean could provide a stage and equipment, while Jefferson the victims and photos. She'd watched documentaries in the past similar that had given her nightmares. People posting on underground forums and collecting together to enact upon their desires, maybe finding their 'willing' participants through there as well. Blackmail or debt were decent options. If Jefferson had actually found some dirt on the Prescotts, he could manipulate them into doing what he wanted, although Sean Prescott probably wouldn't take kindly to this approach. Alternatively, if Jefferson had helped the Prescotts out in the past, maybe he was collecting on a favor by asking the Dark Room to be built.

The crux of the matter was this: what did they gain by helping Jefferson? That was something she had to think more on in the coming days. Money, power and status were things the Prescotts already had in abundance… maybe they were greedy, no they definitely were, but it seemed like a big risk for little reward. Regardless, she needed some hold over the Prescotts if she wanted to take down Jefferson, or leave her fate to the corruptible system of law.

There was one final option she could turn to if all this failed, although it didn't seem like a big enough punishment, an easy way out for him. She still had that gun she took from Nathan hidden away. If she ran out of options, she could simply kill Jefferson and ensure there was no evidence, which should be easy with her rewind powers. Maybe she could shoot him in every single spot Chloe had sustained an injury from a gun because of him, let him slowly bleed out before delivering the final head shot… the one he had directly pulled the trigger on. He would simply disappear off the face of the earth that way, never having to face the consequences of his crimes and there would be no closure for his previous victims.

_No, if I have to face the consequences of my rewind, Jefferson has to face the ones created by his hands. He doesn't get a free pass_ , Max thought bitterly as she turned onto her side, grabbing hold of Captain and hugging the dog-eared bear close to her chest. The action gave her some comfort, not a lot though.

The sooner she could remove Jefferson from the picture, the better. She still had that fucking storm to worry about too. She had just over a month to come up with something on that front. The only way she had right now was letting Chloe die… and there was no way in _hell_ that she was doing that… _ever._ She either had to get the whole town evacuated or stop the storm in its tracks, maybe both. She had no idea how big it would be next time, so couldn't rely on simple evacuation, not that anyone would believe her until it was too late.

All these hypotheticals made her head ache, as well as making her feel miserable. The odds were working against her, with obstacles down every path. No matter how much resistance she faced however, she wouldn't give up until she had done all she set out to do. After that… she had no clue.

* * *

**Tuesday 10th September - Chloe's POV - Blackwell Grounds - 1:24 pm**

Rachel had decided to skip her afternoon classes in favor of hanging out with me and the skaters, a plan I was more than happy to comply with. It'd been a while since we'd hung out with Justin, Trevor and the others properly, a meetup that was long overdue, and hanging with Rachel was always a good thing in my books. There were very few students out and about at this time, most locked up in classrooms until 4 pm came around, so this was the perfect time to take advantage of the freedom and good weather. The sound of wheels on concrete filled the air, soon becoming mere background noise like the chirping of birds and the sputtering of an engine as the odd car or bus passed by Blackwell.

We had tried to get Max to tag along after we met up for lunch. She passed on the offer, although she had really considered it at first. The old Max would have declined something like cutting class straight away like the complete and utter nerd she was. The fact that she was developing a rebel streak was both exciting and saddening, kind of like she was detaching herself from the old Max more and more with each passing day. I had to admit that I kind of liked this more impulsive side of Max that had begun to kick in, but I didn't want it to change her. I loved Max the way she was, even if her unwavering moral compass had been a bit annoying at times to my teen self. That was the problem though, Max wasn't the same... and she never would be. I guess this must have been how Max felt when she first saw me like this, all tatted up and punked out. Max was still Max… no matter how much she changed.

I was broken out of my thought when someone plopped down on the wall beside me. Rachel had been showing off her skills a few minutes earlier, 'putting the boys in their place' as she had half-jokingly remarked. Unlike some people, she had the skill to back up her trash talk and was competitive as hell. She nudged my leg with her foot, "You look serious. What are you thinking about?"

I sat up straighter and shrugged casually, "I just wish Max was here."

"What, so you could show off? Impress her with your skating prowess?" Rachel asked with a toothy grin and a suggestive wink, "I hear the ladies really dig that kind of thing."

"Ah fuck off, Rach," I playfully pushed her shoulder.

She chuckled at my lack of a witty comeback, "Well, that touched a nerve," she stared up at the cloudless afternoon sky, "It's a good thing Max isn't here in a way."

I frowned slightly, not sure what Rachel was getting at, "Why's that?"

She turned her attention back to me with a complacent smirk, "I wouldn't want her to have to witness you getting your ass kicked by my far superior skills, make her knight in shining armor seem mortal."

This dig at my skating skills did not go down well, as she probably had expected and hoped for, "First off, I could beat you with my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back, easy. Second, I am no knight in shining armor for anyone, more a badass rebel if anything."

One of her blonde eyebrows quirked up in amusement, her hazel eyes shimmering with mischief, "Oh, picky on the details I see. Well, I wouldn't want to see her badass rebel seem mortal then, happy?"

I shook my head at her, "Now you're just trying to be embarrassing… and it's not working."

"You sure about that?" Rachel lightly pushed, just like yesterday.

Before I had the chance to reply to her, another voice entered the fray, "You guys, what are you doing? We're supposed to be destroying rails, not having a girly chat."

I glanced over to see a guy with mid-length blonde locks, covered in part by a red baseball cap, a stubbly goatee and mustache combo with droopy blue eyes framed by black rimmed glasses approaching us with a confident swagger, sliding into the space next to Rachel.

I scoffed at his ridiculous suggestion and casually flipped him off, "Girly chats are the last thing I would be having, Justin."

He nodded after thinking it over for a second, "True enough. Seriously though, what's up?"

"Just talking about a girl," Rachel mentioned as she inspected her fingernails, knowing damn well that this would inspire a certain reaction from Justin.

Justin appeared to perk up on hearing this, "Oooh, a girl, huh? She cute?"

"I think so," Rachel shot me a smug smirk with a mischievous glint in her eyes, one I have come to fear over the years, "What do you think, Chloe?"

Now I know she _did_ have an ulterior motive for bringing the topic up. I had suspected as much, but was waiting for it to rear its head. I had no idea what she was trying to gain from this. Was she just trying to tease me… or was it something else?

"I… guess so…" I mumbled, taking a sudden interest in my boots.

Justin didn't seem impressed by my half-hearted answer, "Dude, what kind of answer is that? She is or she isn't."

"Ok, yeah sure. She's cute then," I shyly grumbled as I shot daggers at Rachel, who merely grinned evilly in response.

"I trust your guy's judgement on that," Justin conceded, "You do seem to have a good eye for 'em. Maybe you should introduce me," he added hopefully as an afterthought. This made me feel really weird. The thought of Max going out with anyone set my teeth on edge… anyone who wasn't me at least, which felt even stranger to admit. I wouldn't give Rachel the satisfaction though, or let rip on poor Justin, so for now I remained silently seething.

Rachel watched me intently before answering, "Depends really."

"On what?"

"Well," the impish smirk I had come to expect from Rachel whenever she was plotting something made an appearance now, "she's already crushing hard on someone, at least that's the vibe I'm getting."

"Who's to say it ain't me then?" he began to protest, "The dashing and charming rogue she's admired from afar."

Rachel couldn't stifle the giggle inspired by Justin's comment quick enough, "Hate to burst your bubble Justin, but it's not. I'm not even sure if she's into guys that way," her expression turned thoughtful then, "Well, I haven't personally seen any evidence for it yet, not like with girls," she offered up a meaningful sideways glance my way, "or at least a certain girl anyway."

Justin looked a little bummed out by this, "Had to try I guess."

"I don't blame you," Rachel flicked off his baseball cap and began ruffling his already messy hair, "Don't worry, you'll find someone to do all that mushy romantic shit with soon enough, Justin. I can see it now, the devil may care skater turned hopeless romantic for the right gal or guy. Almost brings a tear to the eyes."

He batted her hand away, "Yeah, yeah, mock me why don't you? It's easy for you to say. It's not like you've ever had any problems with that."

"I might not be the only one either," Rachel mentioned while glancing my way yet again.

She had to know, there was no way she would be pushing this hard otherwise. It's not like I had been subtle about it though; it was not a trait I had ever possessed. I didn't understand why she was doing this, or what made her so sure that Max might feel the same, but Rachel's instincts were rarely wrong. Had she talked to Max? Then… why would Max turn to her first about that? Maybe a similar reason as to why I would… everything pivoted on Rachel at this point. Then again, maybe she really was doing all this to wind me up and tease me.

It always boiled down to one detail… asking her directly about it. Still, it was a difficult topic to bring up at random, kind of embarrassing too, and that wasn't even considering the need to discuss it with Max as well. Once out in the open, it would be impossible to go back to how things were and that was the scary part. Max was fine, she had her rewind so if things went south she could act as if it never happened. I on the other hand only had one shot, which could end up with the two people I cared about more than anything turning their backs on me. That was something I didn't want to ever happen.

But, it would most likely be something I regretted not addressing for the rest of my life and cause issues down the line, which really only left me one choice when all was said and done. It was just a matter of working up the courage and finding the right time… well there probably never would be a 'right' time, especially knowing what the three of us were working towards. Now was not the time for excuses… not anymore.

When I finally met Rachel's eyes again, she offered up a knowing smile, as if she could read my mind. That was when I knew… it was pointless resisting it much longer. The wheels had been set in motion long before now and I was along for the ride, whether I liked it or not, until the bitter end.

* * *

**Wednesday 11th September - Max's Room - 4:36 pm**

Max pushed on the door into her room, kicking off the new converses she was still trying to break in. She'd finally managed to get the other pair she'd brought over the summer to an adequate level of worn-in comfort, but these ones were still in the rubbing phase. She shrugged the strap of her bag off her shoulder, still the same old one as before, and placed it on the floor near her desk. It had been the only thing she'd managed to salvage from her previous personal effects. She re-adjusted the collar of her blue flannel shirt, one Rachel had picked out for her with Chloe's help on the color, no surprises there. It was actually the only item of clothing the pair of them had agreed on the whole time they were out, and Max quite liked it actually. It was really soft to the touch, not uncomfortably itchy like some of the things they'd had her try on, and the fact that both Chloe and Rachel liked it was an added bonus.

She flopped down into the chair at her desk with a soft groan as she rubbed at her temples. Her last class had overrun by about ten minutes and she'd acquired a butt load of homework over the day, more than she remembered having last time, especially from her Algebra lesson before lunch. To be fair though she'd tried to blank out anything math related from her mind the second she escaped the classroom in the other timeline.

_So much for breaking us in lightly…_ Max sighed as she propped her chin on her hand and stared out of the window, watching the birds lazily swooping in the overcast sky.

At least it provided a distraction for a while, much better than being left alone with her own thoughts anyway. She'd actually done extra reading to keep her mind off things, something she would never have even considered before now given how much she used to struggle just doing the bare minimum while battling with procrastination. It was strange, everything she had experienced up until this point had made her more focused and driven, verging on single-minded. It put everything into perspective too, helping her stress less over the trivial and mundane… although the things she had to worry about now more than compensated for that.

Just as she was about to get started on the mountain of homework, her phone vibrated impatiently on her desk demanding her attention, a quiet high-pitched tone indicating that she had a message. Chances were that it was Chloe providing her daily message spam, even though she was probably right across the hall in Rachel's room. She could get off her ass and come over to Max's room if she wanted to talk, but Chloe being Chloe always took the laziest option. If anybody thought Max was lazy, they hadn't seen anything until they met Chloe.

Speaking of Chloe, Max had noticed something weird… subtle, but definitely there. Especially since Monday, there were moments when they had been speaking face to face that Chloe would randomly go quiet for a second, searching for something in Max's eyes, before sighing lightly and continuing on as before, often brushing it off with a teasing or sarcastic comment as per usual. It almost seemed like she was going to say something, but never had the courage in the end. Chloe almost always spoke her mind, often without any kind of filter or tact especially with Max, so the fact that she might be struggling to tell her something was a bit worrying. The only time Chloe had ever found things difficult to say in the past was when the topic made her feel emotionally vulnerable. While this did narrow it down a little, there were still so many possibilities, good, bad or something in between. There was no point forcing it though, as Chloe didn't respond too well to people telling her what to do or talk about, she was a rebel without a cause.

Max pushed this to the back of her mind as she grabbed her phone and stared down at the new message, her eyes widening a fraction as she saw who it was from.

**Victoria: Lamefield, get your ass outside my room pronto**

Just like Victoria, suddenly dropping this on her out of the blue. It was only surprising that it'd taken her so long to kick this project thing off considering how much she wanted to impress Jefferson. Still, most people in class would leave it until the last second to discuss ideas for the photo they were supposed to submit, except for people like Stella who always seemed to be working hard and taking things seriously. Rachel had told Max that she and Kate would be meeting up tomorrow after class, both of them wanting to maintain their outstanding GPAs. It would be interesting to see how the two got on considering how different they were. She just hoped that Rachel wouldn't go overboard with her usual teasing flirtations and sarcasm, like she did with Chloe. Then again maybe she shouldn't worry, Rachel was pretty good at reading people and situations after all, as well as adapting accordingly.

Figuring that she shouldn't keep Victoria waiting if she valued her life, Max stood up from her desk, grabbing her bag containing her camera just in case, before heading across the hallway to Victoria's room. Max moved her fringe out of her eyes before knocking confidently on the door and waited outside. After a few seconds, she could hear shuffling and footsteps from behind the door, which opened a moment later to reveal Victoria, who looked mildly annoyed when she saw Max, "About time you got here," she stepped aside and motioned for Max to come inside.

Without any hesitation, Max stepped over the threshold and entered Victoria's room. She had never been personally invited into the Queen Bee's room, although she had snooped around here twice in the other timeline when Victoria was out. It looked pretty much the same, maybe cleaner though. There were still the full length photos of Victoria on the wall next to her bed and the huge screen plasma TV Max had drooled over before… and did even now a bit. Max smirked lightly when she couldn't see the nerdy Bluberry figure this time and wondered whether it was because Victoria hadn't brought it yet… or if she'd hidden it. There was no way she would want Max to know about that, especially when Max's nerdiness had been a prime target for her tormenting.

"Take a good look, Lamefield. Someone like you wouldn't usually have the privilege of being in here," Victoria arrogantly remarked with a haughty expression and mocking tone, "It must be weird for you to be somewhere with a bit of class and style for a change."

If this was going to work, Max couldn't let herself become a doormat for Victoria, just allowing her to do and say whatever she wanted. She needed to gain Victoria's respect, more than simply becoming a mindless yes-woman like Taylor or Courtney, and she wasn't going to do that by laying down and taking Victoria's shit. She'd have to take a leaf out of Chloe's book and be upfront… with more tact of course, way more.

Max gathered her thoughts, thinking of the best way to put this, "Victoria before we go any further, I have a few things I need to tell you."

Victoria's eyebrows raised slightly at this, but her mild shock was only fleeting, soon replaced with a disapproving sneer, "Oh, this should be good. Talk, doesn't mean I'll listen though."

Max took a deep breath before launching into her improvised speech, "Here's the thing, I don't want to work on this together if you are just going to act like a colossal bitch the entire time," Victoria looked like she might interrupt with some snide remark here, her mouth beginning to open in protest as a frown formed on her brow, but Max shut her down immediately, "No, don't say anything yet. I haven't finished. You can say whatever the hell you want after, but I'm saying this first," after a few seconds, her mouth closed and she begrudgingly bit her tongue, not looking too happy about it either, realizing that there was no stopping Max from talking given the determined glint in her eyes.

With no further distractions Max continued, making sure to maintain eye contact with Victoria, "There is no reason for you to act like this right now, or ever really, but especially now. None of your Vortex Club lackeys are here to judge you, so you don't need to worry about your precious reputation or whatever."

A little flattery among the calling out never went amiss and went down well last time, "I've seen your photos, very Avedon-esque, and there is absolutely no need to wave your money and attitude around when you have talent like that. It should speak for itself, not get pushed to the background because of stupid teen clique drama. I mean, we're basically adults now."

Victoria seemed surprised by the compliment, not expecting it in a conversation from Max Caulfield of all people, someone she was really beginning to consider a rival given the attention and praise she had already gotten from Mark Jefferson, not that she had seemed too excited about receiving it at the time, which Victoria found odd. To be honest, the fact that Max and her were even having this conversation was more than she had ever imagined would happen.

"I don't get why you'd even want to be so mean to people when you don't even have to be," Max paused for a second before adding, "I'm not saying that you don't have your own problems to deal with, because we all do, but you're smart, talented and pretty to boot, so there is really no reason to put other people down. Everybody knows that and would like and respect you so much more without all the manipulation and bullying."

Literally everyone she had talked to in that week had said the same, that they couldn't see why Victoria Chase of all people acted the way she did when she had everything going for her. Max knew better now, there was a lot of pressure on Victoria to be perfect, especially from people like her parents. It didn't excuse her behavior, but it helped to understand why she did it.

Max didn't want to make all this seem easy, because it really wasn't, and she didn't want Victoria to think that she was just trying to make her feel bad, "And yes, it's fucking terrifying being honest to yourself and other people about who you really are. We all want to feel accepted in some way and worry that we just aren't good enough, so hide behind a bunch of lies to fit in. Even I do it sometimes because I don't want people to hate me."

This was the first time Max had admitted this out loud and to herself. Ever since gaining her powers, she'd used it to essentially manipulate people, use knowledge she shouldn't even have to make them like her and not have to face the immediate consequences of her nosiness. She'd done it with Taylor, using her mom's illness to get on her good side, with Dana, invading her privacy by looking at that pregnancy test in her room and rewinding so she wouldn't be mad, then having the nerve to use it to make herself look good, and with Victoria, making that paint can tip onto her and then comforting her so she wouldn't be as hostile… that was to only name a few cases. At the time, she had convinced herself that she was doing it for other people's sakes, but the reality was that she did it for her own selfish need to feel accepted by those around her and some people just happened to benefit from that at times. It was a tough reality to face, but one that she had to realize. She wasn't perfect, and by trying to be with her powers she had betrayed people's trust, manipulated them just because she could. And the worst part was she knew she was going to have to do it all again if she wanted to succeed this time.

Max figured that she had gone on long enough, gotten her point across and didn't have time to wallow in self-pity, so started wrapping up, "My point is that I don't give a damn about all the Blackwell drama, and I really couldn't care less about your fake efforts to seem all 'mature' and cool by insulting and mocking people to make yourself feel better because there is someone else out there suffering more than you," she tried to gauge what Victoria was thinking right now, but it was really difficult. Her expression remained stoic and indecipherable as Max finally finished off, "So, why don't we just cut the BS and treat each other with the respect we both deserve if nothing else, both as photographers and as people?"

There was a tense silence for a while after Max had finished speaking, the two girls simply staring at one another, sizing each other up. Victoria appeared to be trying to verify Max's authenticity in her mini-lecture, uncertain as to whether all this was a trick to get her guard down, a technique Victoria herself knew well enough. However, something about Max now didn't give off any signs that she was pretending simply to fuck with her head, and Victoria doubted that someone like her could maintain that level of acting even if she wanted to.

Victoria crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes slightly as the girl before her stared her down intensely, "You have balls to say all that to me, Caulfield. I'll give you that at least," the truth was that it was so tiring behaving the way she did in public, but it was almost impossible to act any other way now. It'd become a habit that she needed to maintain in front of everyone to keep up appearances. Contrary to popular belief, Victoria wasn't confident in herself, that's why she tore other people down instead so she didn't have to work on her own shortcomings.

Max could almost see the internal conflict going on right now in Victoria's head. She knew that deep down, Victoria Chase had the potential to actually be a decent person if she just dropped the attitude and treated everybody like people instead of targets in her way or tools to get what she wanted. In a way, the two of them were similar. They both had a passion, one they had a talent for, but expressed their desires in almost contrasting ways. Max knew she wasn't perfect, always being too scared of criticism and failure to put her work out there, a bravery she actually admired Victoria for after seeing that Gallery rejection letter that week when she was snooping in her room, but stepping on other people to get there and making their lives miserable wasn't the way to do it either.

Victoria gave Max a long, hard and searching stare before her expression softened ever so slightly, "For the sake of this project, and only because of that I hasten to add, I'll try to get along with you, Caulfield. Don't make me regret it."

The fact that Victoria wasn't referring to her as Lamefield anymore was already a vast improvement. This was probably the closest to agreement that she would get from Victoria for now. Max offered her a small smile, "I won't."

"Oh, and don't think this makes us friends or anything," Victoria added as a mumbled afterthought, motioning stiffly for Max to take a seat on the couch.

Max's lip quirked up into a smirk at her predictable comment as she sat down, "Wouldn't even dream of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an amazing day, take care and see you next time.


	13. Time Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Rachel have a long needed chat, while the consequences of Max's time travel start to catch up on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. We are back. We hope you are all doing well. Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment.

**Chapter Twelve: Time Wound**

**Thursday 12th September - Rachel's POV - Rachel's Room - 4:54 pm**

Chloe was sprawled out on my bed as per usual, allowing me the tiniest sliver to perch myself on. Recently when we'd been alone together, she had been strangely quiet. Always appearing to be deep in thought. It was very unlike her. There was obviously something going on in her head, but asking would get me nowhere. Years of trying that approach had taught me that much. So instead, I simply ignored it. No doubt it had something to do with Max. As did most things these days. Maybe all my efforts were finally getting through that thick skull of hers. That was all I could hope for anyway.

A soft hum radiated from my throat as I flicked through one of the many fashion magazines scattered around my room. They were ones I had read countless times already, but they would have to do. One day when I hit the big time, I would be able to get whatever the hell I liked, probably even be in these magazines. For now though, I couldn't afford to frivolously spend my cash like that. Not like Victoria. Speaking of the devil, she was being even worse than usual today, if that's possible. Apparently it was.

I let out a deep sigh before throwing the magazine to the floor and glancing down at my phone. Ignoring the flood of unread messages, I check the time. Nearly five. Deciding it was time to make a move, I stood up from the bed and stretched.

Chloe turned onto her side to face me with a puzzled expression, "Hey, where are you going?"

I couldn't help but smile at her terrible memory, "I did tell you the other day. Have you forgotten already? Maybe I shouldn't be surprised. I'm meeting up with Kate for our photography project. Ring any bells?"

A flicker of recognition entered her eyes before her brow furrowed, "What am I supposed to do then?"

"I'm sure you can find a way to entertain yourself for a while. Hopefully one that doesn't result in my dorm room getting destroyed. You can either hang around here or…" a wicked grin slowly formed as the next few words left my mouth, "you could go see Max."

If I pushed hard enough, surely one of them would eventually crack and give in. It was only a matter of time. Stubbornness and pride could only carry them so far. Despite everything else going on, having both Chloe and Max admit they liked each other could turn out to be something very positive. Become a form of stress release and clearing their minds of one worry, as well as providing a distraction. In the current situation, we would all have to cling onto any scrap of happiness we could. Another thing it would provide was a reason for Max to look beyond the immediate future. After the storm. As she was right now, she probably wouldn't think twice about sacrificing herself if it was the only other alternative to losing Chloe. She might not even bother searching for another way.

As I turned to leave the room, Chloe grabbed onto my wrist tight to stop me, "Rach, wait."

Unused to Chloe being so forward, I paused and looked back at her. Her expression was trouble and she refused to meet my eyes straight away. When she finally did, they were full of uncertainty and a slight hint of worry too.

"When you get back I… need to talk to you about something," she hesitantly announced.

My eyebrows quirked upwards in wry amusement, "And you call me cryptic."

Chloe simply sighed, not providing her usual witty comebacks, "Just… make sure you come back straight away. Don't let me run away either. It's important."

"Okay then. I'll be back soon."

With this, she reluctantly let go of my wrist and watched me exit the room. I had a feeling I already knew what Chloe was going to talk to me about. My eyes wander over to Max's door briefly before I made my way down the hallway. When I reached Kate's room, I knocked confidently.

"Door's open," a familiar cheerful voice called back in response.

Without further hesitation, I pushed on the door and let myself in. This was the first time I had been inside Kate's room and it looked almost exactly how I'd imagined. Clean yet cozy. Everything seemed to have its place, unlike in my room. A small cage sat on a chest of drawers caught my eye. Inside was a white rabbit with black ears and circles around its eyes. Its whiskers twitched as its beady eyes zeroed in on me. An open violin case laid on the bed. Sometimes early in the morning, I had faintly heard her playing. Blackwell's dorm rooms were not soundproof in the slightest. My eyes roamed over the various religious motifs running throughout the room, most noticeably an open bible. Max had mentioned Kate was religious to me once or twice. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would shove it in people's faces though.

Kate was sat at her desk, typing away at her laptop. When she heard me enter, she finished off her sentence then turned to me with a warm smile, "Take a seat. I'll be with you in a minute."

After returning her smile, I took her up on her offer by sitting on the couch. A few seconds later, Kate shut down her laptop and stood up from her chair. She came over and perched herself on the end of her bed, directly opposite the couch, "So, have you had any ideas at all? I've been having a think about it a bit, but it's hard to pinpoint something."

It had been surprising that Mark Jefferson had given them all so much control over their projects. He verged on being a control freak normally, making sure that everybody was playing by his strict rules. At least, that was how it had been last year. Now, he had more important matters than class to keep himself occupied with. I shuddered involuntarily at this thought before turning my attention back to Kate.

"Mr. Jefferson definitely gave us free run on the topic," I agreed.

Kate appeared to be deep in thought now, her tone distracted, "Yes he did. That's not the only thing that surprised me. The pairings to me seem… odd."

"How so?"

She sighed lightly and gently wrung her hands in her lap before explaining, "Well, I personally don't have too much photographic skill and from what I've heard, you seem to prefer being in front of the camera than behind it. Whereas people like Max and Victoria both have their own flare for taking photos. Maybe it's just me, but it seems a bit strange not to mix the skill base. Especially in our first major project."

Unlike Kate, I knew exactly why Mark Jefferson had chosen these particular pairings. It wasn't for any academic reason either. Still, there was no way I could tell Kate his real intentions. Who would want to believe that their teacher was a raving lunatic capable of kidnap and murder? Even after everything Max had told us, I still found it hard to believe. Mark had always been a little on the creepy side, but I had brushed it off, even played up to it sometimes. Knowing the outcome of that now made me feel ill to my stomach.

After shaking off the unsettling feeling, I turned back to the task at hand, "It does seem strange, but we can make it work."

Kate's shoulders slump slightly, "You sound so confident in that."

I offer up my most charming smile to ease her insecurities, "When I have Kate Marsh for a partner, how can I not be?"

This got Kate smiling too, "You are almost as bad as Max."

"Almost? I guess I'll have to try harder."

"Let's get down to business," Kate stood up and walked over to her desk to grab a notepad and pen.

"Oh, I like this bossy side of you," I cheekily remarked.

Kate shook her head at my teasing, "So _this_ is what Max warned me about…"

"Girl, you have not seen anything yet," I chuckled as she returned to her bed and set up.

Over the next half an hour or so we managed to brainstorm a few decent ideas. We decided to play it safe and focus on working with our strengths. Therefore, nearly every idea ended up with me in front of the camera. Which I was completely happy to comply with.

Kate examined the notes she had been making in her ridiculously neat handwriting. If it were just me, I wouldn't have even bothered writing it down… and inevitably forgotten half of the ideas. At least someone is organized. She even started to do some small sketches of possible locations and poses to try out in that adorable cartoon style of hers, using a cute red fox to represent myself.

She tilted her head to the side before nodding in satisfaction, "I think we have a really good start. Mr. Jefferson probably isn't expecting too much at this stage, since it's not due until the end of September."

A thought crossed my mind then. If myself, Chloe and Max managed to make it that far, it would bring us just two weeks before the tornado hit Arcadia Bay. At least, according to Max anyway. Even if we managed to somehow take Jefferson and the Prescotts down, there was yet another obstacle to overcome. As far as I knew, Max really didn't know how to stop the oncoming storm. Well, apart from the understandably blacklisted "Sacrifice Chloe" option. Even taking that into account, it wasn't guaranteed that would help. It was just a theory. One none of us wanted to ever test out. Maybe too much damage had been done by this point to prevent it.

It was something that must be constantly playing on Max's mind, always there in the background. Even if she told people about the dangers, they would simply brush her off. From an outsider's perspective, she would seem like just another student tripping over a particularly vivid drug-induced hallucination. That was everybody's answer to everything. Drugs. Especially if your name was David Madsen.

If only they all knew what was to come…

A light smirk danced across my face, "See, what did I tell you?"

Kate placed the notepad down on her bed, "Alright, don't go acting too smug yet. We still have to actually take the photo before we can celebrate."

"Yes ma'am." I accompanied this with a mock salute. She simply rolled her eyes good-naturedly at me in response. I offered her a wink before standing up, "I'd best be going now. Unless there is something else you want with me."

She thought for a second before shaking her head, "I can't think of anything in particular."

Unable to pass up on a chance to let my shamelessly flirtatious nature loose and pick up on an opportunity to tease, my grin widened as I replied, "Oh, really? I can think of a few."

"Like what?" Kate asked as her brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

Her clueless expression inspired a hearty chuckle, "Oh, Kate. You are almost too naive and innocent for this world. Don't go changing," with that I left a puzzled Kate in my wake and headed on back to my room.

From what Chloe had told me, Max used to be similar to Kate. Before getting her powers anyway. In fact, she almost seemed to be a completely different person from the way Chloe had described her. It would be impossible for someone to go through that much and not get affected by it. Maybe when all this was over, Max would finally be able to find some kind of peace. No matter how small.

Now it was time to turn my attention to the other girl filling most of my thoughts these days. Chloe Price. Hopefully she wouldn't have bailed on me already. Not when she had finally been making some progress. Moments when Chloe instigated important chats were rare. Therefore, the window of opportunity could not be missed.

I pushed the door open to my room slightly, immediately hearing Chloe muttering away to herself. A small smile pulled at the corner of my lips as I strode on through. As I entered, her eyes focused on me with hesitancy. In all my time of knowing her, I had never seen her like this before. So uncertain of herself.

"Did you miss me?" I asked, trying to ease the tension slowly building.

"Of course," she muttered as I kicked off my shoes and joined her over on the bed.

A tense silence slowly began to build up between us, with Chloe refusing to even look at me for the longest time. Instead, her eyes were focused on her hands. She nervously pinged the bands on her wrist to prolong this. Chloe had always struggled expressing herself properly and hated showing any signs of vulnerability, whether physical or emotional. Especially emotional.

After a few moments, I finally prompted her, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

It took her another few moments before she tentatively answered me, "I think you probably know already. That's why I don't understand the way you've been acting recently."

"About Max?" I asked, trying to make sure that the conversation didn't go off track too much. This kind of talk could easily get out of hand if we let it, becoming completely unrelated to the real issue. Well, the issue Chloe perceived there to be anyway. In reality, the only real hurdle was getting both of them to just get over themselves. Life was already complicated enough without making it more difficult.

For a moment, I wondered if I had pushed too soon. Her brow furrowed in mild annoyance, "Yeah, about Max ok. I…" her eyes closed momentarily as she gathered her thoughts and took a deep, calming breath, "you keep backing me into a corner. Making me see everything I'm trying so hard to ignore. Things I'm mostly shrugging off because of you."

While I could understand that I might be considered a reason not to pursue her feelings for Max, that wasn't the whole picture. Chloe often blamed others for her problems, something we all tended to do at times. It was simpler to push the responsibility onto someone else than deal with complicated emotions and consequences. It was something I had done too. I didn't blame her, but it would do her no good to keep going on like that.

"Maybe you don't have to keep ignoring it."

Her teeth gritted at this and her fists clenched, her voice barely hanging on to a thin sliver of calm, "There you go again. Saying irrelevant shit just to fuck with my head."

"Chloe, I'm not trying to fuck with your head," I reached out to gently take her shoulder, but she pushed my hand away. That hurt. Chloe realized it too.

She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight with a sigh, "Then what _are_ you trying to do? What possible reason could you have to dangle things I can't have in front of me? Is this entertaining for you? Do you enjoy watching me fall apart like this?"

I shook my head at her ridiculous questions, "I'm _trying_ to make you face reality. Running away hasn't helped you before and it won't help you now."

Chloe always thought the world was against her. That everyone around her would one day stab her in the back. It was all she had known. So whenever someone was trying to help, she just assumed they were being insincere or had ulterior motives. Even after five years, that mentality hadn't changed. Nobody had given her a reason to. Not even me. Despite knowing what she had been through, I always kept her at arm's length. Never completely committing. Which is the one things Chloe probably needed among all else.

Maybe now it was time to start.

Chloe scoffed at this, "Oh ok, great. What happens when I 'accept' things, huh? What then? Does it help me? Hell no. It doesn't change _anything_ ," her voice wavered then. She swallowed thickly before burying her head in her hands, "I'm still in the same situation as before. If anything, it makes it into an even worse one."

"Well, for one," I began mildly, "You can start _doing_ something about it once you acknowledge it."

A short, self-depreciative laugh erupted from her throat at the suggestion, "Like what? Sit there and feel sorry for myself? Because I've done that for _way_ too long already," her tone became much lower and quieter then, "Five years too long."

"Aren't you already doing that now?" I pointed out, "Whether you want to admit it or not, without facing the problem you will forever sit there and wallow in self-pity."

Chloe's eyes suddenly flashed with unrestrained anger as they focused on me, "You think it's that fucking easy, huh? Everything will just suddenly sort itself out the moment I finally admit that I like Max. Fine then. I like Max. There. I said it. Now what? Oh wait, it doesn't fucking matter."

"Of course it matters."

Something about her seemed more exhausted and resigned than angry at this point, "No. It doesn't. Because it doesn't change the fact that we are fighting for our lives against some really fucked up shit. Or that Max has suffered things nobody should _ever_ have to deal with. With her already fragile emotional state, she doesn't need me giving her another unnecessary thing to worry about," her sentence trailed off as a troubled expression crossed her features, "Not to mention that I am in a fucking relationship with you," her eyes bored into me, the flicker of anger returning, "Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

Something about that bitter question really cut deep. Even though Chloe had no idea about the brief fling I'd had with Frank, in that moment it felt as if she somehow knew. That tone was more likely to be due to my cryptic nature than anything. I never gave her a straight response, left her with so many questions and no answers. The worst thing was, I knew exactly what I was doing to her. I could see it very clearly. Yet, I still kept stringing her along and doing things I knew would hurt her. What was I trying to achieve? Even I didn't know. But that ended. Now.

I couldn't change the past, not like Max, but I _could_ steer my future.

While this small revelation was sorting itself out in my head, I focused once more on Chloe with my resolve strengthened. Now all I had to do was get Chloe around to my way of thinking. No small feat. Still, nothing worth doing was ever easy.

Not even noticing my slight distraction, Chloe pressed on, "That's not even half the shit that makes whatever it is I am feeling right now irrelevant. So yes. I like Max, maybe I even love her. But what good does it do me? Or her? Or you? None," her expression darkened then, "So, now are you going to still tell me there is something I can do about it? Because if there is I am _dying_ to know. If not, then you can just shut the fuck up about it and-"

Before Chloe could finish her self-pitying rant, I grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widen in shock at my unexpected reaction to all this. When I moved away, she just stared at me, dumbfounded.

My grip on her jacket loosened as I gazed deeply into her eyes, "Why not try starting with that?"

Her mouth opened silently, closing almost immediately. As she stared at me, she was searching for some kind of explanation. Something that made sense to her. In her eyes, I should probably be shouting at her or something. As the silence lingers, I reached out and placed a hand on her cheek to get her out of her dazed trance. She didn't push me away this time. Instead, she sat there without saying a word. It was rare to see Chloe Price speechless. Part of me desperately wanted to tease her about it, but this was neither the time nor place for that. Maybe later.

"You always did like jumping to conclusions. To decide how everyone around you would react pre-emptively. Why don't you just ask me what I think about it?" a gentle smile tugged at the corner of my lips, "Or would that be too easy?"

After a few moments, she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch, placing her hand over mine and holding it in place, "Because… I'm worried I'll mess things up. That I'll end up losing the two people I care about more than anything. I can't..." her voice cut out then. She gently cleared her throat and continued in a hushed tone, "I can't afford to lose anyone else, Rach."

"You really think that I have a problem with it? _Me_ of all people?" I asked incredulously. Out of everybody Chloe knew, I was probably the least likely to have an issue with that.

Chloe shrugged at this as I carefully retracted my hand, "Maybe… no. That's what I just don't get. Aren't you, I dunno, jealous or angry at me or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh at this despite the situation, "You do say some funny things, Chloe. How can I be angry at you over something you can't control?"

This question settled in the air for a while as Chloe thought it over. Her face cycled through various emotions in quick succession as she considered everything.

"And Max?"

Now, we were finally getting somewhere instead of going round in angsty circles. About time too. I smirked at the question, "Max is about as subtle as you are when it comes to love. Aka not at all. I've seen all the longing stares and forlorn sighs. From _both_ of you. Don't even try to deny it."

I took Chloe's silence here as a victory. It was a step up from the usual stuttered denials at least.

"You are enjoying this way too much," Chloe grumbled under her breath.

She could be so cute when she was flustered like this. Not a side people were often allowed to see. Chloe had done her bit, so now was time for me to instigate this potentially delicate topic. I had no idea how Chloe or Max would react to my suggestion, but it was worth a shot. It seemed to be the easiest way to sort out this potentially messy situation with little fuss.

I took a moment to stare out of my window. The sky was overcast, with the sun poking through at sporadic intervals. A small flock of birds lazily swooped in the sky, forming patterns. After this brief distraction, I turned my attention back to Chloe, "I'm not doing this purely for my entertainment, although I must admit it's a nice bonus."

This seemed to confuse Chloe, "Why else would you want to bring this up then? Surely you'd want to ignore it or something."

I could understand why Chloe might be curious about this. To most people, it would seem odd. But I am not most people. I was about as open minded as you could get. Nothing really fazed me. Especially in relationships. I was pretty much up to trying anything, so long as it was in some way beneficial to me. Hopefully Chloe could be just as accepting of it. After all, she would probably benefit the most from this arrangement.

"What did I say earlier about ignoring things not being the answer? I have to practice what I preach," I lightly tapped her on the nose with a secretive grin.

"Rach…" Chloe whined at my cruel prolonging.

I chuckled at her child-like patience, "Ok, I was getting to my reasoning. My, you are impatient."

Figuring that I had let Chloe squirm enough, I casually brushed my hair out of my face and over my shoulder, "The reason I am pushing you so hard is that I have a possible solution to all this. One that I think is the most amicable for all of us. That is, I'm taking into account that you still want to be with me, right?"

"Do you even have to ask that?" Chloe immediately cut in.

Her unwavering reply brought a smile to my lips, "Just checking. I wouldn't want to say my idea and then have it shot down from the start."

"Well?" she prompted, obviously desperate to know what I would offer up as a suggestion.

I let out a soft sigh, hoping that this would all go to plan. Chloe was fairly open minded about things, but it was a topic that hadn't really come up before. No matter how well you thought you knew a person, sometimes you could be proved wrong.

"Just, promise me to keep an open mind before I tell you. And let me finish until you start telling me what you think."

Chloe's eyes narrowed skeptically at my vagueness, "Ok… this is sounding a bit dodgy now, Rach."

Now I had to wonder what Chloe was thinking that I might say. I know I have some very… interesting ideas at times, so her worry wasn't that unjustified, "It's nothing bad. I can assure you."

She seemed to be weighing up her options before finally giving in to her curiosity, "Alright, let's hear it then. It's not like I've got much else at this point."

Once the words had left my lips, there would be no taking them back. In a way, I envied Max for being able to just say what she wanted and rewind if it messed up. I knew that wasn't how it really worked, but the option must be nice to have. To my surprise, this was something I was actually feeling a little nervous about. That wasn't a bad thing though. It showed that this wasn't made as a last minute quick fix. I had actually given it a lot of thought for once, considered all the possibilities.

After inspecting my nails and picking at the peeling color, I finally began, "Well, you love both Max and myself. You don't want to break up with me. So to you it must appear that there is no other option to ignore everything. However, you would be wrong. This will depend a lot on both you and Max."

Chloe sighed in exasperation, "Oh for fuck's sake, Rach. You're killing me with the wait here."

Deciding to just come out with it, I simply announced, "What I propose is that we simply add Max into the already formulated equation."

It took Chloe a moment to get my meaning. When she did, her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "W-wait, are you… saying what I think you're saying?"

"By the look on your face, yes. I know it might be difficult at first, especially since Max and I haven't really had the chance to become close in that way, but I think it could work out. You've probably already figured out that I find Max attractive," a teasing smirk danced across my face then, "And who could resist me?"

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully at my question. In her position, she couldn't really argue. She hadn't completely ruled the option out yet, which was a good sign.

"Seriously though," I began to get back on topic, "it's the best solution to keep us all as happy as possible. You are able to follow up on your feelings for both of us, I can stay with you and get to know Max better, then see where it leads, and Max can be with you and gain me as an added benefit in time, if that is what we both decide on. I won't force her into anything of course and I'll be more than happy to participate in anything she wants to try with me, however small," unable to keep completely serious about this, I added as an afterthought with a suggestive smirk, "Besides, I think I can probably tease a... different side out of Max that would benefit you too."

Something told me that Max would need some coaxing. Which I didn't mind at all. That was half the fun.

"Jeez, Rach…" Chloe looked away shyly, her cheeks turning a very light shade of pink at this. She quickly covered her embarrassment with her hand.

"What? Too early for you?" I teasing questioned with a smug, toothy grin.

She took a couple of seconds to compose herself before responding, "Kind of, yes. You've literally only just suggested it."

I shrugged at this point, "I'm just showing you what could happen if you agree."

Chloe seemed to be really thinking it over now, her expression verging closer to agreeable than outright refusal, "Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise," I shook my head at her initial hesitancy, "Honestly Chloe, most people in your situation would have long since snapped up the chance to have two beautiful women by their side."

"Modest too," she pointed out cheekily.

"Who has time for modesty?"

"Not you obviously."

I tried to gauge her thoughts on this as I asked, "So… what do you say?"

A flicker of uncertainty slowly appeared in her eyes as the seconds ticked by, "What if Max doesn't like that?"

Given the way Max acted around Chloe, she would do just about anything to be with her. Max did seem to have some strong beliefs on certain topics, but she appeared to be a fairly accepting person in general. Maybe before gaining her powers she would have shyly refused, but now… From what I had been told, Max seemed much more willing to try things and take risks, or at least consider them, than before. A consequence of her recent experiences.

"What if?" I stared up at the ceiling for a moment, leaning back on my hands and gently swaying my feet, "You won't know until you ask. It's not like you have much to lose from this. If Max isn't into it, then we can either alter the arrangement or just continue like we were if it comes to it. No harm done. If I were Max, I wouldn't hesitate. Besides, it might help her," Chloe gave me a puzzled expression before I clarified further, "One thing I have noticed with Max is that she doesn't seem to think of herself very highly. I imagine that might be a result of her time travel."

Her face fell when I pointed this out, "She always was kind of like that. It… seems to be worse now though."

I nodded sympathetically, "Knowing that people really care about her might help with that. Even if it's just a bit."

"You always were so persuasive…" she reluctantly admitted.

"So that's a yes then?"

Chloe went quiet for a while before nodding, "I… yeah. If Max agrees to it. Man, you do talk me into some weird situations."

Now all that was left to do was to actually proposition the idea to Max. She might need time to think about it. Which was fine if she did. Even if Max had been in a relationship before, something that didn't seem all that likely, this would be a step up. Even I hadn't been in this kind of relationship before. There had been times where I was seeing a couple of people in quick succession, even at the same time, but to have something exclusive with two other people involved would be interesting.

"That's a given," I agreed, "I think it might be best for you to talk to her a bit first. I can always come and help if you need to, but you should at least confess to her in private. If nothing else."

"You make it sound so easy," she sighed tiredly at the very thought of telling Max something like that.

I idly twirled a strand of my hair around my fingers, "Because it is. If you make it."

Chloe didn't seem overly convinced by this, but nodded anyway, "Ok, I'll talk to her later about it then. I just… need some time to process all this properly and think about how the hell I'm going to put this."

"Just don't wait too long. Or I might have to tell her," I playfully threatened, only half-jokingly. Having come this far, I wasn't going to let Chloe backtrack.

"Trapping me in I see…" a tired smile formed on her face, "I guess that's what I need to actually do this."

"Chloe, don't worry about it. Things will work out one way or another. We'll just roll with the punches and make it up as we go along. Just like always," I mentioned reassuringly. If there was one thing we were good at, it was improvising.

Chloe's eyebrows raised in wry amusement, "Yeah, and see where _that_ has gotten us in the past."

Her dismissive comment earned her a scoff, "Oh come on, you can't deny that way is the fun one. You can have the best plan ever and it can still crumble. You know what you want to say, so just say it. No more restraints or constrictions."

"That's… easier said than done."

I gently nudged her shoulder, "You'll manage. There has yet to be a challenge Chloe Price can't overcome."

* * *

**Nathan's Room - Time Unknown**

Nathan laid down on his bed, staring up blankly at the ceiling. The blinds had been shut and all the lights turned off. In the background was a faint, soothing sound coming from the speakers plugged into his iPod. He had no idea how long he had been like this. At least an hour.

He just felt like crying, but his father had told him that real men didn't cry. He'd been scolded in the past for doing it, on more than one occasion. Even though Victoria had told him that was bullshit, it was a hard mindset to break out of.

His brow furrowed deeply at the thought of Victoria. They hadn't spoken since last night. She'd asked too many questions and he had shouted at her. Said things he now regretted. That hadn't gone down well at all. He just wanted to go back to how everything used to be. Before getting involved in Mark Jefferson's weird fetish. That's what it was, no matter how much he hid behind "artistic vision".

That bastard had really roped him in, pretended to care and then ended up using him just like everyone else. Nobody really cared. If they did, why was he suffering like this?

That was a question he'd been asking for such a long time and had yet to come up with an answer. Maybe he was destined to be everybody's punching bag. He wasn't blameless in all this, but his position made it almost impossible to break out of this cycle. Every time he tried, there was always something that brought him back. Kicking and screaming sometimes.

He hated all this. Detested his dad. Despised Jefferson. Loathed himself.

It felt like he was bashing his head against glass, trying to get someone to pay attention. The only way he got that was by causing cracks. That was the only time people cared. When he acted out, caused trouble. Just to have someone finally listen at him, instead of endlessly shouting into a void, was all he wanted.

For a while, Mark Jefferson had provided that attention. Made him feel needed. His numerous failed attempts to get Rachel however made that attention harder to get. He _hated_ being ignored. That's what Jefferson did when he failed now. Before he shouted, even hit him once or twice. Sometimes he had this glint in his eyes, like he was debating whether to just kill Nathan then and there. One day he would do it. Nathan knew that. That day was rapidly approaching with every failure.

Maybe he didn't care. He was better off dead anyway.

He swiped at his eyes angrily as the tears began to fall. They wouldn't stop, no matter how much he willed them to. He grabbed the half empty bottle resting by his side and threw it against the opposite wall as hard as he could, letting out an enraged roar. The glass shattered on impact, jagged shards exploding in every conceivable direction. Amber liquid oozed down the wall, dripping onto the carpet. It made him feel a bit better for just a few moments. He felt a sharp pain on his hand. One of the glass shards must have backfired from the force and cut him. He watched the crimson blood trickle from the small wound on the back of his hand with empty eyes.

He _wanted_ out of this situation. What he wanted didn't matter though. That had been made painfully clear.

Then, his expression hardened. It seemed, if he wanted out he'd have to make it happen _himself._

* * *

**Max's Room - 9:25 pm**

Max flopped down onto her bed with a deep sigh, covering her eyes with her hand. She was supposed to be meeting up with Victoria today, but she hadn't texted at all to confirm. This struck Max as odd, considering how late it was getting. For some reason, Victoria had seemed especially pissed off today. She probably wouldn't tell Max what had happened, even if she asked. Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Maybe it was just because she still felt guilty for getting Victoria caught up in the Dark Room and therefore felt responsible for her safety now. It had been _her_ fault after all. Jefferson wouldn't have even gone after her had it not been for Max's warning about Nathan.

Yet another life, and death, tied to her.

When opened her eyes again, she decided to go see Victoria to check. Even if she got shouted at, at least she'd know she was ok. After a few moments, she finally managed to pull herself up. Max immediately jumped at the sight before her. Sat on the couch opposite was the very last person she had ever expected… herself.

This was something new. She definitely wasn't asleep, no way. Was she starting to really lose it now? Unable to distinguish between what was real and a figment of her imagination.

The girl before her responded with a twisted grin, "Finally paying me some attention, huh? It took you long enough. Don't you know it's rude to keep people waiting like that?" the glibness of her words made Max feel extremely irritated, "I'm sure our mom would be _so_ proud."

"Just leave me the fuck alone," Max mumbled, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of reacting.

This earned her a short, derisive laugh, "It doesn't work like that, Max. You know that. Better than anyone. Or you should."

"You're just in my head. I can make you go away," Max muttered under her breath, more for her own benefit than that of the other Max's.

"Then do it. What are you waiting for?" she cruelly taunted with a self-satisfied smirk, "Oh wait, you can't. Just like you can't save them. Any of them."

Max bristled at the mockery, clamping down hard on the explosive anger threatening to boil over, "Shut up."

The other Max just looked on in disgust as she shook her head with mock pity, "I don't know why you're even bothering. It's futile. Why don't you just run away and ignore the problem? That's what you did before, right?"

"Don't…" Max's teeth gritted, stopping her from reacting. It would not help her. Still, it was getting harder by the minute to ignore the jeering.

"You forgot about Chloe," the other Max remarked snidely, knowing that this would draw a reaction out of her counterpart. Mentioning the name of her supposed 'friend' was a sure fire way to get her riled up, "Acted as if she didn't exist for five years. This is just the next logical step. It'd be so easy for you. Leave the people you've doomed behind to burn."

As expected, Max couldn't help herself from responding to this, although she tried to maintain some semblance of calm, "I am _not_ running."

This blatant denial only served to amuse the other Max, "You aren't now. But it's crossed your mind. Hasn't it?" she had seen inside Max's head. Knew everything she had ever thought and felt. There was no hiding it, "What have these people ever done for you? Why are you risking your life for people who have threatened you, manipulated you and made your life a living hell? People who blamed you for things you didn't even do just to save their own skins. That's what you're _really_ thinking."

"No," was all Max could trust herself to say at this point.

"So you want to become some kind of martyr then? Become the selfless hero you want everyone to think you are? Sacrifice yourself for the greater good? Grow up," the other Max snorted indignantly.

"You don't know a fucking thing," Max growled lowly, trying hard to keep her body from shaking with rage from this ordeal. Right now, it seemed that she was her own worst enemy. All these doubts eating away at her had only grown in size and number as she continued along her path. How long would it be before they completely consumed her?

The other Max picked up on this, which only encouraged her ridicule, "Oh but I _do_ Max. I _am_ you. The part you try so dutifully to hide from the rest of the world. I know all your deepest thoughts, fears, secrets… desires. You just sit here feeling sorry for yourself," she stood up and took a few steps closer, coming to stand just before Max.

Max tried to move, but she couldn't. Her body was pinned to the spot. She just wanted to get away. To not be reminded of the things that had run through her mind before, however briefly. At times, her mind had gone to some really dark and selfish places. Thoughts she hated herself for even considering.

The other Max changed tone here, appealing to a desire for power. One every single human had, even if they didn't want to admit it. The brightest of lights casted the darkest of shadows. Something that really applied to Max. In her search for ideality, she had been exposed to the cruelest side of the world. As strong as her morality was, this was simply mirrored by corruption. It was just a matter of appealing to this darker side out, giving it a chance to develop. Let _her_ take over for a change.

With this in mind, she took hold of Max's chin, forcing her head up so she couldn't escape this. She caught Max's eye, exerting an overwhelming presence to draw her in. A coaxing grin formed, her voice becoming as smooth as silk, "Why don't you just take what you want? You could. So easily," she moved her face closer now, stopping just inches from Max's with her fingers still lightly gripping onto her chin, "Think about it. What you could do if you stopped with this fake moral act. You could make the world bow. Take revenge," she positioned her mouth close to Max's ear now, whispering with intimate compulsion, "Become a Goddess within your own right."

This seemed to stir something in Max. A deeply buried desire she didn't even know she had before now.

The other Max sensed this and decided to tease it out further, "It's an appealing concept, isn't it? Just imagine what you could do. The possibilities would be… endless," she allowed the thought to settle for a moment, let Max really think about it before continuing, "For once, this power of ours can be used properly. No more suffering for us. Wouldn't that be novel? All others do is take from us. They take us for fools, exploit us. We need to start claiming back what is rightfully ours. It's only fair," she let go of Max's chin, but her head didn't move even an inch or break eye contact, "We _deserve_ this. I know that, and so do you if you are completely honest."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Max could slowly feel herself agreeing. She glanced down at her right hand, one that had only caused her pain and suffering up until this point. All because she had been using it wrong. If she could master it, that would end. She could fix it all.

The other Max noticed this shift in mindset, inspiring a victorious grin. She took Max's right hand in hers, "You have more power at your fingertips than anybody. That can't be mere coincidence. We were meant for greatness, Max. This power _proves_ that."

Just a little more. One more firm push and she could get Max to agree without question. There was still one trick up her sleeve, "Not only that, but Chloe would totally dig it too. There is no way she could resist you then."

That was like a bucket of cold water, "Don't bring her into it. Don't you _dare_ even say her name."

There was a spark of electricity on the air then, and another. The room the two Maxes occupied distorted slightly, everything beginning to blur into one, a little like when she rewound. The colors bled into one another, hushed whispers and whirring echoed around them. It was subtle at first, but soon became noticeable.

The other Max appeared not to be fazed by this, at least externally. This was unexpected, but she couldn't stop now. Not when she had Max on the run, "That touched a nerve. Look at you. Losing control already. All over some girl you abandoned. Pathetic. If only Chloe could see you now…"

"I said… _don't say her name,_ " her words carried more weight this time. The warped voices became stronger and faint ghost-like figures began to appear. The room hummed with a low static.

The other Max paid this no mind, although her skin tingled from the raw flow of power radiating from Max, "I was almost scared by that. What is the point of all this, huh? What are you trying to achieve by tearing yourself apart like this? It's already too late. The storm is coming and you don't have a clue how to stop it. Do you? Oh, sorry you do. You're just too selfish to do it," her expression hardened considerably, "Chloe was ready to accept her fate. _You_ were the one who decided to bring her back. To fuck everything up. Just like the first time."

"That is _enough._ "

Sporadic glitches in time became visible, showing glimpses of different timelines. The voices in the background overlapped. So many possible conversations playing all at once. So many sounds merging into one unbearable din. It made the other Max's skin crawl and her mind burn. This was unnatural. Wrong. Time bleeding into time. Over and over and over again.

"Don't want to hear the truth? Is it too hard for poor little Max to swallow? Like a child throwing a temper tantrum when they don't get their own way. Your stupid, reckless actions have doomed us all," she motioned towards the ever growing chaos surrounding them, "You can feel it, right? Those tiny rips in time that are starting to form. Who caused those I wonder?"

It was then that Max became aware of what was happening around her. Before she had been so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed the damage. The space was almost unrecognizable now. Rooms blurring into rooms. Each layout different. Different Maxes all coming together in this one area, showing all the possibilities she had created with her careless actions. It was impossible to tell them apart now. To understand what they were saying. A surge of unrestricted time flow. And were all starting to merge at the same time as Max's head began to throb in pain.

The other Max could feel it too. See thousands of memories flashing before her eyes. Ones she had never experienced. At least, not as this Max. She shook this weird feeling off as best she could, although it was getting harder to hear her own thoughts among the others, "What? No comeback? You're too pathetic for words. If you're going to defend your actions, at least be consistent. Or are you finally going to stop making excuses and take responsibility for the destruction you are causing? And will probably continue to cause because you are too arrogant to listen."

Max was sat on the edge of her bed, bent over so that her face was covered as she clutched at her head. Everything was so loud, but nothing was getting through to her clearly. The thoughts and memories remained indecipherable, all vying for her attention. All at once she could hear laughter, crying, screams, groans, begging… and so much more. So many sounds.

She tried desperately to push them back, clear her mind. Her teeth gritted as she focused all her energy on controlling it. Eventually, she managed to kind of suppress a few of the weaker interferences and dampen down on the stronger ones. She might not be able to keep it up though.

With some form of normalcy returned, the other Max finally spoke again. She could feel Max's fear and confusion. Sense her pain as if it were her own. Which it was in a sense, "Going back to ignoring me, huh? Such a child. Well, it doesn't matter. It's too late anyway. I'm just adding insult to injury."

"You're wrong," Max weakly protested.

With a disapproving sneer, the other Max sarcastically retorted, "Oh yes, sure. _I'm_ wrong. That makes perfect sense. Well, I am you, so in a way I am wrong I suppose. Technically."

"I _will_ find a way. I _have_ to," Max repeated this under her breath like a mantra, pushing back on the cacophony of voices resounding in her mind.

"I would tell you that you were crazy by talking to yourself, but that seems a little redundant at this point," the other Max wryly observed before sighing, "Just when I thought we were making progress… no matter. One day you'll see it. When you do, you'll realize what a fool you are."

" _ENOUGH!_ " something about Max's voice then seemed to echo with immense power, almost omnipresent. The air around her thrummed with energy as her eyes locked onto those of her carbon copy's. Those voices that had been plaguing her were dispelled to the very depths of her mind, hers overpowering all others.

"What are you…?" the other Max began, uncertain what to make of all this. Whatever this was, it _shouldn't_ be happening.

"You know _nothing_. _NOTHING!_ " her voice boomed causing the energy gathering around them to pulsate. As if it were alive. She got to her feet with jerk movements, appearing almost possessed.

"Max…" the hesitant voice lingered in the air for a second, soon becoming swallowed up by an excruciating whirring noise.

"Go," the demand rang out.

"W-" any protests were cut off with the other Max unable to voice them.

" _GO!"_

This single word pinned the other Max to the spot as her presence was violently torn apart by the now overwhelming pulsations coming from Max. Her eyes burned with unrestrained intensity as she watched the "Max" before her disappear. Everything tingled and she felt like her body was on fire, her hand especially. Like she was being ripped apart at the seams. A crushing pain entered her head, threatening to crack her skull and make her brain explode.

When it all became too much for her mind and body to handle, they simply cut out. She had long since lost consciousness when her body hit the floor previously below her feet. The air around her still sparked with the leftover residue, although not as much as before. For now, it was all over. At least until she woke.

Only time would tell what this meant for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will this incident mean for Max? How do you think she will react to this when she finally wakes? How will this change things? Leave anything you'd like to see from this in the comments/reviews and we may just include it.
> 
> Have a great day, stay safe out there and see you next time.


	14. Vindication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome back to the story. Get ready for a crazy chapter.

**Chapter Thirteen:** **Vindication**

**Thursday 12th September - Max's Room - 11:36 pm**

As Max's eyes slowly opened, her vision was blurred and her head throbbed. Everything ached and passing out on the floor so suddenly like that hadn't helped at all. She didn't dare try to sit up. Instead, she just laid there trying not to throw up. Not an easy task. Her right hand especially had been affected by all this. Directly after her waking, it refused to move even an inch. On top of that it felt so hot, almost burning, and like it was getting jabbed repeatedly with needles.

_W-what happened?_ She cradled her head in her hands, trying to keep the room from spinning more than it already was. Everything was hazy, making it extremely difficult to figure out exactly how she'd gotten into this situation. Her teeth gritted as a sharp pain flashed through her mind, along with some distorted images. It all seemed out of place, completely unorganized and incoherent.

After a while things settled down a little, enough for Max to feel relatively stable again. Well, compared to before anyway. Once psyched up enough, she sat up and rested her back against the bedframe. Her limbs felt so weak and heavy. With one final push, she somehow managed to get herself onto the bed. She turned herself over and tried to let the room settle as she fought the nausea and the hazed vision. She tried to avoid going back under, not knowing what would happen if she fell asleep again. With her last ounce of strength, she fumbled with her cell phone, trying to fire off a quick plea for help before the exhaustion overtook her. _Chloe… need Chloe._

Meanwhile in Rachel's room across the hallway, her and Chloe were taking this chance to chill out on the bed. A lot had happened today and they both needed some time to let everything settle in, especially Chloe. The chat she'd had with Rachel earlier had taken a lot out of her. Part of her still couldn't believe the outcome. While things hadn't been completely resolved, she did feel a bit better knowing that Rachel was cool with all this, even supportive. Whatever the reason behind it, she was grateful. Things could have gone a lot worse.

It was then that she heard her phone go off. Curious to know who would be texting this late at night, she dug around in her pocket and pulled her phone out. Her brow furrowed when she saw the text. It was from Max, but it didn't make any sense. For the most part, it was just a load of random letters.

Rachel noticed the confusion and propped her chin on Chloe's shoulder. "What's up?"

Instead of telling her, Chloe handed over her phone, watching Rachel's expression change as she stared at the weird message. "Huh. That's strange."

"Yeah. I don't get it. Which worries me." Chloe mentioned as Rachel passed the phone back over.

"We could always go check in on her if you want," Rachel suggested. "You'll only end up getting more worked up over it if you don't."

"Probably." Chloe admitted reluctantly. Rachel knew her too well sometimes.

"What are we waiting for then?" she asked as she shuffled over to the edge and stood up. "Oh yeah, and don't forget about what we discussed earlier. If you see an opportunity, you should take it. I know you. The longer you leave it, the less likely you are to do it."

Chloe followed her lead, sliding off the bed as well. "Yeah… I guess you're right. We'll see."

A smug smirk danced across Rachel's features. "Of course I'm right. I always am."

"Let's hope so." Chloe muttered under her breath as they made their way out of the room and across the hallway.

These were the most nerve-wracking steps she had ever taken. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath as she knocked on Max's door. There was no answer. She glanced over to Rachel, who merely shrugged and pushed on the door handle, finding it open. They stepped on inside and shut the door behind them, noticing Max laying down on the bed with her back facing the room. After exchanging suspicious glances, Chloe took a tentative step towards her and gently shook her shoulder. This earned her a light groan and caused Max's body to curl up tighter.

"Max, wake up." She shook her a bit harder, wanting to check that she was ok.

Blue eyes slowly opened, taking a moment to register what they were seeing. A hand reached up to rub at them, freezing mid-movement. Fingers curled into a fist on command, moving in the desired direction. A smile formed as the realization hit the other Max. She was in control now. Not just over the mind, but the body too for the first time. It felt a little strange since she was not used to this, but there didn't seem to be any problem controlling this body. This was better than she could ever have imagined. Just thinking of all the things she could do now caused her grin to widen. She had no clue how long this would actually last or whether it would happen again, but she wouldn't waste a second of this opportunity. No more restrictions.

"Yo, Max. Get up. Don't make me drag that boney white ass of your out of bed," Chloe's voice broke through her thought. She turned over, seeing both Chloe and Rachel stood there watching her. Their eyes widened in concern. "Max… your nose."

Max reached up to wipe at it, her fingers coming away bloody. It made sense. This body had been through alot in the past couple of hours. Messing around with time always seemed to backfire like this.

Chloe fumbled around in her pocket and pulled out a tissue, passing it to her. "There. Get yourself cleaned up."

As instructed, Max dabbed at her nose to get rid of the lingering blood. Most of it had dried by now. It was surprising how quickly she was getting accustomed to this body, her movements fairly unrestricted. When she had simply been in the mind, everything had been dulled and muffled. Now she had access to every sense. It was a bit overwhelming right now. There were so many things she wanted to experience for herself while she had the chance. Within this short space of time, she was already starting to feel new things. The cold wind coming from the window, mild pain, all the different scents in the air, sounds from outside and the texture of fabrics against her skin. It was all so vivid and potent, not like before. She could definitely get used to this.

She could still sense the original Max's presence in her mind, along with a few other weaker ones, but for now at least she appeared to be resting. Whatever had happened before must have taken a lot out of her, forced her back. Which worked in this Max's favor. She could finally do whatever she wanted, which incidentally wasn't too different from the things the original Max desired. Her counterpart had been holding back, kidding herself. That wouldn't be a problem now however.

After a moment of silence, Chloe finally spoke up again. "You really worried us for a second there."

"Especially Chloe." Rachel pointed out smugly.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Rachel, who simply grinned in response. She approached the bed and sat on the edge, looking down at Max with worry. "Seriously though. Are you ok?"

With Chloe so close now, Max couldn't help but take advantage of that. She shuffled over, her arms wrapping around Chloe's waist with her head resting on her lap. When she looked up to see the reaction to this, a smirk tugged at her lips. Chloe's expression was the embodiment of pure shock, as anticipated. She would probably expect this kind of behavior from Rachel, but not Max.

"Better now you're here." Max said softly, her eyes never once leaving Chloe's.

"Max, what the hell is up with you?" Chloe finally managed to ask, although it came out much weaker than she had anticipated.

"Nothing. Can't I hug my best friend now?"

"Well… it's not that…" She stuttered, trying to think clearly.

This brought a smirk to Max's face. Finally, they were getting somewhere. "Then what's the problem?"

"I…"

"Don't you want to be close to me?" There was a challenging glint in Max's eyes, as if she was daring Chloe to try and deny her.

Chloe found herself responding almost immediately. "That's not it."

Max's grip on her waist tightened. "Then this is fine."

"Hey, I'm feeling left out over here." Rachel called over from where she was standing, obviously trying to get a rise out of them.

Max twisted to face her with a coaxing smile. "By all means join in. I'm not going to stop you. If anything, I'd encourage it."

Rachel's eyebrows raised in surprise at this answer. Something was going on with Max. Normally she shied away from these kinds of comments, especially ones coming from Rachel. It was almost like she was a different person now, all the awkwardness from before completely disappearing. Maybe she was feeling really ill or something. To check, Rachel went over to the bed and placed her hand on Max's forehead. She didn't seem to have a temperature or anything.

"Well, you don't feel hot, so that's something." She muttered to herself as she pulled her hand away.

A flicker of disappointment crossed Max's eyes then. "Are you only going to touch my forehead? That's a shame."

Not one to back down from an advance, Rachel crossed her arms. "Be careful what you're offering, Max. I might actually follow through."

"Maybe that's what I want." Max countered, seeming so certain of herself.

"Ok seriously Max, what the fuck is up with you?" Chloe suddenly snapped, feeling extremely irritated for some reason.

With this, Max turned her attention back to Chloe, reaching up to briefly place a hand on her cheek with a smug grin, allowing her fingers to lightly trace the cheekbone. "Oh, are you getting jealous? How cute."

"This isn't funny." Chloe tried to sound firm here, but it didn't really work. She couldn't even picture Max doing this as a joke if she was completely honest. It was extremely out of character for her, which made it very difficult to know how to react.

Max almost seemed hurt by this assumption. "Who said I was doing this as a joke?"

"You don't usually act like this," Chloe pointed out, trying to focus. Admittedly that was getting much harder to do as time passed. "So that's all it can be."

She could understand Chloe's skepticism. The original Max refused to act on anything, however small. She was playing the 'good friend', supposedly considering Chloe's feelings in all this. Deciding what was the right thing for both of them. If anything, she was just hurting both of them unnecessarily. It was childish to think that ignoring the issue would make it disappear.

After some thought, Max finally answered sounding weary and a little annoyed. "Maybe I'm just tired of holding back all the time."

This statement confused Chloe. She had no idea what Max was trying to say here. "What do you mean?"

"Oh I think you know because you're doing it too. Even now. I can tell. Anyone could. I bet Rachel can see it too. Holding back isn't doing either of us any good." Max was gently tracing patterns on Chloe's thigh, letting her gaze catch the bluenette's and holding it.

Chloe didn't respond to this. Everytime she tried, the words refused to take form. Her mind had gone completely blank. After a moment, she glanced over to Rachel helplessly, requesting some kind of backup.

"I'm going to agree with Max here."

Max found herself even more curious about Rachel now. She was one big mystery after another. "Oh, that's interesting."

Rachel smiled charmingly. "I'm full of surprises."

"Well then, since Chloe appears to be incapable of speech, I suppose I'll ask you," Max readjusted herself so she could get a better look at Rachel while still keeping in close contact with Chloe. "How do you see us all progressing from here? I'm sure you know what I want, at least in part. Is there any way to align our interests from your perspective?"

"You might be interested to know that Chloe and I have already discussed certain possibilities." Rachel explained, feeling fairly confident that this would work. For whatever reason, Max seemed more receptive. Maybe everything had finally gotten to her. There was only so long one person could hold everything in.

This seemed to pique Max's interest. "Now this I must hear."

As if someone had flicked a switch, Chloe suddenly became aware of what was happening around her. "Wait, Rach what are you-?"

"Feel free to explain yourself if you want Chloe," Rachel added cheerfully. "If not, I'm more than happy to fill Max in."

"I…" Chloe felt as if she had been backed into a corner with no escape. She hadn't foreseen it going down this way. Then again, life rarely went the way she wanted it to. There were always added complications. Resisting wouldn't do her much good, especially seeing as this way might get her what she wanted. She may as well just go with the flow. As scary as that might be.

"I'm going to take that silence as a sign that I can keep going then," when she didn't protest this, Rachel continued. "The way I see it, there is an easy way to get what we all want. There is just one missing link we need to connect up."

"Go on." Max prompted, eager to hear the suggestion.

"It's very simple. We just add you into what Chloe and I already have going." Rachel stated matter-of-factly, as if it were the most logical conclusion ever to have been drawn.

"Interesting proposal."

"Obviously I won't be expecting much between you and I, at first anyway," Rachel went on the clarify. "Maybe with time that can change. I won't push my luck too much, but I'm game if you are. The main point of this is that we can all get what we want, with some potential side benefits."

Max considered this option carefully. It is one she hadn't thought of before, but Rachel was right. This way, they would all be able to benefit. Chloe could remain with Rachel while acting upon her feelings for Max. Her and Rachel would be able to stay close to Chloe and maybe even get closer themselves. While Max did not have such an emotional connection to Rachel as she did with Chloe, it would be wrong to say that she didn't find her attractive. The original Max had clamped down on any thoughts like that, feeling guilty, but she couldn't hide them from herself. Relationships were not always built on strong emotional connections, whether initially or at all.

"I'm in if you guys are." Max responded without further hesitation. Considering that she might not make it past the storm, a possibility the original Max had realized as well, she should take opportunities when they presented themselves. Especially when it was something she really wanted and had crossed so many timelines to obtain.

"Really?" Chloe was surprised. She would have thought that Max might at least take a bit of time to decide on her answer. Over-thinking things was her specialty. However, her answer here was so effortless, almost immediate.

The incredulousness in her tone brought a smile to Max's lips. "Sure. I can't see anything wrong with this arrangement. As long as we're all happy with it."

"Since it was my idea, I'm fine with it." Rachel reiterated.

"Chloe?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, looking a bit awkward. "Yeah, I'm good with it. To be honest I'm just a bit shocked. That's all."

"I'm glad to see that's settled then." This had all been much easier than even she had expected. If only her counterpart had tried, this could have been sorted out a long time ago. Saved them all a lot of unnecessary worry. Now that she was in control, things could actually get moving. For once.

She shifted onto her back, sinking her head further into Chloe's lap and feeling the slight tension. Even though Chloe said she was fine with this arrangement, there might be some initial awkwardness to overcome. That was to be expected under these strange circumstances. Hopefully it wouldn't last for too long, if Max had anything to do with it anyway. She suspected that two different approaches would be required for dealing with both Chloe and Rachel. Her old friend would need some coaxing and a gentler hand in all this. Rachel on the other hand, she struck Max as the kind of person to dive in at the deep end without reservations. Either way, it would be exciting finding out.

Just then an overwhelming wave of exhaustion passed over her. As much as she didn't want to risk losing control now, it was too much to ignore. She could barely keep her eyes open now. The heat she could feel from Chloe's legs wasn't helping. Even though she struggled against it, she eventually found her eyes closing and her consciousness drifting away from her.

Now trapped where she was, Chloe looked down at Max. Even her sleeping expression looked different from normal, a little more relaxed. While that was a good thing, it felt… wrong somehow. She found herself gently twirling a strand of Max's hair around her finger. "I used to be able to work her out so easily, essentially read her mind, but now… I'm not so sure."

"Max probably feels the same way about you sometimes." Rachel pointed out as she too stared at Max while she slept.

"Yeah probably," Chloe let out a soft sigh as she continued to play with Max's hair, her tone melancholic. "I wish it wasn't like that though. Sometimes I just think that it would have been better if we'd stayed as kids forever. Before she left and… before dad died. I know that's stupid."

Rachel came over to the bed and carefully sat down beside her so as to not wake Max. "Not at all. It's only natural to want to go back to a time when both of you were carefree. You and Max have been through a lot since then."

"Max more than me. The worst part, I know there isn't much I can do to help her." That realization hurt more than anything. Unlike with problems like bullies, Chloe couldn't directly fight them to protect Max. This was something much more complex and difficult to deal with.

A reassuring hand was placed on her shoulder. "You're doing all you can for now, Chloe. That's already helping her I think. We've just got to do our best and provide whatever Max needs from us."

"I know. It just never feels like enough," tonight Max had freaked her out a bit. Acted totally out of character for the Max she had grown up with. How could Chloe help her if she didn't even know Max properly anymore? "I think I've got her all worked out again and then this happens. It was like she was possessed or something tonight. So weird. She's never acted like that before. Ever."

"Stress can get to people and the amount Max is under, well let's just say that it's bound to make her crack," Rachel's expression turned thoughtful then. "Maybe this is a good thing in a way."

That didn't make much sense to Chloe, but she was curious to find out how Rachel had come to that conclusion. "How so?"

"Well, it sounded like she's been holding onto her feelings for a while. That must have been pretty taxing on her. With that out the way, maybe she can relax a little. Sure she still has killer teachers and giant storms to deal with, but at least it's one thing off her mind," a slight mischievous smirk danced across her features then. "Not only that, but there are a lot of ways to relieve stress that have been opened up now."

Chloe's eyes narrowed skeptically at her. "I'm not even going to even ask what is going through your head right now."

"Hey, certain things might come up. That's all I'm saying. We just need to be ready for when they do." Rachel defended, knowing that the potential physical side of this relationship they had all found themselves in would be a delicate issue to bring up.

"I'm sure they will, if you have anything to do with it." Chloe muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Rachel to pick up on.

"You make me sound like the bad guy."

A conflicted expression formed on Chloe's face. "I just… don't want to take advantage of her. Max's emotions are all over the place right now."

It wasn't that she didn't want to do things with Max. Quite the opposite actually. Even though it was embarrassing to even consider just kissing her at this point, let alone doing anything else, she still found herself wanting to. The problem was, she didn't want Max to turn around a few months down the line and regret everything.

Rachel sensed this hesitance and glanced back down to Max. While Chloe might have a point, they couldn't decide things for her. Even if certain choices turned out to be a mistake, it was Max's right to make them. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case here, but none of them knew what the future would bring. Apart from a storm anyway.

"At the end of the day, Max is the only one who can decide what she does and doesn't want to do. She can still make her own choices, she deserved that much," she lightly squeezed Chloe's shoulder. "I won't push her too hard for anything or force her, Chloe. Don't worry about that."

"Yeah, I know you won't." Chloe sighed, feeling a bit better now that she had voiced her concerns. She trusted Rachel of course, but knew that sometimes she could get a bit carried away. One thing she knew for certain, Rachel would never make Max do things she wasn't comfortable with. She might try to push her, but if Max reacted negatively she wouldn't go through with it.

"I think it's cute that you're getting all protective over her." Rachel teased playfully.

"Shut up…" Chloe mumbled in response, unable to come up with a witty retort. She had always been protective over Max, maybe too much at times. Most people got bored of that really quickly, but Max hadn't. Five years apart hadn't changed that feeling.

Changing the subject slightly, Rachel brushed her hair over her shoulder. "All we can do is just go with the flow for now and see where it takes us."

That was what the pair of them always seemed to do. Letting life take them wherever it desired. "I guess you're right. I just don't want to fuck things up."

Rachel leaned back on her arms and closed her eyes. "You won't. Just be your usual roguish self and things will work out somehow. We'll make them work. Just like we always have."

* * *

**Saturday 14th September - Max's Room - 12:02 pm**

It had been about two days since this Max took control. As far as she could tell, the original Max was still in a state of rest. To be honest, she was surprised. She'd half-expected to have been kicked out by now, restrained again to the mind. In the last couple of hours, she had noticed some change in her counterpart's state. No doubt she would be conscious of everything very soon. This Max was intrigued to see how she would react to the recent developments. There would most likely be some resistance, but it was too late now. Or was it?

Now that Max thought about it, the way things were now there was little holding the original Max to the agreement. Chloe and Rachel would probably back down if she explained the situation and chickened out of the whole thing. She needed some way to ensure Max's commitment. Maybe guilt tripping would work. If she could show how happy Chloe was with all this, then there was no way the original Max would wriggle out of this.

In the past couple of days, they hadn't actually done anything different from normal. Well, apart from Max being more touchy feely and openly flirting. Chloe herself had been kind of distant from it all, not used to this behavior. Now was the time to start trying to progress. She didn't have to do much and didn't want to scare Chloe off either. If she could just remind the original Max how much she wanted, no needed Chloe, then her work would become so much easier.

As she was thinking this, she felt a drastic shift in her mind. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she realized what it was. The original Max was now awake, but not strong enough to regain control yet. This was the perfect opportunity.

_Where am I?_ The voice resounded in Max's head, sounding groggy and confused. For someone not used to being a passenger in the mind, this experience could be very disorienting.

_**Welcome back, Max. How are you feeling?**_ The Max currently in control asked, unable to keep the teasing tone out of her question.

There was another reason for her asking beyond gloating however. The one thing tying her and all the other Maxes together was the original Max herself. Without her, that would be it for all of them. With all the weird time shit going on, this worry only increased. For all their sakes, the original Max had to keep existing.

_Don't pretend like you care. Just answer my question._ She demanded, irritation audible in her voice.

_**Skipping the pleasantries, huh? Fair enough. Welcome to your mind, or maybe our mind is more apropos.**_ Max began to explain, trying not to sound too smug. _**It appears that we have had a little reorganizing, putting me in the forefront for a while and placing you as the backseat driver.**_

_What?_ She asked incredulously, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

_**We've switched roles, my dear Max. Isn't that exciting? Now you get to see what it's like for me and every other Max inside your head.** _

The Max currently in control had no idea how many versions of herself there were. A lot of them were too weak to hear or even feel a presence for. She had been the strongest of them all, not as strong as the original Max of course. Until now anyway.

_**Oh, I hope you don't mind but I've been getting a few things done in your absence.**_ Max casually remarked, eager to see the reaction this next revelation would bring with it. _**Nothing bad I assure you. In fact, I've managed to get us something we've wanted for a long time. You should be thanking me.**_

_What have you done?_ she seemed almost scared by the endless possibilities. _Tell me, now._

_**I don't think I want to know. Maybe you should try asking nicely to change my mind.**_ Max enjoyed making her squirm like this. Maybe it would help her to understand how frustrating it was to be helpless like this. To be aware, but trapped while someone else called the shots.

A flicker of anger flashed through her mind then, bringing a smile to her lips. The original Max was getting irritated. _No more games. Tell me now!_

It would seem that the original Max was not yet strong enough to access their collective memories, or didn't know how to. Either way, this worked in this Max's favor. She didn't want to push her luck by letting emotions run wild again, so decided to provide some kind of answer.

_**Maybe it's easier to show you.**_ With that, she headed on out of her dorm room and across the hallway to Rachel's room. She knocked on the door confidently, hearing shuffling from behind it. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal Chloe standing there.

When she saw Max, her expression turned curious. "What's up, Max?"

"Can I come in?"

After a second, Chloe stepped aside to let her in. "I don't see why not. Rachel just went to go get a shower, although she usually takes forever. I have no idea what she finds to do in there."

Things couldn't have been more perfect if she had planned every last detail. As she stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind her, Chloe began making her way over to Rachel's bed.

_What are we doing here?_ The original Max asked, her voice hesitant and suspicious.

_**You'll see a moment. Patience is a virtue.** _

Chloe repositioned herself on it, laying on her side so she could see Max. "So, what did you want?"

In a few strides, Max crossed the room over to the bed. Before Chloe could say anything else, Max firmly pushed her onto her back and climbed onto the bed, straddling her. This action not only startle Chloe, but the original Max too. She could sense it, all the confusion and surprise, something which quickly turned into disbelief and then fear. For now, her counterpart was too shocked to even protest.

Taking advantage of this silence, Max pressed on with her plan, "What is it I want you ask? Hmm… maybe I should let you guess." She reveled in the expression now on her best friend's face. If she'd had her camera to hand, she would have definitely taken a picture. Sadly she didn't, besides it would ruin the atmosphere. Her eyes zeroed in on Chloe's, gazing deeply into them. "Come on. I'm sure that you have some idea. Or do I have to spell it out you?"

When she received no reply, Max leaned in and pressed her lips against Chloe's. She kept her eyes open at first, eager to see her reaction and to let the original Max see it too. That was very important. Once the initial shock had worn off, something interesting happened. Chloe actually began kissing her back, a hint of urgency underlying everything. Her hands, that had once been laying limply by her sides, were now wrapped around Max, pulling her closer. Max could almost feel the raw emotion from this one point of contact, feeling Chloe's warmth as their bodies pressed together. Her body felt as if it had melted into Chloe's, only fueling her longing. While all this was happening, the original Max had been extremely quiet. The surprise must have worn off by now, so this was something else entirely. Deciding to push her luck a little, Max effortlessly slid her tongue into Chloe's mouth, exploring. Acting out one of the many daydreams floating around in Max's head. Thanks to her newly acquired body, she was feeling so many new things now. She began to get very warm and her body tingled ever so slightly, certain parts more so than others. It was a sensory overload. Simultaneously unbearable and desirable. She found herself craving more. At this rate, she wouldn't want to give this body back.

She was vaguely aware of the faint click as the door opened and Rachel stepped inside, her long hair wet from her shower. "You waited until I was out to start getting all hot and heavy. How cruel."

"It wasn't intentional." Max reassured as she casually pulled away from Chloe. It was true, she hadn't expected Rachel to be out. Although it had helped. She glanced down at Chloe then, seeing her cheeks turning an increasingly bright shade of pink. This must be a very weird experience for her, one she would get used to. It was so tempting to push again, really get Chloe going, but she refrained… for now.

"Really? I suppose I can forgive you…" she leaned against the desk behind her, offering up a coaxing grin. "If I get a kiss too."

"I'm not opposed to the idea." This would be the real test. Kissing Chloe was one thing, but Rachel would really be another thing entirely. There was only one way to find out how the original Max would react however.

She got off Chloe, making sure to press another brief kiss to her lips, before making her way over to Rachel. Doing it standing would be easy enough since they were about the same height. Max allowed her to start it off, figuring that it would be best to let her lead. Unlike with Chloe, Rachel knew exactly what she wanted and would go for it if she had half a chance. To a degree, this Max was more compatible with Rachel and the original with Chloe, personality wise anyway. Neither Max was perfect. Together, they balanced each other out. Made up for the other's shortcomings and would allow them to adapt perfectly to any situation. Rachel's hands came to rest in the back pockets of her jeans, pulling her closer. This kiss was not as restrained as with Chloe, much more demanding and involved more touching too.

_I… what…?_ The original Max finally managed to stutter, able to feel a dimmed down version of what her body was going through.

_**Feels good, right? No need to be shy. I already know the answer. Imagine where we could have been at if you had just been more forward. What we would be feeling now…** _

It's not like she could deny it. While she didn't want to admit it, part of her craved this kind of intimate contact. More from Chloe than anyone, but Rachel seemed to be doing the job right now. Just then, a barrage of broken weaker echoes filtered through. _**More**_ _…_ _ **further**_ _… no, be cautious… hold back…_ _ **need this**_ _… already felt this… something else… someone else… stop…_ _ **finally**_ _…_

So many more were trying to push through, but were swallowed up in the chaos. It was like someone had taken audio clips from hundreds of different films and haphazardly joined them together. They overlapped and echoed, some much louder than others. These stronger voices were the ones more aligned to the original Max's deep set thoughts and desires. She was surrounded by them, all vying for attention and action, the constant bombardment leaving her dazed and her thoughts slightly clouded.

_**How many are there I wonder? Want to take bets?** _

If Max had to guess, there could be anywhere from fifty to several hundred different Maxes lingering by now, all with varying strengths and opinions. Each time her power had been used, time had fractured slightly to produce a whole new timeline to support the newly created Max. Ever since taking control, she had felt some presences disappear, with others gaining force. As if they were all beginning to combine. Maybe this was the universe's way of condensing them all together, easing the immense strain and trying to fix itself. That was her best guess anyway.

_**I can already feel that some have already gone in the past couple of days, merged together with those similar. Making their collective voice louder, carrying more weight. Just the weaker ones for now. Although I suspect that in time, we shall all become one, with you as our keystone.** _

_Me?_ She seemed confused by this.

_**Yes, you. After all, you are the reason for our existence. We rely on you to remain. We are all parts of you essentially. Without us, you will slowly fade out of reality.** _

If Max continued to push herself, created even more timelines and gave another part of herself away, then it was possible she would simply cease to function. The strain to maintain that many different Maxes across so many timelines would have become too much, which explained her increasingly severe nosebleeds and headaches among other things. This was their lifeline. A chance to survive.

Turning her attention back to the task at hand, Max pulled away from Rachel. She didn't want to get too involved now. Well she did, but they would need to take this slower at first. Besides, it gave her and the others something to look forward to. She had time to play before committing herself.

"Not bad, Caulfield. It's like you've done this before." Rachel sounded pleasantly surprised. It appeared that she hadn't been expecting much from this.

"Kind of. Not in this timeline though." Max clarified. Technically it hadn't been _her_ kiss, but she still had the memories from the original Max, and all the things she had thought and felt at the time at her disposal.

"Interesting. Who with?" Rachel asked, her eyes glistening with curiosity.

"Who do you think?"

Rachel glanced back to Chloe, who didn't seem to know how to react to what she had just witnessed. Again, this would have been an amazing picture, something Rachel took advantage of using her phone. Chloe didn't even seem to register it, too caught up in processing everything.

"There's my new background sorted," Rachel chuckled as she stashed her phone back in her pocket. "Remind me to back it up and send it to you too later. We need to preserve this photo at all costs. Chloe will no doubt try and delete it." With that out of the way, she turned her attention back to Max. "Anyway, tell me more."

Max dug through the memories, getting herself acquainted. "It wasn't like this, well the first one anyway."

"More than once, huh?"

After nodding, Max began to regurgitate everything she had access to. "First one was kind of a disappointment if I'm going to be honest. Too short and non-committal. The second one was longer, but more of a… goodbye admittedly. Well, it was supposed to be anyway. It's probably the main reason why we're all in this mess now actually."

As much as this Max had claimed that saving Chloe was a mistake, along with all the other horrible things she'd said, it was more to try and get a rise out of the original Max than anything. To get her to sort herself out and actually do something instead of indecisively wandering through life. Just to commit herself to a path and follow it to the bitter end, not sit on the fence for eternity. Truth be told, she personally didn't want Chloe to die. None of the Maxes did. That was a desire they all shared, in different ways. One strand that linked them together. Some of them had gone further to achieve that than others in their own timelines. While others had no chance, but tried anyway. Maybe this timeline was their last chance.

This notion seemed to amuse Rachel more than anything. "Sacrificing it all and tearing the world apart for love. How romantic."

"Some might say stupid." Max mumbled.

"I don't," Rachel instantly replied. "I'm sure Chloe doesn't either. She might be able to tell you herself, if she ever manages to pick her jaw up from the floor."

They both looked over to her again, finally seeing some signs of life. "Ok, what the fuck just happened?"

"Decided to finally join us again?" Rachel smirked at the utter bewilderment. "It's called kissing, Chloe."

"Really? Well, I sure as hell didn't know that," she grumbled sarcastically, still trying to sort everything out properly. "I just… wasn't expecting it."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Max from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. "You're not the only one who gets to kiss all the cute girls."

Just as Max had suspected, Rachel was definitely the most physical. Chloe shrugged, still looking a little flustered by how everything had played out up until this point. "I guess not."

After detaching herself from Max, Rachel walked over to Chloe and flopped down beside her, laying down beside her and tapping her nose. "Don't go getting all jealous on me now."

"I'm not," Chloe protested, her expression softening. "It's just something different."

"Good different?" Rachel prompted.

"I think so."

Max came over to join them, squeezing herself into the space between the wall and where Chloe was laying with some difficulty. Somehow she managed it. "We'll have plenty of time to change that to a definite yes."

Chloe glanced over to her, shaking her head with a slight smile. "I don't know what's gotten into you Caulfield, but I'm not complaining."

The three of them laid there, basking in the sunlight seeping through the window. There was a content atmosphere surrounding them, setting a relaxed tone. A faint herbal scent lingered, mixing with the citrus from Rachel's shampoo. With the pace slowed, Max decided to check in on her counterpart.

_**See, Max. I managed this in just a couple of days. Everything was set in place for us. Without taking the chance, we would have remained in that state of limbo forever. Never getting what we really want.** _

The original Max didn't answer, still unable to believe any of this. If this was real, then all the things she had done up until now to suppress herself had been for nothing. She'd wasted so much time worrying.

_**Don't linger on your mistakes, learn from them. Next time, take what you want without hesitation. You can have anything, if you put your mind to it.** _

Leaving her with those words, Max focused back on the situation she'd found herself in, shuffling closer to Chloe and casually resting her arm on her waist. So long as she was in control, she would take full advantage of this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have some Amberpricefield going. Huzzah! Expect more in future chapters. Most likely involving both our Maxes. Have an awesome day, stay safe and see you next time.


	15. Obstacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. Sorry this chapter has taken so long. Tyler and I have been extremely busy dealing with life stuff so it's been hard finding the time. Just as a note for this and future chapters, any conversations between Maxes will include bolded italics (for the dominant Max in control of the body at the time) and normal italics (for the other Maxes not in control). Hopefully, this will help with distinctions.

**Chapter Fourteen: Obstacles**

**Friday 13th September - 1:08 am**

Figuring that she'd done enough damage for the night, Max left Chloe and Rachel alone to process everything. There would be plenty of time to continue this at a later date and she had no intention of rushing. Her counterpart was silently seething as she returned to her room. She clearly wasn't happy about the way things had progressed tonight. Almost the second the door had closed, she finally voiced her opinion on the night's events.

_What the fuck was all that?_ Max questioned angrily, still not able to regain control of her body no matter how hard she pushed.

_**All what?**_ The other Max countered boredly, flopping down onto the bed with a sigh. _**Also, don't bother trying to take over. You're nowhere near strong enough yet and frankly it's pathetic.**_

Max felt as if she were banging her head against a brick wall, stuck in a state of limbo where she was aware of everything but not strong enough to take action. _Are you serious?_ _You accepting that offer for me and then doing what you wanted with my body._

_**You mean our body, Max,**_ the other Max corrected,pausing momentarily with a thoughtful expression. _**Which reminds me, I think I'll go by Maxine now. Not a drastic change but at least it'll differentiate me somewhat from you.**_

Completely disregarding the name change, Max focused in on what mattered most to her. _This body isn't yours and it never will be. You had no fucking right to do that._

_**I don't know why you're so worked up over it. I just gave you a push in the right direction and got you what you wanted.**_ Maxine pointed out tiredly, rubbing her temples. _**You should be thanking me.**_

_This isn't what I wanted._ Max protested, feeling increasingly frustrated by the lack of control.

Maxine placed her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes, trying to alleviate an oncoming headache. _**Isn't it? To me, it looks pretty much the same, with an added bonus.**_

_Not like this._ Max reiterated, not willing to back down. If nothing else, she needed to get Maxine to understand just why she was so against this. It probably wouldn't change anything, but it was all she could do at this point. She felt as if she had to do _something._

_**Oh, were you expecting some romantic, fairytale confession or something then? Grow up,**_ Maxine scoffed irritatedly, growing annoyed by the third degree. She, more than anyone, could understand why Max would be pissed at losing the power to make her own decisions, but that didn't make it any less infuriating. _**Does it even matter at this point?**_

Max held her ground. _Yes, it does to me._

_**You can do whatever you want with Chloe now, which is the reason why you fucked up time so badly might I add,**_ Maxine reminded her bitterly, sensing the slight pang of guilt from Max. As much as she might deny it, that is exactly why Max had messed around to the point where time itself had broken and begun to unravel. It was more than just wanting her best friend alive, _much_ more, and both Maxes knew it. _**What more do you want?**_

_I want to be in control of my actions, not for you to dictate what's best for me._ Max continued, trying to ignore the nagging sense of guilt over messing around with time and making so many people suffer, Chloe included. In another timeline, she had killed her best friend after all. Even though she had asked for that and would be doomed to a slow, painful death otherwise, Max had been the one to deal the final blow and made that timeline possible in the first place.

This reasoning made Maxine sigh deeply, her weary resignation clear as she spoke. _**Life doesn't always go the way you want it to.**_

_I fucking know that already,_ Max hissed, having experienced that firsthand already on multiple occasions. Every time she thought she'd fixed something, made it better for everyone, it ended up biting her in the ass later. She didn't need someone interfering and trying to take away her autonomy on top of that. _It didn't have to be that way here, though. You didn't_ _ **have**_ _to do any of that. So why?_

_**Why not?**_ Maxine countered, sounding so done with this line of conversation. She just wished that Max would shut up for five seconds. Whining about things after the fact didn't help anyone. If it really bothered her so much, all she had to do was wait until she regained control and change whatever it was she didn't like. Simple as.

_Because it wasn't your decision to make. It was_ _ **mine**_ _._ Max stressed to get her point across. This had been _her_ life first before all these other Maxes began trying to barge in. She had the most to gain, and lose, from her actions and behaviors. Out of all of them, _she_ was the one who had to deal with the consequences.

_**Really, just like when you travelled to that alternate timeline where you chose to dose Chloe with morphine to 'put her out of her misery'?**_ Maxine finally snapped, her anger threatening to consume everything. The question made Max wince. At the time, she hadn't really given a second thought to the Max she would be leaving behind. _**You did what you wanted, not the Max of that timeline, so don't get all high and mighty. What happened to that Max I wonder?**_ By this point, Maxine was beyond angry. She was livid. How _dare_ Max lecture her about taking away other people's power over decision making. She was the least entitled to judge. _**I know exactly what happened because I had to fucking live it!**_

This confession made both Maxes pause, a deathly silence passing between them. Maxine hadn't planned on mentioning that at all. She had been so caught up in her rage that it just slipped out. It didn't hurt her cause, if anything it strengthened it, but it did make her remember things she had tried to block out and made her feel extremely vulnerable. Feeling weak or powerless in any way was something she _hated_ above all else. Max was stunned, trying to process all this. She knew that Maxine had to come from one of the various timelines created by her time travel, but for it to be that specific timeline was a lot to take in.

_**Bet you didn't expect that, right? Or even gave my fate a second thought.**_ Maxine was finally able to say, biting back the tears threatening to fall. She'd had enough time and reason to emotionally harden herself, but this was really affecting her. Somehow, she managed to maintain a semi-composed tone as she continued. _**You made us all suffer, just because you didn't want Chloe to be mad at you anymore for abandoning her. However you dress it up, that's the crux of the matter. Not that you give a shit.**_

Max wanted to be able to tell her that she was wrong, but she just couldn't. She hadn't been the only one to suffer because of time travel. It had been so easy to ignore that fact at the time with everything else going on. She'd had to, otherwise she would have gone totally insane. Now, she had to face it head on.

_I didn't mean to travel there or for any of that to happen,_ she began to protest weakly. _It was an accident. I…_

Maxine scoffed at this pathetic excuse, cutting her off. _**Right, you just wanted to find that 'perfect' timeline for yourself and mine didn't make the cut. Whether you meant to or not, you still ended up there and fucked around with everything. Ruining lives.**_

That was not what Max had wanted to do at all, but in the end she'd done exactly that despite her best intentions. How many lives had she destroyed just to get to this point? How many more sacrifices would there be until she had achieved her goal? Now that she started to think about it, she couldn't stop.

_**The thing is, you didn't even know what I would have chosen in that situation. At least I know what you want, even if you're hiding it.**_ Maxine gritted her teeth, recalling what could only be the worst day of her entire life. _**For your information, I wouldn't have…**_ Her voice faltered, not wanting to directly reference killing Chloe. She'd heard that enough in her own timeline. _ **...done it. Or I would have at least waited and thought about it if nothing else, not done it then and there. Sound familiar?**_

Despite being two different situations, both Maxes' interventions were similar in that regard. Max would have eventually confronted her feelings for Chloe, but not how or when Maxine had. That was the main reason Max was so pissed about it. In a sense, it had been the same for Maxine, although the stakes had been _much_ higher in that decision. She had been left to deal with the consequences of a decision that she hadn't even made, one that resulted in the death of a friend at her own hands. Not just any friend, either.

Maxine was on a roll now, figuring that she may as well go all the way while she was on the topic. _**You forced a decision on me, just like I did with you. And don't say 'Oh but I know what I would want' because that's bullshit. Not every Max is the same. If you use that half-assed logic of knowing what all Maxes want, then you're such a fucking hypocrite.**_ Max's brow furrowed at this argument, unable to refute it. Her continued silence only encouraged Maxine to hammer home her point. _**Oh but wait, it didn't matter to you because you could go back to your own timeline, the one where Chloe wasn't dead. So it was fine for you, right? No consequences whatsoever, other than feeling bad. A lot of good that did me.**_

_That… doesn't make what you did right._ Max pointed out, her resolve faltering. Realizing that she had done something similar to the things she was now complaining about during her time travel was a bitter pill to swallow. She'd spent so much time convincing herself she was doing the right thing.

_**Whether what I did was right or not, it's done now. Unlike you, I'm not trying to come off as moral in my decisions or manipulate people into thinking I'm perfect. Not all of us have the liberty to rewind if we fuck up.**_ Maxine mentioned solemnly, her fists clenching. Being able to physically express her anger felt strange after spending so much time as a backseat passenger in Max's head. It was satisfying, in its own way.

_I didn't ask for this..._

Maxine shook her head at the pathetic excuse, one of many. _**But you sure didn't waste any time using them at every possible moment.**_ She shuffled onto her side to face what used to be the 'Max Caulfield Photo Memorial' wall. Now all that was left was peeling paint and spots of bare plaster. The fingertips of her right hand, the one that had been used to cause so much destruction under Max's guidance, idly ran over the uneven surface. _**We all had our own timelines. Sure, some of them were messed up beyond compare, but they were ours. Some Maxes were actually happy before they got ripped from their respective timelines. Your actions gave us form and created our individual lives, but also cruelly took everything from us. Now, we are all bound to you and will eventually disappear.**_ She allowed her arm to go limp, curling up in the blanket as she struggled to remain conscious. Ever since Max had returned, she'd felt so exhausted. It must be a result of their presences struggling for dominance and hers was winning, for now at least. _**So forgive me if I, and the others, want some say in how you run your life. Our collective life now, whether you like it or not.**_

_But…_ Max began to protest but was cut off before she could even start.

_**This isn't just about you anymore. Really, it never was. It's about all of us.**_ Before Max could reply to this, her counterpart just sighed. _**I'm done talking about this. You just go do what you want when you come back, as always. I don't even care anymore.**_ With that, Maxine relaxed into the mattress and waited for sleep to overcome her. Thankfully, Max took the hint and remained quiet.

* * *

**Sunday 15th September - Max's Room - 11:48 am**

It wasn't long before Max was able to take control of her body again. She had woken up this morning to find herself able to move of her own accord. Maxine didn't even put up a fight when it happened. After their heated conversation on Friday, she had remained in the dorm room and refused to talk to anybody. Chloe and Rachel had dropped by to try and talk to her, but she just blanked them. They took the hint soon enough, leaving her alone.

Speaking of Chloe. Seeing how receptive her best friend, or whatever they were now, had been to Maxine's advances made what Max was about to say even harder. Even though she was just going to ask for a bit more time, she didn't want to make Chloe feel sad or guilty about this, or Rachel for that matter. Although something told Max that Chloe would take it harder since she was much closer to her. Not that she was suggesting that Rachel wouldn't care or anything. She couldn't keep hiding away in her room, hoping the topic would never be brought up. For once, she needed to take the initiative here. In a decisive move, she grabbed her phone and dropped a text to Chloe.

**Max: Are you free to talk now?**

**Chloe: Anything for you, Super Max**

**Chloe: Rach is out right now**

**Chloe: So get your ass over here**

**Chloe: Before I come over there and do it for you**

Max sighed as she rolled out of bed. Part of her had hoped Chloe wouldn't see that text or say no considering what she was going to discuss. The fact that Rachel wasn't there made it both easier and harder. No offence to the puckish blonde, but she found it much easier to talk to Chloe. It did also mean that she would have to relay the conversation to Rachel later, though. Explaining her situation once would be bad enough.

_Come on, Max. Get it together. You can do this._ With this pep talk resounding around her mind, Max confidently knocked on Rachel's dorm room.

"Door's open." A familiar voice called through the door. Max steeled her resolve and entered the room. It took her a second to spot Chloe, who was sprawled out on the bed as usual. She glanced up from a magazine when she heard the door open. "I was starting to wonder when you would show up. You had us worried."

Max rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, I… haven't really been feeling like myself lately."

"No shit, Sherlock." There was something about Chloe's smile then that made Max's heart ache. Another layer had been added to the normally mischievous smile, something gentler. It could only be a result of Maxine's arrangement. Her blue eyes were trained on Max, watching her every move with hawk-like intensity. "So, what can I do for you today?"

Her smile slowly faded when she noticed the serious expression on her best friend's face. Something wasn't right. Max made her way over to the bed, awkwardly sitting down beside Chloe and trying to think of the best way to put this. She wrung her hands in her lap, swallowing hard.

"Look, this is going to sound weird whichever way I put it, so I'll just come out with it." She finally managed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Chloe's close proximity was distracting, to say the least, especially when she placed a reassuring hand on Max's shoulder.

"When aren't things weird with you around?" Chloe wryly asked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Fair point." Max conceded. Normally she might crack a small smile, but she just couldn't.

Chloe was starting to look really worried now and she was well past the stage of trying to hide it. "You know you can tell me anything, so lay it on me."

After taking a deep breath, Max began to explain. "The last few days you've probably noticed that I've… been acting weird. Not like myself."

"Kind of, yes."

"That's because I wasn't." Max vaguely stated.

One of the bluenette's eyebrows raised, looking confused. "Um… okay."

Max sighed lightly before going on to clarify. "Ever since coming to this timeline, there's been another Max. In my head."

"Another... Max." Chloe was clearly having difficulty connecting all the dots.

Now that she had started this, Max had to follow through. "Whenever I used my power I created another timeline, and a Max to fill it. This Max came from the one where you… got into an accident." Even the thought of that timeline made Max feel ill, especially after what Maxine had divulged a couple of days ago. "For some reason, I don't know why, she came with me. You following so far?"

"I… guess so." Chloe tentatively agreed.

Max took this as her cue to continue. "She goads me a lot, trying to get a reaction out of me by doubting my choices and stuff. The other day she was so real, like not just in my head but right there in front of me, and we fought. My powers did something… strange. Time seemed to almost tear apart and then others Maxes created thanks to my powers merged with me. I could hear them all, see what they'd seen in brief flickers." She thought back to the surreal experience, feeling a shiver run down her spine just from the memory. "Then I passed out and when I woke, I felt so weak. The next thing I knew, I wasn't in control of my body anymore. More like a backseat passenger. This other Max, or as she's going by now Maxine, was now in the driver's seat."

Realization gradually began to creep across Chloe's face. "Wait, so everything that's happened in the past few days, that wasn't you. Well, _you_ specifically."

Max shook her head. "No."

Chloe's brow furrowed, slowly coming to understand the implications of this new information. "So, the decisions you made during that time... weren't your choices either."

"Not really, no."

"Guess I should have followed my gut instinct on your unusual behavior. Well shit, now I feel bad." Chloe let out a deep sigh, not looking directly at Max.

"Don't." Max reassured, not wanting her to feel bad about it. "You didn't know and it's not like I hated the, uh, decisions themselves… or the things that happened because of them. What I didn't like is that it wasn't really _me_ doing it." That was the thing making her really anxious right now. "I think I… just need a little bit of time to think. Maybe just a day or two, if that. It's not that I don't want to go along with what she sorted out necessarily. But, I don't just want to go along with it because I have no choice. That's not fair to any of us. I want this to be my decision." She bit her lip nervously as her eyes met Chloe's. "Do you understand?"

"Of course I do," Chloe replied before backtracking a bit. "Well, I don't totally understand all the time shit, but I get that you would want to think about it."

Max let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding in. "Do you think you could tell Rachel for me? I don't know if I have it in me to retell everything, today at least. She deserves to know as soon as possible."

Chloe nodded firmly. "Yeah, sure. She'll be fine with it. I know she will. In fact, something tells me she will be weirdly excited about all this in a way. Neither of us want to do things you won't like."

"It's… not that I don't _like_ it, not that at all, I just... it's complicated." _Like literally everything in my life right now..._

This answer earned her a melancholic smile and a similar conclusion to the one she had come to. "Isn't everything? Take as much time as you need, Max. No rush."

"I'll try not to take too long. Like I said, it's not that I don't want this. I just want it on my own terms. Not because someone is forcing my hand." Max couldn't help but blush slightly at this conversation. It was kind of embarrassing.

"Yeah, I get that. I wouldn't want that either." Chloe suddenly switched from her characteristic confidence to unexpected shyness, re-adjusting her beanie. "And, uh… if you do decide you want to go through with it then, we'll have a redo of the, um, kiss so you can do it. If you want to, of course..."

Max tentatively reached out to take Chloe's hand and gave it a light squeeze to show her that she was serious about all this, that she wouldn't just run away anymore or ignore it. It was hard to resist just breaking suite and kissing Chloe now if she was totally honest, but she needed to be one hundred percent sure about this before she committed herself. Going into this half-heartedly with mild resentment over her position would not end well.

"You bet. Anyway, I'd better get back to it." Max stood up from the bed, holding out her arms awkwardly for a hug. Chloe picked up on that and willingly obliged. Something about this hug seemed warmer and safer than before. It took a lot to pull away from it.

"See you around, Max." Although her words offered a goodbye, Chloe's eyes showed her an invitation to stay.

"Yeah…" Max whispered before she left the room, feeling a bit better about the whole situation. If she was honest, the whole thing still freaked her out but at least she was in control now. She reluctantly trudged back to her room, glancing back over her shoulder at the door she had just exited. As tempting as it was to go back, she had to stick with her plan. If she accepted everything now, things would turn sour, tinged with resentment. She didn't want that.

Max entered her room and took up her previous position on the bed, laying on her side facing the room. Chloe's patience with her was admirable, then again what was another couple of days compared to the five years they'd been apart? Feelings like that didn't come from nowhere. That thought was bittersweet.

In a ditch attempt to clear her mind of these thoughts, she turned her attention to her surprisingly quiet co-pilot. Ever since she had taken control from Maxine, Max hadn't heard anything from her. It was a bit worrying actually. She'd been so used to her snide remarks and biting put-downs that it felt empty without her input. Despite everything Maxine had put her through, Max had a feeling she wasn't doing it maliciously, at least not entirely. She had her own reasons, and while that didn't excuse her behavior, it did help to explain it. If she could just bridge that gap between them, maybe they could start working together towards a common goal instead of wasting time and energy fighting.

_**Hey, can I ask you something?**_ Max's question remained unanswered and she wondered if she was getting the silent treatment.

Just when she thought she wouldn't get an answer, Maxine finally replied. _You can, doesn't mean you'll get an answer, though._

Figuring that this was as close as she was going to get to agreeable behavior from her counterpart, Max pressed forward. _**What happened in that other timeline after I left?"**_

" _Why do you care?"_ Maxine asked defensively.

" _ **Because I want to know what happened to you."**_ Max insisted, slightly dreading where this might take her.

Maxine's short, sharp laugh echoed through her head. _"There's a first."_

Max supposed she couldn't blame her resistance. It surely wouldn't be a pleasant memory. _**"So, are you going to tell me?"**_

" _And why should I?"_ Maxine asked, firmly resisting this line of questioning.

" _ **You've seen all my memories already. Isn't that a fair trade?"**_ It was a weak argument, but it couldn't hurt to try.

She could feel the overwhelming disbelief radiating from Maxine's presence. _"A fair trade. I can't believe you just said that. That is officially the stupidest thing you have said to date and that's saying something."_

Max ignored the obvious insult, focusing on what she wanted to find out instead. _ **"I… need to know. Please."**_

There was a moment of silence and Max really thought she was going to be shut down, in keeping with Maxine's usual defiance, which made the answer she received all the more surprising. _"Alright, no need to beg. Jeez, you are so pathetic."_

It took a while for her to actually start retelling the events of that day, which was understandable. The circumstances would have been extremely traumatic. It would be like asking Max herself to go into detail about one of Chloe's numerous narrow escapes from death, only worse. She waited patiently, which was all she could do.

For the first time, Maxine was actually showing some genuine emotion other than anger or mockery. _One minute I was chilling with the Vortex Club, the next I was sitting by Chloe's bed and she wasn't even breathing. I just couldn't remember what had happened, no matter how hard I tried._ A lump formed in her throat as she recalled this harrowing image, one that she would never forget for as long as she lived.

There was a long, heavy silence hanging over the room and Max began to wonder if that was all she was going to get explanation wise. Part of her would be happy with that. To be honest, she didn't really want to know what damage her careless actions had brought about. It would only make her feel worse. That was irresponsible, though. She'd already passed those consequences off to Maxine, the least she could do was find out what they had been exactly.

After regaining some form of composure, Maxine pushed on. _Of course, there were consequences. I had supposedly aided someone to commit suicide, even if I couldn't remember much. That excuse doesn't stand up well in court. Under Oregon law, it counts as second-degree manslaughter. Minimum sentence, six years and three months for something I couldn't even fucking remember doing. I thought I was going mad. That wasn't the real kicker. Knowing that I had killed my best friend without realizing it, that was worse than any punishment. Then there was Joyce and William…_ Her voice faltered, trying hard not to remember how broken they had looked.

Max was completely speechless, unable to even imagine what Maxine had been through. In the end, she had discarded that timeline in favor of a 'happier' one, not even considering the consequences because they didn't directly affect her. Just more suffering to add to the growing list caused by her power usage.

After exhaling deeply, Maxine had come to the end of her explanation. Thinking about it anymore would make her lose it. There was at least one more thing she needed to make clear to Max. _I didn't even get the chance to have a happy ending with Chloe. So, I guess I'm pushing it on you, projecting. Life is… too short to agonize over every detail. Yeah, it wasn't my decision to make, but… I guess I didn't want to see another Max get fucked over if there was no need. That and revenge in a sense. I know that doesn't excuse it or make it any better, so don't lecture me again._

The level of vulnerability was surprising for Max. Her counterpart had teased and tormented her for so long that she was beginning to wonder if she actually had a single good intention in mind. While her methods were invasive and heavy handed, she wasn't always aiming to of like with David. _**For what it's worth, I'm sure very little, I'm so sorry it ended like this.**_

_Don't be,_ Maxine waved away her apology before she could launch into a lengthy, self-doubting monologue. _It wasn't your fault that you got time powers or that you wanted to keep Chloe safe. Nobody gave you a manual on how to use your powers or what you were supposed to do with them. I'd have probably done exactly the same as you, hell I may have even made worse decisions._

_**I don't know about that…**_ Max had made some pretty questionable moral decisions over her time with powers and hurt a lot of people.

_Unlike me, you care about people besides yourself._ Maxine mentioned with a hint of self-deprecation.

_**Oh come on, that's not true,**_ Max corrected, determined to get some form of understanding between them. They would sure as hell need to be united against the horrors to come. _ **You obviously care about Chloe as much as I do, and probably other people too. This conversation has proved that. And maybe, in a weird way, you kind of care about me.**_

_Ok, now you're taking it too far, Caulfield._ Maxine swiftly interjected but she sounded more joking than anything, a new development. _And I guess I'm sorry for being such a bitch._

_**To be honest, I think I needed a kick up the ass to get myself going.**_ Max admitted, knowing that statement was painfully accurate.

Over the course of this conversation, Max had sensed a shift in Maxine. She didn't seem quite as bitter or resentful as before. There was a long way to go and they probably wouldn't be hella best friends forever any time soon, but she felt as if they were making some progress. _True, but I tormented you more than I should have. I guess you didn't really deserve all that shit. I know when I'm wrong, even if it takes a while to realize and admit it._

Max felt a small smile tug at her lips then. _**Thanks.**_

Now that Max thought about it more, Maxine was a bit like the Chloe from her original timeline in some ways. Both had lost people they cared about to death, William and Rachel for Chloe and for Maxine it had been Chloe, and favored anger over other emotions when dealing with the aftermath. They had both said things they didn't really mean, at least entirely, and pushed people away to protect themselves.

_Anyway, let's stop talking about this. It's fucking depressing._

_**Yeah, it is. Just like literally everything else.**_ They still had a way to go before things could be classed as normal again. Maybe they never would be, but it would be nice not having to worry about tornadoes and killer teachers.

_If there's a chance, even a small one, of seeing one Chloe happy and… alive, I'll take it._ Maxine stated, sounding more hopeful than she had done in a long time. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance they could get through this in one piece, and maybe she was getting caught up in Max's bullshit. Either way, she could only hope. They would do everything within their power to achieve their goals, which was saying something given their position. If they played their cards right, they could truly control time instead of it restricting them when they pushed beyond their limit.

Become a master of time was a _very_ appealing option, one she hoped to get Max on board with too. That way, nothing would stand in their way. Not Jefferson, not the Prescotts, and not the oncoming storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, Tyler and I might spread out into other fandoms after we've wrapped up a few other stories (such as RWBY and Harry Potter). This is not to say we shall be leaving the LIS fandom, though. I know for me personally that definitely won't be happening. Have an awesome day, stay safe out there and see you next time.


	16. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we're finally back with the story. Sorry it took way longer than anticipated. A lot of things came up and delayed writing. So, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Fifteen: Future**

**Sunday 15th September - Chloe's POV - Rachel's Room - 3:17 pm**

As usual, I had taken refuge in Rachel's room. Ever since David entered my life, home never was the safe space it was supposed to be. Despite Max's reassurances that he meant well, five years worth of hostility were hard to overcome. I shifted on the bed onto my side with my back to the wall. For once, Rachel was sat at her desk busy with her work. She always left it to the last minute yet somehow managed to maintain her perfect grades. To be honest, she probably worked better under pressure. At least it seemed that way. With her erratic social life, she didn't really have the choice. Being 'perfect' took a lot of work. After watching her for a while, I sighed and zoned out for a while.

When things were quiet like this, my mind refused to just shut off. I kept thinking about everything that had happened and all the things that still might. It must be the same for Max but so much worse. The fact that she was still going somehow after everything she had experienced was almost unbelievable. This whole 'other Max' thing made me even more worried. It was just further evidence that the universe was broken. Maybe, in the long run, it would turn out to be a good thing and maybe not. There was no way to tell. Right now, I just couldn't shake off a feeling of deep unease. As far as I was aware Max had managed to hold it together, but for how much longer?

"I don't think I've seen you so quiet before. What's up?" Rachel asked in her usual direct fashion, turning to face me. Unlike some people, she didn't beat around the bush. If three words sufficed, that was all she would use to get her point across.

"Just… thinking," I replied vaguely, not certain if I was ready to divulge my thoughts yet… or ever.

"That makes a change," she responded wryly, unable to help herself.

"Like you can talk," I countered defensively while casually flipping her off.

Rachel simply shrugged, not offended by the accusation. "I just prefer to act rather than sit around contemplating my existence or doubting myself."

"From experience maybe you should doubt certain decisions," I reminded her, running out of fingers to count how many times she had acted on poorly thought out ideas. Not that I could really judge. I'd made my fair share of bad decisions over the years.

As always, she had an answer on hand ready to defend herself. "Maybe, but where's the fun in rationalizing everything?"

"Could you and Max be any more different if you tried?" I asked, knowing that the answer was most likely no. Max and Rachel were on two different ends of the spectrum in almost every way. Although, maybe that gap between them was closing ever so gradually as time passed.

"Probably not, but I'm willing to try it," her expression turned more serious. "Let me guess, she's the one you've been thinking about so much and making you all frowny."

If I started this line of conversation, I would have to follow it through whether I was ready or not. This time, I decided to just go for it instead of silently brooding. "I guess. Shit just keeps getting crazier. I don't even know how to react to this whole 'other Max' thing or… anything really."

"It's probably just as confusing for Max. Maybe even more so," Rachel pointed out, her eyes showing genuine sympathy. It was shocking for all of them, but especially Max.

"Yeah, it must be. I can't even imagine it happening to me." Even thinking about it was too much. Would I have even managed to cope? If I had those same powers, the world would probably be long since destroyed by now thanks to my reckless behavior and resentment.

Rachel nodded, clearly imagining it. "At least she's opening up a bit now. That's progress."

"I get the feeling there's a lot more she's not telling me, but I guess you're right," the realization that Max might be hiding things from me hurt. A lot. "When we were kids she couldn't hide anything from me, even if she tried. Now, things are different."

"Different might not be bad necessarily. Sure, things seem shit now, because they kind of are, but that doesn't mean we can't make the best of it. It's not all doom and gloom," Rachel mentioned with surprising optimism. She was obviously trying to cheer me up, which in itself was enough to drag me out of my emo mode.

"Yeah, at least we're alive in this timeline. Thanks to Max. That thought still freaks me out." I shuddered involuntarily knowing that I should be dead right now… and so should Rachel. Not just us, though. Max had resurrected so many people, but first she had to watch them die or at least know a world where that possibility was real.

"You and me both," Rachel agreed with an uncharacteristic vulnerability. After a few seconds, she shook her head and focused back on reality. "So, we have to take advantage of it and not waste even a second."

"You're right. I've already wasted enough time as it is." It was true. For five years, I let my anger and bitterness control me instead of just accepting and moving on. That was much easier said than done as my actions had proven. If only I had known what I knew now...

"If everything goes to plan we can make up for that," Rachel sounded as confident as always. I had to wonder if she really believed what she was saying or if she was just trying to make herself believe it. Or if it was solely for my benefit.

"It will. It has to." There was only one option right now. To succeed. If we failed, that was it. Everything Max had worked so hard for would be destroyed in a matter of minutes. None of us could let that happen.

"We'll make it go our way somehow. It's us against the world. Just like always," she reassured. Rachel was probably the only person other than Max who could make me believe pretty much anything, even if it defied logic.

Still, hearing her say that made me feel a bit better. "It sure as hell feels like that. Now more than ever."

Rachel's expression became determined, the resolve in her eyes intensifying. "Well, the world had better watch out."

For the first time during this conversation, I managed to crack a smile. "You always did like a challenge."

Realizing that she had finally broken through to me, she returned my grin. "And you were always too stubborn to back down."

"I prefer determined," I corrected as I sat up and shuffled over to the edge of the bed. Rachel flashed me another smile before returning to her work. Somehow, things would work out. We'd make them. One way or another.

* * *

_Everything was dark, impenetrably so. Max couldn't tell where she was or why, whether she was awake, asleep or somewhere in between, only that she was here… wherever here was. The line between reality and imagination was becoming more and more blurred for her. She supposed that must be an effect of her frequent time jumping. It was almost impossible now to tell what had and hadn't happened, what would and wouldn't become real. Everything was jumbled up in her head. Incomplete and faded memories she hadn't even personally experienced all interfered with her own. She'd tried ever since the whole 'Max merging' situation to decipher them, but so far had failed miserably. A loud crash pulled her from her thought and a familiar sight materialized… the lighthouse in Arcadia Bay._

_In the distance, she could see the whirling tornado descending on her childhood town, looking as menacing and ominous as ever. Somehow though, she didn't feel afraid of it. Not like before. She could feel her entire body pulsate as if there was something living within her veins when her eyes locked on the oncoming storm. Raw power surged through her, making her feel unstoppable. She felt completely in control right now. More than she had the entire time since gaining her powers and even before then. The sensation was... indescribable. Deep down, she_ _**knew** _ _she could win against it. She had no idea where that confidence came from but she didn't question it. Now was not the time._

_Her hand moved almost of its own accord, power seeming to spark from her fingertips. Instead of feeling like she was blindly stumbling forward, she could sense her power bending to her will. Like it was alive and listening to her innermost thoughts. It was no longer a wild animal kept in a cage, unpredictable and dangerous. Now, it had been tamed and responded to her wishes. It was an incredible feeling to finally be in control of her power and not the other way around. With surprising ease, the storm died down and gradually faded from existence at her instruction. In any other situation, she would consider it an anti-climactic showdown. Almost too easy._

_There appeared to be no major backlash, like the classic nose bleeds or blackouts. Her body didn't feel weak or strained and her mind remained clear. All the exhaustion and anxiety that had been building up over the past few months faded away, leaving her refreshed and renewed. This was the best she had felt in such a long time, maybe ever. That sensation of power lingered after the storm had been dispersed, showing her that things didn't have to end here. Distorted whispers echoed around her, all completely indistinguishable. Timestreams were exposed to her, all interlinking and flowing around her. She felt a compulsion to reach out and touch the closest one. As she did, images of possible futures flickered through her mind, all showing her just what a power like hers could achieve. All she had to do was harness her ability to its fullest potential. Embrace instead of rejecting._

_She had to admit, what she was being shown was tempting. It depicted her as a master of the universe, prowling the earth as time itself bowed to her will. Nothing could touch her or even come close to measuring up to her power. Whether it was actually possible, however, she had no idea. She_ _**wanted** _ _to believe it. More than anything. If she could just make all her troubles disappear with a click of her fingers, she would. Still… it was something to think about. Something to strive for. Maybe it would be possible if she just put her mind to it. If she never tried, she'd never know. By this point, she was rapidly running out of options._

* * *

Max's eyes opened as the images slowly fading from her mind. Their effect still lingered even after she had woken. She felt… weird. It took her a few moments to figure out where she was. She fumbled around for her phone to see what time it was. The answer, _way_ too early on a Monday. Not a good combo. With a groan, she slumped back into the mattress now fully awake. The one time she might have actually managed a decent night's sleep and then… this. At least she had woken without that overwhelming sense of terror, the feeling she usually experienced from her dreams. This time had been very different.

 _Nice dream?_ The smugness in Maxine's voice was undeniable. Obviously, she had something to do with this.

 _ **What was all that about?**_ Max asked, confusion flooding her mind. If this was her doing, what was the point? She highly doubted Maxine would be helping her without an ulterior motive. While she was grateful for the welcome change in dream content, it made her very suspicious.

There was a slight pause before Maxine replied. _Just a small preview. How things could be if you use your head for once. We could do so much more,_ _ **be**_ _so much more if we just make certain decisions. The right ones._

That answer made Max feel a bit angry as if Maxine was subtly hinting that she had been making all the wrong decisions. At this point, everything felt like a bad decision. _**And just what are the 'right' decisions? If you find out, then I'd really like to know because I don't have a clue. Actually, I'm starting to question whether one exists.**_

Instead of responding with an equal level of anger, Maxine remained calm and focused on the point she was trying to get across. _If you really want to know the answer to that, then I'll tell you. Instead of waiting for the next person to fuck us over, we take control. We steer our own destiny, not let it pull us along kicking and screaming._

 _ **Oh, because that hadn't crossed my mind ever. Just how do you propose we do that?**_ Max scoffed, seriously beginning to wonder if Maxine was just trying to mess with her again. She wouldn't put it past her after their hostile exchanges. For now, their alliance was tentative at best.

Despite the hint of sarcasm, Maxine picked up on how her counterpart had referred to them as 'we' instead of remaining detached. Ever so gradually, she was winning Max over to her way of thinking. The struggle was far from over, however. _We've been given a gift, Max. Can't you see that?_

Max instinctively looked down at her right hand, frowning at it. _**Sorry, but I don't see it. My powers have only messed everything up.**_

 _Not everything._ Maxine quickly corrected, making sure to remain in control of this conversation. _We have both Chloe and Rachel back from the dead, not to mention all the other people like Kate. That is no small feat and it was only possible because of that power you seem so against now._

 _ **I… suppose you're right. Without the rewind, Chloe would be…**_ Max faltered, unwilling and unable to finish her sentence.

 _She'd be dead._ Those words cut deep, leaving Max winded. To hear that spoken aloud, well in her head at least, was difficult. Most of the time, she tried to unsuccessfully ignore the fact her best friend had died countless times. It was a bitter pill to swallow. _It's why you've fought so hard up until now. You just want to protect the people you care about. That's a good short-term goal, but what about after? If you're serious about surviving this and fixing things, then we need to start thinking about the future._

 _ **The future?**_ To be honest, Max had been too caught up in both the past and present to even consider what might happen after. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much, just in case certain difficult decisions had to be made. Sacrifice might still be necessary.

Not relenting on her advantage, Maxine pressed further. _Beyond Jefferson, beyond the storm. We have more power at our fingertips than anyone else in this world and maybe even the next if you believe in that kind of thing. If we use it wisely, plan our actions instead of blindly stumbling forward, we can do anything we want. The best part, nobody can stop us. Not a single person._

That all sounded great to Max, but from what she'd seen and experienced she didn't believe it was possible anymore. _**You think it's that easy? My actions have proven that it's not.**_

 _I never said it would be easy, but the effort will be more than worth the reward. You're the only one holding yourself back._ Maxine could sense the apprehension and had expected it. That wouldn't stop her, though. She would get through to Max somehow. All she had to do was find the right angle. _I know you're afraid and caution is good but too much can and will kill you. Fuck fate and destiny. They don't matter. They don't define us. Not anymore. Not if we do what must be done._

Max had to admit, the things Maxine was saying sounded… pretty good. It would be a nice change if she was in control of everything for once. That was what she had wanted from the start, to defy fate. Maybe… maybe it was possible. Admittedly, she hadn't really planned her moves since gaining her powers. She had simply reacted to her circumstances. At this point, she didn't have much to lose but what she did have was too precious. If there was a way to get what she wanted without compromise, maybe she should try. The way she was doing things now could potentially just turn into a huge time loop if she let it, stumbling back and forth to get things right or until she couldn't continue. The latter was more likely.

After finding a sturdy foothold in the discussion, Maxine continued. _**You're starting to understand. Good. We can still come out of this on top, Max.**_

 _How can you be so certain?_ Max asked, wondering how she could be so confident.

 _ **Because I know what we are capable of.**_ That was the last thing Maxine left her with. Like most nights, Max found it nearly impossible to sleep but tonight was for a completely different reason.

* * *

**Monday 16th September - Max's Room - 5:19 pm**

Somehow, Max had managed to make it through yet another day. Each one was a struggle, especially knowing what was coming. She still had to sort out the awkward situation Maxine had put her in too with Chloe and Rachel too. Just another thing to add to the list. Before she could get too involved in that particular debate yet again, her phone went off. Eager to have something to take her mind off things, she grabbed it to see who had texted her.

**Victoria: Caulfield, get your ass over here. Now.**

Max let out a small sigh at the abrupt text, realizing that she had some way to go before successfully breaking down the hostility. Still, she shouldn't complain. Things were already better between her and Victoria than in her original timeline. At least Max knew how to handle her… mostly. Maybe if things got desperate, she could let Maxine take over since she seemed to have tamed Victoria in her own timeline.

 _So I get all the easy jobs, huh?_ Maxine interjected wryly. _Not that I would complain about taking a front seat again._

Max rubbed at her temples before replying. _**The jury is still out on whether that would be a good idea considering last time.**_

 _Oh come on, last time didn't go so bad._ Maxine defended. Despite Max's protests, she still believed she had done what was necessary to make things move in the right direction. Maybe one day Max would come to understand that.

 _ **Admittedly, it could have been much worse but that doesn't mean I've totally forgiven you for putting me in a weird situation. Not just me.**_ Not only had Max been put in a strange place, but so had Chloe and Rachel. Maxine's intervention had just added a whole new level of complicated to something already complex enough.

Annoyed that Max had managed to bring this up again, Maxine sighed. _If somebody had just done what she wanted all along then I wouldn't have needed to get involved. Stalling for time won't help._

That answer didn't pacify Max at all, not that it was supposed to. _**Don't you realize how big a deal all this is for me? I can't just dive in at the deep end like you seem to be able to do.**_

Now that Maxine had started this, she couldn't back down. Any sign of weakness could compromise her plans. _That's where you're going wrong, Max. If you want something you have to take it. You can't just wait for it to be given to you. Surely you know that by now._

 _ **I get that, but some things take time. Everything in my life has been a huge whirlwind of pressure and quick decisions. The one things I did have control over the pace was…**_ Max hesitated, realizing that this argument was pointless. _ **Never mind.**_

 _Can't say it, huh? How old are you, thirteen?_ Maxine challenged mockingly, unable to stop herself.

 _ **Where Chloe is concerned, basically I am.**_ Max somehow managed to keep fairly calm as she continued. Sometimes speaking with Maxine was really frustrating, most of the time really. _ **That's where we left off and I have a lot of ground to cover. Five years worth. Lots of things are so damn confusing and getting forced into things before I'm totally ready doesn't help that.**_

Maxine decided to use a different method, one more logical and generalized. _Are we ever truly ready for anything? You can think it over a million times and still not be closer to an answer, going round and round in circles. Doubting yourself. Driving yourself mad._

 _ **Again, still doesn't help.**_ Max repeated, not prepared to drop the issue.

It was becoming even more apparent that Max wasn't going to agree with her on this. They could spend hours, days maybe even weeks and still not get any closer to a consensus. _Instead of arguing over something we obviously don't agree on, why don't you just get to Victoria? She's not known for her patience as I'm sure you already know._

Realizing that the conversation was clearly over, Max sighed and dropped it. Maxine did have a point as much as she hated to admit it. _**I think she's probably worse in this timeline.**_

 _You might be right there, but that's because you haven't taken the time to break her down._ Maxine remembered the first time she and Victoria met in her timeline. There had been some potential for hostility but she had quickly made certain to avoid that possibility.

The way Maxine had said that so casually was surprising to Max. _**Break her down? You know, you scare me sometimes.**_

While it would be fine to be feared every once in a while, Maxine didn't want her getting the wrong idea. _It's not as violent as you're thinking. Certain people require a certain behavior. Then they let you in. That's all. Rachel understands that too. And it's not like you haven't done something just to get someone's approval before. We all do it. Some of us just have a rewind to hide behind so we don't get caught._

 _ **That's…**_ There was no reply Max could give to refute that.

_Exactly, so don't judge._

Instead of responding, Max grabbed her things and exited her room. There was no way she was winning this argument and she would be foolish to try. Once in front of Victoria's door, she knocked.

"That had better be you, Caulfield or there _will_ be trouble." The mild threat carried through the door to Max. After re-adjusting herself, she placed her hand on the door handle and pushed. Victoria looked over at the door with a look of disapproval. "You're late."

As Max entered the room, she felt something in her mind stir from Maxine. Curious to see what was wrong, she decided to ask her counterpart. _**What's wrong?**_

 _It's… been a while since I was in Victoria's room, or even seen her._ Maxine mentioned sadly after some amount of hesitation. In the alternate timeline, they had seemed close. That was the vibe she'd gotten from looking at the texts they'd sent one another anyway. Just how close was questionable.

 _ **I guess you guys were close**_.Max observed, feeling guilty again for essentially ruining Maxine's life. Just one more to add to the list.

 _You could say that. And please stop with that guilt crap. It's pissing me off. I don't need your pity._ Maxine refused to offer anything else on the topic, so Max dropped it for now. She didn't want to annoy her after they'd come to some kind of minor understanding. Backpedalling was the last thing she needed now.

Victoria placed a hand on her hip, looking equal parts annoyed and confused. "Um, what are you doing just standing there? Don't waste more of my time."

"R-right," Max stammered as she shook herself back to reality and settled down on the edge of the bed at Victoria's prompting. "I was expecting a text before now for another meeting."

The Queen Bee joined her, sitting down with a sigh as she rubbed at her temples. "Yeah well, blame Nathan. He's been acting so fucking strange recently and it's driving me insane."

This wasn't really a surprise considering what he was going through right now. Max decided to dig deeper to get some information if she could. "How so?"

That was all the prompting required to get Victoria talking. Clearly, she needed to get this out of her system. "He's agitated and easier to anger than usual. He even shouted at me the other day. I just… don't get it. He's like a completely different person. It's scary."

The last time Max warned her about Nathan it hadn't ended well. It was best to keep her mouth shut. Besides, she didn't think that he would actually hurt Victoria. Maybe that was part of the reason why Jefferson had killed him in the other timeline. One more mistake after Rachel...

"Do you have any idea what's up with him?" Max asked, trying not to think about the other timelines she had ventured into too much.

Victoria sighed deeply, looking defeated. "I wish I did. Whenever I try to talk to him, he shuts me down."

There was something really saddening about seeing her like this. Maybe most of that was coming from Maxine. Max could sense the frustration from her and felt an overwhelming urge to just hug Victoria but decided against it. That action would not be appropriate in this timeline, as much as Maxine might want her to. This Victoria and the one from her timeline were not the same.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Max finally settled on. She wished she could let Victoria know what was going on but she wouldn't believe her. Hell, if somebody told her half of the shit she'd been through, she probably wouldn't believe them either.

She received a stiff nod of acknowledgement in return before Victoria pressed on. "It's making it hard to focus on anything else. Nathan's my friend. He has been for a long time. Most people only see an asshole rich kid, but I know better. Realizing that I have no clue what's up with him and the way he keeps blocking me makes me feel helpless."

"I kind of know how you feel." That was exactly how Max had felt when reconnecting with Chloe. She could see the pain in her best friend's eyes but do little about it. Especially since she was part of the problem. "Sometimes, these things take time."

"I guess I can only help as much as he lets me," Victoria sighed in resignation, looking miserable.

There was a slight pause as Max gathered her thoughts, trying to think of something to help. "Him knowing that you care should help."

Victoria looked her directly in the eyes, maybe questioning whether her concern was genuine or not. "You think?"

"Yeah, I do." Max knew better than anyone that without support it was very difficult to cope with certain situations. Without Chloe at her side, she'd have probably broken down and not recovered. "So, as long as he knows you're there for him then you've done all you can."

Neither of them spoke while Victoria contemplated the words. After a few moments, she turned Max with a less guarded expression. "That was actually decent advice coming from someone like you."

It would be so easy to take that as an offensive comment but that was just how Victoria was. There was no point in starting a fight over it. Max had enough of those with Maxine as it was and she was getting tired. "Happy to help."

Max swore she could see the ghost of a smile before Victoria went into full on business mode. "Anyway, shall we actually get on with this? I would actually like to have something to show Mr. Jefferson at our meeting."

"Yeah, sure." Max tried hard to concentrate on their project but she was distracted. Thankfully, Victoria didn't seem to pick up on it. Soon, Rachel and Kate would be having their meeting with Jefferson and Max would be there to make sure they were safe. He had gone very quiet recently and that worried her. That could only mean he was plotting.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's another chapter down. Anybody waiting on TOTS, Tyler and I will get another chapter out as soon as possible. We have all the game dialogue we need written out, so it's just adding reactions and other stuff now. Have a great day, stay safe and see you next time.


	17. Heads or Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back finally. We will get this fic finished! As a side note, Tyler and I do have an RWBY fic in the works, so keep an eye out for that if that particular fandom appeals to you.

**Chapter Sixteen: Head or Tails**

**Monday 16th September - 6:03 pm - Girls' Dorm Hallway**

After she had finished up with Victoria and the photography project, she decided to head over to Rachel's room. She, Chloe and Rachel had a few things to discuss and holding off on them didn't help anyone. Rolling her shoulders to try and release the tension, she stepped out into the hallway and made the familiar journey to Rachel's room. She could probably walk it with her eyes closed by now.

_Glad you are finally starting to see sense._ Maxine chimed in, a flicker of smugness clear in her voice.

That made Max falter, anger beginning to bubble under the surface as she ground to a halt. Now was not the time for that kind of comment. _**It's not like I have much choice, thanks to you. I can't keep Chloe and Rachel waiting on me forever. That's not fair on any of us. Besides, we have more important things to worry about right now.**_

Maxine sighed deeply, wishing that this whole 'woe is Max' act would stop. No matter how much she complained, nothing would change. The only thing moaning about it would achieve was annoyance. _Max, come on now. Don't make it sound like you're completely against this. As much as you may complain, this_ _ **is**_ _what you want. Sure, it might not have been achieved the exact way you wanted but that doesn't change the outcome._

_**So what, you're saying the ends justify the means?** _

_Precisely._ Before Max could interrupt, Maxine pushed on full speed ahead. _Not many people get what they want when all's said and done… and even fewer in the way they wanted it. Look, I'm not trying to convince you that I did the 'right' thing, whatever that is, or that I have the purest, most selfless intentions in mind. What I am saying is that you should make the best of it._

There really was no point in arguing with Maxine. It was obvious that she would never back down on that particular topic and all it was doing was giving Max a headache. Deciding to ignore her counterpart for the time being, she began moving towards Rachel's room again. In a few seconds, she was stood outside the door. A heavy sense of nervousness passed over her as she reached out to knock. When she finally plucked up the courage to knock, she heard shuffling behind the door and it opened, revealing Rachel.

"Max, to what do we owe the pleasure." She offered up a charming smile as their eyes met.

For a moment, words failed Max. Even though she knew everything would be fine, she couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. That was just her nature. "There's something I need to talk to you guys about. I assume Chloe has filled you in on the situation."

"She has yes," Rachel confirmed as she stepped aside to let the young time traveler in.

"Good, that makes this easier," Max entered the room, immediately spotting Chloe in her usual place on the bed.

The second she saw Max, Chloe sat up and smiled. "Glad you decided to join us."

Such a warm welcome made it much easier for Max to see this as a positive thing. While the initial decision hadn't been hers, now she was back in control and that made her feel much more comfortable. Some people might have considered the hesitation pointless, but it had given her time to process everything and figure out how she really felt. Despite the initial confusion and self-doubt, this decision felt right. She and Rachel joined Chloe over on the bed, all squeezing up to make sure they fit.

"So, what's up?" Chloe asked as she shuffled over to the corner.

There was a flicker of mischief in Rachel's hazel eyes. "Do you have some juicy gossip to share? Any dirt on Victoria. You were just with her, right?"

"Nothing so scandalous, I'm afraid," Max allowed herself a fleeting smile as Rachel clicked her fingers in disappointment.

A mild sense of nervousness began to form in the pit of Max's stomach, but she did her best to ignore it and pressed forward. "I've… thought about it some more and… I want to go through with the plan."

"You sure?" The way Chloe said this, so hopeful yet hesitant, made the apprehension Max had been feeling disappear. As much as she hated to admit it, despite the way in which Maxine had conducted herself, she did want this. She had for a long time.

Max nodded firmly to reassure both Chloe and herself. "Positive."

The bluenette let out a sigh of relief she didn't even realize she was holding in, her body shaking slightly and a smile tugging at her lips. "I seriously thought we'd messed up, so I'm glad."

Clearly, Chloe had been just as nervous as she had. Maybe even more. That made Max feel bad for keeping her waiting for so long, "You could never mess up." _Me on the other hand…_ "I just… as long as we take it slow, then everything will be okay."

"Fine by me," Rachel agreed casually. She didn't have any expectations from Max so this arrangement was fine. Of course, she'd be more than happy to participate in anything the young time traveler was willing to suggest.

Chloe was quick to mirror this agreement. "If that makes you feel comfortable."

"Good," a thought crossed Max's mind then, one she considered it important to point out. Still, it was a little embarrassing to bring up. "That doesn't mean you guys have to stop… whatever it is you usually do while you're waiting for me to play catch-up. Just... continue however you did before."

"Gotcha, Max. While I have your attention, I have a couple of questions about 'Maxine' to ask you," the impish blonde suddenly announced, changing the subject slightly.

That was to be expected. Even Max had questions about Maxine and she knew the most about her. "I don't know if I'll have the answers, but go ahead."

With the go ahead, Rachel began her line of questioning. "Can she hear us now?"

That was an easy enough question to start with. "Yeah, she can hear and see everything. Not only that but she can comment on everything, unfortunately."

_Ouch, that hurts._ Maxine's mocking tone of hurt resounded in her mind, a loud reminder that she was still here listening in. Nothing Max did would feel private ever again.

Rachel seemed deep in thought for a moment. "So, she can take the driver's seat on the SS Max."

Chloe shook her head at that comment. "Only you could phrase it like that and sound excited."

Given her skeptical expression, Rachel didn't believe that for even a second. "You can't tell me you aren't at least a bit curious."

"More worried than anything," Chloe corrected. If there was a possibility that Maxine could take over whenever she pleased, then that was a whole different problem.

The details of Maxine's capability to take over her body were still a bit vague. It had only ever happened once, something Max hoped would stay that way. "As far as I know, she can only take over when I… overexert myself. Not that I've tested that much beyond accident. Her presence isn't as strong as mine."

_Yet._ That one word for Maxine did not instill Max with confidence. She still didn't know exactly what Maxine's agenda was. There was no way she was helping out of the goodness of her own heart, that much was for sure. Was she planning on trying to take over in the end? More importantly, would she be able to?

"This is crazy. To think, there is another Max in your head." Rachel tilted her head slightly to one side, looking deeply into Max's eyes as if she were trying to see inside her head. To see Maxine.

"Not just one. The difference is that she's the strongest out of them all, I think." While a lot of things remained uncertain, Max could make a few educated guesses based on what she had been told by Maxine and common sense.

"She's definitely different from you," Rachel concluded, stating the obvious. "Like two sides of the same coin."

Still looking and sounding concerned, Chloe sighed. It was so strange to think that there were two such completely opposing Maxes occupying the same body. One was the Max she had come to know and love. The other… "That's putting it mildly."

"Her circumstances were… different from mine," Max hesitantly explained, not willing to go into the whole story right now.

_That's a neat, guilt free way of putting it._ Maxine's words had a hint of bitter venom to them. Clearly, she hadn't forgotten or forgiven. She probably never would. Their alliance was a fragile one and relied on them defeating a common enemy. As far as trust and respect went, that was a totally different deal. Both would be hard, if not impossible, to earn.

"Just how different were they?" Rachel asked curiously, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You're like the total opposite of each other in every way."

Max wasn't quite sure if that was meant in a good or bad way. She couldn't help but feel like she was being compared to and judged against her counterpart, just like she had been with Rachel before. "Not every way, but in most we are."

"It's scary how one event can totally change you," Chloe added sadly. This 'other Max', or Maxine as she had decided on, was basically a stranger. She might look and sound like Max, but apart from that, they had very little in common. If anything. Still, she couldn't just ignore Maxine's presence. They were one in the same person now, whether she liked it or not.

Not really up for that conversation, Max swiftly changed the subject. "Anyway, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk about. Rachel, you're meeting up with Jefferson tomorrow, right?"

Rachel nodded solemnly, an action that seemed so out of character compared to her usually bubbly personality. "Unfortunately, yes. Around 5 pm."

"I'm coming with you. There's no guessing what Jefferson might pull. We know that both you and Kate have been…" Max hesitated as those cursed memories threatened to push their way to the foreground. "...targets before."

"I won't object."

Chloe accepted the plan with much more reluctance than Rachel. "Even though it puts both of you at risk… we don't have much choice."

With that issue resolved, Max relaxed a bit. She hadn't been prepared for another head on battle with either of them over this. An overwhelming wave of tiredness washed over her then. Ever since Maxine had taken over, something had been off. Maybe she was still recovering from the first weird power surge. Just because Max had been strong enough to take control of her body again didn't mean that she was back to feeling 100%... well, as close to that percentage as she could be. She would have to be careful from now on. Otherwise, she would be rendered helpless again and Maxine could run riot. "Now that's all sorted, I… need some time to clear my head."

"You could stay here if you wanted to," Rachel suggested in a coaxing tone, not too dissimilar from the one used to encourage nervous animals over.

Max realized that she wouldn't be good company the way she was right now. Besides, she didn't want to be a burden on Chloe and Rachel. The two would probably want to discuss what had just happened in private and she didn't want to stop that. "As tempting as that offer is, I need to get some rest. Maybe next time."

"You certainly wouldn't be doing that here." Rachel grinned seductively, not holding back at all.

Chloe rolled her eyes in an over-exaggerated manner. "Just ignore her perverted mind, Max."

"Hey, she's going to have to get used to it eventually," the impish blonde stated gleefully, her smile only widening. With a soft sigh, she motioned towards the door. "Go on now, before I change my mind and pin you to the bed or something."

Not entirely sure if she was joking or not, and nowhere near ready to put it to the test, Max exited into the hallway. When she finally made it back to her room, she kicked off her shoes and flopped down onto her bed. Her eyelids felt heavy as she laid there.

_You are missing opportunities left, right and center for fun, you know. Such a waste…_ Maxine's voice punched through the haziness, like a hot knife through butter.

Figuring that Maxine wouldn't let her rest until they'd had this discussion, Max let out a deep sigh and rubbed at her eyes. _**There is no way I am ready for Rachel's idea of 'fun'.**_

_If you aren't, you should let someone else take the opportunity._ The smirk in Maxine's voice was very obvious.

Unwilling to entertain her, Max simply shut her down. _**No way, no how. End of discussion.**_

_You're missing out, Max. I bet Rachel's a real freak in the sheets._ Maxine's tone was a mixture of teasing and genuine curiosity.

Max was too tired to feel embarrassed about such a topic. She was nowhere near as bad as she used to be but still found herself reluctant to even consider things like that. _**Please stop talking now...**_

_Fine, fine. You seriously are no fun at all._ Thankfully, Maxine left her alone after that. Mostly, because it was much more fun teasing Max when she was awake enough to reply back. At least everything was moving in the right direction for once.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

When Max had left the room, Rachel sighed and rested her back against the wall. "Just as I thought, she really is planning on taking this slow."

"Well, it's not like Max is going to straight up sleep with you right off the bat," I replied with a sentence I thought I'd never say. That was a distinct possibility now and I wasn't sure how to feel about it.

A sly grin crept onto Rachel's face as she gently shoved my shoulder. "Why not? You know better than anyone how irresistible my charm is. Seriously, I had hoped for an opportunity to get to know her better... and work my magic."

"She has literally only just decided that she's okay with this, Rach. It'll take some time before… you know…" Words failed me and I decided to just drop the issue for now. I wasn't totally ready to think about what our arrangement might mean. It seemed to be much more real now.

"I guess I'll just have to make do with you for now, huh?" Rachel leaned over and kissed me, mostly to prove her point and ease concerns. Normally, her kisses were hungry and demanding. This time it was gentler like she was trying to reassure.

Of course, I wasn't going to complain. When we finally pulled apart, I shook my head while unsuccessfully stifling a grin. "You are insatiable."

"Damn right!" A glint of anticipation entered Rachel's hazel eyes. "Can you imagine how interesting this will be? Two Maxes to play with."

Sighing melodramatically, I bumped her knee. "Of course that's the first thing you'd think about."

Rachel just shrugged at that. "Hey, you're more likely to get in there than me right now. Lucky you."

"I don't know if I'd consider it lucky." If anything, this development made things more complicated for us all. There were so many unknowns to discover and explore, hurdles to overcome.

Not satisfied with the gloomy turn this conversation had taken, Rachel nudged my shoulder again. "Cheer up, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

I wasn't so sure she was _just_ kidding around. "I'm sure you're 100% joking right now… not."

At the mild accusation, Rachel held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, maybe I am a little curious to see how it'll all work."

There really was no way of telling how this would all work until things started happening between us. I had my apprehensions now that I thought more about it. I wouldn't take it back for anything, but... "Don't you think it'll feel a bit… strange? Knowing that there is someone else in Max's head… watching all the time."

"Not for me personally, no," Rachel answered almost immediately, completely confident in her answer.

I didn't know whether to laugh or roll my eyes at the predictable answer. "Why am I not surprised?"

Rachel grinned in response. "Anyway, there's no point worrying about that now. We'll deal with it if and when things happen."

"I guess you're right. We just have to wait on Max." So much hinged on Max and there was no point in rushing her. Waiting was all we could do for now. At least we were moving forward for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day and see you next time. Just what will happen at the meeting?


	18. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. You may already know but my laptop is being fixed right now, so still writing on tablet. Hope there aren't too many typos.

**Chapter Seventeen: Suspicion**

**Tuesday 17th September - Photography Classroom - 4:54 pm**

Before the time came for Rachel and Kate to meet Mr. Jefferson, Max snuck inside the photography classroom and found a place to hide. There was a small storage room just behind the desk that she'd managed to open, with the help of her powers. She'd never been in there before as it had always remained locked. Maybe there was something in there he wanted to hide in the light of day. From her vantage point with the door left slightly ajar, she could see most of the room without being seen herself. She suspected that Jefferson would be too busy doing… whatever it was he had planned to pay attention.

For insurance, she had taken a selfie. It would provide a save point in case the situation became unsalvageable. This was a habit she had taken up since coming to this timeline. If the worst happened, she could simply jump back with her newly gained knowledge and avoid whatever compromising situation she had been thrown into. The meeting wasn't for another few minutes or so yet, which meant she had some time to wait. These were the most nerve wracking five minutes she had ever experienced… well, recently.

While she was waiting, Maxine decided to speak up. _So, you think Jefferson might act today?_

 _ **He's been too quiet recently. He must be plotting something.**_ Max replied, her anxiety levels rising the longer she stayed here.

 _I agree. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. Which, I'm sure you must realize, is not far at all. We can't underestimate him._ Any sense of hostility towards Max had been replaced with anger towards Jefferson. Maxine knew that she had to prioritize.

 _ **I won't ever again. He'll be sorry he ever crossed my path.**_ There was an uncharacteristic flicker of hatred in Max's tone. Mark Jefferson had hurt the people she cared for and showed no remorse for it. People like that didn't deserve a second chance.

Sensing this thought process, Maxine felt reassured. The more merciless the crushing of Jefferson, the better. It was that ruthless mindset that would serve her plan well. _Good, because we need our wits about us at all times. He's a very dangerous man, but we can beat him. We have something he doesn't._

After a few more minutes of waiting, Jefferson finally made an appearance. Max could tell from the uneasy aura settling around him that he was planning something. Or maybe that was just paranoia kicking in. Either way, she had to be vigilante. Soon after he had entered the room, Kate and Rachel made an appearance right on time. Clearly, that was Kate's influence. If it had been down to Rachel, she'd have been at least five minutes late, if not more.

He ushered them inside the room and pointed to a nearby desk for them to set up at. "So, have you two come up with anything?"

"We have some ideas on paper alongside drawings," Kate added, a hint of pride in her voice.

"If you would like to show them to me, then that would be very helpful." While the pair were getting themselves sorted, Jefferson moved over to the door and closed it behind him, the subtle click of the lock softly echoing. That was the first warning sign. Max really hated putting Rachel and Kate in danger like this, but it was unavoidable. She had to see what he was planning and put a stop to it in the most discreet way possible.

After doing this, he moved back to stand behind his desk. The dim light glinted off something in Jefferson's hand and it only took Max a moment to realize what it was… a syringe. On closer inspection, not just one. He'd stashed them in one of the drawers of his desk, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. It was a risky move, but he was clearly getting desperate to wrap this little annoyance up. Nathan had failed him too many times to be trusted anymore. He had to do it _himself_. Before he could do anything, Max burst out of the storage room and knocked him over. While he was dazed, she grabbed the syringes and took the key from his pocket so he couldn't lock the door next time, stuffing both into her bag. Kate was understandably surprised by her timely intervention, Rachel not so much. Quickly, she rushed back into the storage closet and thrust out her hand, beginning her rewind. It had only been a few moments so a normal rewind would suffice. Besides, she wasn't quite sure if she was up for a photo rewind right now. As she let events reverse, the strain on her body and mind increased.

A wave of dizziness overcame her once she had finished and it took a while before she could move or even think again. Colors blurred into one another and there was a strange humming sound in her ears. Something told her that she was pushing herself too hard again. It's not like she had the choice, though. Pushing past the pain and weird glitches in time, she focused her attention on the task at hand. She had David Madsen's number saved to her phone just in case, so decided to shoot him an anonymous text. Hopefully, he would take the bait and disrupt the meeting. That way, it would make it much harder for Jefferson to do anything tonight… maybe longer. Also, if she could increase the suspicion surrounding Mark Jefferson, maybe she could convince David more easily of his crimes when the time came. She would most likely need to use him at some point.

The scene played out as before, minus the door locking, until it got to the point where Max had jumped back. When Jefferson opened the drawer to retrieve the syringes, he faltered. A dark expression briefly crossed his features as he stared down at the empty drawer. Worried that she might need to step in again, Max prepared herself. Before Jefferson could do or say anything, David burst into the room, his eyes zeroing in on Jefferson with just as much malicious intent as he was receiving from the deranged killer. "What are you doing here?"

"A meeting about a project with some of my students," Jefferson answered casually, although he was clearly still annoyed at how badly his little plan had gone.

"You know that after school 'meetings' should be reported to me," Blackwell's head security guard growled, his eyes darting between Kate, Rachel and Jefferson. "There's no telling what people will get up to otherwise."

Jefferson seemed almost bored as he closed the top drawer again and leaned against the desk. "It must have slipped my mind."

"That's _not_ good enough," David snarled, now in full on rage mode.

Still acting as calm and composed as usual, Jefferson shook his head, "Now, now David. No need to be so aggressive. We wouldn't want things to get… out of hand now, would we? It was a small mistake on my part not to inform you and I apologize." Nothing he said sounded sincere in the slightest, words dripping with venom. He turned back to Rachel and Kate with a forced smile. "We may have to reschedule, I'm afraid. We'll speak more about it in class." Shooting one final glare at David, Jefferson strode out of the photography classroom.

With him gone, David turned his attention to the Kate and Rachel, "Next time he invites you to a 'private' meeting, no matter the reason, tell me." Giving no further explanation, he exited the room.

If Kate wasn't already shocked enough, Max bursting out of the storage closet moments later made her jump. The room and everything in it began to spin. She hadn't given her body enough time to recuperate or her powers enough time to recharge since the last surge. Her body felt weaker and weaker by the second. She could hear indistinct voices, some of which she was certain were echoes from the past, and see blurred blocks of color. _**Not again…**_

 _Oh, is it my turn again?_ Maxine's question echoed through her mind, pushing through the haziness.

Max tried desperately to push through the pain, not willing to give in. _**Not if I can help it.**_

 _Come now, Max. You're being stupid yet again. Pushing yourself like this won't help. Just… take the chance to rest._ The way Maxine said this was almost convincing… almost.

 _ **You'd love that. Another chance to fuck with me again.**_ Max hissed, fighting a losing battle to keep herself awake.

Maxine scoffed at that accusation. _Please, you don't think I have anything better to do than ruin your life?_

_**No, I don't. You sure as hell haven't given me any reason to believe otherwise.** _

_Whether we like it or not, we're stuck together. I need you and you need me. So, it makes sense to consider our respective interests and keep one another…_ " Maxine paused as she tried to find the right word, finally settling on, " _...'happy', to a degree."_

Tired with this, Max snapped with as much aggression as possible, which in her current situation wasn't as much as she would have liked. _**I don't need you.**_

 _That's where you are wrong, Max. So very wrong..._ Those were the last words Max heard before she passed out. Her body slumped as if the life had been completely drained from it. Understandably, this startled both Kate and Rachel who quickly moved towards her, with Rachel supporting Max's unconscious body. The transition was much easier for Maxine this time around, especially now that she knew what to expect. It still felt a bit weird, but that was only natural.

"Max, are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly as Max appeared to regain her consciousness. The passing out had only been temporary, but the fact it had happened at all was disconcerting. Kate also seemed concerned, attention fully focused on her friend. There were so many questions in her hazel eyes.

Deciding to push her luck, Maxine took full advantage of the situation. Her hand slid down coming to rest around Rachel's waist, much to the aspiring model's confusion. It was glorious to see such an expression from someone normally so composed as Rachel Amber and she couldn't help but grin. "I'm feeling better already."

* * *

**Jefferson's Office**

After the failure to execute his plan, Jefferson had skulked back to his office. This was supposed to have been the opportunity to neatly wrap everything together, using Nathan as a scapegoat. So many times, he had reported his 'concern' over Nathan's behavior and mental state, all of which had been ignored... as he'd anticipated. That coupled with fabricated information, such as Rachel having come to him in confidence over Nathan's stalkerish behavior very soon before the incident, would've ensured victory. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to suggest that he had attacked while Rachel was on the way back from the meeting, with Kate unfortunately getting caught up in the middle. Unfortunately, the plan hadn't made it to that stage. Had the stupid boy succeeded in kidnapping her in the first place, everything would've been much simpler. Instead, Jefferson had needed time, and lots of it, to make other plans and completely cover up his tracks, anticipating every possible outcome. Now, his months of careful planning were all ruined in a matter of minutes by a stupid oversight.

That was the thing, he had been certain to prepare everything carefully. He'd checked numerous times to ensure his success. Had the set-up been tampered with? Was somebody onto him? Maybe that oaf David Madsen. They had a mutual hostility towards one another and he had appeared at a most inconvenient time, almost _too_ coincidental. Jefferson hadn't told Nathan of his plan so he couldn't interfere. Not that he would dare to, anyway. After Nathan's increasing failures, he couldn't trust him to be anything other than a scapegoat. They were the only two people he could think of who had both the motive and means to act against him. If he had to guess, whoever was stopping him now was the same person who'd conveniently stopped Nathan from kidnapping Rachel all those months ago. How would they have known about the meeting? Unless… they were close to her.

Now that he thought about it, there had been one other person constantly in the way of his plans. Always whisking Rachel away and pushing him to more desperate measures. But, how could this person be able to essentially pre-empt every one of his offensive maneuvers? It didn't make any sense. Blocking him when he wanted to get Rachel on her own after class could be considered a coincidence, but this… somebody had deliberately intervened. They _must_ have know he was planning to act then.

As if on cue, Nathan walked into his office just as instructed. He was the only person Mark Jefferson could discuss this with. "Nathan, perfect timing."

He frowned and gritted his teeth at that, but didn't retaliate. He had learned not to do that the hard way. "What?"

Jefferson steepled his hands as he gathered his thoughts, keeping Nathan in suspense "Do you happen to know Maxine Caulfield?"

A flicker of confusion entered Nathan's eyes then, wondering where this was going. His path had never really crossed with Max but he had heard a fair amount about her through Victoria. He could probably just about recognize her from all the other losers at Blackwell. "Vaguely."

"Good, good," a twisted smirk tugged at Jefferson's lip as his eyes bored into Nathan's. If nothing else, he wanted to rule out the possibility of someone like Max Caulfield being knowingly involved. David Madsen was a much more likely candidate, but it'd didn't hurt to rule out the possibility. Maybe they were working together. "I have a sneaking suspicion that she may have been… involved in the Vortex Club incident. Remember that? Now, please try to recall the event in as much detail as possible."

Unable to refuse the request, Nathan reluctantly recalled the events of that night. As he was thinking, it slowly dawned on him. At the time he didn't know Max, so hadn't even considered her a possibility. Now that he thought about it, she would fit in with the height and build of the person who had stopped him. The voice too. It had been a bit deeper than what he'd heard from Max before, but she could have easily changed the pitch to make it harder to identify her. To be honest, he hadn't spent much time around her. There had been no reason to and they didn't share any classes. He had passed her a few times in the hallway and near the dorm building, though. From what Victoria had told him and what he'd seen of her, she did hang around with Rachel, giving her a personal motive for protecting her.

One obstacle to that reasoning… how the hell would she know what Mark Jefferson was planning? Unless… it had been a coincidence? But, at that time she hadn't even been attending Blackwell. His search for answers had only yielded more questions. He couldn't be 100% positive at this point, but he also couldn't rule the possibility out either. If that was true, then...

"Well, Nathan?" Jefferson pressed impatiently, clenching and unclenching his fists.

For some reason, Nathan decided to hide his thoughts. If he did want to get out of this and Max was the person who saved Rachel, then she would be his best chance against Jefferson. Maybe his _only_ chance. "I… don't think so. The person who stopped me was taller and more well-built, from what I remember. Also, they hid their face and didn't speak, so I don't know what they looked or sounded like. I don't even think Max was at Blackwell then, so it's not possible."

Jefferson stared him down, watching to see if he would stick with his story. To be fair, suggesting that Max could pull off such a feat was borderline crazy. She was just a highschool student after all and it was unlikely David Madsen would turn to her for help. Still, Nathan did seem a bit nervous. Did that reason relate to their current topic? "Hmm… that's a shame. Back to the drawing board then."

Despite Nathan's assurances, Mark Jefferson would be keeping his eye on Max Caulfield from now on. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, Tyler and I have branched out into the RWBY fandom with our first collab and I've started a couple of solo pieces too. Have a great day and see you next time.


	19. Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back to the fic. Here's the next chapter for you, so enjoy.

**Chapter Eighteen: Switch**

**Chloe's POV - Rachel's Room**

While Max and Rachel went to the photography meeting, I stayed in Rachel's room. There wasn't really much I could do to help, an aggravating reality. I glanced at my phone, frowning when I saw the time. _Max and Rachel should be back now. Where the hell are they?_ Just as I was about to go and find them, the door opened. Both Rachel and Max entered the room, seemingly unharmed. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that they were okay. My mind had been going crazy since they had gone, jumping to the worst possible scenarios. Now that they are back, I can breathe easy.

"You guys had me wor-" I stopped mid-sentence, sensing that something was wrong. Fear slowly began to grip at my heart as my eyes focused on Max. There was something odd about her, the way she was standing, her expression and… well, everything.

Rachel noticed my confusion and filled me in. "The fun Max is back."

Maxine grinned at me, half challenging, half enticing. "You bet."

Not happy with this turn of events, I frowned at them. "Even if you are joking Rach, which I hope you are, that wasn't funny."

"I thought it was," Maxine added smugly, trying to push my buttons. I can tell by the look in her eyes. _It's really pissing me off..._

I scowled at her, putting all the venom I could into my voice. "Nobody asked you."

Clearly seeing that this situation was quickly getting out of hand, Rachel stepped in to play mediator. "Lighten up a bit, Chloe."

"Such a warm welcome," Maxine sighed melodramatically. "Not surprising, yet a bit disappointing."

"If you think sob stories are going to work on me, they won't," I retort, not buying the whole victim act. She could try it on all she wanted, but I wouldn't fall for it.

"I won't be relying on that," Maxine reassured, her expression shifting from mildly taunting to apologetic. How sincere she was… I had no real way of telling. "Admittedly, we didn't get off on the best start, partly my fault. To make this easier for all of us, we should move on from the past and look forward. We have more pressing matters requiring our attention than arguing and better people to aim our hostilities towards."

"Easy for you to say," I retorted bitterly. When we were kids, I was always really protective and possessive of Max to the point where it drove some people away. If anything, that feeling had only intensified over the past few months, especially after knowing what she'd been through to get here… to keep me alive.

"It's not." Something about the way Maxine said those two words did make me feel momentarily sorry for her. It was easy to treat her like the bad guy in all this and take out all my frustration over our situation on her. While she had caused more trouble than necessary, at the end of the day she had her own thoughts and feelings. Deep down, beneath all the resentment and bitterness, she was the same Max I knew from childhood… just with different experiences. _Like me in a weird way_.

Swallowing my pride, I decided to accept this. Pissing Maxine off would only make it harder for Max. "If you don't fuck with Max anymore, I'll consider it."

Wanting to move on from the hostility, Maxine just shrugged. "Fair enough."

"So, how'd it go?" I asked, swiftly changing the subject.

Maxine took a seat on the bed, casually spreading herself out. "About as well as could be expected. Jefferson made a personal move. Guess he doesn't trust Nathan not to fuck it up."

"He's not had a good track record of success so far, thankfully," Rachel noted as she joined her.

I was certain that Max must have _some_ kind of plan right now. Even if she wasn't here to share her thoughts personally, there was someone who could relay them. Maxine. "What does Max have planned next?"

Maxine shrugged, looking bored as she inspected her nails. "Something like going to the Dark Room and gathering evidence about the whole creepy set-up. As well as blackmailing Sean Prescott into letting Jefferson take the fall. That'll take time." She looked up at us, eyes determined. "I think we'd be better off just shooting him and being done with it, honestly."

"What?" Both Rachel and I said at the same time, with me sounding more shocked and her more curious.

With a sigh, Maxine continued. "Max is on some weird mission to make him pay for his crimes by exposing him. To me, death seems like the ultimate and only befitting punishment. Throw a bit of torture in there if you like. It's crossed Max's mind before too, but she's still got this stupid moral thing she's aspiring to. If you ask me, assholes like him need to be removed as quickly as possible. Today proves that."

As tempting as it was, if Max didn't want to that then we shouldn't. "I'm sure Max knows what she's doing... kind of."

The reality of the matter was that Max didn't have a clue what she was doing, but Maxine didn't feel like arguing now. "If you say so."

At least it was a voiced option now.

* * *

**Wednesday 18th September - 4:46 pm**

Maxine and Chloe were alone for now, taking refuge in Rachel's room which had become a neutral ground. Rachel herself had gone out for a while, saying that she would be back soon. It was highly unlikely that Jefferson would make another move so close to his last one, especially with the increased suspicion from David. He was desperate, but not enough to risk getting caught. As for Max, she had yet regain her consciousness. These circumstances seemed like the perfect time to mess with Chloe and test the waters.

"Come on, Chloe. I want to play," she whined, both genuinely bored and eager to actually talk to the bluenette, among other things.

Without even looking at her, Chloe replied coldly, "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood."

Maxine had expected some resistance. It was only natural. Still, it was getting old pretty quickly. "But Max is still AFK and Rachel isn't here. How am I supposed to entertain myself?"

Chloe sighed, her brow twitching with annoyance. The sooner Max could get back, the better. "Don't know, don't care."

That answer was not what Maxine had hoped for. She'd expected it, of course, but it was still disappointing. "You know, the Chloe in my timeline wasn't anything like you."

This comparison did nothing to ease tensions. "Sorry to disappoint."

"I never said I was disappointed. I just thought since I've been compared to Max, I may as well do some comparing myself. You're much feistier than she was. Definitely more selfish, childish and…" Maxine hesitated for a moment, feeling a small lump form in her throat. Just thinking about the Chloe from her timeline was painful. "No point in thinking about it anymore. That timeline doesn't even exist anymore, thanks to Max."

"She didn't do it on purpose," Chloe defended. Someone had to fight in Max's corner.

Instead of getting angry or aggressive, Maxine just shrugged. "There are a lot of things we don't mean to do, but we end up doing them anyway. Enough about that, though." A worryingly smug smile began to creep onto her face, blue eyes transfixed on the bluenette like a predator eyeing up its prey. "If this was 'your' Max, I'm sure you'd entertain her. Maybe if I act all shy and coy, that'll get you off."

"Do you even know how ridiculous you sound right now?" For all her talk, Chloe didn't sound so certain of herself.

Sensing a foothold, Maxine decided to push harder and try out her theory. "Let's put it to the test, shall we?"

"Put what to the test?" She had Chloe's attention now and planned on keeping it for a few moments at least. This could turn out to be quite a fun experience.

Mustering her inner Max, she altered her facial expression and her voice to fit that of the shy hipster's. It wasn't that hard to mimic her counterpart. When she had achieved the right amount of hesitation and self-doubt, she began her little experiment. It was almost a shame Max wasn't conscious enough to witness this too, but she couldn't have everything she supposed.

"Chloe, I'm not sure how to put this… but I'll try anyway. Being around you makes me feel… strange. N-not in a bad way or anything. Only a good way, actually. I've never felt this way around anyone else before and… I'm not quite sure what to do with myself. It's kind of scary how helpless and vulnerable I feel," Maxine hesitantly reached out for Chloe's hand, like she might get bitten if she moved too quickly. As expected, the bluenette was too stunned to actually react. It was really hard stifling the grin to remain in character. "I think… no, I _know_ why I feel that now and… man, I really suck at this." She bit at her lip, looking deeply into Chloe's eyes. "Do you… understand what I'm getting at? Please, don't make me say it."

It was clear from Chloe's expression that she had no clue how to react to this. If she didn't know better, she'd swear that Max was right there in front of her now. The way her heart was beating so fast right now was proof of that. It took everything she had not just to give in and kiss her. She had to remind herself repeatedly that this wasn't _her_ Max and that this was just some cruel joke. Despite knowing that, she'd be lying if she said it didn't have an effect on her. Blue eyes enticed her, pleading her to just forget about the complications and go with the flow. It was getting harder and harder with each passing second to resist...

As if a switch had been flipped, Maxine suddenly allowed the once suppressed smirk to creep onto her face. She didn't want to push the boundaries _too_ far... for now. "Is that working for you? I'm happy to take constructive criticism in order to perfect my impression."

"Knock it off, alright. This isn't funny." As far as Chloe could tell, Maxine was like a weird mixture of Rachel, Victoria… and maybe a little bit of herself. Not the good parts either. She felt angry at herself for almost falling for such a cheap trick.

Before she could get thrown off, Maxine retracted her hand but remained just as close to Chloe. "I'll take that as a good sign for my impression skills. See, I can play Max just as well as she can. Why should I knock it off? I'm part of this whole deal, whether you like it or not. If Max isn't going to move things forward, I will."

"Don't you think you've already fucked with her enough?" Chloe questioned angrily, sick and tired of being played with and eager to defend the Max she knew and loved.

That made Maxine chuckle, a sharp, cold laugh. "I'm not fucking with her. I'm fucking with _you._ I never said I wouldn't do that. You make me sound like the bad guy in all this. It's not like I _chose_ to be stuck in Max's head."

While that was true, Maxine was making things a lot more difficult than they had to be, more than they already were. "You sure as hell aren't making it easy for her."

"It's not like I'm actually _doing_ anything right now," Maxine announced in an attempt to defend herself. "In theory, I could just go out and do exactly what I wanted, not caring about the consequences. Max has no control over what I do or say right now after all. Instead I'm here, being a good girl."

"Well, aren't you a fucking saint," Chloe muttered under her breath, frustrated by this whole conversation.

Maxine's expression turned thoughtful then, tapping her finger lightly against her chin. "Saint's not quite what I'm aiming for, but it's a start I guess."

This answer only raised suspicions. "What exactly _are_ you planning?"

"That would be telling," Maxine added mockingly, not planning to divulge her potential end game with the blue haired punk. "Teasing aside, I realize this must be confusing for you right now. Having two Maxes for the price of one and for them to be completely different must be a shock to the system. You don't know what you can and can't do without betraying our dear Max. Right now, we're essentially the same person and it's going to be like that for a while. Maybe forever. You can't just ignore my existence."

Chloe didn't seem as convinced. "I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

"Then this won't work," she replied matter-of-factly. "You do realize that the only reason you are able to realistically entertain those inner most desires with Max is because I intervened."

"You pushed her before she was ready," Chloe growled, sounding just as much the broken record as Max on this matter.

Maxine sighed deeply at this overused argument, deciding to change to a more brutal way of getting her point across. "And when _would_ she have been ready? When she'd dropped down dead from overexertion trying to battle the storm? The typical romantic tragedy."

As expected, this suggestion did not go down well. Chloe scowled at her, her eyes full of rage and… fear too. "Don't you _dare_ say that. Max is going to be _fine_."

To that, Maxine just shrugged. "If you say so. My point is that she would've found ways to stall the process. You're just as bad as she is, so nothing would have changed. You'd have been stuck in a perpetual state of limbo. Playing gal pals forever."

That gave Chloe pause for a brief moment before she went on the defensive again. "You don't know that. What the fuck do you even know about me or Max?"

Maxine slowly shook her head, feeling a little pity for Chloe now. It was time for her to hear the truth. "You might like to think that you know Max better than me, but the unfortunate truth is that I know her better than anyone. Maybe even herself. I know what she's thinking and you know what, she's fucking depressed as hell right now. She might try to hide it from you, Rachel and everyone else, but she can't hide it from me. Her head is a pretty scary place right now and that's coming from someone as fucked up as me." She hesitated for a moment, gathering her thoughts. If she could get Chloe to understand the bigger picture, hopefully they would stop going round in circles like this. "You're pretty much the only thing keeping her going right now, beyond her self-appointed duty to fix everything. Without you around, she'd be long gone. She was denying herself one possible avenue of happiness just because she was scared that you'd reject her. I knew how stupid that was so I acted on her behalf."

"Oh and I'm _sure_ you're doing all this solely for Max's benefit," Chloe snapped, projecting every sliver of suspicion into her tone. There was no way in hell she trusted Maxine.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm doing the 'right' things for the 'right' reasons like some people, mentioning no names in particular." The subtle dig at Max nearly set Chloe off again, but Maxine refused to let her butt in. "What I _am_ doing is giving Max a reason to make it past the storm. You want that too, right? She's still set on this whole 'sacrifice' possibility, becoming a martyr for the cause if she has to. That's not something I want to happen. Love is inherently selfish and I'm counting on that in the end. If she has to chose between Arcadia and you again, in a slightly different context admittedly, I'd like to guarantee that she would chose to stay by your side rather than get herself killed. I'm sure you agree with me on that, if nothing else."

This made Chloe forget everything she was about to object to. Of course she wanted Max to keep on living and Maxine knew that. Was she telling the whole truth or manipulating things to her own ends? Maybe both.

Taking the silence as a victory, Maxine wrapped up this little conversation of theirs. She had said all she wanted to say for now. "What a shame Max missed our conversation. I guess it'll have to be our little secret."

Chloe was still highly suspicious of Maxine's motivations, but if she really was keeping Max from doing something as stupid as sacrificing herself, then that was something at least. She definitely didn't trust her, and she probably never would, but there wasn't much she could do at this point other than accept the circumstances. Screaming and shouting wouldn't help anyone, least of all Max.

Deciding to tease her a little more, Maxine moved on from such depressing conversation. "Hey, wanna know what else is going on in Max's head?" Not giving Chloe a chance to answer, she plowed ahead. "You."

"What?" The unexpected change in tone caught Chloe off guard and she wasn't able to catch herself in time before that surprise showed.

Ready to apply some pressure, Maxine's grin widened. "Oh yes, lots of _very_ interesting thoughts and questions. I wonder if they are the same as yours. My guess, yes given the way you reacted to my impression earlier. Well, maybe yours are more… intense. Then again, maybe not. Our dear Max here is providing enough of that."

For a second, Chloe had no idea how to respond to that. When her words came back, she could only manage a weak, "Stop. Don't look at her… personal thoughts like that."

"They are mine too now. Not like I can block them out, even if I wanted to," Maxine pointed out. Whether any of them liked it or not, that much was true. "Tell you what, if she did even half the shit she imagined, she wouldn't be anywhere _near_ as stressed."

Chloe wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Realistically, she figured Maxine was just messing with her, trying to get a reaction and goad her… but what if she wasn't over-exaggerating? Sure, Chloe had some… interesting thoughts, even some dreams, about Max. It was only natural for the mind to show her those suppressed desires. She didn't want to scare Max away or emotionally blackmail her to do things she wasn't ready for. That wasn't right. But, if Max _was_ having the same thoughts as she was then… that was when she caught Maxine smiling smugly.

Damn it, she'd let Maxine get into her head.

* * *

**Rachel's POV - 7:29 pm**

Unfortunately for Chloe, she had been caught up in some unavoidable family stuff for the evening. She hadn't gone into much detail, but she wasn't happy about it. Understandably so. That left Max, or Maxine as she goes by now, and I alone. There was a tense, yet not unpleasant, atmosphere in the room as we sat on my bed. I could feel her eyeing me up, not even trying to hide the fact. Most people were shy about their attractions. While that could be cute sometimes, having someone who knew what they wanted and was unashamed to admit it really did it for me. So long as it was a person I found equally as intriguing, of course. Sadly, those two factors rarely coincided. Now was one of those rare occasions, luckily enough for me.

"So, I hear that you want to be a model, right?" Maxine asked suddenly.

I nodded, confirming the fact. "That's the aim."

Maxine placed a hand on mine and leaned in closer, whispering in my ear. "I can see why."

When she pulled back, our faces were inches apart. I could tell she was trying to gauge my reactions, testing her boundaries early on without pushing them too far too soon. Unlike Max, and even Chloe sometimes, embarrassment wasn't a huge concern for me, especially in situations like this.

"Cute, but don't think you can get me all flustered just like that. I can see what you're doing," I announced smugly. "Just to let you know, it takes a lot more than that. Better up your game, Maxine."

She pulled back further, looking a little disappointed. "I suspected as much. Chloe is much more fun to tease than you."

Smiling, I look her directly in the eyes. "What, can't handle a challenge?"

"Never said that," she replied, longing flickering in her blue eyes. Maxine really wasn't afraid of showing what she wanted.

"Good, I'd be… disappointed otherwise."

Her lip quirked up into a lopsided grin. "Oh, I don't think I'll disappoint." The grin faded slightly as reality hit her fantasy. "Guess I'll have to wait to prove that, though."

Flirting was always fun, especially with someone willing to give as good as they got. Unfortunately, there was no chance of taking it beyond that level for now. Not with Max to consider, or Chloe for that matter, which was a shame. I was sure that Maxine and I could've had a lot more fun than just flirting.

Instead, I leaned back on my hands. "Well, I for one look forward to it."

"You should. Unlike Max, I know what I'm doing with pretty women," Maxine boldly declared.

As I had expected, she really was relentless. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Believe me, I already know," her voice became lower and huskier as she continued. "Although, I'm not usually one to spend too much time with the formalities. Actions speak louder than words, as they say."

"I couldn't agree more. Big risks often yield big rewards. Is that what you're aiming for now?" This was a subtle attempt on my part to draw some more information out of her. Chloe had been trying, I knew that. Now was my turn.

Maxine considered the question briefly before answering. "You could say that. Rewards come in all forms."

Understanding from her tone that she won't discuss this further, I changed tack again. There was no point pushing. "I can think of a few…"

"So can I… but they'll have to wait." Maxine stood, stretching her arms above her head.

Saying that was all well and good, but for now they were just words. A unfulfilled possibility. "For how long, though? That's the question. I don't want to be hanging on forever. Maybe a little… intervention is needed."

Maxine seemed a little surprised by the suggestion. "Oh, you think? Thought I was the only one."

"I think we just need to refine your methods a little, but apart from that I don't see a problem with helping things along." From what I had seen so far, Maxine had an uncanny ability to provoke Max, but that same position of being in Max's head put her in a very interesting position. Brute force was not the only method available.

"And how do you propose to do that exactly?" Maxine asked, curious to see how I would continue this trail of thought. "Define, 'refine your methods'."

Now that I had her attention, I pressed forward. "We need to think ahead, plan. A two pronged attack, from both inside and out. I'll do my thing and you do yours, just a little more co-ordinated. The two coincide quite nicely, I think. It's all about gentle coaxing and suggestion, at least at first. After that, well, we can think about that later. Getting both Max and Chloe on side, that's the important thing for now."

"Teamwork, huh?" She seems to think it over for a few second, before nodding. "Sure, I'm game."

That was the answer I had been hoping for and expecting. "Glad to hear it."

"So, Ms. Amber, what is it that you want me to do exactly?"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts, keep her in suspense. "A lot of things, but in regards to this, I'd say you could prove an invaluable part. Some subtle suggestion when an opportunity arises could go a long way and, given your position, you would be the best person for the job. Nothing too overt. Subtlety is key." I leaned in closer to her, whispering in her ear. "I'll leave the exact details to your discretion. Then, I'll deal with the rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of different plans going on. Have an awesome day and see you next time.


	20. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder of wonders we're actually ahead of schedule for once on this story. Miracles do happen.

**Chapter Nineteen: Practice Makes Perfect**

**Thursday 19th September - Photography Classroom - 3:56 pm**

Maxine looked around the room, taking in the other students. Victoria totally ignored her, a very different reaction than she had come to expect in her own timeline. As tempting as it was to try and change that, she didn't want to cause too much trouble. There were more important things to focus on now. Another person of interest was Kate Marsh. When she caught her eye, Kate offered a warm smile. Maxine had little to do with her before, unlike Max. She was not the usual type of person Maxine would hang around with, much too shy and reserved, but she could see the appeal having witnessed a few conversations between Kate and Max. Rachel wasn't here today, skipping class just because she felt like it. With Jefferson preoccupied teaching and Chloe around, there wasn't much reason for concern.

_What about Nathan?_ Earlier today, Max had finally gained enough consciousness to speak again. It would take another day or two before she could come back according to Maxine's estimates.

_**I highly doubt that Jefferson trusts him to do anything anymore, the meeting proves that. Besides, I left them his gun, just in case. You know, the one you took from him at the Vortex Club party all those months ago.**_ Maxine reminded.

That information shocked Max, anxiety beginning to mount. _Wait, you did what?_

Regretting telling her now, Maxine sighed. _**Stashing it away in your drawer won't help anyone.**_

_It's for emergencies only. A last resort._ Max stated matter-of-factly, flickers of anger coming from her presence.

_**You can't be with Chloe and Rachel 24/7, as much as you want to be. This is just a precaution. I'll get it back later.**_ Yet another thing they had to disagree on...

_Whenever Chloe is around a gun, she…_ there was a long pause before Max continued, _it doesn't end well. Which is exactly why I didn't want her anywhere near one._

_**Because having her completely defenseless when Nathan comes knocking is a much better outcome.**_ Maxine shot back, hoping that would shut her up. _**What then?**_

Max didn't answer, not having a good response to that possibility. That and she was too tired to argue. She would have a word with Chloe and Rachel about it later when she regained control. That was all she could do for now.

When the bell rang, everyone began packing as quickly as possible to escape. Predictably, Victoria was ready to glue herself to Jefferson's side. If only she knew what he was capable of… Unable to help herself, Maxine decided to intervene in the only way she knew how. Aggravation. After spending time with her own Victoria, she knew which buttons to press. This Victoria seemed more aggressive and ready for a fight than the one she knew, so this should be easy.

Shoving her belongings in her bag, Maxine stood and, as she walked past Victoria, stopped momentarily and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Hope you enjoy your ass kissing. You'll need it to get anywhere in this class."

Victoria did a double take, frowning at her. Just as she was about to say something back, Maxine continued towards the door and out into the hallway, not looking back.

_What the hell are you doing?!_ Max exclaimed after a long moment of bewilderment.

_**Giving her a reason to get out of there quickly. You might hate her or whatever, be happy to let her talk to that bastard, but I'm not.** _

"Caulfield, get back here right now!" Victoria sounded so pissed. Maxine complied, slowing her pace and letting the Queen Bee catch up with her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Before Victoria could launch into a rage-fueled rant, Maxine swiftly interrupted. "Sorry, didn't mean what I said earlier. Just wanted to get your attention."

Victoria hesitated, thinking it over. After some time she sighed, deciding to believe her. "Well, you did that. So, out with it. What's so important that you had to insult me?"

Maxine's jaw tightened as she voiced her warning. "Don't talk to Mr. Jefferson anymore. He's bad news. _Very_ bad."

That sudden statement predictably confused the blonde. "What… what on earth are you going on about?"

As much as Maxine might want to tell her everything, she couldn't. All she could do was warn her. "I can't say much more than that, other than I think it has something to do with Nathan's strange behavior. Take that as a warning. I don't want to see you get involved any more than you have. Also, stay away from Nathan. He's in much deeper shit than you could ever imagine. Stick with Taylor and Courtney."

"You have to explain more than-" Before Victoria had finished, Maxine continued on her way back to the dorm building. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Maxine ignored her, pressing forward with renewed resolve. She couldn't sit back and watch Victoria continue the way she was. It made her feel ill. Equally, she couldn't properly explain why Jefferson should be avoided. It was an infuriating position to be in. Lacking control yet again.

When she was composed enough, Max jumped in with her jumbled, hysteric protests. _What the hell are you doing? This is… You can't just do that. You can't… You should know how warning people ended last time. It…_

_**I seem to recall you warning her about Nathan, not Jefferson.**_ Maxine interjected, anger building up inside her. _**Because you told her that, she went to him as a confidante. That's why she got involved.**_

_What if she confronts him? What then?_ Max asked panicked, previous experience guiding her assumptions. She didn't want a repeat of last time.

_**If she has any sense, she won't. If anything, she'll come and find me to explain myself.**_ Maxine replied as calmly as she could.

_You don't know that._

Clenching her fists, Maxine snapped back. _**So what, you'd rather her continue tailing him like a lost puppy? Have her directly in harm's way and to not even realize it until it's too late? No thanks. You might not care much about Victoria, but news flash, I do.**_

_Just what is she to you?_ Max asked, sounding more curious than frustrated now.

_**You have no right to ask that. Not after what you did. Don't push your luck, Max. Just… don't**_ _,_ she cautioned.

To be honest, Maxine wasn't so sure about the answer to that question herself. It was too complicated to think about now, not to mention redundant. Maybe the way she had gotten so annoyed was answer enough. Thankfully, Max took the warning on board and relented. She still felt anxious about Maxine's handling of the situation, but there was little she could do about that now. All she could do was hope it didn't backfire.

* * *

**Saturday 21st September - Max's Room - 11:09 am**

It had nearly been a full day since Max took control again. The first thing she did when she returned was let Chloe and Rachel know she was back, as well as retrieving the gun. After that, she had gone to see Victoria. That had been an interesting conversation, to say the least. Somehow, she had managed to explain without giving too much away, mentioning how Nathan was tied up in something pretty shady with Jefferson. She'd downplayed it a hell of a lot, suggesting it had something to do with drugs. Not a total lie. Enough to make Victoria wary and keep her distance. Understandably, she still had a lot of questions, not many of which Max could answer for her. Max did assure her that David was on the case, again not a complete lie. With that mess resolved as much as it ever would be, Max had returned to her room to deal with the more pressing issues.

Time was starting to run out, with the end of September looming in the not so distant future. October 11th, that was Max's deadline to get a coherent plan together and put in action. Less than a month away. That was if she was lucky. Her further meddling with time might have brought that date forward. Or at least make the tornado much larger and so more difficult to contain. Hopefully not, but she just didn't know. Optimism wasn't the best route to follow. Better to be realistic and be prepared for the worst. There hadn't been any real notable changes in weather or mass animal deaths like before, so she was probably okay for the time being. That would be her first major warning. Still, waiting for the inevitable was making her anxious. This uncertainty was eating away at her, slowly and painfully. One thing at a time, though. Jefferson came first.

If Max was going to expose him, she'd need to return to the Dark Room again. Just the thought of that made her shudder. She'd known it from the start but had been putting off the possibility, desperately trying to come up with another way than going back to that death dungeon. The place where so many of her friends had suffered at the hands of that bastard, herself included. Not a pleasant prospect to say the least. Unfortunately, there was no other choice. She would know that best of all, and she had tried. Oh, how she had tried in vain. Whether she liked it or not, that bunker was where all the evidence would be. The creepy set-up, drugs, red binders full of photos… Fear gripped at her heart and mind, clouding all logical thought. Her throat closed up, heart racing erratically. She didn't want to go back there ever. Not after…

In the moment of apprehension, other Maxes pushed their way through. There seemed to be fewer voices now, but the ones left were even stronger and less broken than before. _No point… all dead anyway… not strong enough… power useless… Always hope… can't give up… Foolish and naive… Don't want to go… scared… No choice… die otherwise… need to protect… revenge…_ It was too much, overwhelming. Her brain felt like it was being crushed in a vice, tighter and tighter with no sign of alleviating.

_Max, calm down._ Maxine's voice cut through the blind panic and other echoes, commanding and omnipresent. _I realize it's a scary prospect, but you can't let that fear control you. That way, you've already lost. Take a deep breath._ Following the instruction, Max got her breathing under control. It wasn't until now that she realized she had been hyperventilating from the panic. _Better, right?_

_**A little, yeah.**_ Max rubbed her face with her hands, feeling the overwhelming anxiety fade slightly, the edge taken off. _**I… don't know if I can do this.**_

_Of course you can. It's okay to feel like you can't every now and then, doubt yourself, so long as you work through it. You're not alone in this. You have Chloe and Rachel, me too - although that last one might not come as much comfort to you. There are people you can, and should, rely on._ Now seemed like as good a time as any to start pushing her own agenda. _Not just for life-threatening, mission based things either._

Max frowned, confused as to what she was implying. _**What do you mean?**_

Now that Maxine had her attention, she pressed forward. _Until now, you've been focusing too much on what will happen and not enough on what's happening now. That hurts both you and those who care about you, namely Chloe and Rachel. While it's good to have a goal, don't get so lost in it that you miss out or run yourself into the ground. You can afford to relax every now and then, do something you want to do for yourself for a change._

_**Like what?** _

Time to initiate subtle suggestion mode. _Like cashing in on that kiss Chloe owes you, as just one example. As much as you try to hide it, I know it's been on your mind. Another being getting to know Rachel better and seeing where things lead from there._ Maxine needed to make sure that she wasn't just focusing her attention on Chloe. Getting her to properly acknowledge Rachel would take some time and effort. _If you don't take the chances, they'll pass you by. You still need to live your life, or you'll just keep overstretching yourself. I mean, come on, you don't want me in charge all the time by default and having all the fun because you've pushed yourself too far, right? I'm not saying give up, I'm saying slow down for your own sake and others._

_**I…**_ Max sighed deeply, considering. Taking time off felt wrong in a way like she could be putting relaxing to a better use. At the same time, she realized that she needed to start taking better care of herself. If she continued this way, she wouldn't even get to the storm, making all this redundant. _**Maybe you're right. It's just… hard to take a step back when I know what's coming.**_

_It might be hard, but you need to. Burning yourself out doesn't help anyone._ Max already knew that, but hearing it again reminded her. When was the last time she'd even had just a normal conversation with either Chloe or Rachel, one that didn't deteriorate to include either Jefferson, the storm or her powers in some way? She couldn't remember.

_Exactly,_ Maxine continued, pressing her advantage, _go find Rachel, or Chloe, or hell go find Kate and chat. Doesn't matter what you do, just forget about everything for a while and enjoy yourself. You do still remember what that word means, right?_

_**I do, yes… vaguely. Guess it can't hurt…**_ Max conceded. Hesitating for just a moment, she stood and walked towards the door, her fingertips hovering over the handle. Straying from her mission was kind of scary. She had been so immersed in it, drowning under pressure, that the world outside of her plans seemed a bit distant and foreign. A good as sign as any that she had spent too much time in her own head.

Just as she went to step out, she nearly collided straight into someone.

* * *

**Rachel's POV - Rachel's Room - A Couple of Minutes Earlier**

Neither Chloe nor I had heard much from Max since she regained control of her body on Friday afternoon. She had briefly come over to let us know she was back and then retreated to her room again, shutting herself away. Despite our best efforts, we hadn't managed to convince her to venture out. The last thing we wanted was for her to become a recluse, not with all the shit she was dealing with. Left alone, she'd eventually go crazy. Which was why I had decided to go and try again to coax her out.

I had planned on taking Chloe with me, adding extra incentive, but she didn't get much sleep last night and subsequently took a nap. Waking her up would both be cruel and suicidal. Besides, it would give me a good opportunity to speak with Max alone. It would be easier to tackle them both separately, for the time being, slowly bringing them around to my way of thinking. If I managed this, it would benefit all of us. With Maxine's help, it was more than possible. Like me, she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid of getting it. That was a little worrying, considering we didn't really know what she had planned as far as Max was concerned. Maybe making an ally of her would illuminate her motives. Either way, taking action was better than waiting around for others to decide.

Decisively, I made my way out into the hallway. As expected, it was empty. Weekends usually made for little activity. In fact, most would probably still be asleep, maybe with the exception of Kate. She always seemed to be the first to wake, regardless of the day. Just as I reached the door and was about to knock, it opened and Max stumbled out. She didn't seem to even register my presence until it was too late. Lucky for her, I managed to swerve at the last second, steadying her before she face planted on the floor.

"Whoa, easy, Max. Might want to look where you're going. Just a small piece of advice."

Confused, she looked up at me. She seemed really out of it, more so than usual. "Sorry, didn't mean to. Guess my mind's preoccupied."

"We can fix that easily enough. You look like you need a distraction." I motioned for her to follow me, having the perfect place in mind.

Max didn't follow straight away, looking over to my dorm door. "Where's Chloe?"

"Taking a nap," I replied instantly. "Best not to disturb her. You know how she gets."

"Yeah, I do, unfortunately." Max exhaled, a breath suggesting years of experience.

"We can go see her after. Not like she's going anywhere soon. She'll be out cold for at least another hour, more than that probably." That was a fair enough calculation from what I had seen of Chloe's napping habits.

Nodding slowly, Max launched straight into her next question. "Where are we going exactly?"

Her inquisitiveness never ceased to amaze me. "So many questions. I guess you'll have to follow me to find out."

She met my eye, giving me a long, hard stare in an attempt to work out what I had planned for her. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

"Have faith, Max. I promise it's nothing too dangerous or rebellious… by my standards," I added as an afterthought.

"Well, _that_ makes me feel better already." Despite her protests, Max followed me surprisingly quickly. Maybe that had something to do with Maxine, keeping up her end.

I chuckle at her lack of confidence. "Don't sound too enthusiastic."

"It would be easier if I knew where we were going." She really could be persistent when she wanted to be.

"You're borderlining Chloe's impatience, you know. It's not too far away." Given the track record, Max was probably expecting the worst. What I had in mind wasn't too daring compared to my previous adventures. Enough to make it fun, though.

Max thought that comparison over for a moment, sighing lightly. "Guess she's rubbing off on me."

"You have a way to go before you get that bad. Don't worry, Chloe's still firmly in first place," I reassured, knowing that Max had a hell of a long way to go to even be half as bad as Chloe on that front.

"I hope so."

After walking for some time, we reached the destination I had in mind. One of the many areas in Arcadia Bay marked for future Prescott projects, filled with abandoned buildings waiting for renovation. Pan Estates was just one recent example. No wonder Arcadia was a ghost town with this much space left to rot.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Max asked cautiously as we approached the nearest site.

Her predictable concern made me smile slightly. Sure, it wasn't the safest of places, but Chloe and I had hung around at worse. The junkyard wasn't exactly child-safe, or adult-safe either. "Mostly. I've been here a couple of times before and made it back in one piece. Worst case scenario…"

Max cut in, already knowing what I was about to suggest. "I can rewind, right? That's what you were going to say. It's scary how alike you and Chloe are sometimes."

"Amazing, you mean," I corrected her. "You should join our little cult of recklessness."

"Then who would keep you in check? I take my role as group downer very seriously," Max added with a flicker of humor, more than I'd heard from her recently.

"Time to bend the rules, then," I mentioned with a smirk, checking to see if anyone else was around. Usually, it was empty but every now and then someone turned up who meant bad news. Better safe than sorry. Satisfied that we wouldn't be disturbed, I headed off to the nearest building, opening the door. "Mi casa es su casa."

Max eyed the rundown building, not overly impressed. "And what a great house it is…"

"Hey, don't diss it before you get inside. I've done a bit of redecorating." Cautiously, Max entered in after me, closing the door to make sure we weren't disturbed. I took her upstairs to one of the bedrooms I had been sorting out over the past month or so. The room was full of various trinkets and items, some I managed to take in secret from the junkyard. While Max was taking it all in, I made my way over to the bed and sat down, my back against the wall. "This is where I come if I want some alone time. You're actually the first person to come here. Lucky you."

"Wait, Chloe hasn't been here?" Max asked incredulously as she hesitantly sat down on the bed beside me, clearly worried that it might collapse.

"Nope. We nearly always hang out at the junkyard." I stared out of the dusty window, glints of sunlight poking through the lighter layers. "Sometimes, I just don't want company. People can be tiring to deal with. Nothing against Chloe, of course. To be fair, this is a recent discovery of mine."

Max nodded, readjusting herself to get more comfortable now that she trusted the bed wouldn't break anytime soon. "I get it."

"Good. Having to explain myself all the time isn't my favorite hobby. Or anyone's for that matter." Then it hit me, Max had probably been struggling with a similar problem, amongst so many others. "I'm sure you are tired of that, right? Both with other people and yourself."

"Pretty much, yes."

I rolled my shoulders, leaning back further against the wall. "Well, I've made this a judgment free zone. Really takes the pressure off."

"Sounds good to me," Max agreed, following my lead in getting herself more comfortable. This was about as relaxed as I had seen her in a while, a nice change.

"It seemed like you could do with the peace and quiet even more than me," I pointed out.

"So long as I'm not stuck in my room all day, that's progress," she muttered softly, closing her eyes for just a moment and sighing.

"Agreed. Chloe and I were getting a bit worried about you."

Her face fell, guilt and regret becoming visible. "Sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Max. It's our job to worry about you, now especially. You know that if you need anything and we can do it, we will." I didn't even need to confer with Chloe to know she felt the same, probably more strongly at that.

Max shifted, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them. "Yeah, I know. Guess I haven't really been showing it, though."

I shook my head, placing my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "You don't need to. So long as you know it's an option to rely on us, for whatever you need, that's all that matters. Anyway, enough about that. Let's move onto something more fun… how are things going between you and Chloe? Any progress there? Chloe hasn't been very forthcoming when I've asked her, which could mean one of two things..."

"I should have expected this, huh? There's… not much to tell." She sounded a bit disappointed by this confession.

Her lack of proactivity doesn't surprise me. "That's what I had anticipated. You two are hopeless."

"To be fair, a lot has been going on," Max defended weakly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Excuses, excuses… time's a wastin'."

"Easy for you to say…" she mumbled, looking a bit jealous. I found this side of her kind of cute in its own way. Maybe because it was so different from her usual behavior.

Admittedly, I did find it much easier to flirt than Max, that was just in my personality. Still, I was certain she could do it just as well as me if she tried. Maxine proved that she had the capability. "It could be easy for you too, you know. The key is confidence."

"If you haven't already guessed, I'm kind of lacking in that department," Max mentioned self-deprecatingly.

"So I've seen," I gathered my thoughts, trying to come up with the best way to proceed from here. "I don't think there is any real reason not to feel confident. You know Chloe likes you, an understatement if I've ever said one, so it's not like you're taking a huge risk there."

"Yeah, but…" She hesitated, sighing heavily as she began playing with her sleeves. "I don't know, I guess I'm worried about… being a disappointment or something. Let's face it, I'm a total mess and I have no clue what I'm doing with this. What if… I'm just not good enough." Her insecurity may have something to do with Maxine setting a high precedent.

"Max, please, you're more than good enough." At this moment, an idea came to mind. One that could both help Max and myself in equal measures. All I had to do was convince her. "If experience is something you're worried about… I think I can be of assistance."

That vague offer caught her attention, curiosity getting the better of her. "How do you mean?"

My lip quirked upwards into a small smile, eyes focused in on Max's as I made my proposition. "Use me as practice."

"Wait, wh-what?" Max stuttered, completely blown away by the suggestion.

I couldn't help but grin at the bewildered expression. "You don't want to fuck it up with Chloe, right? I don't think you will, in fact I know you won't, but if it'll help put your mind at ease, then I'll happily volunteer as a stand in. Whatever you want to try, I'm game, however major or minor. I can even give you some tips. Believe me, I know what I'm doing, especially where Chloe is concerned."

"I guess you would know…" Max admitted, obviously conflicted about how to react to that reminder. Leading up to this point, Chloe had been a little more private with her affection, probably worried about how Max would respond to seeing it.

Shuffling to face Max properly, lifting my legs up and crossing them, I continue. "No pressure, it's just a suggestion. You could do worse for a practice model. Chloe doesn't have to know if you don't want her to. It can be our little secret, then you can surprise her when you do go in for the kill."

She seemed to be giving it some serious thought, running through all the pros and cons in her head. Maybe she was even having a chat with Maxine right now, who would no doubt be convincing her that this was a good idea. All I could do was wait to see the verdict.

After some time, Max bit her lip and gave a tentative nod. "Can't hurt, right?"

I had to admit, I was a bit surprised by the answer. Part of me had expected her to decline the offer, too embarrassed by the thought. Again, maybe some of that could be pinpointed to Maxine's influence. "Exactly. You should enjoy it, not constantly be worrying you might mess up. That's no fun."

Silence passed between us, with Max looking like she might break it several times then voting against it. Eventually, she managed to make some semi-coherent attempt at a sentence. "So… um… how…?"

From the awkward stuttering, I could tell she was nervous. "I'll leave things up to you unless otherwise specified. Just relax."

Max nodded once, clearly psyching herself up for this, "Right… right… okay, here goes."

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face me. I offered her a reassuring smile, patiently waiting for her to make a move. After a second or two, she hesitantly leaned in, faltering halfway through before pressing her lips against mine. It was brief, testing the waters. She pulled back slightly, looking at me for some kind of affirmation, reassurance.

"See, not so scary, right?" I asked amusedly, doing my best to ease her nerves. She hadn't made any indication that she wanted to stop this yet, a good sign in my books.

Looking a bit embarrassed, Max responded shakily, "Tell my heart that."

"Starting is the hardest part. Things should get simpler from here." That was my experience anyway.

"That's the plan. Okay, properly this time." She seemed a little more confident this time, not much but better than nothing.

I let her lead entirely, not wanting to scare her off by pushing. This was as much for her benefit as mine. The kiss started off very tentative, Max's insecurity painfully apparent. My hand found hers, squeezing lightly to reassure her. It seemed to help somewhat, allowing her to gradually relax. After the initial hesitation, she got into more of a rhythm. Again, I mirrored her, paying close attention to her actions. Slow and steady was the best way to go. Of course, that wouldn't be the case forever, just until Max was comfortable enough. Then, I would start pushing her, testing her boundaries.

When she pulled away this time, she appeared to be more certain with herself, her eye catching mine shyly. "So… yeah… um…"

Deciding to push just a little to establish an initial bar I could raise later, I placed a hand on her cheek to reassure her. "You're doing fine, Max. Don't worry so much."

Much to my delight, she didn't move away or show any sign that she was against it. "Hearing that helps."

"Good, that's the point after all. Just remember, you can do whatever you like and stop at any time. I won't be offended or anything." Obviously, I'd rather she didn't, but forcing someone to do things they just weren't ready for wasn't my style. Self-gratification wasn't the only thing to consider.

Unable to reply with words, Max nodded again. After a few more seconds passed, she exhaled and went in again. She seemed very serious about this, wanting to get it right. We continued the exercise a few more time. After each one, I gave her some tips and tricks she could use from my repertoire. I didn't like to brag, but I had my fair share of experience kissing wise, with Chloe especially. By the end, Max was putting a few of them into practice, and not doing too badly either. She would be more than ready when the time came.

"Not bad, Caulfield. Not bad at all. You'll definitely give Chloe a shock." Just the thought of it made me grin. "I can imagine her expression now. Make sure to get a picture if you can. It'll be prime blackmail material."

Max rolled her eyes at me. "You are terrible."

"So it didn't cross your mind at all then," I added skeptically.

She didn't answer straight away, a slight flicker of guilt entering her blue eyes that totally gave her away. "Maybe for just a second."

"That's what I thought. I don't blame you. Chloe does bring it on herself sometimes by teasing so relentlessly at every chance she gets." That much was true.

Max actually laughed at that, knowing it was an accurate statement. "She does enjoy it all too much."

"Now's your chance to fight back. Do me proud." I nudged Max's shoulder lightly.

"I'll try."

Keen to keep this avenue open, I pressed forward. "If you need any more help in the future, just let me know. Whatever it is, I'm your gal."

There was a slight pause before Max responded, her expression hard to read. "I'll... keep that in mind, thanks."

"Anytime. Now, we should probably head back before we get text spammed by Chloe, wondering where the hell we are." I shuffled off the bed, helping Max to her feet. It would be interesting to see where things would go from here.

* * *

Maxine could sense a slight shift in the way Max viewed Rachel now, actually _seeing_ and considering. Sure, it was subtle but definitely there. The first step in a grander scheme.

She had to admit, she was pretty impressed with the way Rachel handled everything. Maybe this collaborative plan would work after all. It seemed to be so far, at least. Whatever Rachel wanted to achieve with this, whether she had a specific goal in mind or simply saw it as a game, so long as it coincided with what Maxine wanted, that was all that mattered. Of course, that was very much still up for debate. There were so many possibilities to choose from, avenues to venture down.

Her main concern was one of control. She had felt helpless and vulnerable for way too long, everything stripped from her as suddenly as it had been granted. Shifting from a state of influence, a main character in her own right, to nothing more than a backseat passenger in someone else's narrative. An undignified fall from grace. From having everything to nothing. Blamed for a death she had no part in, losing a friend, and dealing with the subsequent fallout. Facing the undeserved judgment, doubt, and disappointment. Seeing the hurt and pain, feeling it too. Then, everything deleted, like the people affected didn't even matter, invalidating her own experience. A messy, damaging situation that 'never existed', except it _had_.

How Max factored into future plans, well… that was up to her. She could co-operate, or she could resist. A peaceful merging vs. a forceful takeover. Maxine was prepared for either eventuality, whichever gave her sufficient leverage. The former would be much easier and allow them both to coexist - given the ever-changing state of other Maxes, that would probably happen naturally - whereas the latter was much more complicated, yet could be well worth the effort. Either way, she could and _would_ make it work.

Whatever happened next, she refused to allow this feeling of powerlessness to continue. That was why after Max turned in for the night, Maxine started seriously unpacking her mind. Mostly, to see what she could manipulate and what she should ultimately avoid pushing. She had been trying to do it a little before now, getting blocked from certain parts. Her presence had been too weak to override any mental locks. After Max's last passing out, Maxine had more access and influence, today being a prime example. Now, she just had to use her newly found leverage tactically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're entering the home stretch of this fic now. Should be around 25-30 chapters when all is said and done, I reckon. Just to give you a rough estimate. Could be a little less or more. Either way, we'll get this finished! Have a great day and see you next time.


	21. Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. Here's the next chapter for you, so enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty: Boundaries**

**Sunday 22nd September - Max's Room - 9:19 am**

When Max woke the next day she felt… different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Something subtle, but definitely changed. She spent a good minute or so thinking it over, eventually giving up. Maybe it was because she'd had her first decent night's sleep in like forever. Shuffling out of bed so she was sitting on the edge, she stretched her arms above her head and rubbed at her eyes, yawning.

_Morning._ Maxine greeted, sounding oddly friendly and happy today. Almost creepily so.

_**You sound suspiciously cheerful.**_ Max observed, feeling a little uneasy about that. The only time she had heard Maxine anything other than smug or hostile was when she was plotting something.

_So much caution… can't I just feel happy?_ Her counterpart asked innocently. Sensing the trepidation, Maxine was quick to reassure her. _There is nothing for you to worry about. I was just thinking about yesterday with Rachel. That's all._

Flashes from yesterday, her time with Rachel more specifically, flickered in her mind, bringing a slight blush to her cheeks. _**Oh… r-right…**_

Maxine noted the embarrassment, deciding to explore it further. _Don't act all shy and reserved about it now. There's no need._

_**I'm just… not used to doing that kind of thing. Man, I don't even know why I agreed to it in the first place.**_ Max admitted shyly, trying to push the images to the back of her mind to deal with later.

_You regret it?_ Maxine needed to make sure she was totally on board here. Otherwise, it was back to square one.

_**Not 'regret' per say. No, not that. It's just… weird. New.**_ She had spent so many years without kissing anyone and all of a sudden she was kissing Rachel Amber of all people. Blackwell's very own celebrity. It was… surreal.

_New isn't always bad, Max. New can be exciting, fun and just the thing you need._

_**So I keep hearing…**_ Max sighed deeply, wringing her hands lightly. _ **How do I even act around Rachel now? Won't it be… awkward?**_

_Only if you make it awkward. Just relax and be yourself. She won't bring it up._ Maxine promised, knowing that Rachel would keep it quiet.

_**I guess… won't know until I see her, anyway. Guess I should try and catch up with Chloe when I can. That'll be a fun conversation… Shit, I'm feeling nervous already.**_ Now that she had decided to follow through, Max could feel the nerves build up. Practice was never the same as the real deal.

_Don't think about it too much. You've had plenty of practice, so if things happen, you're good. Less thinking, more doing._ That was true of all the situations Max would find herself in. The more she over thought every small detail, the less progress she made.

_**Yeah… yeah, you're right… still making me feel like I want to throw up.** _

_Avoid that if possible._ Maxine advised.

_**Thanks for the obvious suggestion.**_ The young time traveler thought sarcastically.

Before Maxine could respond to that, there was a knock at the door. Confused at who would be calling this early, Max walked over and opened the door a fraction. She was surprised to see Chloe stood there, hair disheveled from sleep. It looked as if she had only just woken up.

When she noticed the door opening, she raised her hand in greeting, smiling sleepily. "Yo, Max."

"Chloe? What are you doing here so early?" Max asked as she opened the door wider. She hadn't expected to see Chloe for a good couple of hours yet.

"Just woke up, pretty much." She motioned back towards Rachel's door with her thumb. "Rachel said there's something you wanted to talk about and practically pushed me out. Told me I couldn't come back until I'd heard you out. Didn't say what about, though."

Max shook her head, sighing at the blonde's interference. She should have expected as much. "Did she now…?"

"Can I come in?" Chloe asked hopefully, making it almost impossible to refuse.

Hesitating for just a second, Max resigned herself to her fate. "Yeah… sure."

Stepping aside, she let Chloe in, shutting the door behind her. Instinctively, Chloe made her way over to the bed, plonking herself down. "So… what's up? Rach seemed pretty excited. Got me curious."

"I bet she was. Well, um… I…" The words got caught in her throat, refusing to come out as she joined her friend. This was much harder than she had anticipated. Being put on the spot by Rachel didn't help much.

Seeing a chance to start syncing their personalities up and merge, Maxine intervened. _Need a little help there, champ?_

_**What?**_ Max asked, confused at the vague offer.

_Hear me out before you say anything,_ Maxine added before she launched into her main point. _Give me control, temporarily. I'll deal with the smooth talking and tag you in when it comes down to the nitty gritty stuff._

_**Oh, like I trust you to do that.**_ A predictable reaction. How was she supposed to trust Maxine after everything that had happened?

_You're stronger than me right now._ Maxine answered simply. _If you have to, you can push your way in no problem._

"Max… you okay? You've been sitting there making some pretty interesting expressions." Chloe stared at her, concern lining her face at the sudden silence.

Swallowing hard, Max nodded quickly. "Y-yeah, fine. Just, uh… give me a sec."

The bluenette simply shrugged, looking a little nervous now thanks to her strange behavior.

Thinking it over very briefly, Max decided to take a chance. She had little to lose right now. _**Goddammit… fine, don't screw this up for me. Please. And don't make it too obvious, either.**_

_I got you covered. Don't worry about it. I think I can play you pretty well. Just watch._ Maxine stated confidently, doing her best to ease Max's worries.

Hoping that she wouldn't end up regretting this, also realizing that she had her rewind to rely on if things really went off the rails, Max voluntarily relinquished her control. Unlike before, her presence wasn't so isolated, still involved but not dictating her speech or movements for the time being. She could still feel, hear and see things with as much clarity as before. Right on the front line. As for Maxine, it felt different too. Not completely in control like before, more like a puppet master. She could feel Max there, her presence as strong as ever, but she had taken her hands off the reins. It was a strange sensation, yet at the same time, it felt… better. More complete. Not fully, there was still a major distinction between her own and Max's energy, but they felt a bit more in sync with one another. Much better than being opposing forces struggling for dominance.

"Sorry about that. Got… lost in thought." Not a total lie.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "Glad to see you're back from lalaland. Was getting worried. Ready to tell me now?"

"Yeah, I am. Listen, I know things have been… crazy recently," Maxine began, picking her words carefully. One wrong word could ruin this.

"You can say that again," the blue-haired punk agreed.

Proceeding slowly, Maxine continued. "Right. Despite all the crazy shit… somehow I've managed to keep relatively sane and… you're a pretty big part of that."

"Ah, Caulfield quit getting all soppy on me." Chloe lightly shoved her shoulder.

"I mean it," she insisted, ready to address a few issues concerning Max. "I know I've been distant and single-minded, only focusing on Jefferson and the storm, but… that's not the only thing that matters to me. I want to make that clear, to both you and Rachel."

"Max… what are you…?" Chloe's question trailed off as her eyes met Maxine's, mouth closing.

"I… I want to show I'm serious and committed to this… thing we sorted out. Sure, it was a bit of a mess at first, but it _is_ what I want. So…" realizing that she had to hesitate more to make it sound believable, Maxine did just that, "this sounded so much easier in my head… I want to… take you up on your offer. From before. I want a redo."

The statement caught Chloe off guard for just a moment, before she pulled herself and smiled. "Oh, yeah totally, sure. Now I can see why Rach was so damn excited now."

"She… kinda figured it out. Guess I was acting off or something. Couldn't really deny it when she confronted me about it. So… yeah…" Maxine would leave the choice of telling Chloe about yesterday up to Max. There was no reason to bring it up. Besides, Max would trust her more if she didn't say anything.

_Get ready, Max. Switching control over in, 3… 2… 1…_

True to her word, Maxine let her take over again. The switch was a little smoother than normal, the two presences shifting over in a matter of seconds. Back in control, Max looked into Chloe's eyes, noticing the hesitation but also the longing.

"I'm… uh, kind of nervous all of a sudden," Chloe admitted sheepishly.

That helped Max calm down a little, made her feel more confident. "Me too. Good nerves, though."

"Yeah… okay, here we go." Chloe leaned in part way, making sure that Max really did want this.

Thinking over everything Rachel had told her yesterday, Max crossed the rest of the way. Their lips collided gently at first, both a little nervous. With the big step out of the way, they relaxed somewhat. Soon enough, they got into a rhythm, both feeling giddy and lightheaded. Seeing an opening, Max deepened the kiss. Chloe seemed surprised by her proactiveness but didn't pull away. The kiss seemed to last forever. In reality, it may have only been a few seconds or so. Regardless, it was very different from the first time.

After some time Chloe pulled away, looking pleasantly surprised. "Damn, Max. Have you been practicing or something?"

"I… no, not really." When Chloe narrowed her eyes slightly, clearly not believing her, she sighed and came clean. "Maybe… a little."

"Lemme guess, Rachel?" When Max hung her head, Chloe placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Max, it's fine. I don't mind. In fact, if it was anyone other than Rachel I'd be kind of worried. Don't feel like you have to hide shit like that, okay? Actually, I'd prefer if I knew."

It had been stupid to try and hide it from Chloe. Max had known it from the start. "Yeah… sorry. I just… didn't want to fuck up. Didn't want you to get mad."

"Well, you certainly didn't do that," Chloe added, playfully shoving her shoulder again. "You wouldn't have anyway. And I'm not mad at you. Far from it, I'm actually kind of flattered you put so much effort in. I already had your first kiss, so no worries there."

Max allowed herself a small smile, shaking her head. "Don't sound too proud about that…"

"Can't help it. It's an achievement…" Chloe's expression turned sad then. "One I didn't think would happen for a long time. I was convinced you'd have had at least one boyfriend, or girlfriend, as I'm seeing, is a distinct possibility now, by the time I ever saw you again. If I ever did see you again. Even if, by some miracle, those two things did align, it wasn't guaranteed you'd feel the same."

"Lucky for you, I did."

The sadness shifted to something much happier as she took hold of Max's hand, squeezing it lightly. "Yeah, lucky me. Anyway, now that I have well and truly gotten all that mushy shit out of my system, I'd better go report back to Rachel. Otherwise, she'll explode. Also, I… need to have a chat with her about something. See you around, yeah?"

"You bet."

With that, Chloe gave her a quick hug and left her alone with her thoughts… and Maxine. _See, flawless plan._

As much as she hated to admit it, Maxine had kept her word. Whether this amicability would continue… that had yet to be seen. _**Okay, okay, I'll admit, that went better than I thought it would.**_

Now, it was time to bridge the gap. The more connected she could get to Max, the better. _We don't have to be at each other's throats all the time, Max. Sure, we've both done some shit to hurt one another, bad blood and all that, but that doesn't mean we can't move forward. We can be a team if we try. It'll be easier crushing our enemies and get shit done if we tag team it._

_**For now, I'll give you a second chance. We'll see if that's the right thing to do.**_ Taking a deep breath, Max got settled back down on the bed. _**Now I need to have a lie down. Kinda feeling a bit light-headed.**_

_Is all that excitement too much for you?_ Maxine asked, a hint of playful teasing in her tone.

_**Shut up…**_ Max shot back weakly, smiling to herself. Maybe things were starting to go her way for a change.

* * *

**Chloe's POV - Outside Rachel's Room**

Still fired up from my 'chat' with Max, I stepped out into the hallway. I pinched my arm, testing to see if this was all a dream. Coming back clear, I smiled. That smile faded ever so slightly when I thought about the conversation I needed to have with Rachel. Steeling my resolve, I entered her room.

She was laying on the bed, reading one of her magazines When she heard the door open, she looked up and grinned knowingly. "So, how'd it go?"

"My chat with Max went fine, thanks," I replied as I took a seat beside her, waiting to see how she would react to such a vague answer.

Taking the bait, she pressed for more details. "Just a chat?"

Tired of beating around the bush, I give her a mildly accusatory look. "No, but I guess you knew that already."

"Guess I've been rumbled…" Rachel mentioned guiltily.

"Yeah, just a bit. Max told me about your little 'practice session'." It was strange calling it that. While I did tell Max I wasn't angry, I did feel a bit jealous thinking about it.

"I thought she might," Rachel admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear to reveal the blue feather earring she always wore. "She just can't keep a secret from you. It's kind of cute."

"Unlike you, it seems." Despite my best efforts, that sentence came out a little more resentful than I had wanted.

Rachel seemed to notice but didn't take offense. "I was trying to help her. She seemed really nervous."

"I'm not angry, Rach. Just…" I paused for a moment, trying to figure out what I wanted to achieve exactly, "wanted to talk it over with you. If this is going to work, we need to communicate."

"Fair enough. I'm listening."

"I don't mind you and Max doing… whatever, that was part of the deal, but, and this is a _big_ but, don't take advantage of her." I found myself frowning, the idea making me feel annoyed. I should trust Rachel and yet, here I was doubting her. Max was just too important to me to take chances.

"How do you mean?" Rachel asked, her hazel eyes zeroing in on mine.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," I snapped back more aggressively than I'd planned, getting more and more frustrated by the possibility. "No offense, but you're pretty good at manipulating people to do what you want."

She winced at the accusation. "Ouch, straight to the point."

"I don't…" Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I continued. "I want Max to feel comfortable around us. Do what she _wants_ to do. Not pressured."

"I want that too."

Ignoring her, I pressed forward wanting to make myself absolutely clear where the boundaries ended. "There is a fine line between giving someone a friendly nudge and exploiting them. I want you to toe that line _very_ carefully. Got it?"

After sizing me up for a few seconds, she nodded, not taking her eyes off mine. "Crystal."

I let out a sigh of relief, happier knowing that she understood. "Good, because if I hear any different…"

"You know, I like seeing this over-protective side of you. Almost as much as when you're flustered," Rachel mentioned with a suggestive grin, changing the subject.

This was exactly what I was afraid of. I needed her to focus. The truth was, I was probably more invested in Max than Rachel. Not that she didn't care, but she didn't know her as well as I did and definitely hadn't been harboring feelings for her over the past five years or so… like I had.

"Don't try to distract me, Rach. This is serious."

Rachel did seem a bit offended by that but brushed it aside soon enough. "And what I'm saying isn't? Look, I won't push Max into doing something she doesn't want to do. You have my word. Scout's honor and all that."

Sighing deeply, I looked down at my hands. "I just really want this to work, Rach."

Gently, she tilted my head upwards with her hands, forcing me to look at her. "I know. I do too. We'll manage, so don't stress too hard. Enjoy it." She leaned in closer, placing a tender kiss to my lips, voice low as she pulled back. "Otherwise, there's no point."

As usual, she was right. Easier said than done, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day and see you next time.


	22. Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, managed to find some time to update. So, enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Motivation**

**Rachel's POV** **\- Monday 23rd September - Rachel's Room - 5:29 pm**

Chloe had been called up by Joyce again, caught up in something she couldn't escape from despite her best efforts, leaving Max and I alone, well… not quite. According to Maxine, she was mentally recharging or something, completely shut off from the world for a good hour or so. In the meantime, she had let her counterpart take over. It was a strange, unexpected deal but I wasn't about to complain. As much as I enjoyed Max's company, Maxine was more my speed. I doubted that she was anywhere near strong enough to take over by force right now, so that meant Max must have agreed to the plan. Wonders would never cease. Maybe Max was starting to understand that Maxine was a more permanent fixture in her life and it was best to humor her every now and then. That or get driven totally crazy. Knowing that the two could interchange so easily now was an interesting concept, one that I suspected would come in handy.

"You know, I can't quite work you out," Maxine suddenly announced, breaking my line of thought.

I turned back in my chair to face her. Chloe had told me to keep a close eye on Max while she was gone so she had come over to my room, except it hadn't really been Max at the time, much to my surprise. "Don't worry, most people can't. If there ever comes a time when someone can, I know I'll need to work harder to confuse people."

"I can't see why you would want to team up with me, especially when Chloe and Max pretty much despise me by this point," Maxine stated matter-of-factly as she leaned back on her hands.

Pretty much done with what I was working on now and much more interested in speaking with Maxine, I got up from my desk and joined her over on the bed. "You make it sound like I have some sinister grand plan."

"Don't you?" Maxine asked, her blue eyes focused on mine. It was almost scary how different her and Max's eyes looked when each was in control even though it was the same body. "Maybe minus the sinister part."

Shrugging, I gave her a vague reply. "Not really. There are things I want, sure, but I'm open to how I can get them."

"Like what?" she pressed, obviously not ready to back down. Very few people continued to get certain information out of me after the resistance I put up. Some got bored or frustrated, others were worried about pushing too far. I had a feeling Maxine would keep going until she got the answer she wanted, whatever it took.

I smiled to myself. "My, my, you are persistent. I could redirect the same question to you."

"Yeah, but I did ask first," she replied, keeping tight lipped until she got something back in return.

"That you did." Thinking it over for a second or two, I decided to reveal a little. "I guess I'm just searching for something to keep me entertained. From what I've seen, you tend to shake things up in very unexpected ways."

That made her smile. "I do my best."

"Well, I very much hope I haven't seen your best yet. That might be a little... disappointing." If Max hadn't been a consideration, this conversation may have been over right then and there. For now though, there were restrictions on what we could and couldn't do. Normally that might frustrate me, and it did a little but in an exciting way. "So, now your turn."

"What I want…" Maxine thought it over for a while before settling on, "to actually have some control over my life again. There are others, but that's the big one. A lot of things have been decided for me recently. Even though Max has fucked up a lot, at least she had the chance to choose. It'd be nice to just do something I really wanted to for a change."

"Like?" I coaxed with a grin.

She turned to look my dead in the eyes, lip quirking into a smirk. "I'll leave that up to your imagination to decide."

"You might regret that…" I replied playfully, letting my mind run wild. "You know, I'm surprised Max let you take over again."

"We've come to an… understanding, of sorts," Maxine clarified, clearly deep in thought.

* * *

**Earlier...**

Max tried hard to focus on her work, failing miserably. She felt so drained and exhausted, everything catching up with her. Regular sleep, when she got any, didn't seem to help much. This was much deeper, her entire presence dimmed from fatigue.

_I might have a suggestion, if you're interested_ , Maxine suddenly interrupted.

Skeptical of the offer, Max hesitantly replied, _**Your suggestion has a high chance of being very unbeneficial to me.**_

Expecting the resistance, Maxine replied undeterred, _Ah, come now. More like fifty-fifty. Besides, this will benefit both of us. Not just now, either._

_**Fine… I might regret this but I'm listening**_ , Max agreed reluctantly. The least she could do was hear her out.

Now getting the go ahead, Maxine began her proposition. _Remember before, when I dealt with Chloe? Made it so you could actually articulate yourself._

_**Yeah, how could I forget?**_ That particular memory would stick in her mind for a long time.

_Well, if we can do that once, I reckon we can do it again. Although, with a slight difference which can help with this whole tiredness thing._ Maxine explained, hoping that Max wouldn't be too dismissive of her plan.

_**Where is this going, exactly?**_ Max asked suspiciously, having little to no clue of where she was headed with this thought.

Maxine prolonged the silence for just a moment or two to pique Max's interest before clarifying. _I've had a lot of time in the passenger's seat and know a thing or two about how this gig works. You know, I can actually go into a kind of… stasis mode. Sleep helps physically but not mentally. Think of it like a soul recharge if you want._

_**What does that have to do with me?** _

Asking questions was a good start, meaning that Max might just agree if she could word it well enough. _I think you can do the same. When you push yourself too hard it happens automatically, like a failsafe. There's no reason you can't do it voluntarily, though. Just for a short time every couple days maybe, so you can give yourself a break._

_**And let me guess, you'll take over in my place**_ , Max finished for her, knowing there had to be some kind of catch.

_That's why I said it would help us both_ , Maxine reminded. _Our body needs sleep, but so do our minds, presences or whatever our separate beings can be called._

_**How do I know you're not trying to bullshit me? This might not even work.**_ It was very possible that, even if Maxine thought it would work, it wouldn't. There was no real way of telling until it happened.

_I'm sure it will, and I'm not trying to deceive you_ , Maxine reassured. If this was going to work, she needed Max to trust her. It had been a rocky start on that front, but not impossible to fix. _Look, we might not have had the best start, but like I've said before we can make this work. I don't want to be stuck in your head any more than you want me to be. Unfortunately, we don't have a choice. You need rest and I need to get out of your head for a while. Doing this could achieve both those needs._

Max thought it over for a long time, weighing up the pros and cons. This might be a trick but even if it was, she could just force herself back into control. She knew as well as Maxine that she was the stronger presence here. The odds were stacked in her favor. Besides, it might get Maxine to quit complaining so much if she had the chance to get out… so long as she didn't do anything purposefully spiteful against her. It would be nice to not feel like a zombie all the time.

_**How long will I be out for?** _

Suppressing the inner celebration for getting Max to agree with this, Maxine continued her explanation of how this worked. _In my experience, an hour serves as a good power nap. I doubt you want me in control for much longer than that. A full recharge can take anywhere between three and eight hours. In your case… maybe longer. You should be able to control how long you're out for more or less. Like an internal alarm clock._

_**I have some ground rules if we really are going to do this. One: don't mess around with my life in any way, whether you think it's a good idea or not. Unless, and this is a big but, it's an emergency and you really can't wake me up again. Two: stay close to either Chloe or Rachel for the entire time, preferably both. If it comes down to choosing between them, where possible stick close to Chloe.**_ Max faltered slightly. Was this really the right thing to be doing now? She didn't know but if she never tried, she never would. _**Three: avoid talking to other people who don't know about you. If you do, act like me.**_

_Should I be writing these down?_ Maxine interrupted with a hint of amusement. She could understand the reason behind this little exercise but found it funny all the same. It wasn't anything she didn't guess already.

_**Just… listen, take them in and follow them, please. This is a trial run.**_ Max replied, gathering her thoughts again. She needed to outline this as clearly as possible, otherwise Maxine might find a loophole. _**Four: As far as Chloe and Rachel go, don't… don't go overboard, okay? I know whatever I say, you'll find some way to… ugh, just…**_

_Max, chill out. I know I pushed you before you were ready for some things, but I won't cross lines from now on. I'll just toe them very carefully. Chloe and Rachel don't want to do anything to hurt you, so even if I was a total asshole about it, which I won't be, you'd be fine_ , Maxine reassured. There was no point in pushing her luck too far. _Remember, I can tell what you're thinking so I know what you're happy with me doing. I can work around them while not going too far._

_**Guess that's as good as I was hoping for…**_ Max knew that Chloe would be pretty impervious to Maxine. Rachel… maybe less so, but she had to start trusting someone. She would have a word with both of them about it, even though it might be embarrassing. A quick, awkward text would have to suffice for now. She was way too tired and unprepared for that kind of conversation.

**Max: So not sure how to say any of this but**

**Max: If Maxine tries anything too… 'over the top' when she is ever in control, please don't encourage her**

**Max: I hope that's clear enough**

Sighing, Max waited for a response. Chloe's came first in her usual spam form.

**Chloe: Dude, you know I've got your back on this**

**Chloe: Only person I want to be doing that kinda shit with is you**

**Chloe: I can have a word with Rach if you want**

**Max: It's cool, I'll deal with it. Thanks for the offer though**

**Max: And the support :)**

**Chloe: NO EMOJI!**

**Max: :(**

Now all she had to do was sort things out with Rachel. It really didn't take long for her to shoot a reply back.

**Rachel: Oh, want me all for yourself, huh?**

Maybe she should have been expecting that kind of response, but it did catch her off guard.

**Rachel: I can just imagine the blush now**

**Max: I'm not sure how to answer that**

**Rachel: Saying yes is a start**

**Rachel: Anyway before you explode from embarrassment, I'll make sure Maxine behaves herself while I'm around**

**Rachel: I'm good at keeping people under control**

**Rachel: In lots of situations**

**Max: I thought as much**

**Max: So yeah, thanks**

**Rachel: No problem, anything for you ;)**

Still not sure how to take that entire conversation, Max pushed it to the back of her mind as best she could. She could worry about that after her power nap.

* * *

Sensing there was a story behind that but not expecting Maxine to go into any more detail, I decided to drop it for now and focus on the important matters. "Glad to hear it. I'd be sad if you couldn't come out and play."

At no point did Max suggest that flirting was off the cards. "Not as sad as me. I personally can't wait for her to get over herself and start having some fun, with you guys particularly."

"Well, I'm going to be toeing lines from now on. Chloe's made sure of that. We had a little chat about the whole kissing practice thing the other day," I revealed, sounding nonchalant about it. Chloe did get very protective when it came to Max, which was kind of cute really.

"What did she have to say?" Maxine asked, curious to get the bluenette's take on this.

I began fixing my hair as I relayed the basic gist of the conversation. "Just that I shouldn't take advantage of Max, or I'll be in trouble. A good enough summary as any."

That seemed to be what Maxine had expected given her expression. "Figured she might not be all that happy about it, even though it benefited her in the end."

"Of course, I'd never do anything that really overstepped the lines anyway. There's no fun in forcing someone to do things they aren't comfortable with," I paused for a moment, thinking it over. "I'm just giving subtle, friendly nudges every now and then, tease out what she might really want and need."

"As much as Max has complained, she's not against the outcome," she mentioned casually.

I had almost forgotten that Maxine was mentally linked to Max and so could know the answers to a few of my questions. Now seemed like as good a time as any to probe. "I have a question for you. What _does_ Max think of me? I have to admit, I'm curious and I highly doubt she would tell me truthfully if I asked the question I wanted. She'd probably be too embarrassed."

A gradual grin crept onto Maxine's face. "Ooh, good question. Let's have a think. Bottom line, you confuse her in a lot of ways. From what I've gathered, you confuse a lot of people, so guess that was to be expected."

Of course, I had been anticipating that much. "Good ways, I hope."

"Mostly," Maxine hesitated before continuing with her information relay. "She's still trying to figure you out for herself. In her time escapades, she's heard a lot about you. Plenty of unsavory rumors and then whatever Chloe's told her, alongside the investigation stuff. She's still very aware of the whole, uh, 'Frank thing', not really happy about that still, but apart from that… I'd say, curious."

"Curious is good." Hopefully, that curiosity would lead to some interesting places.

Nodding, Maxine went on to further expand her answer. "Romantically, you confuse her even more. I'm sure that's the part you really want to hear about."

"Ah, you know me so well already." I grinned, eager to hear the verdict.

Maxine returned the smile, pressing full steam ahead. "In that regard, she _really_ doesn't know what to make of you. Again, she's curious to find out, if a little apprehensive. This is a new thing for her, not only does she have Chloe now but you too. As you might have guessed, before coming to Blackwell she didn't have much experience dating wise, if any. Wasn't really interested. Obviously, she thinks you're pretty, you'd have to be blind not to see that, but typically she values emotional connections over physical ones. That's where Chloe's got the headstart."

"But she's not against a more physical side?" I asked, needing to know the truth before I set out on this possible path. There was no point following it around to a dead end.

This question seemed to be a little more difficult for her to answer. "That's where it gets more complicated. Short answer, no. Long answer... no, but she's reluctant to take things too far too soon. She wants to take her sweet time, even with Chloe. Not that she doesn't _think_ about it."

Satisfied with the answer, I shifted the topic to Maxine. "And how about you? What do you think?"

Clearly knowing I was more interested in her opinion of me, she started with Chloe. In her situation, I would have done the same. "As far as Chloe is concerned, that's gonna be an uphill struggle for me. After everything that's happened, I'll be lucky if she keeps on talking to me, let alone doing other things. Maybe she'll come around, but… Max is definitely her priority in this little timeshare thing we have going. Doesn't mean I'm giving up on that possible avenue, just means I'm being realistic."

"And me?" I prompted, shifting closer to her so our legs were touching. There were things I could get away with doing while still keeping to the promise I made to Max. Small, subtle things for the time being.

Noticing the sudden closeness, Maxine allowed herself a smile. Her eyes zeroed in on mine, giving some indication without the need for words. "Well, that's another story entirely, isn't it? In short, you're very much my type. Unlike Max, I'm not so bothered about the love crap. It's nice, yeah, but it rarely lasts. I saw enough relationship drama in Seattle and the Vortex Club to know that. Without emotional strings attached, it's simpler. Fewer people get hurt. It still means something, don't get me wrong, but it's just a different meaning from the one Max seems so fixated on. You strike me as the kind of person whose preferences align with my... interests."

I suspected as much too. "Sounds like you've had enough experience to know what you want."

That made her smile broaden, her leg gently bumping mine. "You could say that, yeah. Let's just say, my experience of Seattle and Blackwell were very different from Max's. I figured out a lot more about myself a hell of a lot quicker than she did."

"Now I'm very curious to know to know how and what."

Something in her expression shifted, showing a hint of disappointment. "A story for another time, perhaps. I think Max is going to come back soon and I'd rather keep that particular talk… private."

As much as I wanted to press for more information, now was not the time. "I do like secrets."

"I figured you might." With a sigh, Maxine reluctantly shuffled back so that when Max did come back, she wouldn't die from the embarrassment of being so close to me or start asking questions. "All of this is a moot point. If Max doesn't a) get to the stage where she's comfortable going further with you and Chloe herself and b) let me have my way, then it doesn't work."

While still shy, Max hadn't completely shut me down so there was a distinct possibility I would get my way in the end. "Guess I'll have to keep working my charms."

"I guess you will." Max leaned her back against the wall, briefly staring out of the window. "In all likelihood, if things do happen, it'll be with Chloe first, but I'm sure that doesn't bother you much."

I shook my head, already having considered that overwhelming possibility. "Nope, not at all."

Inhaling deeply, she gave me a sideways glance. "I think our time is up. Max'll be back any moment now. Just… keep this conversation quiet."

Before she left, I quickly leaned in to whisper, "I will, don't worry. It can be our little secret," placing a very quick kiss on her cheek.

She closed her eyes, smiling as I retreated back. "Good, bye for now, then."

It only took a few moments for Max to return, her blue eyes opening dazed. She stretched her arms above her head, shifting to a more comfortable position. Almost instantly, I could tell that the power nap had done her some good, her shoulders not so slumped as before and her eyes brighter.

"Look who's back. Feeling better?" I asked, giving her a warm smile.

Rolling her shoulders, Max shuffled to face me with an appreciative smile of her own. "A little, thanks. Maybe I should power nap more often. Did Maxine behave while I was gone? I was totally switched off for the whole time."

It really did seem like Max had no clue about what happened. She wasn't that good an actress to feign such convincing ignorance. "She sure did. I kept a _very_ close eye on her."

Max let out a sigh of relief knowing that. "Good, last thing I need is more trouble. I have enough of my own messes to clean up without adding hers to the list."

"You may think you're messing things up, but I personally think you're doing fine. Sure, there have been… complications, let's call them that, but anyone would have experienced them in your position. Nobody can be perfect… apart from me." I threw a wink her way, showing her I was kidding.

"I'll reserve judgment until after everything's been fixed. Jefferson won't be a problem for much longer, so that's something," she stated confidently, determined to make that a reality.

"Speaking of, how's getting yourself invited to the exclusive end of month Vortex Club party at Nathan's house going?" As it stood, we had some dirt on both Jefferson and the Prescotts waiting in the Dark Room, but possibly not enough to blackmail Sean Prescott into submission. He would be a tough nut to crack and there was no guarantee the evidence would all still be there in this timeline. It wasn't exactly the same. Hopefully, snooping around in the Prescotts' house would uncover more on both their involvement and on Jefferson, too. Something that would mean their end.

"I'll get there. Either that or I'll sneak in. The drunk confusion will be a good distraction and I do have a few tricks up my sleeve." Max waved her hand to demonstrate what she meant. "If I do manage to get in legit, I think I'll let Maxine cover it. She's probably better at blending in."

"I agree with that." A question came to mind, one I had been wanting to ask for a while now but never found the right time to bring up. "I've been meaning to ask, can she actually use your powers? Or is it just linked to you?"

Max thought this over before replying. "As far as I can tell, it's linked to me rather than my body, but I can… lend her the power if I'm conscious. We haven't tried much for obvious reasons, but when we did it seemed to work. Under normal circumstances, I don't think she can, no. Probably a good thing."

From the way Max was looking, it seemed that Maxine had taken offense at the comment. She always made some very interesting expressions when having her internal debates. I suspected she didn't even realize. Instead of calling her out just yet, I watched her and tried to figure out how the conversation was going.

After a few seconds, Max noticed me staring at her and gave a sheepish grin. "Um, sorry about that. Was having a… discussion with Maxine." She tapped her forehead lightly.

Ready to take advantage of a teasing opportunity, I gave her a flirtatious smile. "By all means, continue. You're making some really cute expressions."

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, turning her head away. "Uh… r-really? I doubt that, I probably looked like a total dork. I guess I forget other people can't hear sometimes."

"Dorks can be cute, as you prove," I continued, gently using my index finger on her cheek to push her head back so she was looking at me. Constant advances would probably work best for Max, something she couldn't just ignore forever.

"Ha, uh…" She cleared her throat, not sure what to say next.

"Hey," I pulled her up, put my lips next to her ear and whispered, "just take the compliment." Figuring that I had pushed hard enough for now, I took a step back, lightly grabbed onto her arms to keep her in place and smiled. "There will be a lot more where that came from, so you'll get used to it. Between me and Chloe, you'll get over the awkwardness soon enough."

All she could do was nod shyly, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. With both Max and Maxine around, I doubted that things could ever get boring.

* * *

Nathan laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. That was what he did most days now when Jefferson or his father weren't bossing him around. His life was pretty shit right now and probably close to ending if he didn't escape it soon. There were only a few options left, the most promising being Max Caulfield. If she was involved maybe she could help him. If that didn't work, he might have to personally get rid of Jefferson… or die trying. Better that than continuing like this. With that ominous plan in mind, he reached over to grab his phone. Without Victoria's help, he would have to consider the second option more than he wanted to. She was beyond pissed at him, and rightly so. Maybe, just maybe, she would forgive him and help. This was as much to save her as him. Jefferson was crazy and could lash out at any time, target anyone.

**Nathan: Victoria, we need to talk**

**Nathan: u probably dont want to see me i dont blame you**

**Nathan: im sorry for being an asshole**

**Victoria: Nathan what's up with you?**

**Victoria: You had me worried**

**Victoria: And angry**

Thankful that she even replied back, he felt tears well up in his eyes. Victoria and him had been friends for a while now thanks to their parents and been through a hell of a lot. Recently, he had abused that friendship and felt awful for it. There were no excuses. Biting back the tears swiping them from his eyes, he texted back.

**Nathan: cant talk about it now**

**Nathan: when its sorted out ill tell u more**

**Nathan: we can have a proper talk**

**Victoria: Fine, just remember you can talk to me about anything**

**Nathan: I dont deserve it but i know**

**Nathan: just stay away from jefferson please**

Victoria wasn't on his radar yet as far as Nathan was aware, but that didn't mean a thing. If nothing else, he wanted to warn her. That was all he could do. Whether she would believe him without explanation was another thing entirely. The thought of that bastard getting anywhere near her made the sadness shift to anger. He wouldn't let it happen, not while he was still around to stop it.

**Victoria: You aren't the first person to tell me that**

**Nathan: who?**

**Victoria: I'll tell you later**

He hadn't been expecting that at all. Someone out there obviously knew Jefferson was dangerous. Maybe Max really had figured it all out. Or maybe it was someone else, like David. Either way, he had to know. It would be easier to strike Max off the list first, she was much more accessible.

**Nathan: had something else to say**

**Nathan: invite Max Caulfield to the vc party this weekend**

**Victoria: What, why?**

**Nathan: its important she won't come if i do it**

There was a long pause before the next text came through. Nathan held his breath, waiting. His hand shook as he clutched the phone.

**Victoria: I'll see what I can do no promises**

**Nathan: thanks**

Hoping that would be enough, although not optimistic, Nathan placed his phone back on the bedside table and curled up on his bed, listening to the soothing sounds coming from his speakers. He had to get out of this… somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day and see you next time.


	23. Siren's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. Managed to find some time to get this latest chapter written up so, here you go.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Siren's Song**

**Tuesday 24th September - Rachel's POV**

Now that I had a better idea of what Max thought of me, courtesy of Maxine, it was time to really get things going. Max seemed like the type to avoid certain topics at all costs unless pushed. So, with that in mind, I had to strike while the iron was hot, otherwise she would simply retreat back in on herself yet again. Unlike Chloe, I didn't have the advantage of being particularly close with Max, making it much harder to maintain progress.

For that reason, I decided to go to her room while Chloe was taking her daily nap. While I didn't plan on breaking my 'promise' I'd made with her, having her there complicated matters for the time being. She was overly protective of Max and could get crazy jealous - a truth I had seen time and time again. Best to stick with one-to-one encounters until Max was more comfortable around me. I suspected she would use Chloe as a security blanket if she was around, something I didn't want. She'd bury herself in her comfort zone too much that way.

One sharp knock and a mumbled 'Wait a sec' later, the door opened. Max seemed more awake and focused than normal, her short power naps clearly doing her some good. Sure, she still looked like death warmed up but it was no wonder given her terrible sleep pattern.

I leaned against the doorframe, smiling. "Max, glad to see you're in, not that I would expect you to be anywhere else."

Getting used to my random drop-ins, Max ran her fingers through her hair. "What's up?"

Vaguely, I jabbed my thumb back towards the hallway. "Chloe's taking a nap again, so I thought this would be a good opportunity for us to talk. Sometimes when she's around, I can't get a word in edgeways." That was only part of the reason, but Max didn't need to know that yet.

"Chloe's always been good at talking," Max agreed, managing a slight smile. "Guess she makes up for me on that front."

The fact that she was talking back to me was a good sign. Some days, she seemed reluctant to even talk to Chloe. "Mind if I come in? I might die of boredom otherwise."

"Sure, go ahead. Not like I was doing much. I mean, I can't see it being any less boring here with me, but that's your choice I guess," Max mumbled as she stepped aside to let me in.

Determined to inspire some self-confidence, I shook my head and took her by the shoulders, staring straight into her eyes. "Max, come on now. I have a million other people I _could_ go see, but I've decided to spend my free time with you. That says something, right? You need to cut yourself some slack."

Max frowned, looking thoroughly confused. "I have no idea _why_ you'd choose to see me over all the other people."

"Because I find you intriguing," I replied simply and honestly as I sat on her bed.

"You'd be about the only one," Max muttered to herself before joining me. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

I shrugged, playing it cool. "Nothing in particular. Just wanted to see how you were doing."

She gave it some thought. "Could be worse. Ever since the recharge naps, I haven't been feeling quite as tired. Best of all, no nightmares. Like an off switch."

"That's good to hear. Wouldn't want you to be tired all the time, not unless it's worth getting tired for." I threw her a wink, smirking.

Max stared at me like she was trying to solve a particularly difficult brain teaser. "Yeah… I guess. Are you doing okay?"

My smile broadened, knee gently bumping against hers. "I'm doing fine, Max. Thanks for asking."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she met my gaze. "I really get the feeling that you came here for something."

Keeping in form with my usual cryptic responses, I tilted my head to the side. "Maybe I have and maybe I haven't, who's to say?"

Max scoffed. "Please, I've had years of hanging around with Chloe. I can tell when someone wants something from me. You're more subtle about it, but I can still sense it. Call it intuition."

Leaving her in suspense for just a moment longer, glad to see her actually pushing for once, I replied holding my hands up in surrender. "Fine, you got me. It's nothing bad before you start making a face, yeah that exact one you're starting to make right now."

Fixing her expression to something more neutral to avoid further teasing, she sighed. "Okay, I'll hear you out before I inevitably roll my eyes."

"I appreciate it." Now that I had her attention, I got straight to the point. "I'll just cut to the chase, I would very much like to repeat our little practice session from before. Maybe a little more than that."

While she wasn't as surprised as she might have been a few months ago, she clearly hadn't been expecting this kind of conversation today. "Huh?"

Choosing my words carefully, I continued. "I believe I said before that I'd like to get to know you better, fully take advantage of this relationship we've found ourselves in. Of course, I won't force you into anything. I just think it would be a wasted potential if we left things as they are, routes unexplored."

"I, uh…" Max cleared her throat, considering her options. From her expression, Maxine was cutting in here.

I gave her a moment before pressing forward. "You seemed to enjoy it well enough last time, or at least not hate it. You have me at your disposal, something a lot of people at Blackwell would pay good money for. I've had a few propositions in the past."

Max pulled a face, grossed out by that thought. "Oh…"

Already seeing the question form in her eyes, I answered it for her. "Before you ask, no I didn't take anyone up on the offer, as tempting as it was to get money."

"I wasn't going to ask," she quickly added.

Her denial made me smile. "You were thinking about it. I can tell. You can ask me things, Max. I don't mind. In fact, I'd encourage it. I'm sure you've heard a ton of things about me, not all of them good. Most of them bad, I suspect. As is the way with rumors, especially from wounded parties."

Max almost looked like she was going to protest, her mouth opening and closing straight after. Instead, she bit her lip. "I'll, uh, keep that in mind."

Having successfully gone off topic, I brought the conversation back around. "Getting back to my original point, I don't want Chloe having _all_ the fun with you. I get it, you guys have a special bond and I won't get in the way of that. Not one bit. I just want to be comfortable around one another, explore some options." Trying my luck, I leaned in closer to her and gently placed my hand on one of hers, rubbing light circles into the back of her palm. "So, what do you say, hmm? I won't do anything with you that you haven't already done with Chloe, that wouldn't be right."

She seemed to be giving this some serious thought, probably discussing it with Maxine, too. After some time, she focused back on me. "I… guess that's okay."

"You guess? Max, I don't want to do this unless you're sure. Guessing won't cut it. It's no fun that way." I needed a definite yes from her, no doubt. "If you're worried about Chloe, don't be. She agreed to this. We can make sure she knows exactly what's happening and when so she doesn't get overly jealous. And we'll make sure to give her what she needs, too." Reaching out, I lightly ran my fingers through her hair, watching her shudder. "That's the point of this little arrangement between us, right? To make sure we're all happy. You included." An idea popped into my head, one that might help overcome the awkwardness. "That reminds me, turn around."

Skeptical of where I was going with this, Max gave me an uncertain look. "Why?"

"You'll find out if you actually turn around," I pointed out matter-of-factly. "I won't do anything unpleasant, promise. If you don't like what I do, just tell me, or tap my leg if you... can't tell me. That'll come later, though. I'm keeping it very tame now."

A little hesitantly, Max shuffled on the bed so she had her back to me. Once in position, I reached out and began massaging her shoulders. She jumped slightly at the contact, making me grin. "You are just too cute sometimes, you know that? Afraid I was gonna jump you like a wild animal?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "Honestly… maybe a little."

Finding that funny and cute, I reassured her. "I won't do that… yet. Just a massage for now. You look awfully tense. This would be a little easier with top off and laying face down, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

When she had got the surprise out of her system, I returned to the massage. My hands glided over her shoulders, back, and neck, feeling her relax at my touch. Not to brag, but I was pretty good at this. From the way Max was acting, she seemed to think so too. I quickly worked out the tensest spots, giving them extra attention. If I moved my hands now, Max might just fall straight back. It was tempting, but I needed to gain her trust. Pulling a prank like that wasn't the way to go. I continued to work out the knots, varying pressure and motion. Every now and then, Max let out a content sigh or a small verbal sound when I hit a good spot.

Once I had finished, I placed a quick kiss to the nape of her neck. "Better, right?"

Max rolled her shoulders and turned back around, looking more relaxed now. "Yeah, thanks."

"So, you in? There will be a lot more where that came from if you do," I coaxed, making this as appealing as possible.

The expression on Max's face suggested she was having an internal debate with Maxine yet again. I could only guess that she was giving her a gentle nudge towards agreeing. After some time, she sighed and turned to me again. "Okay, I'm willing to give this a try."

I placed my hand on her thigh, smiling. "You won't regret it. You'll just have to let me know what you're happy doing, but do try to be open-minded. It's surprising what you enjoy when you actually try it for yourself. Oh, and keep me up to date on how it's going with Chloe, too. Wouldn't want to get _too_ ahead of myself and steal certain... experiences from you both."

* * *

Max swallowed hard as Rachel made her case, not really sure how to react to such a direct conversation about this kind of thing. Of course, Maxine was loving this, giving her opinion on each reply whether asked for or not. Between Rachel and Maxine, it was difficult to focus on the actual topic of discussion. The second the blonde got all touchy-feely, the rest of her concentration went out of the window.

_Seems she's not letting you hide away in that shell of yours, huh?_ Maxine added. She couldn't sound smugger if she tried.

_**Guess not.**_ Max wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. On the one hand, she kind of wanted to run away from all this. On the other… it was complicated.

Sensing the inner confliction, Maxine chimed in. _She does have a point, Max. And you know it. You might not want to admit it, but you know._

_**Shit, I feel like I don't know anything anymore.**_ It had been that way for a while now.

_As always, you overthink things. Be more impulsive, listen to your gut feelings. Trust yourself._ One way or another, she had to get Max making some snap decisions. Something, _anything_ to break her out of this vicious cycle of rewind and regret. She needed to start looking forward, not back.

Max let out a soft sigh. _**Kinda hard to do after I've fucked everything up.**_

_Not everything. You will if you keep sitting on the fence, though._ Figuring she had been talking long enough for now, Maxine ended on the most important note. _If you learn anything from your time travel adventures, let it be this: commit to something. Take a path and follow it. Indecision can cost you._

"Max, earth to Max… you doing okay?" Rachel's question snapped Max back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, uh…" she cleared her throat, "was a little distracted there."

Her dazed state made the blonde smile. "I can see that. Let me guess, Maxine?"

"Got it in one."

A flicker of curiosity entered her hazel eyes. "You know, I often wonder what you guys talk about."

"Oh, just… the usual stuff." Max didn't really want to go into too much detail now… or ever. "She provides an unnecessary running commentary on my life and I mostly ignore her. Well, less so now."

The way Rachel was looking at her now, kind of intense, made Max want to look away but she couldn't. Rachel was a strange one, for sure, and she still didn't know what to make of Blackwell's own celebrity. This conflicted feeling sort of reminded her of tales of sirens, sailors voluntarily steering themselves to their demise all for a pretty song. The longer she spent with her, the stronger that feeling became. It was different from how she felt about Chloe, that was for sure. Chloe was familiar, Rachel was foreign territory, and maybe… that wasn't a bad thing.

_It's not a bad thing at all,_ Maxine confirmed, seizing the opportunity to influence her time-traveling counterpart. _Don't you think Chloe feels the same way about you and Rachel. You don't have to confine yourself to one or the other._

Max didn't reply to her directly, she didn't need to. Maxine already had access to her thoughts and feelings. Right now, she was still confused. There was so much going on in her life right now, none of it she had asked for. All of it stemmed from her power. That one week of her life had changed… everything. For her, for the people she cared about and for her enemies.

Noticing how deep Max was in her own head, Rachel nudged her shoulder. "More importantly, what are _you_ thinking about right now?"

That was a good question. "Hell, I don't even know what's going on in my head sometimes… a lot of the time. It's all jumbled up and confused."

"Some things can be simple, Max. Like this for instance," without saying another word, Rachel leaned in and briefly kissed her, "see how simple that was. I wanted to do something, and I did it. After all the weird shit, you deserve something simple. Now, I'll get out of your room before it gets… complicated," she whispered, giving Max a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Needing some time, Max decided to take a walk to clear her head. Being stuck in her dorm room didn't help. When she left the room, she almost bumped into Victoria, who gave her a neutral stare. "Caulfield, I need a word."

Not expecting her to single her out for a chat in public, Max reluctantly stopped in her tracks. "That sounds ominous."

Giving her an indecipherable stare, Victoria began. "I've been told I should invite you to the upcoming Vortex Club party, something I suppose I'm not totally against."

While this did work in her favor, Max hadn't been expecting it to be this easy. "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying? _Nathan_ wants me there."

Hesitating, she nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. He seemed… different from before, not quite as angry. Actually, he sounded kind of desperate. What are you going to do?"

"I… I think I might come." She didn't have much choice.

Victoria seemed mildly surprised by that answer. "Really? Well, you're just full of surprises. It's at Nathan's house, as you may already know. I would offer a lift, but my car's going to be pretty full."

"No worries, and thanks for the intended offer anyway."

Shrugging, Victoria crossed her arms. "I think you're crazy doing this after what you told me, but I can't stop you. I'll be around, so if he starts acting weird or anything, come find me."

"Again, thanks. Same goes for you, too." She didn't think Victoria would be in any danger now, but it was best to keep an eye out for trouble.

_Well, that was easy. I wonder what Nathan is thinking,_ Maxine pondered aloud.

Max couldn't answer that question, wondering about that herself. Regardless, she now had an opportunity to finish what she'd started. Whatever happened next, Jefferson _was_ going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's making the moves. Have an awesome day and see you next time.


	24. Trial and Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Max and the gang are waiting around for the VC party to meet Nathan and see what's going on with him. What'll happen in the meantime? Gonna whack a big 'ol gay NSFW warning on this one :p

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Trial and Error**

**Wednesday 25th September - Rachel's Room - 4:59 pm**

While Rachel was helping out with preparations for some Halloween shindig coming up - Dana being the main organizer - Max and Chloe hung around in her room. They had no idea how long she would be; she'd already been gone for a good ten minutes or so.

"Shit, how long does it take to get a party together?" Chloe asked, frustrated. "Just throw on some music, add some booze and weed and BOOM, done."

"Of course you would think it was that easy." Max shook her head, guessing that her friend had never organized a proper party before.

"Well, unless you had a secret party life in Seattle I don't know about, how would you know?" the bluenette shot back, pretty sure Max's social life had been non-existent.

There was no point in trying to pretend otherwise; Chloe would see right through the lie. "Touché, but I think they are taking this super seriously - well, Dana is - with all the decorations and stuff."

"Ugh, just stick a couple skeletons around, pumpkins and shit…" Chloe grumbled.

Max groaned, wishing too that Rachel would get back soon so the blue-haired punk would be quiet. "I don't think I can deal with your whining for another twenty minutes, or however long it takes Rachel to get back…"

"Weeeeeell…" Chloe began, smirking. "I have a way to shut me up."

"Oh, this'll be good…" Max muttered, waiting to see what she would come up with.

Her smirk broadened, leaning in closer to give her a hint. "You just gotta keep my mouth busy, Caulfield."

"I might be able to do that… if you ask nicely," Max added as a teasing afterthought.

"Hey, you're the one who's complaining about me complaining - which is very hypocritical if you ask m-" Before Chloe could continue, Max pressed a brief kiss to her lips, cutting her off.

"Oh, now you've asked for it." Chloe grinned, countering with her own kiss. She felt Max sigh, taking hold of her hand and intertwining their fingers. When they broke apart, the bluenette exhaled. "Shit, Max, you really drive me crazy sometimes…"

"Good kind of crazy?" Max added hopefully.

"The best - but also the worst - kind," the blue-haired punk answered.

 _Well, well, well… seems like the perfect setup to… experiment,_ Maxine cut in, trying to get Max to put herself out there. She and Chloe were alone; the mood was set… the least they could do was have a proper make-out session. _And I can tell you're… interested, let's say that._

 _ **How do I even say that, huh? It's so… embarrassing…**_ Max replied, wanting to take it just a little further. Recently she'd been feeling… strange, especially since Rachel had started a more aggressive assault. She was feeling things she hadn't felt much before now.

 _Ask her to show you_ , Maxine replied simply.

That confused Max. _**Show me what?**_

 _How she feels. What she wants to do to you,_ her counterpart explained, eager to encourage her.

 _ **Oh, dog… I… that's… just like that?**_ the young time traveler asked, uncertain.

Sensing the hesitation, Maxine kept on the offensive. _Just like that. You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but how will you know unless you try? Chloe won't do anything bad to you. You trust her, right?_

 _ **Of course I do,**_ she replied without hesitation.

 _Well, consider this a leap of faith. If you trust her, there's no problem._ With the trap baited, all Maxine had to do was wait and see if Max went for it or not.

Max considered her options for a moment, finally making a decision. "Show me."

As expected, Chloe was taken aback. "Wait… what? I have the right Max here, right?"

Nodding firmly, Max continued, "You do, yes. I just… wanted to see it a little, what you would do if… you had the chance. I'm… working my way up to things and it's still early days yet, but… the best way sometimes is to dive in at the deep end, you know."

Chloe gave her a skeptical look. "This sounds like blue balls just waiting to happen."

Max's face scrunched up at that. "Ew, not a good mental image. I mean, if you don't want to…"

"Damn you, Caulfield…" she muttered something indecipherable under her breath, "fine… you'd better let me know if I'm going too quick for you."

"Trust me, I will."

Sighing, Chloe turned to face her and leaned in for a kiss, restrained at first giving her a chance to cut this off before it started. When it was clear Max was actually going along with this, the bluenette deepened the kiss, exploring the younger girl's mouth with her tongue. As time passed, the kisses became less and less controlled, giving way to normally suppressed desire.

Giving Max a gentle shove – her back hitting the mattress – Chloe climbed on top of her, pausing for a moment to give her yet another chance to stop this. She didn't want to go too far and ruin this. The young time traveler's blue eyes met hers, filled with anticipation and gentle longing. Her heart was racing, blood pumping as Chloe kissed her again. Max put the techniques Rachel had taught her to good use – the expert on Chloe Price's weaknesses when it came to anything romance related – getting small sounds of approval from the bluenette.

After some time, Chloe broke the kiss debating whether to go further. Every fiber of her being wanted to, _so badly_ , but would Max be ready? Only one way to find out. If only she was the one who had rewind powers now… She cautiously slid her hand under Max's top, waiting for a reaction. The younger girl leaned into her touch, encouraging it. Max's skin felt like it was on fire as Chloe's fingertip traced it, lifting her top as she went.

Before long, her top was crumpled up in a pile on the floor and she was left in her bra. It was tempting to try and cover up, hide her body, but she didn't. Instead, she watched Chloe's eyes roam along pale freckled skin, taking her in. To make her feel more comfortable, Chloe brought Max's hands to her lips, kissing the back of her palms in turn, before putting them on the hem of her shirt. The bluenette lifted her arms above her head, letting Max return the favor. As tempting as it might be for Maxine to interrupt here with some teasing comment, she stayed quiet. Anything she had to add right now would only put Max off.

Not sure where to look at first, Max bit back her hesitation and carefully placed her hands on Chloe's skin, following dips and tracing old scars she hadn't even known existed before. They all had their own story to tell, most having been acquired in those five years they had been apart. Max wanted to learn them all, embrace who Chloe had become, relearn. She had seen Chloe in her underwear before – thanks to their midnight swimming escapades – but that had been different. This was so much more intimate.

"Want to keep going?" Chloe asked softly, feeling Max's fingers hesitate when they got closer to her bra.

Max asked herself that question, yet again deciding. "For now, yeah."

"Well, do whatever you want, Max, and I'll let you know if there's something I don't like or want more of, okay? You do the same. You're doing fine so far," Chloe reassured, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

Max nodded silently, finally venturing into new territory. It felt… so strange doing this with her childhood best friend, someone she hadn't seen since they were young teens, yet at the same time… it felt right. Cautiously at first, her hands wandered across Chloe's chest, lightly massaging every now and then. That got a positive response from the bluenette, so Max did it a little harder. She was very aware of how close their groins were now, biting her lip at the slight friction generated from any movement.

When she was finished exploring, it was Chloe's turn. She leaned down, kissing Max on the lips, bodies rubbing together as she did. Her lips moved down to the younger girl's neck, testing to see if she would get a reaction here. She did, Max leaning her head back to allow her more access. Kissing and sucking lightly, not enough to leave a mark, Chloe moved down. She needed to stay level headed, as hard as that might be given the situation. It was getting harder to think rationally by the minute.

She left a trail of kisses everywhere she could reach, kissing through the fabric of Max's bra and in between her breasts. Oh, how she wanted to just tear it off… but that might be going too far for now. This wasn't a sprint; there would be plenty of time to sate her urges. This time was for Max's sake, not hers. Instead, she placed kisses along her stomach, taking time to listen to her breath turning shallower. It was music to the bluenette's ears, as were the intermittent soft sounds of approval and encouragement. Chloe realized she'd have to stop soon before she went too far to turn back.

Leaving one last kiss on pale skin, she reluctantly pulled away and put her face inches from Max's. "More? Or is that good?"

She could tell Chloe wanted to go further, all too well. Her touch was warm and eager, practiced hands. They seemed to know exactly where to go and how to move. And that look in her eyes… something Max had rarely seen before. It was similar to the look Rachel gave her sometimes but more… intense somehow. It was a desire that ran deeper than pure physical attraction, although that had a huge part to play. That extra spark of genuine… warm adoration and yearning for an emotional as well as physical connection… that was what made it so much harder to refuse...

"Yeah, I'm good now. Maybe just… kiss a little more, though… if that's okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Blue balls central, everybody off," Chloe chuckled, half-joking.

Unfortunately, Max took it more seriously than intended, looking away. "Sorry…"

"Max, it's cool, seriously. If it's really that bad, I can get Rachel on it later. She's always up for that kinda thing." Chloe kissed her again, wondering if she really was dreaming. "I'd much rather you feel comfortable than anything. No fun if we aren't both into it."

Max didn't seem totally convinced but nodded all the same, accepting the kisses she was offered. She wanted to give Chloe everything she had, expose her soul, and she would in time. In all honesty, Chloe was about the only person she could ever see herself doing any of this with… maybe Rachel eventually. The blue-haired punk would have all her firsts, though, however many there were. She'd already had her first kiss and her first… whatever this had been.

So long as Chloe wanted them, they were hers.

As for Chloe herself, she would _definitely_ need Rachel's help with this lingering pent up sexual frustration when she got back.

* * *

**Rachel's POV - 5:28 pm**

After finishing up with Dana - who was so pumped for the upcoming Halloween party, honestly something I found super cute… not so much for Juliet who had heard it all a million times before just this month - I returned to my room. I'd left Max and Chloe alone for a while, and hoped they had used the alone time to their advantage. There was a fifty-fifty chance, so I remained hopeful.

I paused in front of my door, wondering if I should knock or not… eventually deciding to respect privacy. We weren't at that level yet, didn't want to frighten poor Max off. Knocking confidently and getting an invite inside - weird considering it was my room - I entered. Already I could sense something… different. As a rule, I was pretty perceptive, especially when it came to Chloe.

She seemed a little frustrated, not necessarily in a bad angry way. I'd seen her like it before – usually when I messed her around too much and left her hanging. Not only that but Max seemed to be avoiding my eye, like she was hiding something. Their behaviors coupled with the slight hint of tension led me to believe something had gone down. I wasn't sure what, though… probably nothing too excessive, but enough to warrant the shift in atmosphere.

"Oh, Rach, good… you're back." Chloe didn't even bother hiding her sigh of relief. Her eyes conveyed a nonverbal message, one I knew all too well by now. Just what had happened to get her so worked up?

"How'd it go?" Max asked, trying to divert the attention back to me.

Knowing the technique well, I decided to humor her. "It was fine. Dana's really excited. I think she's looking for some face paint volunteers to try her mad skills on, so… maybe avoid her unless you want to get attacked and turned into a walking abstract canvas. Once she's perfected it, I think I'll take her up on the offer."

Max nodded, passing a glance Chloe's way. "I'll... keep that in mind. Thanks for the heads up."

"Don't mention it." I waved away her thanks, allowing myself a slight smirk. "Soooooo… been up to much while I was away?"

"N-not really…" If I wasn't certain before, I sure was now.

"Uh-huh…" I looked between them, making a mental note to grill both of them for info later. One way or another, I'd find out.

* * *

**6:43 pm**

Max noticed how quiet Chloe had been since Rachel got back, and maybe Rachel had too. Maybe what happened earlier had something to do with that. She felt a little bad still for cutting things off, even if the bluenette had told her it was fine.

Maybe it would be best to leave them to it. Besides, she had things to do. "I'd best get going now, have a bunch of homework to catch up on."

Rachel smiled at her knowingly, just a hint of smugness. "Sure, don't be a stranger."

"Yeah, catch you later, Max," Chloe said, distracted.

With that, Max left to go back to her room. When she got inside, she leaned against the door and let out a huge sigh. Her anxiety started playing up, wondering if Chloe was okay, if she hated her now…

 _Oh, come on, Max,_ Maxine finally chimed in. _If Chloe doesn't hate you after everything you've already done, I highly doubt this'll make a difference._

 _ **That is…**_ Max was about to rip into her, but honestly… that helped a little, _ **surprisingly comforting.**_

 _I don't think Chloe could hate you if she tried, and I'm sure she has tried,_ Maxine stated confidently. _Anyone can tell she likes you, maybe even loves you. Actually, the latter is a very distinct possibility in the not so distant future._

Max wasn't as convinced, shrugging as she sat at her desk and loaded up her laptop. _**If you say so…**_

 _I do, and I have a sneaking suspicion you feel the same._ Before her time-traveling counterpart could protest, Maxine got in there first. _And remember, before you go trying and denying it, I can tell if you're lying._

Sighing, Max sorted out the millions of tabs she'd left open from last time. _**God, I hate you sometimes… make that most of the time.**_

 _Hey, I'm just calling it how it is. Don't blame me for your feelings,_ Maxine protested. _You can blame me for a lot of things, and you'd probably be right to do so, but that ain't one of 'em._

 _ **It's just all so…**_ Max tried to find the right word, settling on one she had been using a lot lately to describe her life, _ **confusing. I have no clue what I'm doing, what I'm supposed to be doing…**_

 _Nobody really does, Max, it's all trial and error,_ Maxine reassured, keen to draw out this kind of curious questioning. _Like today, for instance. You try shit and if you like it, you do it again and go further._

Max began tapping away at her keyboard, thinking it over. Trial and error...

* * *

**Chloe's POV - 6:48 pm**

Thankfully Max decided to turn in early for the night, something about homework. I was finding it pretty hard to concentrate on anything other than what had happened earlier. When I was sure she had left, I pulled Rachel in for a passionate kiss. She accepted it, of course, kissing me back just as fiercely. I didn't usually get so hot and bothered from something so tame, but that was the effect Max seemed to have on me. Even the briefest of kisses sent every nerve ending ablaze.

Before I could really get into it, Rachel pulled away from me, face so close to mine but not enough. "Ooh, someone's keen today."

"Yeah, well, blame Max for that," I replied, eager to get back to it. Mentioning Max had been a mistake.

She put a finger on my lips, stopping my kiss. I had piqued her interest. "Something happen? If so, I'd _love_ to hear."

I cursed my poor timing, knowing that I would have to tell her now or she wouldn't help. "Alright… but quickly, or I might just internally combust on the spot."

I had been waiting for over an hour. Spending more time around Max hadn't helped. Quickly, I relayed what had happened while Rachel had been gone planning with Dana for the Halloween party. Needless to say, she was ecstatic. I was getting more worked up just thinking about it, and I think she could tell.

"So… you need my help then, hmm?" Rachel asked, her tone flirtatiously teasing, hazel eyes flickering with mischief.

Right then, I knew I wasn't going to get an easy ride of this. "Yeah, I do. Well, I _could_ do it myself but…"

"There's no need not for that." She gave a suggestive smile. "If you ask me nicely, I'm more than happy to help."

"Please, Rach, can you help me?" I practically begged, trying to keep at least a shred of dignity.

"Help you do what?" She tilted her head to the side, feigning ignorance before getting up from the bed and slowly pacing the room, parading herself right in front of me, just out of reach. Normally, she wouldn't be putting up this much of a fight. This was all just to tease me and didn't I damn well know it.

"Are you being serious right now? Fine," swallowing my pride, I sighed, "can you fuck me, pretty please?"

"Hmm… I don't know…" she tapped her cheek with her finger, drawing it out, "oh, don't do the sad puppy dog eyes. I'm just fucking with you, or I will be in a minute at least." She smirked at the crude joke. "What, not even an eye roll? Jeez, Max did work you over, huh?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" I exhaled deeply, resigned.

Enjoying this just a little too much, Rachel grinned, sly and seductive. "You don't have to. It's painfully obvious. Poor little Chloe Price..."

Maybe telling Rachel this hadn't been my best idea ever. I should've waited… why didn't I wait? I should've known better than that by now. Only had myself to blame here. My eyes followed her as she took slow steps around the room, almost getting within arm's reach, toeing the borderline. If I really wanted, I could drag her over but I might end up with a black eye that way. She might be small but Rachel fought dirty and was a scrapper.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity but in reality may have only been a minute or two, she got closer to me. She backed me up against the wall on the bed so my back was pressed against it firmly, legs stretched out. To keep me in place she straddled me, getting up close and personal. She was so close to me now, I could feel her breath on my skin, hot. Like this, the height difference really didn't matter, probably why she decided on it.

Her voice was low and husky now, our noses almost bumping together we were so close. "So… what to do next…? So many options…"

After the longest three seconds of my life, she leaned in a kissed me. When I demanded more before she was ready, she pulled back to show who was in control here. As tough as it was to restrain myself, I managed to find a happy medium soon enough. She pressed herself into me as we kissed, making deliberate movements she knew would get me even more worked up. Part way through, she slid my hands into the back pockets of her jeans, giving me something to do other than sit there.

After some time she pulled back, grabbing onto my shirt and demanding its removal. I complied of course, eager to progress. She proceeded to kiss, bite and suck newly exposed skin, leaving deliberate marks. Then, she took my hands and placed them on her own shirt, letting me take it off. She continued to guide my hands over her skin, directing. I was already well-versed in her likes and sensitive spots even without the guidance. We'd done this enough times before.

She let my hands go, smiling almost sadistically at me as she very slowly undid the zipper on my jeans and helped me out of them, next doing herself using my hands. She kissed me again, deep as she pressed into me once again. This was getting unbearable… I knew she was dragging it out much longer than necessary. As if a switch had been flipped, she backed off and helped both me and herself out of our remaining clothes. She was done playing around.

With one hand, she took my wrists and pinned them above my head, barely managing to fit her small hands around. The other, she slid between my legs, smirking at the expression and sounds that elicited. I was more than ready for this, closing my eyes to focus all my attention on what she was doing to me. I felt the grip on my wrist tighten, holding me firmly in place as my body tried to squirm.

Through the haze of coiling pressure and limbo state of passion, I opened my eye a fraction, watching her watch me as I fell apart at her fingertips. Rachel was like my own personal drug: addictive in every sense of the word. Worse, she knew it. That explained her smile now, the glint in her eyes as she watched me plummet over the edge into the unknown.

...and no matter what, I always came back for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lotta progress relationship wise, huh? Have a great day and see you next time.


	25. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. So, the Vortex Club party at Nathan's house has come around. How will it end? Read on to find out.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Party Time**

**Sunday 29th September – Journey to the Prescott House - 9:53 pm**

Today was the day of the Vortex Club party at Nathan Prescott's house. To blend in better, Maxine had been tagged in. Both she and Max agreed that she was better suited to this type of environment. It was just common sense given that Maxine had been part of the Vortex Club in her own timeline. She, Chloe and Rachel had driven over to the Prescott's house, Maxine balanced on Rachel's lap since there weren't enough seats. The blonde had a tight hold on her, brushing her hand against the inside of the other girl's thigh every now and then.

 _Geez, Rachel's a bit touchy feely today_ , Max noted. While she wasn't in control of her body, she could still feel it. Not like it was unpleasant, but it did make her feel embarrassed. If she had been in control, she'd be blushing right now.

Maxine allowed herself a grin, enjoying the attention. _**I'm not complaining.**_

If Max could roll her eyes, she would. _Of course you're not._

 _ **I just think we should get our enjoyment from wherever possible**_ , Maxine replied, once again feeling Rachel's touch. Each time was getting firmer, more daring.

"Wish I could go in too. Victoria would _love_ that," Rachel muttered to herself, clearly bummed out that she couldn't storm the party as they drew up to the house. It looked more like a mansion, showing of the Prescott's wealth and influence.

"It's way too dangerous, Rach. You know that," Chloe reminded her for the fifth time tonight.

Rachel waved away her response, tired of hearing it. "Yeah, yeah. Save it."

Chloe's grip on the steering wheel tightened from worry, knuckles turning white. "I don't like this. Why would Nathan of all people want to invite Max to this?"

Leaning back into Rachel, Maxine caught her eye. "Relax, Chloe. I won't let anything happen to Max. Promise."

The bluenette leveled her with an unwavering stare. "You'd better not, otherwise… I'm never going to forgive you."

Feeling Rachel begin to run her fingers through her still short hair, fingernails lightly brushing her scalp, Maxine closed her eyes for a second or two and sighed before replying. "If I get her out safely, you're going to have to start trusting me."

"We'll see."

Not wanting to end the conversation there, Maxine continued. "Listen, I don't want this hostility between us. I'm not Max, I'm not trying to be Max. I'm me, an actual person. A fucked-up person, but a person nonetheless. While I'm not Max, I can still remember being your friend, what that was like. Max and I, we share the same thirteen years of memory. Sure, the last five are drastically different, but thirteen is a hell of a lot. You occupy a good portion of that. I can remember all the pirate games and wine tasting sessions. The dress up fails with Bongo and William's stupid dad jokes. Joyce's home cooking and our epic sleepovers. You may have experienced them with another Max and I experienced them with my own Chloe, but… it's not completely different."

Exhaling deeply, Chloe turned to her with a slightly gentler look. "It's hard to remember that you and Max aren't so different sometimes, deep down."

Seriously wanting this little feud they had going to come to an end, Maxine tried her best to build a bridge. "I don't blame you or anything. Not like I've done myself any favors in that department. For Rachel's sake, for Max's sake, for _our_ own sakes, let's just try. We don't have to be hella best friends or anything, not that I'm completely dismissing the option. Miracles can happen."

"I'd like to see a miracle or two myself, might be fun," Rachel added hopefully.

After a few seconds, Chloe tilted her head to one side looking resigned. "Get Max out safely first, then I'll think about it."

Satisfied with the answer for now, Maxine smiled at her. "You got it, Blue Bird."

"Blue Bird, really?"

Maxine shrugged at the question. "What, you prefer something like 'Hellraiser'? Wait, don't answer that. Blue Bird's sticking until I think of something else. Maybe."

Rachel grinned, leaning back in the passenger's seat. "I can think of a few."

Chloe visibly rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just get out of my truck. We'll hang out here until you're done. Don't be gone too long. If you're not back or haven't phoned in half an hour, I'm coming in there to crash the party. None of that texting bullshit, anyone could pretend."

"Got it." With a smile, Maxine stepped out of the truck and sauntered up to Nathan Prescott's house. She was looking forward to a chance to mingle with the school's socialites again. It had been so long since she had been in this kind of environment.

 _Stay focused, okay? We're looking for evidence_ , Max reminded her, being a party pooper.

Smiling at her counterpart's antisocial behavior, Maxine checked her name off against the guest list and entered inside. _**Chill out, Max. We can socialize a little, blend into the crowd.**_

 _Try not to enjoy yourself too much. This is still part of the mission_ , the young time traveler insisted, trying to keep her on course.

 _ **Mission this, death and destruction that, it's all I hear from you**_ , Maxine sighed, looking around the house. It was large, as expected, pretty busy too. Anybody who was anybody was here tonight. The main room had been turned into a dance floor, a DJ booth set up at the back and a bar to the side. The bass line thrummed, her entire body vibrating.

 _There are reasons, good ones. This isn't a game._ Maybe Maxine could take this seriously for once.

Tired of Max being so grim all the time, Maxine sighed. _**Isn't it? I'm not so sure about that. We just have to make sure we're on the winners' side.**_

Out of the corner of her eye, Maxine spotted Victoria Chase. It seemed that the blonde noticed her at the same time, approaching her. "Surprised to actually see you here, Caulfield. Least of all in something semi-fashionable. I was half-expecting you to remain a loner."

With Rachel's direction and Maxine's input, the outfit had turned out pretty well. "After getting a personal invitation for the Vortex Club's Queen herself, how could I not?"

"Cute."

Very much in her element, Maxine smirked. "I like to think so. Glad you do, too."

Victoria seemed surprised by the comment, not knowing how to react for a good second or two. "Have you already been at the booze? Anyway, Nathan will probably be on the lookout for you. I assume you came here to meet him, otherwise you would've steered clear. Just… be careful, okay?"

"Are you actually concerned for my safety?" Maxine asked with a slight hint of teasing.

"Maybe a little," Victoria conceded, "but don't let it get to your head. I swear, you're like Jekyll and Hyde sometimes. One day you're shy as hell and the next… this."

If only she really knew how close she had gotten with that guess. "Something like that. And I'll take that as a compliment."

She shrugged, pretending not to care. "Take it how you want."

Wanting to tease her just a little more, Maxine gave her another grin. "Ooh, don't tempt me."

Giving her a long, hard stare, Victoria just shook her head. "I seriously can't work you out. Don't drink too much, sounds like you don't need it."

 _I'm starting to think you have a thing for Victoria_ , Max mentioned as Victoria walked away from them.

 _ **Gotta admit she's hot as hell. Once you get past the mean bitch side, she's…**_ stopping mid-sentence, Maxine returned to the task at hand, _ **enough about that.**_

 _She's what?_ Max prompted, intrigued to know what she was going to say before she stopped herself.

Not wanting to get into too many details about her personal life, Maxine changed the subject. _**Hey, you were the one who said we should focus on the mission. Remember? Just have to wait for an opening to sneak around.**_

"Caulfield." The aggressive voice startled Maxine, making her spin around to see Nathan approaching with intense purpose. It was too late to run away, without using the rewind anyway.

Immediately beginning to panic, Max nearly forced herself back in control to run. _Shit, we should go._

Sensing the blind fear, Maxine tried to keep her calm. Running away now wouldn't help them. They had to stand their ground and get to the bottom of this. _**Hold on, Max. Let's just see what's happening here before we jump to conclusions.**_

 _But…_ Her plea came much too late, Nathan already bearing down on them.

Without any context, he grabbed onto her arm and dragged her over to the sidelines where it was easier to talk. When they had found a spot without an audience, he blurted out, "I know it was you."

Having an idea of what he might mean, but not wanting to give away more information than necessary, Maxine replied with an equally vague response. "I don't know what you mean."

He didn't seem to buy the naive act. "Don't play stupid with me. You saved Rachel that night. At the party."

Sighing, Maxine refused to let herself get intimidated. "Just what are you getting at?"

Inhaling deeply, his expression turned mildly fearful and desperate. "Look, I… can help. Jefferson has gone crazy, crazier. He's behind all this and… I'm scared. He's going to fucking kill me, I know it. I don't want that. I want to break free but I can't do that on my own."

Still not totally trusting him, Maxine crossed her arms. "So, what do you want from me?"

Surprised that she was entertaining him, Nathan quickly continued with what he was saying. "We can take him down together. I've seen you snooping around, sticking your nose in things that'll get you killed. He wants to take you out too. You've been getting in the way. I know where he keeps everything."

"The Dark Room," Maxine stated, sensing the fear coming from her counterpart's presence.

 _Guess we really have to go back there, huh?_ Max whispered shakily.

 _ **Seems so**_ , Maxine replied. _**I think we both knew it would happen sooner or later. Things will go smoother this time. We're prepared.**_

Nathan seemed a bit shocked that she knew about that. "Partly, yeah. How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources." There was no point in bringing up the rewind power to him. A) he wouldn't believe her, B) she had been given no reason to trust him and C) it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

Accepting that she wasn't going to reveal more information, Nathan dropped the issue. "Maybe that bastard should've been more worried."

Deciding to give him a chance, Maxine exhaled deeply. "If I do help you, a _big_ if, you need to promise me that you'll get serious help."

He nodded after a second, his voice vulnerable. "Okay."

Now was the time to get serious. No more dicking around. Max had been so worried about the Dark Room that she had postponed nailing Jefferson earlier. They were running out of time. "Right, we need to get proof. The more fucked up, the better."

"That won't be a problem…" his face scrunched up in disgust, "the real problem is my dad."

"Because he might protect Jefferson," Maxine stated, receiving a solemn nod from Nathan, his expression hopeless. "Then we need to find a way to get him on side."

"Dad will probably abandon him if he thinks he'll get in trouble too. He…" he looked around to make sure nobody else was around, "knows what goes on down there."

It would be impossible for Sean Prescott not to know what was going on down in the Dark Room. Both Maxine and Max had suspected as much. "So, we need to make sure he sees the gravity of the situation. We need to link him to the Dark Room and fast. I think I remember seeing a receipt for the bunker with your dad's name on it… that's a start at least."

"Seriously, how do you even know about it?" Nathan asked, both in awe and confused. "You sound like you've been there before but that's impossible. Jefferson has that place under twenty-four-hour supervision. You would've been caught."

"It doesn't matter now. What _does_ matter is taking that bastard down." That was their number one priority now, getting rid of Jefferson.

Instead of pressing, he once again accepted the lack of detail. "You're right."

"I think I can get David Madsen to help us on this. He's probably the least corrupt person in Arcadia. Paranoid, but scrupulous." They needed all the help they could get right now.

"You might be right. My dad owns the pigs here." That was a well-known fact in Arcadia.

"Yeah, I heard. It's better to make sure we go to the highest power possible, just in case." Better safe than sorry.

"Yeah, there's no guarantee my dad will play along – he's cocky and thinks he's untouchable – but he's not stupid. If he thinks he's under genuine threat, he'll throw Jefferson under the bus," Nathan theorized, sounding fairly confident in that.

If there was one thing Maxine was good at, it was getting people to do what she wanted. "I have ways to make him agree to my plan."

"They'd better be good plans."

In response, Maxine smiled. "Oh, they are. I do need you to help me find incriminating evidence to get him on side and to bust Jefferson too."

"Don't worry about that. There's plenty of evidence lying around," he reassured. "That's what happens when people think they're invincible. I've already been snooping around, trying to find an out."

"We need to go to the Dark Room too. Both of us." There was no point putting either Chloe or Rachel at more risk. Nathan would know where all the best evidence was, so he seemed like a decent partner in this.

"Jefferson is a creature of habit. I know when he usually goes to check up on the bunker. The only problem is the cameras," Nathan mentioned worriedly.

Cameras weren't a problem, not with the rewind power. "Leave that to me. I can make sure we aren't seen. Just make sure to hand everything over to me after we've collected it when we go."

Nathan seemed confused but didn't question her further. "If you say so. When do you want to go?"

The quicker they could get this wrapped up, the better. "As soon as possible."

Thinking it over for a few seconds, Nathan finally set a time and location. "Meet me at the Two Whales Diner tomorrow, two in the afternoon before your photography class. He'll be teaching then, so we should have a window. Might look a bit suspicious if you aren't there, but that's our best hope."

There was still a chance that this could be a trap, a distinct possibility. "Can't we go now?"

That question made Nathan sigh with disappointment. "I wish, but he'll be there all night. Ever since the Rachel fuck up, he's been guarding the bunker closely. Only time he leaves is when he really has to. Don't know about you, but I'd rather pick a time when I _know_ for sure that he's not gonna be there."

Considering the offer for a moment, Maxine decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He seemed genuinely desperate to escape and she doubted her was a good actor enough actor to pretend. "Fair enough. In the meantime, grab whatever dirt you can on your dad. We'll need as much as possible."

"Leave that to me," Nathan stated assuredly. "There's plenty to choose from. See you then." With that, he skulked off to the shadows.

 _ **Guess we have a date with the Dark Room**_ , Maxine added sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood a little.

She could sense the wavering and terror radiating from Max. _I… I really don't think I can go back there…_

Maxine couldn't really blame her after what she had been through. She, however, did not have the same personal experience so could just about stomach the creepy bunker. _**We don't have a choice, Max. Look, you can shut off for a while and I'll go there. That way, you won't even be aware. Then, I'll wake you up when I need you to lend me some rewind power.**_

A wave of relief came from Max. _That could work._

 _ **It will work**_ , Maxine reassured, needing her counterpart to be strong and with her on this. _**We'll take that bastard down. Together. You're not going to like this, but I think we should tell Chloe and Rachel.**_

The relief gave way to unease and doubt. _Do we have to? Chloe will kick up a huge fuss and tell me not to go._

Maxine had been expecting some kind of resistance to this suggestion, but she wasn't about to back down now. _**You need to trust them. This is huge, Max. They deserve to know and you're supposed to be a team. You'll have to tell them eventually and Chloe will get more pissed if you just do it without letting her know.**_

_You're right. I know you are, but it's not easy._

Adamant that Max would be the one to tell them and not just push the responsibility onto her, Maxine remained steady. _**Nothing ever is. You can't keep running away from your problems. It never ends well and you know it. Just like I know it. No more running.**_

 _Fine, I'll tell them when I get my body_ back, Max promised reluctantly. "Let's _get going now before Chloe comes on the warpath._

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Chloe's truck - Rachel's POV**

Chloe tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, glancing out of the window for the tenth time. "Shit, I hope she's okay."

Understanding her worry, but also getting a little bit tired of hearing the same comment over and over again, I reassured her. "Maxine will make sure to take good care of her. You might not trust her yet, but she won't do anything to put Max in danger out of spite."

"She'd better not."

"I think you need a distraction, something to take your mind off things. I have just the thing in mind." Shuffling over, I positioned myself on her lap so I was straddling her, my legs either side of hers and our faces inches away from one another.

"This brings back memories." Chloe smirked as she looked up at me.

"It sure does," I whispered as I leaned in a kissed her.

This wasn't the first vehicle make out session we'd had and I sure hoped it wouldn't be the last. Chloe held me steady to stop me sitting on the horn by accident… or on purpose, hands sliding into the pockets of my jeans as she kissed me back. Once we got into a rhythm, I deepened the kiss. Sure, it was a bit cramped but that was half the fun. It was so tempting to go beyond this quick make out session, the risk of Maxine and Max coming back only making it more appealing. For now, I decided to keep it tame.

Suddenly, there was a sharp tapping on the driver's side window. I pulled back to see Maxine standing there, grinning from ear to ear. Chloe wound down the window and she leaned inside. "Maybe I should've stayed inside a bit longer."

Staying where I was, I matched her grin. "How long have you been standing there?"

She shrugged, keeping a straight face. "Not long, like thirty seconds or so. Thought I might enjoy the view for a bit."

Chloe rolled her eyes, letting me off. "You're such a fucking perv. And I guess you got what you came for?"

"I'd say so, yeah." Maxine came around to the other side of the truck and took her place back on my lap. "I'll let you in on a secret, Max might've secretly been enjoying watching you guys at it too."

Once she was settled, I rested my hands in her lap. "I can see why. Two hot girls making out, instant turn on. Enough pornos start off with just that. I've got a decent database to back that up."

"Are you two trying to embarrass Max to death?" Chloe asked as her hands returned to their resting position on the steering wheel.

A mischievous grin tugged at my lips. "Only a little."

"I can confirm she's having a mini freak-out right now, totally denying it," Maxine revealed, clearly enjoying the whole affair. "It's kind of cute how hard she's trying, actually."

"Let's just get the hell out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Turning the key in the ignition, Chloe kickstarted her truck.

"Makes it the perfect make out spot, I guess," Maxine teased with a grin.

The bluenette rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, _so_ not funny. Besides, this was Rachel's idea, not mine."

"Hey, there are worse places," I defended as we drove back to Blackwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our trio are getting ready to move in on Jefferson after all this time. Will their plans run smoothly or will there be a bump in the road? Find out next chapter.


	26. Dark Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. So, things are getting moving now. Dark Room here we come...

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Dark Places**

**Chloe's POV**

Once Maxine got back from the party, the three of us headed back to Blackwell. Max took over again during the journey back, with Maxine acting as passenger once more. She told us there was something she wanted to talk about when we returned to the dorm and looked a little nervous. I wasn't sure why, but it made me feel uneasy just looking at her.

With some help from Max, we managed to evade the curfew guards and made our way up the stairs. We all piled into Rachel's room, letting out a collective sigh of relief.

"Not quite how I imagined spending my Sunday evening," Rachel smiled as she got comfortable on her bed. "Still fun, though. Could have used more booze or weed, but beggars can't be choosers."

"Like you need any more of either," I snorted as I joined her. Seeing her sober was a miracle in itself.

Max was last to sit down, hanging back like she was afraid the bed would bite her if she got too close. There was clearly something big on her mind. After a few seconds, she exhaled deeply and began. "I… have to tell you guys something and I don't think you're going to like it much."

Figuring that it was best to let her talk, I nodded stiffly and took one of her hands in mine, lightly squeezing to show I was here to support her. "Okay, well fire away."

Rachel began messing around with Max's hair, humming softly while she did so. That seemed to calm her down a bit. She let out a shaky breath before continuing. "I need to go back to the Dark Room."

"We figured that much," Rachel teased lightly as she began trying to plait the longer strands of hair together with limited success.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Max gathered her thoughts. "I haven't got to the bit you're not gonna like yet. I'm…" she hesitated, looking guilty all of a sudden, "going with Nathan."

That news hit me like a gut punch, knocking all the wind from my lungs. "What the fuck, Max? Why? After everything he's done… No fucking way."

"Just… hear me out, okay. When I was at the Vortex Club party he came to talk to me, well Maxine. He doesn't want to work with Jefferson anymore, he wants to get out," Max explained, sounding very uncertain of herself. She must have known how I would react to this.

I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Big fucking whoop. He made his bed, he has to lie in it."

"It's not his fault, Chloe…" before I could interrupt, she corrected herself, "not all of it. Jefferson is using him, _manipulating_ him. He'll get killed at this rate."

"Max, you know what he did better than anyone. To Kate, to me, to Rachel, to you." Even just thinking about the fucked up things that asshole did made me feel sick to my stomach. He'd killed Rachel, helped drug and kidnap Kate, killed me and threatened Max on multiple occasions. That was more than enough reason to not give a shit.

"He needs help, Chloe," Max insisted with surprising force. "Yes, he did do awful things in another timeline, but he has a second chance."

"Nathan might be a bit of a dick, but… I don't think we should condemn him completely," Rachel weighed in, adding her opinion.

"This is obviously a trap. Can't you see that?" I asked incredulously. What else could it be? A genuine attempt at redemption? Not likely.

Max shook her head slowly. "I don't think he's that good of an actor to pretend. He seemed genuinely shaken and scared. I'm not thrilled about it either, believe me, but we don't have much choice. Nathan knows where everything is, we need him."

That hit me harder than the first reveal. If Max was going to rely on someone, I wanted that person to be me, not Nathan Prescott or anyone else. "We don't need him. We're a team, just us three. You, me and Rachel. We don't need anyone else."

"Chloe, this isn't personal or anything. We _need_ other people on this, whether you like it or not. We can't do this alone, we've tried that approach before and… it didn't work." Max looked away, her expression shifting to something much darker.

Feeling a little guilty about snapping at her, I sighed deeply and ran my fingers through my hair. She was only try to make things right for everyone, for me. "You know I'm only saying this because I care, right? I'm not being a bitch for the sake of it."

"I dunno about that…" Rachel added with a smirk, to which I flipped her off.

Max was silent for a while, considering her next few words carefully. "I know. I just… I need support in this. It's _because_ I think we're a team that I told you. I could've just gone ahead and done it without saying a word, hell I nearly did. A certain someone was there to remind me that wasn't right." She gave her temple a tap to demonstrate who.

Out of all the people to advocate honest, Maxine would have been the last person on my list. Maybe she was trying to change, and maybe it was my turn to step up. Change was never easy.

"If this is what you need to do, do it. On one condition, me and Rach come along too. We don't have to go in the bunker thing if you don't want us to, but we have to be there. Just in case. Better to stick together, right?" I suggested as a compromise.

Rachel gave a slight grin as she gently teased the mini braids she had managed to somehow get out of Max's hair. "A group visit to a creepy underground bunker I died in once upon a time… I've been on worse dates."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You have a seriously messed up sense of humor, you know that right?"

Sticking out her tongue, Rachel replied, "Don't act like you don't love it."

Even Max managed a genuine smile before her expression turned serious again. "If it's any consolation, I'm not the one venturing down there. Maxine is taking that bullet for me. I'll be in stasis for a while. Besides, she'll have the gun on her, just in case."

"Doesn't help much, but… a little. At least you won't have to actually _be_ there and she'll have some protection. I have a feeling she wouldn't hesitate using a gun." I couldn't help but shudder at the thought. In truth, Maxine did kind of scare me for lots of reasons. I'd never admit that aloud, though. She might use that against me.

"Sexy, you mean," Rachel corrected with a smug grin. " _Hella_ sexy as you'd say."

"Again, messed up humor."

I had been expecting her to say something like that. She really was insatiable. Any chance she got to flirt, she did without a doubt. So long as it was with Max… or Maxine even, it was fine. Other people, that was the problem. As much as I wanted Max to go back to flying solo, having Maxine around too might stop Rachel from getting bored. Technically, when it came down to it she had three people to play with, each very different from one another.

Rachel didn't seem convinced by my comment. "Don't give me that bullshit. You think so too, otherwise you wouldn't be so obsessed with having a gun yourself. I bet both Maxine _and_ Max would look super hot aiming a piece. Like something out of a spy film." I could already see her mind wandering, imagining it.

"Been there, done that, almost peed myself. I'm not in any hurry to repeat the experience," Max answered almost immediately.

"Not even for a photo?" Rachel coaxed, running her fingers over Max's scalp. "Just one little photo?"

I could almost see Max melting right then and there. Rachel had a way with people, knowing exactly where to touch. "You seriously want a photo of that? Better ask Maxine."

"Oh, do I have permission to do that?" Rachel asked, a hint of amusement and hope in her voice.

"If it gets you off my back, sure. Bet she'll be up for that," a second later, she confirmed, "yep, definitely up for that."

Thinking the offer over, Rachel shrugged. "I was hoping to get you in on it too, but that'll have to be enough for now. You owe me some photos now, Max. I'm sure I can think of a few that don't include a gun."

I had a feeling I knew _exactly_ what kind of shots Rachel was thinking about. "I'm sure you can."

She tossed a charming grin my way, one that always worked on me, and Rachel damn well knew it. "Aw, don't sound jealous, Chloe. We can share them. That's what we're supposed to be doing now, right? I'd like some of you, too and you know I'm always up for a photo."

"I don't think I'm even going to ask…" Max sighed deeply. She didn't seem quite as embarrassed by that insinuation as she might have been before. Gradually, she was getting more comfortable with the plans Maxine had forcefully set in motion. That was something at least.

"Best not to encourage her," I agreed, a mistake I'd made a few times in the past.

Rachel gave me a disapproving stare, although struggled to maintain it for long. "Rude, remind me why we're friends again?"

"Because I'm awesome, duh," I reminded her instantly. "Right, Max?"

Allowing herself a small smile, Max replied, "At the risk of getting hit if I disagree, yes."

I narrowed my eyes at her, shoving her shoulder so she nearly hit into Rachel, narrowly avoiding a domino effect that would have ended with the blonde smashing her head on the wall. "You're luckily I'm feeling generous today. Any other day and I might have hit you for that unenthusiastic answer."

Not one to be outdone, Rachel shoved her other shoulder. Like a desk ball pendulum, the force knocked Max off balance and she very nearly crashed into me. I took hold of her arm to stop her from colliding straight into me, helping to steady her. I felt sorry for her now that she had gotten caught up in the middle of a shove war.

When she was sat upright again, she gave us both a sideways glare. "Remind me _never_ to sit in the middle again."

"There are _some_ perks to being in the middle," Rachel mentioned as she threw her arm around Max. Taking the hint, I did the same. "See, told you."

Reluctantly, Max conceded. "I guess. Would be better if it was more of this and less of the shoving, though."

Rachel rested her head on Max's shoulder, her hand looping round so she was also touching me. "Can't make any promises about that, but we'll try. Right, Chloe?"

"Yeah, definitely," I threw a grin her Max's way. "Anything Max wants, Max gets."

Her face wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh, you're starting to sound like some weird sugar daddy now. No thanks."

That made all of us laugh. "Pfft, I am _way_ too young for that… and broke as fuck. Not to mention, I'm not a creepy perv. At least Rachel has that last part covered."

"Hey!" She exclaimed, feigning a hurt expression. "That was uncalled for. I may be a perv, but I'm not creepy. Give me that at least."

I shrugged. "It's debatable sometimes."

Before things could get out of hand, Max intervened with a plea. "Please, if you're going to fight don't use me as a weapon, thanks."

"I can think of much better uses for you," Rachel added with a suggestive eyebrow raise and grin.

"Figures…" Max muttered to herself.

We stayed like that for a while, enjoying the respite. It was nice to just kick back and mess around like this. Among all the chaos, it was hard to get a moment truly to ourselves these days. It almost felt like we were just three normal girls with nothing more to worry about other than homework and the usual Blackwell drama. Maybe one day...

* * *

**Monday 30th September - Rachel's POV - Rachel's Room - 1:07 pm**

There was still a bit of time before we had to leave for the Two Whales Diner, the neutral meeting ground. Max had already switched out for Maxine, wanting a bit of a break. Nobody could blame her really. With October literally around the corner, she had a lot on her mind. From what she had told us the storm was so close now, under two weeks away. We would have to keep a close eye on her, make sure she didn't get too stressed out. In the meantime, I was going to take full advantage of having Maxine around and time to kill.

"So, ready for our little photo shoot?" I asked hopefully, already knowing the answer.

"Damn right I am," Maxine predictably agreed.

Chloe actually managed a smile at her eagerness instead of her usual frown when it came to the girl; miracles did happen. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Yep, and you guys will too when you see the results," Maxine promised as she took the gun from me, making sure it was unloaded before getting into position, double checking. Last thing we needed were more accidents.

I stood in front of Maxine, lining up the shot with my phone camera before snapping the first photo. Taking full advantage of the situation, I tried from a few different angles, with her shifting her pose accordingly. A few of mine and Maxine's photo suggestions got a big fat no from Chloe, who was defending Max's corner while she was out of action. I didn't expect her to agree with them all but I had to try. I took one or two with Max's camera for good measure, making a note to stick it on my wall later. After about half an hour of messing around, I finished up and sat down on the bed.

Flicking through the pictures, I smiled to myself as I set the best one as my phone background. One of Maxine in the middle with the actual gun held up, me and Chloe winging her making finger guns. "Shame we don't have three guns, that way we could do a proper Charlie's Angels pose, none of that finger gun bullshit."

Maxine shook her head with a smile. "Don't let Max hear you say that. She's already freaking out with one gun around."

"Well, she's asleep now so no harm done," I reminded her as I showed them the photos. Most were of Maxine, with a few of me and Chloe too. "Come on, what did I tell you? Hot."

Looking at the photos as I scrolled through, Chloe just shrugged. "I guess."

I could tell that she was trying too hard to sound nonchalant. "Cute. Trying to deny facts because you're too stubborn for your own good."

"I'm used to it by now, Rach. Ain't that right, Blue Bird?" Maxine asked, giving the blue-haired punk a nudge.

Chloe crossed her arms, sighing. "If you and Max weren't sharing a body, I would _so_ hit you right now."

"What, not punk enough for you?" Maxine teased, a grin plastered to her face.

"As far as pet names go, Blue Bird's fine," I said, adding fuel to the fire.

That got Chloe's attention instantly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, nobody ever said it was a pet name, 'kay."

Chuckling at her sudden reaction, I decided to tease her a little more. "Ooh, somebody's a little touchy today."

"When people start jumping to unnecessary conclusions, yeah," Chloe defended. I couldn't quite tell if she was actually offended or just embarrassed and trying to cover it up. Sometimes, it was hard to figure out.

Picking up on the resistance, Maxine joined in on the playful mockery. "Who said anybody was jumping to conclusions?"

"I did," Chloe insisted, sounding just a little flustered. Just as I thought, having Maxine around made things _much_ more interesting. "Anyway, enough dicking around, we have a job to do."

Sighing, Maxine leaned back against the wall, hands raising in surrender. "Okay Captain Blue Bird. Man, you're starting to sound like Max, all work and no play. I don't need it in stereo."

"I play plenty, but only when it's appropriate," Chloe protested, not liking the accusation that she wasn't up for a laugh.

"That almost sounds like a promise," Maxine smirked, finding it amusing that she had taken the bait.

I returned her grin. "It'd better be."

"Guess you guys will have to wait and see." Chloe stood, rolling her shoulders and jingling her truck keys. "Come on, let's get our butts in gear and get this over with."

With that, the three of us left for the Two Whales Diner to finally finish what Max had started.

* * *

**Two Whales Diner Parking Lot - 1:57 pm**

Leaving Chloe and Rachel in the truck, Maxine got out and approached the Two Whales Diner. When she got inside, she scanned for Nathan finding him in the middle booth to her right staring blankly into a mug. Joyce wasn't working today, a good thing really. She would no doubt ask questions there was no time to answer. Exhaling deeply, she set off for the booth, sliding in on the opposite side.

Nathan didn't notice her until she cleared her throat, off in his own little world. "Sorry, miles away. I was starting to think you weren't coming. Wouldn't blame you."

Shrugging, Maxine leaned back in the seat. "Rachel and Chloe were holding me up."

That seemed to surprise him. "Wait, they're here?"

Maxine nodded, tilting her head towards the window to demonstrate. "Outside in the truck. They wouldn't let me come alone and they know about the Dark Room, and Jefferson."

Thinking it over for just a second, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Fair enough. Since I doubt they'll let you get in my car, they can drive you over."

The fact that he suggested that instead of insisting they go alone was a point in his favor. "That was the plan, yeah."

"Before I forget, I brought all the info I could find on my dad. Thought you might want it asap." Nathan dug around in his pockets and passed over a 16GB data storage device. "That thing's packed with blackmail material and that's not even half of it. I've been gathering it for a while now, waiting for an opportunity."

Maxine put the device in her bag for safe keeping, nodding appreciatively. Yet another point in his favor if he was being honest. "Thanks, that helps a lot."

"So, you ready for this?" he asked, looking exhausted yet hopeful. This was the closest thing he had to a way out.

"I have been for… a long time." Technically, Max had been the one waiting but Maxine had done her fair share. With no time to lose, they both left the booth. After Nathan paid for the coffee he had been drinking, they temporarily parted ways.

Chloe couldn't hide the sigh of relief when she saw Maxine step out of the diner unharmed, approach the truck and get herself settled back on Rachel's lap. "I was starting to get worried."

"You always worry too much where Max is concerned," Rachel pointed out as she let her hands rest in Maxine's lap. This was about as close as they could get to contact for the time being. Hopefully not forever, not if she had her way.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Maxine asked, stifling a slight grin. She knew she would always be second to Max in Chloe's eyes, no question, and she was relatively okay with that. There were still possible prizes for coming second in this race.

"I'm worries about Max, which by extension includes you, I guess," Chloe reluctantly conceded as she started the engine.

"Guess I'll take that," Maxine mumbled as she took hold of one of Rachel's hands now in her lap.

It was a little frustrating being so close yet unable to do anything. If she had to guess, the blonde was feeling the same way. Rachel had been much more touchy-feely recently, testing the water. Still, even Maxine knew that meddling further was out of the question. She just had to wait, be patient and give gentle nudges where necessary.

The journey was surprisingly quiet, tensions running high. This was a risky move, they all knew it, but a necessary one. Once they had finished up here, they would have to move quickly. At least the whole Jefferson situation would be over soon. One part of the problem solved. The other part, that was _much_ harder.

As they got closer to the barn, Chloe finally spoke up. "If that bastard even looks at you funny while you're down there…"

Having expected something like this, Maxine worked on easing her fears. "Chloe, chill. I got this. The second he starts acting shifty, he's history. I won't even hesitate."

That confirmation seemed to help a little. "Okay, okay… I, uh, thanks for doing this. I know Max was… worried. You've made it a hell of a lot easier for a change."

"Like I said before, there's no need for us to fight all the time," Maxine reminded her with a smile. Honestly, she was just as tired of fighting as any of them. They had enough going on without being at each other's throats 24/7.

Rachel chuckled at the surprisingly mild exchange. "Oh god, just hurry up and kiss already."

"How about you shut the fuck up?" Chloe scowled at her, not sounding as annoyed as she might have when Maxine first made an appearance.

"Hey, I wouldn't be against it. Just saying," Maxine added. Couldn't hurt to put it out there.

Letting out a deep sigh, Chloe glanced over at her. "You've got a long way to go before that's even a slight consideration in my mind. I'm still working on the whole 'trying not to hit you all the time' phase."

Technically, every time Chloe kissed or did anything to Max, she was doing it to both of them since they shared a body. Emotionally, she was only connecting with Max, but physically… that was a different story. As far as Chloe was still concerned, they were both completely separate entities. The truth was, their presences were becoming more intertwined with each passing day, whether the bluenette liked it or not. It was pointless reminding her of that fact, though. She'd just brush it off and deny it.

Maxine grinned, seeing an opportunity for some teasing and suggestion. "Hitting could work too. Depends what kind."

In response to that, Chloe just shook her head. "Are you and Rachel related somehow? It's almost scary how alike you are sometimes."

That made Maxine's face crumple up in disapproval. "I hope not, that would make flirting awkward as hell."

"In spirit, we are one. Otherwise, nah. I mean, could we look much different?" Rachel asked as she rested her chin on Maxine's shoulder, their faces side by side for comparison.

"You could, actually," Chloe replied.

Rachel rolled her eyes as they pulled up outside the barn. "Smartass. You know damn well what I meant."

Not wanting to prolong this, Maxine undid the seatbelt, opened the door and shuffled off Rachel's lap. "Right, guess I'd better get going then. I'll try to make it quick."

Chloe looked really concerned now, almost vibrating with worry. "Please do, keep Max's phone and gun close."

"Oh, and get out of there before Chloe sends a search party," Rachel chimed in trying to lighten the mood. "So, in like thirty seconds."

"I'll do my best. Don't really want to be down there any longer than necessary anyway." With that, Maxine approached Nathan, who was leaning on the hood of his SUV.

"Ready?" he asked when he noticed her, not looking too pleased about returning here.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Even though Max had been the one to venture down into the underground bunker and experience the horrible ordeal, Maxine could feel the evil radiate from within from here.

The two of them snuck inside the barn through the loose side panel. It was pretty much the same as it had been the first time Max came here. Maxine repeated the method her counterpart had used before to break the hatch lock and get inside the bunker. Nathan helped her up onto the rafters and watched curiously as she worked, never questioning it. When the lock had finally been broken, Maxine made her way back down to solid ground and stopped by the hatch again, beside him.

"We have to be quick here," she reminded, glad that Max was switched off right now. She already felt uneasy enough without that flood of panic.

"You don't need to tell me twice," he muttered as he helped her lift the weighty hatch.

Now the bunker stairs had been exposed, they made their way down towards the heavy metal door. After punching in the code, the door creaked open. Maxine felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine as she went inside. Everything about this place felt… wrong. The atmosphere, the smell, the eerie silence… While she herself hadn't been down here, she had seen it from Max's perspective. Nightmare fuel.

She shook her head and stepped through to the main section with Nathan close behind her.

After composing herself, she turned to him. "So, we need pictures of the binders, the main setup, the drugs… Anything that would hook Jefferson or your father up in all this. Don't take anything other than pictures."

He nodded solemnly, looking almost as unwilling to be here as she was. "Got it."

So began their major uncovering of Jefferson's sickening handiwork. While Nathan searched elsewhere, Maxine got to work on the binders. She frowned when she saw the ones marked Rachel and Kate. Thankfully this time, they were empty. The same couldn't be said for the rest, though. There must have been at least fifteen others, not that she had the time or desire to count.

While Nathan took pictures of the rest of the room with his phone, she began sifting through the red binders of death. In some of them were notes. Her curiosity got the better of her so she examined them, later really wishing she hadn't. These notes included details about their daily schedules and potential ideas for photos with each girl, as well as brief mentions of when things had gone wrong with doses or unexpected adverse reactions to drugs used. They were written as a memo for future reference. Not only that, but there were brief acknowledgements of people who had tried to 'interfere'. His sick and twisted 'art' spanned beyond Arcadia according to some of the binders. She shuddered at the new discoveries. Max had only scratched the surface of his operations. Maxine took no pleasure documenting these particular pictures.

Time passed slowly as they searched and documented, each moment tense and unnerving. After some time, Nathan finally spoke again. "I think that's it here."

"Okay, we need to go back outside. Then you hand me over your phone and anything else you used to capture evidence," Maxine ordered. Looking a little skeptical, Nathan did as she asked. The pair headed back out of the bunker and up the stairs until they were back in the main part of the barn. "Are there any cameras outside?"

He shook his head, curious to see what would happen next. "No, just in the main part of the bunker and outside the door."

Now, all she needed to do was wake Max up. _**Up and at 'em, Max. Time to rewind.**_

After a few seconds, Max's presence stirred. _Okay, gimme a second._

Once she had been given the go ahead, Maxine repositioned herself outside the barn and slowly raised her hand. Before Nathan could ask what she was doing, the rewind power took over. She watched as his actions were reversed, noticing the various ghostly figures and whispers. During the rewind, she could feel time slowly bending to her will. Just as Nathan was about to go inside the barn, she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. He was understandably confused. She smiled, holding up his phone and scrolling through the pictures, watching his eyes widen.

"How did you…?" he began, eyes almost bulging with shock.

"A magician never reveals their tricks," Maxine replied. While Nathan seemed to be on their side, the enemy of her enemy, explaining everything would take too long. "Besides, how I did it isn't all that important. The fact is, it's done."

Realizing he wasn't going to get any answers now, he shrugged as they began walking back to their getaway vehicles. "I guess you found everything you were looking for, then?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She held out her phone to show him the pictures she'd taken as they walked. "More than I was expecting, actually. I would say that's good, but… it's not really."

He grimaced at the horrifying reel of pictures, his stomach dropping when he saw the empty file marked 'Rachel'. "That could have been Rachel. It almost was."

"Almost." If only he knew just _how_ close...

When they got back as far as his truck, he turned to her. "So, what will you do next?"

To that, Maxine offered him an almost deranged grin, one that sent shivers down his spine. It was just as scary as Jefferson's in a whole different way. "Something I should have done a _long_ time ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and on that note we'll leave it there. Tune in next time to find out what happens next.


	27. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back to the fic. Things are about to heat up.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Resolution**

After the Dark Room evidence collecting, Maxine tagged Max back in as previously arranged. She, Chloe and Rachel returned to Chloe's house. It was much too dangerous to go back to Blackwell now. If Jefferson had figured something was odd, he might target them. Max and Rachel being absent from class was possibly enough to tip him off. Max knew what she had to do next, who she had to hand all this evidence over to. David Madsen. She already knew he had a half day today, finishing around lunchtime. As expected, he was already there when they all came through the door.

He was understandably surprised to see them here. "Max, Rachel, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in class still?"

Feeling Chloe's hand briefly brush against hers and Rachel lightly bump her shoulder, both showing their support, Max swallowed and began to explain. "David, I… _we_ need your help. Like _really_ need it."

"What is it?" he asked, confused by the plea but willing to entertain her. Max tentatively held the phone out for him to take. With a confused frown, he took it and began to look through the pictures held within. His expression turned gradually darker as he examined each photo, voice wavering as he spoke his next few words, mostly from anger and disgust at what he was seeing. "What the hell is this, Max?"

 _Keep it together, Max. You can do this,_ Maxine encouraged, adding her support to Rachel and Chloe's.

"Mark Jefferson's hidden photography collection and setup," she replied simply. Even saying his name made her feel dirty now.

David tore his eyes away from the pictures, jaw tight. "Why are you showing me this?"

Exhaling deeply, Max went on to explain the situation. "I need someone I can trust to help expose him, and I can't rely on the ABPD. The Prescotts control the police here, so this needs to go higher. Thing is, there will be people asking questions I can't or don't want to answer if I present this."

"So you came to me?" David surmised, sounding somewhat confused by the conclusion.

Max nodded solemnly, hoping that he would accept her request. David deserved this win more than anyone. "Yes. If you can make sure everything gets to the FBI in one piece, make extra copies if you have to, then Jefferson _will_ go down. I also have a way to make sure the Prescotts don't get involved. Please, David."

First looking at Max, then Rachel and finally Chloe, he spoke up. "I don't know how you know any of this or managed to get these and I'm sure you won't tell me even if I asked."

"We don't have time," Max confirmed, almost feeling stupid for saying that given her powers, but she needed him to understand the urgency. "There are a lot of people in danger, Rachel, Kate Marsh, myself and Chloe included. If you can't help me, I'll have to take more... drastic measures."

He considered his options for a second or two, expression turning resolute. "I've never like Mark Jefferson."

Taking that as a sign of agreement, Max let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think you really liked anybody."

David couldn't really argue with that. "True enough, but he was a particularly shady character."

"It's not paranoia if there is something to really be worried about," Max muttered as she took the memory cards out of both her and Nathan's phone, handing it and all the photos contained within to David. Before she went to the Dark Room, she had switched her usual memory card for an empty one to store all the photos she took. Last thing she needed was for this to link back to her.

He took it, treating it like some ancient, priceless treasure. "Leave this to me, Max. I'll make sure that bastard goes down."

Still surprised she had actually made it this far, she offered him an appreciative smile. "Thank you so much, David. You don't even know how many lives you're saving by doing this."

"A real hero, through and through," Rachel agreed.

Chloe gave him a searching look, no longer filled with hate or resentment but instead grateful. "And here I was starting to think you were a total asshole."

"I guess I don't blame you for thinking that after… everything." It would take too long for him to list all the problems between them.

Sighing, Chloe shoved her hands in her pockets and swallowed her pride. "Not like I've been much better."

"Maybe, but I'm the adult here," he paused to correct himself. "Well, technically you are now too, but you're still young. I should know much better."

"We all make mistakes, David." For Max, that statement couldn't be truer. "There's always time to change ourselves for the better, no matter how old we get."

"No time better than the present to start redeeming myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few calls to make." With the evidence in his possession, he left for his workshop.

Phase one of the plan to take Mark Jefferson had been complete. Next… Sean Prescott.

* * *

**Prescott Home**

Oblivious to the plan to expose the Dark Room, Sean Prescott made his way to his office. The door clicked open as he unlocked it, stepping inside and once again locking it behind him. He had much to organize as usual.

"Hello, Sean." The voice that called out to him sounded distorted, making it impossible to attempt an educated guess of the intruder's age or gender. He got a shock when he realized someone was sitting in his chair, waiting for him. The figure turned to face him, mostly hidden in shadow but he could make out some kind of mask.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded, putting as much authority into his tone as possible.

"I wouldn't call your security if I were you or try to escape." The figure held up a device, the one he used to alert his security as well as the key to the door and his phone. He felt around in his pockets, finding them empty. Turning, he tried the door which had suddenly been locked. When the figure spoke again, he could almost hear the smugness. "We don't want things to get… unpleasant now, do we? I just came to have a small chat with you."

"I'll ask one more time, what do you want?" He needed to stay in control somehow, find some leverage.

He could hear the figure take a deep breath, gathering their thoughts. "You've certainly been busy, what with building your corrupt empire and, oh yes, allowing girls to get drugged and have their photos taken by Mark Jefferson in one of your personal bunkers."

Taken aback by the statement, his eyes went wide. Nobody should know about that. "What?"

Giving him a moment to process this, the figure continued. "I know about it. _All_ of it. Now, if you're smart here you can still survive, both in a business and life sense. There is a lot of incriminating evidence around linking you to the Dark Room. So careless. I'm going to go way over the heads of the ABPD, somewhere you have no sway. I can outplay you tenfold. So, if you want to remain out of jail, I suggest you let Jefferson take the fall for this and not try to defend him."

He'd had enough of this, taking a step forward and slamming his hands into the desk. "Who do you think you are telling me what to do?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. All you have to know is that I have the power to completely destroy you right at my fingertips." The figure held their right hand up, wiggling the fingers to demonstrate. "I would like to do this as peacefully as possible, but if I must use force I will. Believe me, I have enough... motivation to just take you out right here and now." That was when he noticed the unmistakable glint of a gun. "And there is no way in hell I'll get caught. I'll make sure of that."

He eyed up the weapon, trying not to show his fear. Whoever this person was, they were clearly dangerous and prepared to use it. Somehow, they _knew_ about the Dark Room. It should have been impossible, unless his useless son had told someone. That was possible.

"So, what happens next is up to you. You can either withdraw and survive to live another day or…" The intruder made a gun with their hand, bringing it to their temple and moving their thumb to indicate the trigger being pulled. "What'll it be? Think about it from a business perspective and pick the strategy that would be most beneficial to you. I would choose quickly, however. They should be storming the dark room bunker... any time now actually. Time's ticking."

His options were simple: die now or live and let Jefferson take the fall. It wasn't a contest. "Fine, but I'm only agreeing to this because I don't like that bastard."

The figure let out a cold chuckle, sounding even more haunting with the distortion. "Sure you are. Be careful to keep your word, or I have ways to destroy everything you have built."

Before he could do or say anything, the figure just disappeared into thin air. For a moment, he wondered if he was imagining things… until he saw the ominous note left on the desk.

**Remember, I know where you are. I'll be watching. Always.**

* * *

**Tuesday 1st October - Blackwell Campus - 9:48 am**

Today was the last day Mark Jefferson would ever roam free. David hadn't wasted a second applying the newly acquired information, appealing to the highest institution he could. It had paid off. The Dark Room had been stormed, all evidence collected and an actual investigation was underway. It seemed that Jefferson was part of a wider kidnap ring pandemic, bumping his case up to a much higher priority. He might have even been colluding with others sick bastards like himself, sharing photos and god knew what else. One thing was for certain, he wasn't an isolated case. There had been people waiting for him when he arrived at Blackwell, ready to cart him off to a holding cell.

Max was at the front of the crowd outside Blackwell Academy, watching him struggle against his suited captors with a morbid satisfaction. She couldn't say she was happy, that wasn't the right word, maybe relieved was more apt. As he passed by his eyes met hers, a flicker a realization entering them. He knew and she couldn't care less. It was over now. All over. He had lost. She put as much hatred into that one glare as she could, directed at the monster who had ruined her life and so many others. Hers was the last life he would ever try to destroy. If, by some miscarriage of justice, he ever got out, she would personally hunt him down and finish the job herself. Arresting and publically exposing him was much more satisfying and humiliating, but she was willing to kill him if need be. _More_ than willing by this point.

 _Oh, look at his face. Almost make you want to take a picture, doesn't it?_ Maxine added, taking no small amount of pleasure watching the plan come together.

 _ **No time to celebrate yet. There's still work to be done.**_ Max reminded her, mind already turning to the imminent storm.

Noting the predictable shift in priorities, Maxine did her best to persuade her counterpart to take a moment for herself. _Max, you've earned some time off. One more night isn't going to change much. You need a break._

Too tired to argue, Max conceded. She wouldn't ever admit it, but Maxine was right. _**Fine, if it'll shut you up. One night to relax, if I can.**_

 _I'm sure Chloe and Rachel could help with that._ Maxine suggested, hoping she would take the bait.

 _ **Maybe…**_ For now, Max watched Jefferson get bundled up into a car and driven away to meet his fate.

* * *

**Rachel's POV - Rachel's Room**

While the whole Jefferson thing got sorted out, classes had been put on hold. We were all sent back to our dorms with strict instructions not to move until we were given the all clear.

"Shit, Max. You actually did it!" Chloe exclaimed as we converged back at my room, sounding astonished that the first hurdle had been crossed.

" _We_ did it," Max corrected.

I shook my head, giving her shoulder a nudge. "Oh please, we didn't do much at all."

Max looked between us, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Without you guys here, I would have completely lost my mind."

"I think this calls for a mini-celebration." I had prepared for celebration beforehand, getting a twelve pack of beer. The way Chloe and I drank, a six-pack didn't cut it. "I got some beers to share."

"You read my mind." Chloe grinned as I tossed her one.

I took the next one out, holding it out Max's way, fully expecting her to refuse the offer. "You want one, Max?"

Max stared at the bottle for a moment, decisively grabbing it from me. "Fuck it, why not?"

Chloe seemed bewildered by her action. "Who are you and what have you done with Max Caulfield?"

"That's the spirit, Max," I encouraged, getting myself a beer. Raising my drink, I incited a toast. "To making the world a better, one step at a time."

"I'll drink to that," Chloe announced as we clinked our beers together, each taking a swig.

Max's face scrunched up in disgust as she took a sip. "Ugh."

"Doing okay over there, Max?" I asked, finding the expression kind of cute.

"Not used to the taste," she replied, giving the beer bottle a weird look as she held it out in front of her like it was going to bite her.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to," Chloe reminded, swirling the liquid.

"Gotta at least try it properly once. Now seems as good a time as any." Shrugging, Max took another sip and once again making a face. That stopped after she had got through about half the bottle. When we had finished off six beers between us, Max spoke up again. "You know, I was really skeptical about this whole thing."

"Whole thing?" Chloe asked, reaching for her third beer.

"The 'us' thing. You, me and Rach," Max clarified, her words a little slurred and lazy as she made a circular motion with her finger.

Curious to see where this was going, I pressed for more information. "Sounds like you've changed your mind."

"Kinda," Max agreed as she finished off her second beer. "Before I came back to Arcadia, I hadn't even fucking kissed anyone, let alone dated. Lame, right? Now, I've got two for the price of one. Pun very much intended."

Chloe gave her a worried look, noticing the strange behavior, batting Max's hand away when she went to get another beer. "Are you drunk?"

Max waved away her concern. "A little. This stuff tastes weird, but it numbs everything. Makes me feel… chilled out. Like all the fucked up stuff has been shoved to the bottom of the ocean. It's all muffled."

I allowed myself a grin. "If you're like this when you're drunk, I'm looking forward to seeing high Max."

Turning to me, she shrugged and gave up trying to get another bottle with Chloe keeping vigilant. "Maybe one day. If it makes me feel anything like this, sign me up."

"First, you should learn how to handle your booze," Chloe pointed out, moving the pack of beers further away just in case.

"Pfft, I _am_ handling it. Just fine," Max protested, leaning against her. "I've been having some really involved thoughts recently. With everything going on, I've been tryna prioritize, but they just won't quit."

Interested in following that through, I looked down at her as she rested against my shoulder. "What kind of thoughts?"

Max shifted so she was now leaning against me, almost acting like a metronome. "Stuff I never really thought about before. Makes me feel all warm and tingly in weird places."

"Probably best not to continue that thought, Max," Chloe cut in. "Not while you're wasted."

Sitting up again, Max narrowed her eyes. "I'm not wasted, Chloe. Just… happily tipsy."

"As much as I would _love_ to hear more, I have to agree with Chloe on this one. You'll just regret it tomorrow when you wake up with a massive hangover and no recollection of the past few hours." I knew that much from experience and Max clearly wasn't a heavy drinker.

"Ugh, whatever…" Max mumbled, slumping limply in between us against the wall, almost immediately falling asleep. Her breathing became shallower, deeper and her body relaxed.

"Well, that was interesting," I smirked, helping Chloe lay her down on the bed.

"That's one way of putting it, yeah," she muttered softly, not wanting to wake Max.

"Wonder what these thoughts of hers are?" I wondered aloud, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Max's ear as she slept.

"Better ask that to sober Max," Chloe advised, sliding in beside her for the night.

I got comfortable on the other side next to the wall, resting my arm across her. "Come on, you're not even a little curious?"

After pulling the blanket up to cover the three of us, Chloe turned to face me. "Well, of course I am, but I want Max to tell me when she's ready. When she's in control."

"Fair enough, just be ready yourself when the time comes," I mentioned, getting snuggled up.

I didn't get a response to that and couldn't tell if she had just fallen asleep or was ignoring me.

* * *

**Wednesday 2nd October - 10:11 am**

I woke up first, with Chloe following soon after. Max was still fast asleep, her expression untroubled. All classes had been canceled for the week while Blackwell administration sorted out the whole Jefferson mess, so there was no rush to wake up. Chloe had gone in search of food, the Two Whales her location of choice to scrounge some free breakfast courtesy of Joyce. After some time, Max stirred beside me letting out a low groan as she gradually came to.

"Morning, Max." I offered her a cheery smile when her eyes finally opened.

"Ugh, my head." She blinked a few times, massaging her temples. "What…?"

"If you're wondering about last night, let's just say we had some fun. I sure learned a _lot_ about you." I winked at her, taking full advantage of my chance to tease her. "I didn't know you were into things like that. The quiet ones surprise you."

"Wait, wha…?" In her panic, Max lifted the covers to find herself fully clothed, letting out a sigh of relief.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh man, you should see your face."

She exhaled deeply, relaxing back into the mattress. "Shit, don't do that to me."

Grinning, I lightly bopped her on the nose. "But you're just too easy to tease. Before you ask, Chloe has gone to get some breakfast takeout from the Two Whales. The perfect hangover cure. She should be back any time now." Seeing an opportunity to speak with her freely, I decided to bring up what Max had been stopped from saying yesterday. "Last night, you started saying some interesting things."

Max frowned, looking somewhat worried. "Like what?"

"How you'd been having some 'involved thoughts,' I think that was how you phrased it," I revealed, watching the slow look of terror cross her face.

"Shit…" she muttered under her breath, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

That was enough confirmation for me to verify my suspicions. "Don't worry, you didn't go into any details. Chloe made sure of that."

Calming herself down, Max finally spoke again. "In all the years I've known her, I've always been Chloe's damage control. About time she returned the favor, I guess."

"Just so you know, we were both _very_ curious and await the conclusion of that particular conversation when you're ready to share," I added, keeping the option open for when the appropriate time came. "It's really nothing to be embarrassed about, I assure you."

"Easy for you to say…" she sighed deeply, instantly backtracking, "sorry, that made me sound like a total jerk."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't feel ashamed about having certain thoughts or wanting to do certain things." My hand found hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's only natural, for most people."

She squeezed back, resting her head on my shoulder. "Guess I'm just not used to it yet, like a lot of things that have happened in my life recently, aka. _all_ of it."

I pressed a light kiss to her forehead, playing with her hair again to soothe her. "Change can be exciting, Max. Not to mention just what you need. Don't live in the past anymore, live in the here and now."

She practically melted at my touch, eyes closing once more. "I'm trying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson is finally out of the picture. Whoop! But... there's still the storm to consider...


	28. Aika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. So, we're probably getting close to the end now. Not sure how many chapters there will be left, but we are definitely over halfway.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Aika**

**Chloe's POV – Rachel's Room**

When I got back from the Two Whales, Rachel and Max were lying on the bed. The blonde had her fingers tangled in the brunette's shorter than usual hair, expression relaxed. It was a nice change to see Max so chilled out, honestly. Although, I did feel a slight pang of jealousy at Rachel being the one to make her that way.

Max's blue eyes opened when she heard me come in, offering a smile that made my heart skip a beat. It wasn't the same as previous smiles she had given me and her eyes, too... Ever since our little exploration thing a week ago now, I'd noticed a few shifts in behavior. Her body language was much more open and I had noticed her sneaking a few longing sideways glances my way.

I'd be lying if I said it hadn't been on my mind, even with the whole Dark Room/Jefferson stuff to deal with. The way she had bent to my touch, the soft sighs and moans of encouragement, how our bodies had rubbed against one another… shit, I was already getting a little turned on just thinking about it.

Pushing those thoughts back for now, I held up the bag now clutched in my hand, putting on my best posh accent. "Anything else the madams require?"

"Oh, a  _lot_ of things," Rachel added with a suggestive smirk as she shuffled off the bed, wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss.

It felt weird knowing Max was in the room while we were doing this. I had avoided doing anything too overt with her around. There had been the one time after the party when Maxine caught Rachel and I making out in the truck, but that hadn't been intentional. This time was very much on purpose. Even so, I found it hard to resist, kissing her back with equal passion.

When Rachel finally pulled back, her eyes sparked with impish delight as she turned back to the brunette, who seemed confused, a little jealous and… like she was kinda enjoying the show, but she didn't want to admit it.

"And one for you, of course, Max." Rachel waltzed back over to her, also planting a kiss on her lips.

Max seemed equally as awkward about kissing Rachel while I was around. Hell, I was confused about it all. I felt my jealousy flare up when their lips first touched. Then… something else once I'd reminded myself of our previous arrangement. Actually, it was kinda hot watching the two girls I liked kissing, in a weird way. And I think Rachel could tell.

Pushing her luck, she climbed onto the bed, legs either side of Max's thighs as she knelt over the brunette and deepened the kiss. She had Max pinned in the same place she'd had me against the wall on the bed a week prior, and I was sure it was on purpose. Her fingers ran through brown hair, earning a shudder of pleasure.

* * *

Max was surprised by the bold move, soon embracing it. With Rachel, it felt different, less about the emotional attachment than with Chloe, faster paced. And while she did prefer the latter, the former did make her body feel like it was on fire in the best possible way. Having the bluenette there watching felt oddly… satisfying, as strange as that was to admit.

She felt Rachel press down with her hips as her tongue explored, grinding slightly earning her a soft moan in response, muffled by the kiss. Suddenly, Max felt a strong wave of desire pushing her forward, encouraging her to take full advantage of this moment. Immediately, she knew where it had come from… Maxine. Her counterpart had not been shy about her intentions, pushing for a chance to indulge herself at every given opportunity. It made her falter and pull back slightly.

 _Mind if I take over for a while?_ Maxine asked as Max froze up a little. _And I promise, I won't go any further than you already have with Chloe. I mean, seems like the girl in question's enjoying the show._

Considering it for a moment, the young time traveler glanced over at Chloe to verify that she did indeed seem to be appreciating the kiss. Maybe she could make up for blue balling the bluenette the other day. She still felt bad for that.

Biting her lip, she tentatively agreed. Giving Maxine some of what she wanted would surely keep her satisfied enough for a while, a compromise.  _ **Okay, but I'm watching you closely. Any funny business and I'm forcing my way back in, alright.**_

She sensed the excitement coming from Maxine.  _Gotcha, Max. Like I said, I won't take it further than you already have with Chloe. And you'll be experiencing the same as me, near enough. I'll make it fun._

"Everything oka-?" Rachel began to ask softly, not getting the chance to finish as the brunette smirked and pushed back firmly.

The blonde was taken off guard as her back hit the mattress and the brunette climbed on top of her. It only took one look into those blue eyes to know who Rachel was dealing with. She gave Maxine a knowing smile, confirming. Not wasting any time, the brunette descended on Blackwell's celebrity.

Rachel was used to leading, but she didn't mind taking a backseat every now and then. She was curious to see what Maxine had in mind for her. The brunette kissed her deeply, tongues dancing. Hands wandered under tops, lips separating to remove them. Passing a brief look to Chloe, seeing her look equally stunned and eager to watch this to its conclusion, Maxine began kissing, biting and sucking pale skin. She felt Rachel's fingernails scratch down her back, no doubt leaving marks.

The brunette started off with her neck, nibbling and running her tongue along pale skin. Sighing, Rachel leaned her head back and pulled Maxine closer, causing some friction as she arched her back. Near the base of the blonde's neck, just above her collar bone, there was now a red mark. It was faint, only just visible, but definitely there.

Maxine didn't want to push it too far – Max would complain otherwise, and she wanted to make the blonde work for it. Instead, she went back to kissing Rachel's lips, feeling fingertips work their way down her back, resting on the waistband of her jeans. The blonde knew damn well she couldn't breach that barrier yet, didn't stop her from teasing, though.

 _ **How're you holding up, Max? Enjoying it?**_ Maxine asked, feeling fingers dip just below the fabric of her jeans and then back up again, running over her ass.

Max said nothing, much too embarrassed. She could feel most things Maxine could, a little dimmer – the warm tingle of anticipation, heart beating, skin flushing. And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it.

When Maxine felt Rachel's hands wander up her back once more, fingering the strap of her bra, the brunette moved her mouth to the blonde's ear to whisper. "Someone's still a little shy when it comes to that."

The fingers retracted as Maxine began nibbling on her earlobe, feeling Rachel lightly grind against her again instead. She figured that was acceptable, not too much for now. As much as she wanted to go further, Max would not go for that. Chloe might have something to say about it, too. Before things got too involved, when Rachel's hands started wandering again, Maxine gave her a wink before sliding off. Curious to see the bluenette's expression, she turned to face her.

"Holy shit. That was…" Chloe started, not sure on the word to describe what she'd just witnessed.

"Hot," Rachel finished with a smirk, catching her breath. "Certainly helped work up an appetite." Voting to stay in her bra, she got up and motioned for the breakfast bag. Pushing past her shock, Chloe handed her the bag and watched her search through. "Oh, Joyce has been treating us today."

While she did that, Maxine faded into the background once more, letting Max gain control of her body again. Almost immediately, a light flush crossed her cheeks, feeling the full force of the longing and warm tingling.

Rachel gave her a knowing smile. "You doing okay over there, Max?"

"Uh, y-yeah…" Max managed, realizing that the blonde knew who had been in control. Kinda hard not to, honestly. Clearing her throat, she sidled over to Chloe – who was still trying to process the last few moments – and gave her cheek a kiss. "Don't want you to feel left out…"

"Oh, stop being so damn cute you two. I might throw up," Rachel chuckled, distributing breakfast into some clean-ish bowls and plates dotted around her room.

"I'm, uh, guessing Maxine took over for a while there, huh?" Chloe observed, feeling even more confused about that. On principle, it felt like she shouldn't have enjoyed that but...

Max shrugged, very conscious of the bluenette's gaze. "Figured it was best to… give her some 'play time'. And I don't think Rachel minded."

That made the blonde laugh. "Are you kidding? No way did I mind. I'm happy playing with all parties."

 _A girl after my own heart._ Maxine chimed in smugly.

Getting a wink as she was passed a bowl filled with various sweet breakfast foods courtesy of Joyce, Max began to wonder what she had started by agreeing to this.

* * *

**Rachel's POV – Forest – 11:52 am**

After breakfast and some teasing, we decided to go out somewhere. Since classes were canceled for the week, we had time to kill. Most places in Arcadia were a no-go, too many bad memories for Max – the junkyard being a prime example, too much death there. I wasn't all that thrilled to return there, either. Not knowing what I knew now.

Eventually, we decided to return to the place this had all begun… Max and Chloe's old treehouse. Taking Chloe's truck, we parked up as close to the forest as we could and began the trek to the clearing with the old twisted tree.

"Still can't believe you were holed up in here for so long," Chloe added, mostly disbelieving and worried as she spotted the small wooden box resting precariously in the branches.

Max shrugged as we approached. "Well, I didn't have much choice. And… this place did always feel like home to me."

I smirked, nudging her shoulder as we walked. "You're such a sentimental nerd."

"Yeah, guess you're right," she muttered, grabbing hold of a lower rung of the makeshift ladder and hoisting herself up.

Giving Chloe a mischievous grin, I snuck up behind Max and gave her a firm pat on the backside as she started to climb. She yelped in surprise, almost falling to the ground from shock. The bluenette tried to stifle her laughter unsuccessfully, giving me a high five while Max glared.

"That was so not funny," she pouted.

"Sorry, Max, but it's two against one… well, three if you count Maxine. I don't have to be psychically connected to her to know she approves," I stated, already knowing I was right without confirmation.

From Max's expression, scrunched up in frustration, I was  _totally_ right. Keeping her eye on me, she began climbing up the ladder again, eager to get out of my reach before I could do it again.

Chloe held her hand towards the ladder, an invitation. "After you."

"Oh, such a gentleman… with ulterior motives." I rolled my eyes, following Max's lead up.

"Hey, like you can talk, Ms. Amber," the bluenette called up after me, taking a moment to inspect the view before climbing up after us.

A few seconds later, we all piled in. Getting comfortable, we sat down on the floor. I leaned against the wall, back pressed into the wood. Chloe was beside me, her head rested against mine. After some coaxing, Max laid across our legs, head on the blue-haired punk's lap.

"Man, I still can't believe we finally got that asshole," Chloe exhaled deeply, almost in disbelief.

"Me neither. For a while, I thought it wouldn't happen." Max had been through so much, seen so many people die, almost died herself. There was still one more obstacle to overcome...

"With you around, Max, how could we fail?" I grinned, lightly nudging her hip.

"I wonder sometimes…" the brunette mumbled under her breath. "I've lost count of how long I've been trying to fix this, across all the timelines and… it makes my head hurt just thinking about it."

"Yet you're still fighting. For Kate, Rach… me. I don't think I can ever repay you, Max." The blue-haired punk gave her a gentle smile, running her fingers through Max's hair.

"Oh, I can think of a few things ways…" I smirked, earning me eye rolls from both girls.

"Tch, yeah, I can just imag-" Max suddenly stopped talking, face scrunched up in pain as she curled in on herself.

"Max!" Chloe exclaimed, giving her a light shake as her body slumped against us, unconscious.

* * *

" _Max…" Someone was calling out to her. Distant and unfamiliar, echoing in her head._

" _ **Who…?"**_ _she began, eyes slowly opening._

_An empty void, silent and dark. Gradually, echoed whispers became prevalent, alongside exposed time streams similar to when her powers had a major freak out – when Maxine made her first major appearance. They began illuminating the dark space, playing a million different possibilities in unison, all blending and merging._

_That was when she noticed a figure, tall and slim, gender indistinct. Their clothing was reminiscent of steampunk: a white shirt covered by a deep, rich garnet red waistcoat and long dark overcoat, which was embroidered with a thin line of shimmering gold around the hem. Tight-fitting dark pants were tucked into calf-length steel toed buckle boots the same color as the waistcoat – adorned with straps and decorative golden gears – and black raised soles._

_A bowler hat sat on their head, a small clock face – hands constantly spinning – and more gears embedded on the side. The left-hand side of the figure's face was covered with a mask, a monocle sitting over a very vibrant eye – shimmering gold, mesmerizing. The right was darker, like staring into an endless abyss; a swirling pool of deep violet. She noticed a golden pocket watch attached to a chain on one of the waistcoat pockets, a spiral pattern engraved into the metal. There was a cane clutched in their left hand, a rotating sand timer acting at the top. Every so often, it spun as the sand ran out._

" _Max, you have done well so far," they continued to say, ignoring her initial half-formed question. "And yet, I fear you have some way to go. The storm, it's still coming."_

_She had already figured that much out on her own, although hearing confirmation from… whoever this was, did make her feel more uneasy._

_The stranger's glowing eye focused on her, fingers fiddling with the watch chain. "Don't worry, when the time comes, you will know what to do. Trust your instincts, and those you call allies, however tentative."_

" _ **Who are you?"**_ _Max finally managed._ _ **"And where… am I?"**_

_After some consideration, they spoke once more. "I suppose you could consider me a mentor or keeper, perhaps. You may call me Aika, if you wish to give me a name. As for where we are, both nowhere and everywhere."_

" _ **A mentor?"**_ _Max frowned at the term, finding it hard to understand and process what was happening._ _ **"And… that doesn't make sense."**_

_Aika nodded, checking their pocket watch. "I can understand your confusion; I was very much the same. You are not the only one of your kind, my dear. Many have come before, and many will come after. Drifting through time. Both existing and not."_

" _ **Right, because that clears everything up…"**_ _The young time traveler couldn't help but roll her eyes, comment laced with sarcasm._

_That made Aika chuckle. "There is only so much I can tell you at this point, I'm afraid. Soon, you will understand."_

" _ **Understand what?"**_ _Max asked, getting very frustrated now. She wanted answers, not more questions._

" _Everything," Aika simply replied. "I cannot intervene, not yet. First, you must prove yourself. Consider it an initiation. Survive the storm, that is all I can tell you."_

" _ **How?! It's not that simple!"**_ _Max practically screamed,_ _ **"I have no fucking clue what I'm doing and you just tell me to survive, like it should be simple?! I…"**_ _Swallowing, the brunette exhaled deeply._ _ **"...I don't know if I can do this, alright. Stopping Jefferson, that was one thing. He's just one fucked up murderer, not a supernatural disaster..."**_

_Shaking their head, Aika approached her, putting their hands on her shoulders. "Max, listen to me. Everything that has happened to you until this point, you decided. You could've given up, but you didn't. And look at how many people are alive now because of you. It might not seem like it, but you can change things for the better. You already have, and I have faith that you will again."_

_'Max…' Another voice entered the fray, Maxine. She emerged from the shadows, coming to join her counterpart and Aika. 'We can do this, okay. You're not alone. Between us, that storm doesn't stand a chance. All you have to do is stop being scared, embrace our power...'_

* * *

 With that, the void like space gradually faded away, Max's blue eyes opening once more. When she regained consciousness, she saw two familiar faces looking down at her.

"Oh, thank fucking god…" Chloe exhaled and helped her up, squashing her with a hug. "I was so worried."

Rachel put a hand on her shoulder, worried too. "Are you okay, Max? You just suddenly passed out."

"I… yeah, yeah…." The young time traveler felt the familiar warm, wetness running from her nose to her lip – blood. Although she said 'yes', Max wasn't so sure about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember that mysterious figure all the way back from chapter 8 (chapter 9 if you include the prologue chapter)? When Max had her first major internal convo with Maxine? Welp, they've come around again. About time, right? As a side note: Aika means 'time' in Finnish (if Google ain't lying to me).


	29. Conviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so… might be an NSFW warning on this one. Just saying…

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Conviction**

**Chloe’s POV**

As Max gradually gained awareness, I let out a deep sigh of relief. Seeing her pass out like that was terrifying. After everything she had been through, all the lives she had worked tirelessly to save, the thought of her falling at the last hurdle…

“Chloe.”

The word was a little weaker than I was used to but enough to pull me from my panic. Rachel had helped Max get propped against the wall while I was zoned out, currently helping clean her up. A blood-stained tissue clutched in her hand.

“Max, tell me what happened,” I demanded, sounding harsher than intended.

Blue eyes closed momentarily, head rested against the wood. “I… I’m not really sure but I can try to explain what I saw.”

Satisfied with her work, Rachel scootched back and sat in front of her. “Please do.”

After I’d shuffled closer, sat next to the modelesque blonde, Max recalled everything she had witnessed while passed out. At first, an empty void. Then a figure, supposedly a mentor of some kind. Most likely for her power. Only telling her to survive the storm, giving next to no direction.

Rachel and I listened deeply, taking in the details. It seemed insane. Then again, so did everything else up until this point.

“Are you sure this isn’t one of Maxine’s tricks? You know, to manipulate you.” The question had to be asked. “Or… your mind playing tricks on you.”

The last thing I wanted to do was doubt Max. But… messing around with time as much as she had must have its consequences. It wouldn’t be too farfetched to suggest she might have some vivid hallucinations or dreams – or more likely nightmares – induced by stress.

Max didn’t say anything for a while, pondering. Or maybe just recovering. “While I’m not totally sure, it didn’t… feel like either of those possibilities.”

The hazel-eyed blonde sat beside me appeared deep in thought. “Even if it is a trick, which I don’t personally think it is, the overall gist of the conversation is something you should be aiming to do anyway, right? You want to survive.”

Max gave a slight nod. “Well, yeah. The how is the problem.”

“We’ll figure it out,” I interjected, not wanting to think about the alternative.

The possibility was becoming more real by the second. Seconds ticking away until she faced impending doom. Losing Max just… wasn’t an option. Even if it meant abandoning ship and making all her hard work for nothing. I’d rather have an alive Max than a dead one. No matter the cost.

Not seeming as certain, Max glanced away from my gaze. “Yeah.”

Her hesitance was worrying. Going into this, she _had_ to be focused on surviving. No doubt. All in or retreat. Those were the only two choices I would accept. Unless she was one hundred percent committed to coming away mostly unharmed, I would drag her out of Arcadia if that was what it took to keep her from an inescapable suicide mission.

Before I could do anything, Rachel lunged forward and grabbed hold of Max’s chin, fixing her with a stern glare. “Don’t even try that deflection tactic, Max.”

Both of us were a little stunned by the unexpected move. Maybe I shouldn’t have been shocked at all, knowing Rachel’s more impulsive side well. Still, sometimes she caught me off guard. Even after three years.

All I could do was watch, wait and see how she would handle this.

Not letting up on her proximity, Rachel continued in a firm tone. “Repeat after me: I, Max Caulfield, am going to kick that storm’s ass. I’m going to survive this. For everyone, but most importantly myself.”

“Rachel, you know I can’t…” Max began, only to get cut off.

“Ah, ah, ah. No. If you go into it like that, expecting to fail, then you will. I’ll assume you’ve heard the term ‘fake it till you make it,’ Max nodded hesitantly, perhaps a little afraid of her. “That’s what you have to do.”

This was the most forceful I’d seen Rachel in a long time. Maybe it was just that she hadn’t come up against a stubborn enough adversary to warrant this expression of her character.

Unable to look away, Max was forced to meet her penetrating stare. “You say that like it’s easy.”

“No, it’s not. But if you say it enough, you start believing it yourself.” The wave of vulnerability hardened. “So, now your turn to say it.”

Despite her cheerful and mischievous front, when Rachel cared she _cared_. For whatever reason, she seemed to give a shit about Max. Whether that was for my benefit, her own, maybe both. Over the past few years, Rachel had grown… cynical. Flat. Desperate for… an escape.

Before she was almost kidnapped, she had been a totally different person to the girl I met at an illegal Firewalk concert. Ever since Max arrived, her fire had returned. While she had changed a lot, deep down she was still the same Rachel Amber I’d fallen in love with.

Tired blue eyes flicked from Rachel to me then back again. “Fine. I, Max Caulfield, am going to… kick that storm’s ass. I’m going to survive this. For everyone, but most importantly myself.”

Letting go of Max’s chin, Rachel leaned back on her hands. “Hmm… pretty lackluster but it’s a start.”

As she did, she passed me a meaningful glance. One I had come to associate with more serious incoming conversations. Clearly, something she didn’t want Max present for.

_Yet._

With a dazzling smile – one that radiated plotting intent – she got to her feet. “Well, that’s probably enough excitement for now. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind a sleep after everything, Max.”

Max nodded, following her lead. “Yeah, I am kinda tired now.”

“Shame, I had all kinds of crazy things planned. Maybe some other time, hmm.” Rachel passed a wink my way before she started climbing down the treehouse ladder.

Running her fingers through her hair, Max followed. I took one last glance at mine and Max’s childhood haunt – the place my old friend had taken refuge in right at the very beginning of our journey – before heading down after them.

What would happen next? I had no clue. Only that we’d be doing it together. That was never in question.

* * *

**Rachel’s POV - Rachel’s Room**

When we got back to Blackwell, Max headed off back to her room while Chloe and I hung around campus. With classes canceled for now, we were free to do what we liked. There were a few people out and about, taking full advantage of their freedom.

In the aftermath of Jefferson’s exposure, however, the mood on campus had dimmed. It was hard to enjoy the newfound escape from school when it came at a hefty price. Knowing that you had been so close to a murderous psychopath.

For us, it was more of a relief. Yes, the storm was most probably still coming but the number of threats had lessened considerably.

Small mercies.

Finding a quiet spot, one Chloe and I had often used as a smoking spot to hide away from David, we sat down on the grass amongst the undergrowth and trees. The way things were now, so calm and pleasant, it was hard to imagine in a few days a tornado bearing down on Arcadia Bay.

Noticing Chloe space out, I gave her shoulder a light nudge. “You feeling okay?”

Blinking a few times, she turned to me. “Huh? Oh… I guess so.”

“Ha, think that’ll work on me?” Putting my legs straight out in front of me, I patted my thigh. “Come on, lay it all on me. You know how good of a therapist I am.”

“Pfft, if you say so.” Chloe laid down and rested her head where I just indicated, expression troubled. “I just…”

“Want Max to be okay,” I finished for her. Where the brunette was concerned, Chloe was an open book.

“Yeah. And her wavering earlier really worries me.” Resting her hands on her stomach, she continued. “The closer we get to the storm day, the more I worry. I can see that she’s… well, not given up. That’s not the right word. Overly prepared for failure? I don’t know anymore.”

“I think the main problem here is that Max lacks confidence,” I replied while idly twirling a strand of blue hair around my finger. “In her own skill and herself in general.” Pausing, the spark of an idea formed. “Sometimes, words aren’t enough to convince someone they should believe in themselves more.”

Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. “That sounds a lot like you’re plotting something.”

Smiling, I put on an overly innocent act. “Me? Plotting? No, definitely not. You make it sound so sinister.”

“I have reason to believe it could be,” she replied with a slight eye roll.

In a bid to keep her open-minded, I brought up something I knew would get her interested. “I have a feeling it’d help Max. And could be quite fun, if she agrees.”

Chloe skepticism lessened slightly. Not enough to accept it blindly. “So you obviously think she could say no.”

There was a possibility, especially with something like this. “Maybe. But something tells me she’d at least think about it.”

She stared at me for a while, trying to second guess me. Eventually, she gave up. “I may regret asking but… what did you have in mind?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Leaning down, I whispered the basic gist of my plan to her.

“I…” Chloe hesitated, frowning slightly. “I don’t know about that, Rach. What if…?”

Silencing her with a finger to her lips, I pressed ahead. “Don’t go working on what ifs, Chloe. That never works out well. _Do_ , don’t think.”

“One of us has to think about it,” Chloe answered, a hint of teasing.

In response, I shrugged. “Well, I have thought about it. A lot. And I think it would help. _A lot_. I think it’s the very least she deserves after everything she’s done for us. Everyone. And it’s not every day someone is practically a time goddess. Or at least, one in training.”

“Still…” The more she thought about it, the less opposed to the idea she seemed.

However much she denied it, the thought alone would definitely have its appeal. That was something I was relying on.

“Do you have any better ideas? This way is quick, well… relatively. Something we can do whenever.” A slight smile tugged at my lips. “Wherever. And I know you’re not really against it if you’re honest.”

Chloe sighed. “Whether I want to or not…”

Growing a little impatient now, I interrupted. “Yes, it’s up to Max at the end of the day. But if you never give her the choice, you’re just deciding for her. She is more than capable of telling us she doesn’t want to go along. You know Max wants to make her own decisions. And while you think not giving her the option is better, it’s not. It’s doing exactly what she _doesn’t_ want. Taking away her right to choose.”

I’d had first-hand experience of being refused something I might want. All because someone thought it may be better to decide for me. Choice was a simple yet empowering concept. So easy to give, just as easy to take away.

Chloe seemed to pick up on that. “Fine. We can talk to her about it. But I’m not forcing her into something like that.”

“Of course not. That’s not the point,” I reassured swiftly. “I told you already, we’re doing this to help boost Max’s confidence. Forcing it would do the opposite.”

“Can’t believe I’m agreeing to this…” Chloe muttered under her breath.

Smiling, I stole a brief kiss from her. “Don’t worry. Whatever happens, it’ll be fine.”

Sitting up, she rubbed her face with her hand. “I hope you’re right.”

“Hey, have I ever lead you astray before?” Knowing that she was about to make a list, I nudged her shoulder. “Rhetorical question.”

Managing a smile, Chloe shook her head. While I could sense a slight hint of hesitance, she didn’t say anything against my plan anymore.

Only one person left to convince… and another to bring in on the plan.

* * *

**Thursday 3rd October - 2:08 pm**

While Chloe took her almost daily afternoon siesta, I checked my phone. Just as many messages as usual. As I began scrolling through, another popped up that I’d been waiting for.

**Max: just thought you’d like to know someone’s powered down**

**Max: should be like that for a couple hours at least**

**Max: play time begins now**

I smiled at the message, getting up and leaving my room. Confidently, I strolled across the hall and knocked on Max’s door. It opened moments later, met with a cocky smirk.

“Hey.”

Whenever Maxine took over, everything changed. Aside from appearance, they had very little in common. And most of what they did share - the more recent things at least - were out of convenience.

Stepping inside, I took a seat on Max’s bed. “You sure she’s out for the count?”

“Positive.” Maxine strode across the room, sitting beside me. “So, you look like you have something you want to talk about.”

Again reminded that Maxine and Max’s definition of personal space was drastically different from how close she was, I continued. “I wanted to check something.”

Relaxed, Maxine nodded. “Well, check away.”

“Has Max warmed up to everything you set in motion yet?” I asked, wondering how long it would take Maxine to figure out the purpose of my question.

“Oh, interesting… While she’s still a little pissed at me, I’d say she’s accepted it now. Why do you ask?” Maxine stared at me intently, trying to figure out my intentions without words. Something suddenly sparked in her eyes, knowing. “Huh. Oh, now this should be good.”

“It will be,” I affirmed. “Especially since Chloe’s on board.”

That seemed to amuse Maxine. “I bet that took a little convincing.”

“Not as much as you might think.” Going in, I’d been confident that Chloe would agree. Just not as quickly as she did. “I just thought I’d make you aware of the situation, and make sure a certain someone doesn’t just run away without taking the time to consider her options.”

Maxine’s grin broadened. “Gotcha. Was that all you wanted to discuss?”

“For now, yes.” With Maxine around, it was best to solely stick around for the business to avoid any temptation. “I’ll see you around.”

“I look forward to it,” she called after me as I left. Her normally biting tone flickered with anticipation, intrigued to see what would happen next.

I was just as curious.

* * *

**Sunday 6th October - Max’s Room - 8:52 pm**

Checking Max’s - technically her - phone, Maxine once again examined the room. A faint scent lingered in the air. Having some experience with basic aromatherapy, Rachel had picked out a rose based incense. Apparently plenty would have done the trick, but this one seemed the aptest considering.

Maxine had spent some time tidying the place up, making it comfortable. Being right in Max’s head every second of the day meant she knew the full extent of her mental state. That she needed something to chill her out a little. Or a lot. As a naturally anxious person, in the face of very real and dangerous threats, it skyrocketed.

Inhaling deeply and feeling relaxed herself, Maxine went to go grab a shower. Some days, Max didn’t bother. Personal hygiene was low on her list of priorities. On the way there, she caught sight of Victoria who gave her a nod of acknowledgment. Seeing the differences and similarities between her and Max’s Victoria Chases was hilarious.

Her Victoria had been like a lost puppy almost from the start, sticking close by. Max’s Victoria was like a cactus, prickly. Get too close, you got jabbed. But there were definitely traits she recognized, even if they were buried deep.

Sighing slightly as she felt a pang of regret, Maxine got undressed and let warm water hit her freckled skin. Sometimes Blackwell’s water could turn temperamental, shooting a cold spurt randomly. Fortunately not now. While standing there, she wondered how tonight would go. There were a few outcomes, more bad than good, but it was worth the risk.

Feeling revitalized, she headed back down the hall and got herself looking presentable. She could sense Max would be back from her slumber soon. Something she had been taking advantage of more and more recently. Maybe that meant she started to trust Maxine… and maybe she was just too exhausted to not take the opportunity.

Picking up Max’s phone, she shot a quick text to Rachel.

**Max: showdown time is approaching**

**Rachel: you make it sound so ominous**

**Max: nah just fun**

**Max: well hopefully**

**Rachel: if Max gives it a chance yes**

**Max: give it five minutes and she’ll be back**

Getting comfortable on the bed, Maxine stared at the ceiling. It was a sight she’d become accustomed to through Max’s eyes. Sometimes, the girl just stared for hours worrying about everything. Sure she had things to worry about but…

Everyone needed a break.

Maxine smiled when she felt Max’s presence return from its stasis, sending one last text before deleting the conversation. As always.

 _Welcome back **,**_ she greeted, gradually letting them shift places.

When Max was back in control, she sat up slightly. A frown formed at the faint scent of roses, the LED candles and how tidy her room looked. Also by how clean she felt.

**_A warm welcome back… what’s the occasion?_ **

Not wanting to give the game away in case she bolted, Maxine didn’t give a straight answer. _Oh, I just felt like it. Helps me relax. Might help you, too._

Before Max could reply, there was a knock at her door. Deciding to discuss this later, she shuffled off her bed. The previous tension in her body had lessened, feeling good. In a few strides, she crossed the room and opened the door to a fairly familiar sight.

Chloe and Rachel.

“Uh, hi.” It wasn’t uncommon for them to swing by but…

Rachel beamed at her cheerily. “Hey, Max. Mind if we come in?”

Glancing over at Chloe, who was abnormally quiet, Max stepped aside to let them in. “Sure.”

Once inside, Rachel nodded approvingly. “Nice vibe going on here.”

“That was Maxine’s doing,” she admitted watching them sit on her bed before joining them. “So, what’s up?”

The blonde gave Chloe a nudge, jolting her from lalaland. “Um… well…” She faltered, looking a little awkward. “Just wanted to see how you were doing and…”

Sensing something was up, Max bit her lip. “Okay… what’s going on?”

Chloe sighed deeply, swiping the beanie off her head and letting a blue waterfall of hair cascade while she wrung the hat. “Max…” Something shifted in her expression, determined. “Oh, fuck words.”

Without warning, she pulled Max in for a kiss. The brunette was caught off guard, not sure what was going on. Chloe was never usually this… forward. And maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. When she pulled back, her eyes flickered with mild desire, leaving Max speechless. It seemed to surprise the blue-haired punk as much as it did her childhood friend.

Rachel let her hand rest on one of Max’s, leaning in closer. “Since Chloe isn’t overly good at explaining… we’ve been talking. And… we’ve decided we want less of that in general. Everyone’s always talking but never doing.”

Unable to say a word, Max looked between them. They were giving her similar if slightly different looks. Chloe’s was a little more hesitant and gentle but just as intense as Rachel’s hungry gaze. Both sets of eyes - blue and hazel - pinned her to the spot.

The urge to run away from their attention started to build up, soothed slightly by a familiar voice in her head.

 _Max, take a breath._ She did as instructed, the incense filling her nostrils. _That’s it. Don’t panic._

 ** _Easier said than done…_** The initial defense reaction subsided slightly, enough to clear her head.

 _Like I keep saying, it can be just as easy saying as doing,_ Maxine reminded softly.

“Max… you okay?” Chloe asked, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied quickly, noticing the worry in the blue-haired punk’s eyes, quickly followed by relief with her reply.

“Do you understand what I’m getting at? Talking is nice and all but…” Pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, Rachel whispered close to her ear. “Doing is _much_ better.”

“If you want,” Chloe added, giving her the options.

“You’ve helped so many people, sacrificed a lot,” Rachel pointed out. “For us especially. So, maybe we can start returning the favor. All you have to do is say yes.”

“And…” Chloe paused for a moment, “make sure you’re only doing what you want to do.”

Rachel nodded in agreement. “It might seem daunting now, but you’d be surprised to find out what you actually want. When you start something.”

Max’s mind started racing, wondering what she should do. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t thinking about it... “If I say yes, how… what do I do?”

Rachel smiled, enigmatic and enticing. “Oh, you don’t really need to do anything.”

Taking a deep breath, Chloe fixed her with a reassuring look. “If the only thing that’s holding you back is self-doubt, then… there’s nothing to worry about.”

Everything seemed to blend in that moment. The faint glow of the candles, Chloe and Rachel’s presences, the rose aroma…

She found herself saying “Yes”. Almost like a reflex response, bypassing her usual cycle of overthinking. Maybe she’d known the answer all along, but needed a way to just say it without constantly obsessing over possible consequences.

She’d done too much of that already.

Rachel and Chloe exchanged glances and a slight smile, turning back to her. The blonde was the first to speak. “Now, just try to relax. We’ve got it all covered.”

“And make sure we know stuff. Important stuff,” Chloe muttered, starting to feel giddy.

Max swallowed, trying to keep a clear head. “I will.”

They’d said everything that needed to be said. No more talking. Only doing.

More hesitantly than last time, Chloe pressed her lips against Max’s. While she was doing that, Rachel let hers brush against the brunette’s neck. Not really sure what to focus on, Max voted on the thing that needed her attention most. Kissing Chloe.

She felt Chloe’s tongue at her lips, letting it in as Rachel gave a few experimental licks and nips at her skin. The dual sensations made her feel quite vulnerable at first, unable to completely keep track of both as they gradually lowered her defenses. By the time Chloe really started kissing her and Rachel was leaving faint marks, others not so faint, she stopped caring.

Two hands wandered under her top, both different. One left light scratch marks on her stomach, the other simply caressing her pale skin. Colder air rushed as the hands pulled her top up slowly, one more eager than the other. Both girls broke away, eyes latching onto hers.

Asking.

Instinctively, Max nodded. Holding her hands above her head, she let Chloe and Rachel pull her top up. As it covered her eyes, she felt nails run along her skin making her shudder. A soft, playful chuckle rang through the quiet as her vision was restored.

Taking a moment to remind herself not to freak out, she took the hint to lie down when Chloe lightly nudged her shoulder. Looking up, she could see both their faces clearly. Long blonde hair dangled down, almost tickling her face.

“Doing okay?” Rachel asked, voice low and husky.

“Yeah,” was all Max could say.

Words were failing her at this point, more than usual. Honestly, the fact that this was actually happening seemed crazy. And she wanted to know what would happen next, as nerve-wracking as that might be.

At least it was keeping other more potent concerns at bay. For now.

Not only that but… it was making her feel a million times better than most of the things she’d experienced recently. In a world where almost everything was doom and gloom – _depressing_ – any sliver of happiness was preferable.

Both Chloe and Rachel noticed the subtle relaxation in progress, their main aim. Even if it was a bit strange and new for Max, she was willing to give it a shot.

The bluenette let her fingers trace over skin, fingering the light marks Rachel had left along the way. No doubt there would be more by the end. She sure liked to make her work known. The blonde didn’t waste much time, continuing what she had started on Max’s neck. Leaving a trail of kisses down from the red patches, she made a few more. Like a dot to dot drawing.

Catching Max’s eye, Chloe leaned down to kiss her again, letting a hand graze over her bra. When she felt Max tense slightly but not make any effort to push her away, she squeezed until her fingertip lightly dug into skin and fabric. Rachel glanced up, realizing things were about to kick up a notch.

She watched Chloe signal for Max to move slightly, fiddling with her bra strap. The blonde could tell she was nervous, coming over to give her a kiss on the cheek. “You need to chill too, you know.”

Chloe stopped what she was doing, taking a moment to let the situation catch up with her. Rushing into this wouldn’t do them any good. “Yeah, I know.”

“Knowing someone else is a little nervous… kinda helps,” Max admitted as she felt her strap go.

Not making another move yet, Chloe exhaled softly feeling her heart race. “Still good?”

Knowing that each step led her closer to uncharted territory didn’t deter her. Yet. “Still good.”

“To level the playing field a little…” Rachel smirked, pulling her own top up above her head like nobody was there.

Her confidence astounded Max, feeling a little jealous if she was honest. If only she had even a tenth of that. Chloe was quick to follow, not as bold as the blonde but certain. Max took a moment to memorize the sight before her, starting feel warm. Especially when Rachel motioned for Chloe to help her out of her own bra and then returned the favor before moving Max’s unhook one aside.

“There,” Rachel announced with a smile. “Now we’re the same.”

Feeling her cheeks flush, Max watched them watching her. It was a really surreal moment… but not unpleasant. Just… new. Hands, lips and teeth began their journey again, exploring newly exposed areas. Small jolts of pleasure coursed through Max’s body, not too out of it to notice the soft moan that escaped her own lips.

When she caught Chloe and Rachel’s eye, they simply smiled at her seeming pleased with their efforts so far.

“No need to be shy about it, Max,” Rachel reassured, running her finger over the breast she’d been working on, smirking as a finger grazed a nipple and Max shuddered visibly. “We won’t judge. You should hear some of the sounds Chloe makes.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Rach… really?” The bluenette turned a light shade of pink, glaring.

“I’m kidding. Mostly,” Rachel teased playfully before turning her attention back to Max. “My point, it doesn’t matter. In fact, it’s _hella_ sexy. So, don’t hold back.”

“I agree, well with everything but the obvious stab at me,” Chloe added, shaking her head.

Their light-hearted bickering actually made Max feel better. “Thanks.”

When the two girls got back to it, the brunette took their words on board and just let herself do whatever felt natural. Chloe bit down harder on her left breast, making her moan louder and her hips jerk. She felt a knee press between her leg, not knowing whose and not caring. Instinctively, she pressed back trying to relieve herself but only getting more worked up. Parts of her were starting to seriously burn up and tingle.

Fingers dipped under the waistband of her jeans, others popping the button and undoing the zipper. It felt a little cold as Chloe and Rachel helped her out of them, throwing them somewhere on the floor. Not much attention paid to where. Again, they quickly stripped down to match her.

When their eyes met this time, it was beyond the point of simple want. More like need.

“So…” the blonde began, letting her hand rest on Max’s thigh and fiddling with the edges of her panties. “Sure you want to keep going? This is… well, not exactly a point of no return but… now would be the time to stop, if you wanted.”

Now the question had been asked, it put a small seed of doubt in her mind. Was she really ready for this?

 _I think you know the answer to that already, Max._ The all too familiar voice echoed in her head. _Just go with your gut. Listen to what your body and mind are telling you._

This was a crossroad. Another decision to make. One with less dire consequences to any she had made so far. Even if it didn’t feel like it. This was a moment she wouldn’t be able to take back, even if she rewound. Which she _refused_ to do after making the choice.

_Her choice._

She loved Chloe, no question. And Rachel… that was a little more complicated but Max couldn’t deny the attraction there.

When she looked at it like that, the answer was simple. “I… want to continue.”

“Good.” Rachel’s smile was intoxicating, as was Chloe’s warmth.

Hazel eyes met blue, giving a slight nod as Chloe let her fingers graze over fabric. How many times had she cried over Max? Wished she was there next to her. Tried to hate her and failed miserably. Wondered how things would’ve been different if she’d stayed. Too many to count.

And now Max was here. A girl who’d save her so many time, saved Rachel. Given them a chance fate had once deemed impossible.

“Chloe?” Rachel called out to her, wondering if she was hesitating for a reason.

The bluenette shook herself back to reality, focusing up. “Sorry, got lost in thought.”

Exhaling to calm herself, she slowly removed the final barrier, completely exposing the brunette. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen a girl naked, but it was the first time seeing Max naked.

That was a big deal.

Not waiting more than a breath, Rachel joined her in complete nakedness, pinging the elastic of Chloe’s panties to get her to do the same. “Come on, Price. Show us the goods.”

“Wow, you make me feel _so_ special.” Chloe rolled her eyes, rushing before Rachel attacked again.

Knowing that she should let Chloe do the majority of this, Rachel gave the punk’s ass a playful tap. “You’re up.”

Sighing melodramatically, the bluenette watched her go back up towards Max’s upper half, not wasting a second. Swallowing, Chloe let her fingers brush against the brunette’s inner thigh feeling her tense. She made sure to focus on Max’s face as she slid a finger inside her. At the same time, almost like it had been rehearsed, Rachel bit down hard on her shoulder.

Max cried out with pleasure, not even bothered about Blackwell’s thin walls. She could feel embarrassed about that later. Right now, other people were the last thing on her mind. Well, aside from Chloe and Rachel. The two people who mattered in that moment.

Encouraged by the sound, the mischievous duo got to work bringing her to the height of limbo state - wanting it to last but also needed the release. Another finger later - this time Rachel’s not wanting to miss out on all the fun and consented to by the brunette - and Max could feel the coiling in her body tightening.

Everything was so warm and tingly. And she wasn’t sure how much longer she could bear it.

When she tried to explain that, her body convulsed with a much larger surge, teetering on the edge of orgasm. Rachel and Chloe had picked up on the signs, knowing them well enough. Normally at that point they would tease one another, make them work for it.

Not with Max. Not yet. Later… most definitely.

Toes curling, Max felt herself tip over the edge. There was nothing she could do to stop her body reacting. All the pressure that had been building up, almost unbearable, suddenly released in an all-encompassing wave that spread through her.

Rachel and Chloe watched her, waiting for it to pass so they could make sure she was okay. They couldn’t help but pass pleased smirks and a soft high five with clean hands as if to say, ‘Mission Accomplished’. A confident statement in the heat of the moment.

Eventually, Max’s body went slack, panting. The two older girls settled down on either side of her, arms wrapped around her tight. Rachel made sure to pull the blanket up to stop them from getting too cold.

Max couldn’t really think right now, still on a high. She was aware of Rachel and Chloe pressed close against her, warm. Did that really just happen? Was she dreaming? It seemed like it, but she knew that wasn’t the case.

After a few moments, Chloe couldn’t stay silent anymore. Despite her initial show of confidence, the anxiety started creeping back in. She had to know if this had been the right thing to do.

“Max…”

The brunette lazily turned her head. “Mmm?”

“How…” she paused, praying she hadn’t totally fucked this up. “Are you doing okay?”

Sensing the doubt, Max offered a smile. “More than okay.”

“See,” Rachel added. “Nothing to worry about. Either of you.”

“I guess you were right,” Chloe begrudgingly admitted.

The blonde’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait, Chloe Price _admitting_ I’m right? Never thought I’d see the day.”

Chloe casually flipped her off, feeling the breath from Max’s chuckle hit her skin. “Thank you. Both of you. I know… I’ve been so serious about everything. And you’ve always been patient. I just… I want everything to work out.”

“Oh, we’ll make sure it does,” Rachel stated confidently, kissing her cheek. “Don’t sweat it.”

“One way or another,” Chloe agreed firmly.

For the first time in a long time, Max let loose a carefree smile. “I, Max Caulfield, am going to kick that storm’s ass. I’m going to survive this. For everyone, but most importantly myself....” She paused, thinking. “And for Chloe Elizabeth Price and Rachel Dawn Amber.”

Maybe it was the post-sex high talking but in that moment, she genuinely believed anything was possible.

“Now you’re talking like a winner,” Rachel chuckled, happy to finally hear some energy in her voice.

Chloe just beamed, feeling more at ease than she had done in the past six months. Longer. Maybe everything would work out for them. For a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got an update, lol. So, there will probably be one more long chapter left of this. Wanna get it wrapped up asap. About time, huh. See you then.


	30. Butterfly Effect

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Butterfly Effect**

**Monday 7th October - Max’s Room - 9:41 am**

**Rachel’s POV**

When I woke the next morning, I was met with an interesting sight. Max’s sleeping face, a familiar arm draped over her and a flash of blue hair. Memories from yesterday rushed through my mind, making me smile.

After six months of insane revelations and confusion, here we were.

Considering what could have happened to me… and to Chloe… it was truly a miracle that we had escaped that cruel fate. All because of one person.

Max was really amazing. She had sacrificed so much at this point, experienced horrors I couldn’t even properly imagine. Another me in another timeline may be closer to understanding what she went through, at least as far as Jefferson was concerned. The name brought a bitter taste to my mouth.

Pushing those toxic thoughts back, I focused on the here and now. On the two people who mattered most.

It must be strange for both Max and Chloe. Years of silence, followed by a whirlwind week with a painful conclusion… and now this. People brought back from the dead, with every intention of being permanent. Even the thought that I should be dead now sent a shiver down my spine. That… Chloe had died multiple times horrified me more.

Despite all the mistakes I had made, I would happily give my life to make sure she was safe. If it came to that. Maybe in that regard, I could understand Max a little. By this point, she had come too far to give up now. Whatever the cost of keeping those she cared about alive.

My hazel eyes fixated on the freckled brunette, expression softening. I had a lot to thank Max for.

“Rach.”

The unusually soft voice pulled me from my thought, now focusing on the bluenette behind her. Chloe yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth.

“Hey,” I greeted softly, not wanting to wake the girl in between us.

Carefully, Chloe reached out to take my hand in hers, thumb tracing small circles against my skin. I squeezed back, feeling at ease. My life had been a rollercoaster, so many twists and turns, ups and downs - a lot of downs, some of my own devising. Laying here now made the journey, exhilarating highs and soul-crushing lows, seem worth it.

Chloe’s eyes drifted from me to Max, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I don’t think I’ve seen her sleep this soundly since we were kids.”

Over the years, Chloe had mentioned Max a couple times. For the most part, it was too painful to go into any great detail. The moment of fondness soon turned bittersweet, angry and sad.

The bluenette took my silence as a cue to continue. “I always wanted to stay up late. Max would go on and on about how we’d get in trouble, but she never wanted to miss out. Funny how I almost always fell asleep before her in the end.”

That made me chuckle. “Sounds familiar.”

Chloe managed a smile at her own expense. “I’m sure it does. Sometimes, I would wake up before her and just… feel so happy. Knowing she was there. We were so close, impossible to separate.” Those last few words were a little strained.

A pang of guilt coursed through my body, words tinged with sadness. “Again, sounds familiar.”

Picking up on the hint of regret, Chloe nodded. “Yeah. I’m just glad that she’s here again. For a long time, I tried to hate her. Couldn’t bring myself to do it. Like with my dad. Whatever I said about both of them, I still loved them. Missed them.” She paused, correcting herself. “Well, love and miss.”

William had also been a sore spot for years. There was a lot of pain there, even now. It wasn’t so easy as just getting over it. If it was, Chloe would’ve done it by now. Just one of those things you never truly got over, even when you learned to accept and live with it.

“Well, at least Max came back,” I pointed out, lightly squeezing her hand.

That statement encouraged a soft smile. “Yeah, she did. I just… wish she had sooner, you know. Guess it doesn’t matter now.”

“It does matter, Chloe,” I gently insisted. “Just because it won’t change anything feeling a certain way doesn’t mean it’s irrelevant.”

“But I don’t want it to keep controlling me. All the… anger, bitterness,” the punk sighed softly. “I’m tired of that. I don’t want to lose anything else because of it.”

“You won’t.” Never had I been more certain of two words in my life.

Blue eyes met mine, unwavering. “You always sound so confident.”

“In you I do,” I replied, shuffling closer so I could press a kiss to her lips while trying not to wake Max. “I’ve seen what you’re capable of, Chloe Price. The lengths you’ll go.”

Knowing that made me feel guilty for all the unknown heartache I had put Chloe through. Maybe one day, sooner rather than later, I would work up the courage to tell her about my mistakes. I could claim I was saving her the pain; in truth, I was simply scared of losing her over my stupidity.

A coward.

That was when I felt Max shift against me. Blue eyes fluttered open, dazed and confused at first.

“Morning,” I greeted, watching her slowly realize where she was and her situation.

“Uh… hi,” she replied, clearly uncertain how to proceed.

In the heat of the moment yesterday, she was practically invincible to feel her trademark crushing embarrassment and shyness. Now, she was left very vulnerable.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake,” Chloe added, trying to act as casual as possible.

It was obvious she was trying to keep her cool, make Max feel at ease by not panicking. I knew her well enough to notice the subtle signs of doubt.

Max turned back, making sure to keep her naked body hidden under the blanket, offering her a smile. “Hey, Chloe.”

The exchange was a little awkward, but Max didn’t shy away from it.

“So, how are you feeling?” I asked, breaking the possibility of silence.

The freckled brunette was quiet for a moment, biting her lip. “I’m… doing good. Don’t think I’ve slept that well in a long time. Well, not without going into stasis mode, anyway.”

Chloe relaxed slightly, the worst of her fears quelled. “I was just telling Rachel about our childhood sleepovers, how you always slept like a baby.”

“After someone _always_ fell asleep on me, yes,” she added with a mildly teasing smirk.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been so boring then,” Chloe retorted with a mischievous smirk.

With an expression of mock hurt, Max narrowed her eyes. “You are so rude sometimes. No wait, make that _all_ the time.”

“You know it,” the bluenette grinned, unapologetic. “You bring out the worst in me.”

A smile pushed its way onto my face as I watched them playfully bicker amongst themselves.

In that moment, I could see the old Max pushing through. No longer the overly serious doomsayer. Just a girl with her own thoughts, feelings and desires. A person who may never fully return, but could perhaps be partially recovered.

With time.

* * *

**Chloe’s POV**

It felt strange waking up beside Max like old times, chatting away like old times. Like nothing had changed. Except _everything_ had changed. Me, her, our relationship, experiences. The only thing that remained the same was the turbulent past we shared - and Max _had_ tried to alter that once.

Unsuccessfully.

That didn’t matter, though. While the distant past connected us, so did the present and hopefully the future.

Knowing the risk to come in less than a week’s time… it was hard to stay optimistic. That was all we had right now. Max hadn’t mentioned much about her plan to defeat the storm; I wondered if she even had one. Dealing with the human threats had been the easy part.

“Chloe.”

Rachel calling out my name was enough to get me to focus on the present. When I returned from my thought, I realized both of them were staring at me. Their separate gazes shared a common thread: worry.

“Huh? Sorry, did you say something?” I mentally kicked myself for showing even a hint of obvious pondering.

Max and Rachel shared a glance before the former spoke up. “What were you thinking about?”

There was no point lying; they would be able to tell straight away. “I guess I just… don’t want this moment to end.”

I couldn’t bring myself to go into further detail. Didn’t have to.

“Me neither,” Max agreed, voice quivering with melancholy. “Before, I thought that it would be nice to just use my power to relive a moment over and over again.”

“And you don’t think that now?” Rachel prompted, casually playing with her hair.

“Oh no. It would be amazing to just stay in a happy place forever. Remain carefree. But…” Her face crinkled slightly. “Then I wouldn’t get to experience the rest of the good moments in my life. Like now.”

“What about… the bad moments that come with it?” I asked tentatively, curious to see how Max felt about that now.

She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts. “As much as I would like to forget all the bad things that have ever happened to me, they have led me here.”

“If you change one thing, the rest follows. Good or bad,” Rachel concluded softly.

She nodded. “Exactly. I’ve had… first-hand experience of that. There’s no such thing as a perfect life without hardship. Everything comes with its counterbalance. Often it seems unfair, and it is, but… you just have to make the best of it.”

“Look at the philosopher.” I lightly nudged her shoulder.

That made her laugh. “I don’t even know what I am anymore. Too many things, maybe.”

“You're Max fucking Caulfield. Time warrior.” Those words came to me before I could even think, natural.

Max’s eyes widened slightly. “You… said that before. On the day of the storm.”

“Well, it’s true. Although…” the blonde paused for a moment, deep in thought, “I _would_ replace warrior with goddess. And add a few other things.”

“Max Caulfield, time goddess,” she repeated, clearly not sure what to make of the words.

Rachel smiled. “I think it suits you. Don’t you, Chloe?”

“I…” Remembering how much power Max really had, even if she didn’t fully understand how to control it yet, I couldn’t really disagree. “Yeah. So, now I’m friends with a goddess.”

“Girlfriends,” Rachel swiftly corrected.

“Uh… ha, yeah…” The new distinction still made me feel nervous. Silly considering everything that had happened up until this point. “ _Girlfriends_.”

The emphasis got both Max and Rachel smiling. Maybe my embarrassment was a small price to pay.

* * *

**Friday 11th October - Cliff Path - 1:24 pm**

This was it.

The moment Max had been waiting for… and dreading.

All the things she had done up to this point, the lives she had saved then ruined then saved again… everything hung in the balance. It all rested on her ability to defeat the storm.

How would she do that? Honestly, she still wasn’t sure. Not that she hadn’t been thinking about it. Shit, it’d been on her mind constantly. Always there in the background. A reminder of the people she wanted… no, _needed_ to save. For her own sanity.

She couldn’t live with any more blood on her hands.

At this point, she was hoping that when the time came and she was facing down the tornado, it would all become clear. Something would click into place. Life was never that easy, but she had to hope. For now, her best plan was to somehow fight the storm with her powers.

Perhaps veer it off course? Freeze it in time? Rewind it out of existence?

Somehow…

It was terrifying. Having no clue what she was actually doing other than… what outcome she wanted. To save both Chloe _and_ Arcadia this time, as well as Rachel. Everyone she had come to care about. All the people who may be assholes, but didn’t deserve to die for what they did or didn’t do. Those who had done nothing wrong, stuck in Arcadia Bay just like Chloe and Rachel were.

Some people deserved to die. She couldn’t help but think that way now. After Jefferson and Sean Prescott, even Nathan to an extent if she was honest, she now believed that there were those beyond redemption. _Evil_.

Others… were misguided. They deserved retribution. Not death for a situation they didn’t even create.

Life wasn’t fair, but she wanted to try and make it fairer.

That’s what was going through her mind as she stood watchfully on the clifftop. The sky had turned gray, waters turbulent. All animals had long since evacuated themselves, having picked up on the signs of trouble long before any human could.

It had gone way past the warning phase, the storm visible for all to see.

“Max?” The familiar voice drew her attention away from her last obstacle for a ‘perfect’ timeline.

Chloe and Rachel had insisted on coming. Just in case. There was no way they would let her do this alone. No matter how much she insisted.

“Did you say something?”

The bluenette passed a look at the blonde before settling on Max. “Just… checking you were still with us.” Blue eyes flicked to the oncoming swirling mass, rain lashing against pale skin. “Holy shit…”

“It’s… huge,” Rachel managed, staring down the gargantuan tornado.

“Yeah.” Max joined them, once again letting her gaze fall on the disturbed waters. **_This is it. The moment I’ve been waiting for… and dreading. Everything I’ve done up until this point… it was all for now._**

Chloe noticed her unease, slipping her hand in Max’s. “Max, are you… sure about this?”

The brunette turned to her girlfriend, giving a hesitant yet definite nod. “As sure as I’ll ever be. If I don’t do this…” She paused, not wanting to finish that sentence.

They had spoken about this day for months, constantly in her head. She was the only one who could stop all the chaos and destruction. Her ‘initiation’, according to Aika.

“People will die,” Rachel concluded, almost afraid to say those three words.

As much as she despised Arcadia - after all the bullshit she had experienced - there were people who didn’t deserve to be swallowed whole by a tornado. Leaving the bay and never looking back was one thing, leaving it to the fate of the storm was another. Much harder to justify to herself.

Exhaling deeply, Max stared out at the tornado again. “Everybody... I can’t let that happen. Nobody is going to die… anymore.”

“But… what’s going to happen to you?” Chloe knew Max didn’t know that answer, but she found herself asking the question anyway.

“I… don’t know. For so long, I was ready. Or… maybe I was trying to pretend I was ready. Now I’m here, I’m…” Max swallowed hard, letting the doubt flow free, “scared. So fucking scared. What if I can’t do this? What if I make it worse? What if I… never get to see you guys again after this?”

Tears stung at her eyes, a lump in her throat. She didn’t want to disappear. She didn’t want to leave Chloe or Rachel. She… wanted to live. More than anything right now. If it came to it, she would still give herself to the universe before even _considering_ letting fate have its way, but…

The possibility still _terrified_ her.

Hazel eyes fixated on the storm, then on the sleepy coastal, and finally on the two girls standing by. Rachel’s mind whirred, coming up with all their options on how to handle this situation. Right now, they had to consider them. Even for a brief moment.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to Max with a serious expression. “Max, listen to me. If you say we leave now, we’ll go.”

There was no way Max wasn’t having second thoughts about this; Rachel could see it in her face and body language. She would never suggest it herself, though. Not after all the work she had put in to get to this point. At the very least, she deserved to know that running away was a valid option now. If Rachel had to remind her of that, take the blame later, she would.

Max meant so much to Chloe - anyone could tell that just by spending ten minutes observing them - and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t care about the brunette too. There were no guarantees this would work, no certainty.

Heroes weren’t so black and white, not like in the fairytales.

For a second, Max considered it. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t appeal to her. If she left now, they would all get out safely. The problem: she wouldn’t be able to handle that guilt. Knowing that she let a whole town of people die, some of which she considered family or friends.

If she _was_ going to embrace her power, she was going to do it right. No more running away.

“I want to say that, but…” she hesitated, making her final decision. “I can’t. There are people down there I care about. People Chloe cares about. People you care about.”

Chloe shook her head, locking eyes with Max. “The people I love the most are right here.”

Rachel came closer, taking the brunette’s free hand in hers. “Yeah, same for me.”

“If I do that, leave now, I’ll just feel guilty forever. Knowing there was more I could do. I can’t live like that. I _have_ to do this.” Max wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince more, Chloe and Rachel or herself.

Accepting the decision, Chloe leaned forward and kissed her. This wasn’t the last time she would see Max, she _refused_ to accept that, but she wanted the brunette to understand just how much she was loved.

Her hands found Max’s face, feeling the time traveler’s settle on the small of her back. Warm wet tears ran down Chloe’s cheeks, mingling with the rain. They trickled down to her lips, tasting slightly salty. She was sure some of them were Max’s, too.

Hearts racing in and out of sync, they locked lips for… seconds? Minutes? They lost track.

Eventually, Max pulled back, glancing away for a moment before catching blue orbs once more. When she was alone at the beginning, it was scary knowing the task ahead of her, but she had a lot less to lose back then. Or so she had fooled herself.

Wiping away a tear, or perhaps raindrop, from Max’s face, Chloe managed a weak, “Well, you’d better not fucking die on me then.”

Not wanting to steal Chloe’s thunder, Rachel settled for a peck on the cheek. “What she said. Or else.” She forced a smile, trying to lighten the dismal mood. “And I’ll save _our_ intense make-out session for after you beat that storm’s ass.”

That got a dry chuckle from the time traveler. “Guess I can’t die now, huh.”

With one last shared look, Max turned on her heel and stood near the cliff’s edge. Chloe and Rachel hung back, arms around one another as they watched their girlfriend approach the edge.

If things went South, they would drag her away by force if they had to.

**_This is it. Back here again, staring down this fucking tornado. Can I control it? No, that’s not a question. I have to control it. Or else..._ **

Bracing herself, Max wiggled the fingers of her right hand, psyching herself up. If she was going to do this, she had to be committed. For now, she had to stop the tornado from getting any closer. It was getting dangerously near to Arcadia now.

Raising her hand, she aimed it and focused. The air around her grew warm, sparking with energy. Within seconds, the swirling mass began to slow down. Everything around her began to freeze up too, not that she noticed. Her only focus was the tornado.

Already, she could feel the usual strains of her time powers creeping forward.

**_Okay, Max. you can’t freeze it forever. That will just drain your energy. If you change its course somehow, it’ll still get people hurt. You can try rewinding it out of existence, but what happens then? Does it just come back later? Can you even do that?_ **

She was swiftly running all the options through her head, realizing that they probably wouldn’t work. Rapidly, she could feel her strength draining as she battled to contain the raging storm.

What should she do now?

Her hand started to shake, body feeling as if it were on fire. She couldn’t hold on for eternity. She was so damn close, but not close enough. Her power was waning and her very life force appeared to be draining away. Weaker and weaker.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. At the very least, she was supposed to stop the storm before her body gave out. Right now, that didn’t seem possible.

Blood dripped down from her nose and she began to feel dizzy as she struggled to maintain control. She tried to rewind, but it had very little effect aside from hurting her more. The edge of her world was going dark and her sight had become hazy. Everything she had worked so hard to protect was slowly slipping away from her.

The storm was slowly tearing her apart from the inside. Both her body and mind. It surged through her, locating the weaknesses and ramming them wide open. Taking her very being and… erasing it from existence. She could feel the icy claws sink into her, gradually ripping at the seams. As if she were held together by rusty paper clips and single strips of tape.

Surely, this was it for her…

 _You are not seriously giving up now, are you?_ Maxine’s incredulous question echoed in her mind, snapping her back to reality.

Max looked out over the water in despair. Even with her hazy vision, she could see the tornado twitching, ready to start its assault on Arcadia the second she was ripped to shreds. **_But, I can’t…_**

 _You **can** and you **will** , or so help me... You gave me hope of a future for us. Not just for me. For Chloe, Rachel and everyone else. I’ll be damned if I let you give up now. _There was a brief pause before Maxine spoke again, her resolve holding strong. _This had better work, Caulfield. Otherwise, I’m going to be so pissed._

Before Max could ask what she was going to do, she felt a warmth spreading through her. It was… strange, but not unpleasant. Something inside began clicking into place, the last piece of the puzzle. A process weeks in the making reaching its conclusion.

Merger.

She felt Maxine’s energy mingling with hers, setting her veins ablaze. Her body pulsated with power as their life forces reunited. The tears the tornado has started in her mind and body were stitched back together with an invisible needle and thread. Repairing and upgrading.

For the first time since she had obtained her powers, she felt in control and whole. Invincible almost.

With this second wind, her eyes glowed a ghostly blue and she focused all her energy on the storm that threatened the world she knew. She could sense the flow of time around her, feel the gaping tears she had inadvertently created.

From the timelines which had merged together in her, hence the hundreds - maybe thousands - of Maxes which had been in her head ever since she went into her first stasis experience. When Maxine took control of her body for the first time.

All that raw energy was being pulled towards the gargantuan swirling mass threatening to collide with Arcadia Bay’s shoreline. Instead of struggling against the flow of time, she had to work with it. It all seemed so clear to her now.

She _could_ control time. She just hadn’t known how to properly before.

A lot of things were still unclear but she knew what she had to do now. Or at least, she hoped this was the right thing to do. It felt right, natural.

As she took a deep and calming breath, time around her slowed down to a complete stop. Golden streams of energy surrounded her, all seeping from wounds in the very fabric of time. Distorted whispers echoed, faint and ghostly. They all demanded her attention, tugging her in different directions.

_Okay Max, focus. One at a time._

She began working on closing some of the smaller rifts as they would be easier. Focusing in on the closest one to her, she began to trace over the wound, watching as it shrank in size until it finally disappeared. There was no time to rejoice when there were still so many to fix.

As she closed each rift, the whispers and images from the remaining ones became clearer. She could see what the Maxes from each timeline had been through in more depth and clarity. It was almost sad to see their lives erased… even those less fortunate than her. Seeing so many possibilities was completely mind-blowing for her.

She found herself reluctant to close off certain timelines, especially any that showed her and Chloe together. Even though they weren’t strictly hers, it was still time they had spent together. A different Max and Chloe, a different world… a different time.

The very last rift was connected to her original timeline. Where it had all begun.

It was by far the largest, as expected. She stared at it, remembering everything she had suffered because of that fateful moment in the girls’ bathroom at Blackwell. Saving Chloe so many times, almost losing Kate, saving William… then letting him die, the Dark Room, finding Rachel… and almost letting Chloe get killed for good. This was her second and final chance, she’d known that from the start.

The storm was still there, although its size had decreased slightly. Not enough to give up now. Despite the pounding headache and shaky limbs, Max raised her hand to finally finish this. Everything was riding on this moment.

Her body moved almost of its own accord, performing a routine it had been destined to do from the start. Whether this had been by her own choice or if she was just fulfilling her predestined role from the beginning, she knew what she had to do.

Energy surge down her arm towards the final time rift, guiding its closure. There was more resistance this time. Instead of forcing it, Max took the time to find the right points. Following the natural flow, she watched the breach slowly but surely repair itself. By this point, she was exhausted. There was no way she could let it go now, though.

Concentrating every single remaining tendril of power, she stitched the last of the time wound back together. With the last of her strength, it was sealed and her body hit the dirt. She had done what she was supposed to do.

Now, she could rest…

* * *

_When she woke, she found herself in the empty void again. Where she had first met Aika. Or at least, she hoped that was where she was. Alive, not dead._

_“Max.”_

_The vaguely familiar voice confirmed her first theory, somehow managing to sit up. As expected, Aika was there. They walked over to her, offering a hand. Max took it, standing up. She felt so dizzy and disoriented._

**_“Did I…?”_ ** _Honestly, she was almost too afraid to ask the question. Had she done it?_

_A second after the question had been posed, Aika’s once passive expression was broken with a slight smile. “You managed to stop the storm, yes. Everyone is safe.”_

_Not caring about the other questions, Max broke down in a strange combination of tears and laughter. Relief. She had done it. The impossible._

_Aika waited patiently, occasionally checking the golden pocket watch attached to their waistcoat pocket. Not out of impatience. The young time traveler had been through so much to get here, she deserved her moment of jubilation._

_Eventually, Max’s half-choked laughter subsided, other fears seeping through to ruin her victory. **“Aika… am I…?”**_

_“Dead?” The answer made Max wince, managing a nod. Aika removed the bowler hat from their head, running fingers through dark mid-length hair. “You are not dead, no.”_

_The tears started up all over again. She was alive. That meant… she would be able to see Chloe and Rachel again. Everyone else she cared about. Still, something about the way Aika was acting worried Max. She only just noticed it now, the hint of concern._

**_“Is something wrong?”_ ** _she asked, worry rising._

_Checking the watch again, Aika sighed. “You did well, Max. But your work is not yet complete.”_

**_“What?”_ ** _The surge of relief slowly faded away, replaced with fear._

_The powerful figure nodded, expression earnest. “Yes, you closed the rifts. However, your work was… a temporary fix. A band-aid on a deep gash.” Their golden eye dimmed, the violet one swirling more intensely. “It will hold together for the moment, but if you want to stop the tornado from coming back, you need to fix them properly.”_

_Max’s heart dropped. She had naively assumed that this would be the end of it. Or hoped was perhaps a better word to use. **“Why me?”**_

_“Because you created them,” Aika explained calmly. “They are related to your power. Only you can sew the time streams back together once and for all. If you don’t… well, you don’t want to leave them to open up again. Let’s just say that.”_

_Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. “How do I close them up properly?”_

_Instead of answering, Aika returned the hat to their head. “We’ll discuss that soon. For now, you have earned a rest.”_

_“But… don’t they need to be closed soon?” Max was astounded by how calm Aika was acting. Surely they needed to deal with this now._

_Tapping their cane against the dark void in various places, Aika continued, “The sooner the better, but they pose no serious threat for the moment. I can help strengthen your temporary fix, so just focus on recovery. I’ll be in touch when the time is right.”_

_The outline of a doorway appeared, probably related to the strange ritualistic cane tapping. Max felt drawn to it instinctively. “Where does that go?”_

_Aika simply smiled. “Why don’t you find out?”_

_Cautiously, Max approached the shadowy door. Thin rays of light hugged the door’s outline, coaxing her forward. With a shaking hand, she pulled on the handle and stepped into the piercing light._

_“Oh and Max.” She turned, just able to make out Aika’s figure. “Time can either be the great healer or destroyer. You must both respect and fear it, but know that it can be a useful ally for those who gain its respect back.”_

_Before Max could reply, the light engulfed her completely._

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open, confused. The place they rested on was… unfamiliar at first. White walls. A strange smell, antiseptic. Steady beeps from a machine beside her, monitoring her vitals.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two people sat in chairs, asleep. Ones she knew _very_ well by now.

Throat dry, she called out to them. “Chloe… Rachel…”

Rachel stirred first, hazel eyes unfocused. When she realized who was calling out to her, she nudged Chloe awake. The bluenette grumbled, finally lifting her sleepy head. The second she noticed Max was awake, she jumped up from her chair and clamped onto her.

“Oh, thank fuck…” she managed through a sob, feeling Rachel join in on the hug.

Max’s limbs were too weak to return it, simply letting them squeeze her. After a moment or two, she started coughing. They let her go, grabbing her some water. Once rehydrated, she tried to recall what happened.

She remembered… staring down the storm, nearly dying, merging with Maxine, closing up the time rifts… talking with Aika… the details were a blur.

“What… happened?”

Noticing that Chloe was in no state to explain, already having drawn up her chair and clamping tightly onto Max’s hand, Rachel took the lead. “One minute you were fine, the next… you just collapsed. The storm was gone, though. Chloe scooped you up and we drove you here.”

Max couldn’t remember that at all. “How long have I… been here?”

“About three days, give or take,” she answered gently. “I… we lost track of time because we were all so worried.”

“All?”

“Oh, that’s right. Your mom and dad are here. They went to go get coffee. I’ll go find them.” Not waiting for a reply, Rachel placed a kiss on Max’s forehead before heading out of the door.

Now, it was just Max and Chloe.

They were quiet for a while, neither sure what to say. Eventually, the bluenette spoke up. “You… really scared me, you know. When I saw you collapse, I thought...”

“Sorry.”

Chloe shook her head, incredulous. “No need to apologize. You did it, Max. You saved Arcadia and lived to tell the tale.”

“For now,” Max muttered, Aika’s words echoing through her mind.

“What-?” Chloe question was interrupted by footsteps and voices, belonging to Max’s parents.

“Maxine,” her mom cried out, while her father simply managed a watery smile.

It took a full thirty minutes before either of them stopped crying. Max felt awful for putting them through this. Unfortunately, it had been necessary. Thankfully, Chloe and Rachel had made a cover story for her. Something about her falling and hitting her head. Not very elegant, but… unfortunately believable. She actually had an impressive scar on her forehead from her genuine fainting.

The hospital wanted to keep her in for another few days after she woke up, just to check on her. When they were satisfied she was well enough, they discharged her. Joyce and David had come to visit her during the short stay, and had let her parents stay over at the Price house. When Max finally got out, she also went to Chloe’s. Both Chloe and Rachel wanted to keep a close eye on her, as did the adults.

The brunette hadn’t heard a single word from Maxine, although knew that her counterpart had joined the many other Maxes to fill in the missing pieces. She had to wonder whether the merger was actually complete, given that the rifts still existed.

What would happen when she closed them? Would the Maxes return to their own separate timelines somehow? Part of her hoped so.

It had been two days since she left the hospital. Most of it had been spent sleeping. Rachel and Chloe had kept her company, making sure she wasn’t bored and sneaking in a few kisses here and there. The blonde had cashed in on her make out session, although kept it tame to account for Max’s weakened state.

They were all lying on Chloe’s bed, huddled up. Max in the middle, Rachel to her right and the bluenette to her left. It still felt a little strange to think of them as girlfriends, if the brunette was totally honest, but she was getting used to it.

She couldn’t believe she was here now. After being prepared for the worst-case scenario for so long, success was a fresh breath of air.

Well… temporary success.

“I know that look.” Max turned to Rachel, who was eyeing her up with slight suspicion. “What’s up?”

Chloe shifted onto her side, pinning Max down with her eyes. “Yeah, you’ve been… pretty quiet these past few days. I don’t think it’s all down to recovery time.”

Max debated not telling them, voting against it. “You’re right. It’s… remember that thing I told you about before? The weird dream with Aika.” They nodded. “Well, I had another one. This time… they said there was more to do.”

“More to do?” Chloe repeated, frowning. “What does that mean?”

“It means… what I did was a temporary fix,” Max explained, watching their once relaxed expressions falter. “It’s fine for now, but… I’m going to have to fix it properly at some point.”

“When?” Rachel asked, curious but also worried.

“I… don’t know,” the young time traveler admitted. “But if I don’t, something bad will happen. When I was facing the tornado, it was… trying to tear me apart. I had to close tears in the time stream to stop it, but they are only temporary. If they open up again…”

“...the storm will start what it finished,” Rachel theorized with morbid seriousness.

Max nodded. “That would be my best guess, yes. Although, I don’t know for certain.”

“Then, what are we waiting for?” Chloe asked incredulously. Max had survived the storm once, there was _no way in hell_ she was going to lose her now.

Shaking her head, Max stared at the ceiling. “Aika said we had to wait. I… don’t think I’m strong enough yet.”

“But you will be,” Rachel stated confidently, trying to put Chloe at ease. “You’ve done incredible things so far. I have no doubt you’ll continue to surprise everyone.”

Chloe didn’t seem totally convinced. “I just… wanted it to be over, you know.”

“For now, it is,” Max reassured, both for her own and Chloe’s sake. “We made it. Let’s just enjoy that.”

After a moment, Chloe nodded. Max turned to Rachel, who smiled back. They had all earned a break, Max most of all. Until the time came for Aika to call on her, she would put it to the back of her mind. The immediate threats were dealt with. A huge burden had been lifted from her heart and soul.

That was enough for now.

She thought back to that small blue butterfly in Blackwell’s bathroom.

_"The flap of a butterfly's wings in Brazil, can cause a typhoon in China."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s it… for now. There may or may not be a sequel in the works… Have an awesome day and see you in another fic.


End file.
